Tu mejor error
by Pottershop
Summary: Cuando una mujer feminista, resentida y determinante, se encuentra con un Auror a causa de un error garrafal, el resultado puede ser explosivo. Hr/Gn. UA. COMPLETO.
1. Las brujas hablan mal de los magos

**********_Disclaimer: Todos los PERSONAJES/LUGARES/NOMBRES de la serie HARRY POTTER son propiedad de Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Bros, etc._**

**Especialmente para SELF, pnpotter y alejandra.**

**Y para todos los que estén dispuestos a leer...**

**Solo un favor... lleguen hasta el final si las primeras lineas los asusta un poco.**

* * *

**Tu mejor error**

**Sinopsis**

Cuando una mujer feminista, resentida y determinante, se encuentra con un Auror a causa de un error garrafal, el resultado puede ser explosivo. Hr/Gn. UA.

**Capitulo 1**

_**Las brujas hablan mal de los magos**_

Un hombre de unos veinticinco años descendía de carro en frente de una magnífica mansión de rejas negras; su rostro bonito yacía iluminado estratégicamente por el sol del mediodía, increíblemente análoga a un reflector. El viento despeinó sus cabellos azabaches, alborotándolos más y dejando ver su sensual porte. Vestía de traje, y sus ojos verdes resplandecían de impaciencia. Atravesó las rejas negras de la pomposa vivienda, con un gesto en el rostro que denotaba cierta ansiedad. Entró decididamente por las enormes puertas, sin introducir ninguna llave.

Suspiró e hizo una sonrisa atípica; la cara de su amada lo estaba mirando, impasible. Era ella, la que siempre había amado desde un principio. Con solo mirarla su cuerpo se tensaba, se preparaba para saber como era sentirla aquellos ojos marrones chocolate, atravesar sus sentidos sin piedad. Los cabellos pelirrojos, yacían extrañamente atados con un elegante rodete. Ella siempre había tenido buen gusto, desde que supo quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres, siempre había sabido como vestirse, como pertenecer a la alta sociedad del mundo mágico, para ser su mujer… Su carita de muñeca estaba repleta de un tenue pero visible maquillaje, que no tenía éxito en cubrir su expresión de tristeza.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar – se disculpó el joven mirándola con regocijo.- Ya estoy aquí…

-Harry… ¿qué pasó? ¿Pudiste…? – Él la tomó por los hombros, disculpándose con la mirada.- Hablé con ella y… -afirmó, lleno de culpa- Me dijo que no va a…

-No quiero más excusas, Harry.-lo atajó la fémina.– ¿Tienes algo útil para decirme? ¿Has hecho algo por esta relación?

-No, pero…

-Entonces vete… y no me molestes más. ¡Vete con ella, si es lo que deseas!

-¡Yo te amo ti, mi amor! - gimió Harry exageradamente y le tomó la cara con las manos- ¡Jamás te dejaría, Hermione! – la pelirroja apartó la mirada de esos ojos verdes. No soportaba mirarlos demasiado tiempo, podía sucumbir a las risas._ No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso… _se dijo.

-No me toques… - lo cortó Hermione, intentando sonar convincente- no puedo seguir con lo nuestro, aunque te ame…- recordó algo triste y los ojos se le empañaron automáticamente.

-Hermione…

-¡Tendrás un hijo con esa chica, Harry! – Expuso ella dolida- ¿Cómo crees que me siento sin poder darte nuestro primer hijo? ¡Esto no era lo que soñábamos para nosotros! ¡Entiéndeme!

-Por favor, mi amor, me haré cargo de ese bebé; pero eso no tiene porqué interferir en nuestra relación…yo no quiero nada con Gi…

-¡Te ruego que no la nombres! – se exaltó Hermione.- ¡No nombres a esa desgraciada!

-Escúchame mi amor, escúchame…

-¿No lo entiendes, Harry? – Saltó Hermione, indignada- ¡Ella no descansará hasta vernos separados! ¡Me odia porque tú me amas a mí! – sollozó, restregándose los ojos.

Harry agarró la cara de esa mujer y rozó su nariz con la de ella…

-Te amo Hermione. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Debemos luchar por… por… - Hermione intentó no sonreír, pero no pudo. Era un idiota. ¡Un perfecto idiota!

-No tenemos más nada porqué luchar, Harry… ya no… - zanjó nerviosa- Suéltame…

-Te amo… - la besó casi de forma artificial. Entonces, en el medio del beso, Hermione soltó una carcajada.- ¿De qué te ríes, Hermione? – Harry también rió.

-¡Fue tu culpa!

-¡CORTEN, CORTEN! - gritó el director, exasperado.

Las luces bajaron rápidamente y los dos giraron las cabezas; delante de ellos tenían un centenar de cámaras filmadoras. Miles de reflectores los alumbraban. Los pequeños atajos de luz en forma de paraguas, dejaban notar el mejor perfil de ambos con una increíble perfección. El decorado de la mansión parecía ser de cartón. Los iluminadores empezaron a acomodar las luces con la varita, mientras farfullaban comentarios quejosos. La decoradora arregló un cuadro de la pared que estaba a punto de caerse, y movió los almohadones sin que hiciera ninguna falta. Los protagonistas de la escena bufaron ante todo el revuelo...

-¡Fabian te olvidaste la letra! ¡Ha sido deplorable! – opinó el director.

-Lo siento – dijo el muchacho apenado.- Es que Ginevra tiene la culpa, me hizo reír… - ella sonrió y le pegó en el hombro.

-¿Luchemos por…? – Agarró unos papeles y los consultó.- ¡Era luchemos por lo que sentimos, Hermione! - los dos rieron, cómplices.

-Cuando llega el momento de besarte, te pones nerviosa – se defendió Fabian con convicción.-Me pones la trompita… - Ginny lo golpeó nuevamente- ¡Ey! ¡Solo te sugiero que te relajes!

-Si tienes razón… pero yo me pregunto… - miró a todos los empleados con algo de intriga- ¿por qué nos besamos si se trata del primer capítulo? No me habían informado de esto, Henry.

-Estamos grabando una escena del capítulo setenta, Ginny – contestó el director llamado Henry, desde la cabina- Como ya te expliqué y no prestaste la más mínima atención, la historia no tiene un orden cronológico, primero mostramos eso y luego explicamos cómo se llegó hasta allí… ¿entendido? – dijo como si le explicara a un niño que dos más dos es cuatro.

-¡Es realmente absurdo que nos besemos en el primer capítulo! – Exclamó Fabian, leal a Ginny- ¿Quieren grabar una escena de sexo también? ¡Las mediciones de audiencia irán por el subsuelo!

-Yo no tendría ningún problema en grabar algo sexual…– musitó Ginny descaradamente. Fabian rodó los ojos, estaba acostumbrado a sus comentarios algo directos, pero ella solo bromeaba.- Está bien, no te enojes Fab… Deberíamos empezar por…

-La órdenes las doy yo – la cortó el director desde la cabina- Así que Fabian, te ruego que no intervengas para discutir estupideces, y estudies mejor el guión… ¡esto es algo serio! y a ti, Ginny, intenta no reírte si el idiota de tu compañero se olvida la letra… ¡remonta la situación! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¿Por qué estás tan desconcentrada? ¡Estamos grabando el primer capítulo y…!

-Lo siento, Henry. – dijo Ginny para hacerlo callar. Odiaba los monólogos de Henry Lockhart, tal vez pariente lejano del desmemoriado Gilderoy, pero no se molestaría en preguntárselo. – Lo que pasa que en el contrato no decía nada de que nos íbamos a llamar Harry y Hermione… Eso es lo peor que tiene esta novela…

-Decisiones de los guionistas – se excusó Henry impasiblemente. –No te la agarres conmigo, yo no tengo nada que ver… ¿comprendes? Dedícate hacer tu trabajo y pon lo mejor de ti. Eres una buena actriz, Weasley.

-¡Detesto esos nombres! – Saltó indignada- ¡Y ya se muy bien porqué lo hacen!

-Firmaste el contrato – le recordó Henry. –Debes acatar las normas. Esos son los nombres de los protagonistas que la jefa ha elegido.

-¡Caramba, es una ridiculez! Fabian debería llamarse tal como se llama, ¡Fabian! ¿Suena a nombre de galán no?– replicó Ginny, harta.- y yo bueno… podría llamarme Rose… como mi sobrina… no lo sé…

-Creo que Ginny tiene razón… -masculló Fabian.- Estamos a tiempo de cambiar los guiones… con un simple encantamiento, podríamos…

-¡De ninguna manera! –no fue Henry quién contestó, sino una mujer rubia con aires de diva; había aparecido detrás de la escenografía. Ginny enseguida dedujo que esa ambiciosa mujer, a la cual desgraciadamente conocía muy bien, había escuchado toda la disputa que tuvieron con Henry. Al notar su presencia, los maquilladores fueron a retocar a Ginny y a Fabian, que resoplaron con malhumor por su maldita y exasperante obsecuencia.- Los nombres son geniales, - dijo la mujer con tranquilidad- eso desatará el interés por la ficción en el mundo mágico, demasiado nulo para mi gusto… no llegamos a los sectores importante de nuestra sociedad – agregó con voz de circunstancia- Me extraña que no lo comprendas, Ginevra.

-A mi hermano no le caerá nada bien - zanjó Ginny enojada.- ¿Por qué me pones en esta situación, Rita?

-No viene al caso la opinión de Ronald. – espetó la rubia, descartando con la mano.- Así que deberías acatar las…

Ginny como toda respuesta, cerró los ojos, resignada. Era el primer papel protagonista que conseguía. Para una novela que se trasmitiría por televisión para toda la comunidad mágica. Después de salir de _Theater,_ la escuela de teatro más famosa del su mundo, Ginny participó en varias pruebas, pero siempre le dieron papeles chicos y sin relevancia, casi ni aparecía en escena. Todo ocurrió cuando se encontró con la periodista Rita Skeeter en _Las Brujas Hablan mal de los Magos,_ un famoso pub nocturno de Londres que Ginny solía frecuentar para ahogar las penas de su frustración profesional (y personal también, para qué negarlo). La inescrupulosa Rita, se había transformado en poseedora de una millonaria fortuna, cuando empezó a dedicarse a escribir guiones de ficción; culebrones famosos como _El hombre acromántula_ y _Caldero de amor_ -la cortina musical de ésta última era de la famosa cantante Celestina y Molly Weasley podía considerarse fanática de esa telenovela, entre otros títulos. Ginny había luchado demasiado para llegar hasta ese lugar, y ahora tenía que soportar las reglas impuestas por Skeeter.

-… porque cuando cerramos el trato, te recuerdo que fui yo quién te salvó de tu enorme frustración en aquel bar de mala muerte, en donde te emborrachabas para olvidar tu patética existencia, Ginevra… - culminó hirientemente Rita, con una mirada de suficiencia.

-¿Quieres callarte? – Escupió Ginny- ¡Deja de humillarme!

-Soy tu jefa. – sonrió la periodista, como si eso le diera derecho a todo.

-¡Diablos! ¡Es que hasta tus novelas son amarillitas, Rita! ¿Tanto sacrificio es cambiar los nombres de los protagonistas? ¡Para colmo la villana se llama Ginevra! –Rita carcajeó, divertida con el enojo de la actriz.- ¿Te gusta hacerme quedar mal?

-No eres tan importante, Ginevra Villana. – Se burló.- ¡_Triángulo de Amor_ es la fórmula del éxito! – Exclamó Skeeter con exaltación. A Ginny se le revolvió el estómago; cuando Rita le hizo la propuesta, le había sonado genial el nombre. Debió haber sido la emoción de tener el papel protagonista… pero después de saber que se llamaban Harry y Hermione, su emoción se fue por el inodoro.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Fabian desorientado.

-¡La gran paradoja! – Rita levantó la mano, resaltando un título invisible- Actúa Ginevra Weasley, ¡la exitosa actriz que ha logrado papeles MUY importantes! – Ironizó y después se dirigió a Fabian – y tú, carita virgen, eres parecido al Elegido… - Fabian la asesinó con la mirada.- Entre paréntesis, una pena que Potter haya decidido no dedicarse a la actuación y bueno, no podemos negar que "La pelirroja" –encomilló las palabras con los dedos- y el Elegido hacen la pareja perfecta – Ginny resolló rotundamente. Las estupideces de Rita no tenían límites-… ¡y la paradoja es que la pelirroja se llama Hermione! ¡Será una bomba!

-Entendimos la metáfora – repuso Ginny de mal modo.- Pero mi hermano cuando vea el estreno de la novela…

-¿Es mi culpa que a tu hermano le guste tu profesión, Ginevra? – rodó los ojos Rita.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…

-¿A quién le molestará más llamarte Hermione en ficción, Ginevra? – La interrumpió Rita indolente- ¿A ti, o a tu hermano?

-¡Es mi mejor amiga y la madre de mi sobrina! – Le aclaró Ginny exasperada - ¡No tengo nada contra ella! ¡Deja de fantasear con eso!

-Deberías admitir que los nombres de Harry y Hermione juntos te producen repulsión.- dijo Rita regodeándose.

-Pues claro… ¡son como hermanos! ¡Pero a ti te encanta armar revuelo con tus malditos guiones! ¡Y encima, meterme en problemas!

-Baja el tonito, chiquita – la atajó muy tranquila Rita – Soy tu jefa, me debes respeto.

Ginny cerró los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de mandarla a la mierda. Rita creía que todas sus novelas eran ciertas, simplemente deliraba… Encima imaginaba una enemistad inexistente con la madre de su sobrina, quién era su gran amiga junto con Demelza Robins. ¡Solo Rita Skeeter podía pensar que ella y Hermione se odiaban! Qué estupidez.

-¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? – Intervino Henry cansado - ¡Nos quedan horas de grabación y aún no terminamos! Fabian, ubícate en la puerta y entra nuevamente. El principio quedó bien… - Ginny bufó.- ¡Vamos Ginevra! ¡Prepárate para la acción! Triángulo de Amor, Capítulo uno, escena 4, toma 16…

-¡Acción!

La oficina del cuartel de Aurores estaba reunida alrededor de una mesa ovalada. Miles de planos estaban frente a sus ojos. La mayoría de los presentes parecían ser muy jóvenes, más exactamente, Aurores novatos. Harry se había encargado de entrenarlos. Aquellas prácticas, no impedían sus desconcertadas miradas hacia los pergaminos; todos intentaban entender la cantidad de flechas, que indicaban los sinuosos movimientos que harían en la geografía donde se llevaría a cabo una importante misión.

Harry Potter, jefe del cuartel, los miraba severamente… Los novatos expulsaban un perturbado ánimo, como si estuvieran a punto de tener un examen final. La tensión cortaba el aire como enormes cuchillos afilados. Uno de ellos, se secó la transpiración de las manos en los pantalones. Harry Potter solía intimidarlos un poco, no aceptaba errores en cuanto a trabajo se refiere. Era bastante obsesivo en cuanto al área laboral, por no decir insoportable.

A sus veinticinco años, era el soltero más codiciado, según las revistas amarillistas. La mayoría eran dirigidas por Rita Skeeter, aquella periodista que no dudaba en llenarse la boca sobre las aventuras del Elegido, ya sea en materia de trabajo, o en sus experiencias de alcoba. La mitad de todos aquellos jugosos detalles, eran puras patrañas. En realidad, Harry era un desastre con las mujeres. No porque fuera una mala persona, sino porque el sexo opuesto no le interesaba, entonces a veces solía ser irrespetuoso con ellas: las dejaba plantadas, olvidaba las citas, cancelaba a último momento… Eso se debía a que ninguna mujer le interesaba realmente. Para él todas eran unas histéricas, resentidas y esperaban cosas irreales, que solo ocurrían en las telenovelas muggles, en donde el príncipe azul dejaba a la rica y millonaria mujer, para vivir un amor sin igual con la humilde y humillada sirvienta de una enorme mansión. Fantasías y una cascada de estupideces, en opinión del Auror.

Su mayor virtud en cuanto al tema, es que era sincero con sus esporádicas relaciones. Siempre aclaraba que no quería nada serio, ni vincularse sentimentalmente, no pretendía hacer sufrir a ninguna… de hecho, varias le agradecían ese gesto, aunque él lo lamentaba cuando se negaban a que pase algo debido a ello. Muy de vez en cuando, alguna se enamoraba de él; Harry no daba demasiado lugar para que eso suceda... para él, eso sería un error garrafal que no podía darse el lujo de cometer.

Los medios de comunicación no paraban de inventarle romances… Harry se divertía un poco con las teorías de Skeeter y compañía. Ya no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, sean reales o ficticias. Él y sus amigos sabían quién era y con eso le bastaba. Lo que llegara a pensar el resto sobre sus costumbres, era problema de ellos y Harry no se hacía cargo. Era un hombre independiente emocionalmente, amaba su vida solitaria, y la tranquilidad que ésta le confería; no creía en las relaciones "vitalicias". Para él todo tenía un final… solo que a veces, por una necesidad biológica, le tiraba dardos a su soledad, de vez en mes.

Lo más importante para Harry, lo primordial en su vida, su obsesión, pasión, era su trabajo. Perseguir magos peligrosos, apresarlos en Azkaban, darles su merecido a los mortífagos que habían sobrevivido después de la segunda guerra, era lo más importante en su vida. Sentía que había nacido para ello. En los escasos tiempos libres que le otorgaba su absorbente puesto en el cuartel solía visitar a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, que estaban felizmente casados y tenían como fruto de esa unión a Rose Weasley, de un año y medio.

Suspiró mirando a aquellos novatos. Esperaba que presten atención a sus indicaciones, porque cualquier error, frustraría la investigación y Harry, con lo severo que era, no tendría reparos en mandarlos a limpiar los pisos sin magia.

-Como verán – empezó seriamente.- hemos estado construyendo hipótesis del paradero de Lucius Malfoy. –El silencio era sepulcral, Harry lograba eso con tan solo una mirada.- Parece que están planeando tortura de muggles, por lo que su escondrijo podría hallarse cerca de localidades donde explícitamente estos muggles viven. Después de la accidental muerte de Narcissa a manos de Aurores en la última batalla, es lógico que Lucius quiera vengarse del ministerio complicando las cosas… Quiero que en menos de un mes ese desgraciado esté tras las rejas para que Winzegamont lo pueda enjuiciar. Han muerto cincuenta muggles torturados en la noche pasada, y no voy a permitir que sigan perdiéndose vidas inocentes por esta rata.

-¿Cómo vamos a proceder, señor? – preguntó un Auror nervioso.-

-No tenemos nada seguro.- contestó Harry lamentando la escasa información con la que contaban– Por ende la misión aún no se llevará a cabo. No podemos improvisar con esto… - suspiró- Necesitamos investigación urgente. Lucius es un hombre que no está acostumbrado a operar solo. Siempre necesitó de Voldemort para que le diera órdenes. Según nuestras conjeturas, está acompañado de Crabbe, quién perdió a su hijo en Hogwarts y lo acompañará en esta especie de venganza, y de Goyle, que solo lo hace porque es un maldito imbécil.- algunos sonrieron, pero no se atrevieron a comentar nada.- Mundungus Fletcher ha manifestado que una mujer joven de identidad desconocida los está ayudando y todo…

-¿Mundungus Fletcher, señor? – Interrumpió uno - ¿Vamos a confiar en él para algo tan importante?

-No me interrumpas, Derek. – cortó Harry enojado - Como les decía, todo indica que Theodory Nott también está involucrado porque desapareció hace unos meses y no hay ni rastro de él. Quizá sea su hija quién esté involucrada en esto… pero no tenemos ninguna certeza hasta el momento. – Hizo una pausa - Quiero informes de los cuatro. – Afirmó a Harry tras un lapsus de silencio – De Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy…

-Pero señor…- dijo otro auror - ¿cómo haremos recopilar información de ellos? Si desaparecieron sin dejar rastros…

-Es tu trabajo detectar su ubicación – espetó Harry exasperado. Odiaba que no tengan ganas de trabajar. – Pueden empezar vigilando las casas de sus mejores amigos, los que solían frecuentar antes de que empiecen a torturar a los muggles. Quizá ellos lleven al lugar correcto… La esposa de Nott, quizá sea la mujer que los esté ayudando, pueden empezar por ese lado… Draco Malfoy, es otro ejemplo claro... el último rastro de ese hurón, es que estaba en Australia, pero no está confirmado… – Harry hablaba con cierta exasperación, la falta de información sobre el caso llegaba a ser desesperante - Crabbe y Goyle suelen ir a Cabeza de Puerco, tal vez Aberforth Dumbledore pueda decirles algo…

-Ese viejo jamás nos ayudaría, prefiere salvar su pellejo a colaborar con nosotros – musitó el joven.

-Te recuerdo, Dalwish, que fue Aberforth quién nos ayudó a entrar en Hogwarts para buscar el último Horrocrux – dijo Harry con desdén.

-Si, si lo siento señor…– contestó el joven Philip, hijo de John Dalwish y casi tan inútil como él.- No quise decir… - dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Los informes los quiero para mañana a primera hora – todos transpiraron- Y no quiero excusas ni pretextos. Pueden retirarse…

-A trabajar todo el fin de semana – protestó un Auror en voz baja.

-¡Sin comentarios Derek! – saltó Harry impasible.

Los jóvenes salieron uno por uno de la oficina, consternados. Un informe de esas características no era nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta que esos delincuentes venían haciendo de las suyas desde hacía dos meses… y sin dejar rastro de su escurridizo paradero. Harry esperaba que haya sido lo suficientemente severo como para que cumplan con el pedido…de lo contrario, ya tenían listos los baldes y el trapo de piso para empezar a fregar. Después de todo, el cuartel estaba un poco sucio.

_Las Brujas hablan mal de los magos,_ estaba repleto de gente. Ginny y Demelza Robins, una de sus amigas aparte de Hermione, tomaban un líquido azul, bastante fuerte, sentadas en la barra del lugar. La pelirroja vestía unas calzas furiosamente brillosas y una larga chaqueta negra, sin espalda y bastante opaca. Un nudo atado en sus propios cabellos los mantenía unidos hasta la parte superior de su coronilla. El maquillaje era muy visible, y sus labios rojos brillaban. Demelza, en cambio, estaba vestida más informal: unos simples vaqueros y una remera con pronunciado escote… el cabello, que apenas llegaba a sus orejas, lo llevaba suelto, era imposible atarlo.

-¿Quieres quitar esa cara de vinagre? – Le pidió ya cansada.- No puedes estar tan obsesionada con ese idiota…

-¡Odio a los hombres! – masculló Ginny con bronca. Movió su brazo y las pulseras tintinearon con fuerza.

-Somos dos. Pero no te estreses, o te arrugarás antes de los veinticinco.

-¿Puedes creer que no me llamó? –Protestaba- ¡Me dijo que la habíamos pasado genial! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan frío?

-No esperes que un hombre te llame después de follar – dijo Demelza con resignación.

-Moriré soltera – vaticinó Ginny con disgusto- Ninguno de los inútiles que me rodean sirven para algo… salvo para un algún polvo mediocre… ¡malditos!

-Quizá no te consuele mucho, pero te aseguro que yo también voy a morir soltera. ¿Nos compramos un Hámster para resistirlo? – propuso con una sonrisa.

-No bromees, hablo en serio Demelza. – Ginny se acomodaba las pulseras, que estaban enredadas.

-Y yo también.

-Me dijo que estaría aquí… siempre viene aquí los miércoles – insistía Ginny con la vista fija en su muñeca- ¿Por qué no vino hoy?

-¿Quieres olvidarte de ese idiota? Y deja de mirarte ese tatuaje…

-¿Por qué? ¡Es muy bonito! – Ginny corrió las pulseras y se lo mostró, con cierto orgullo. Era una especie de símbolo del lado interno de su muñeca, en la mano derecha. Bastante grueso y de color negro…- Me gusta tenerlo…

-¡Ni siquiera sabes qué demonio significa! – Objetó Demelza divertida.- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

-No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros –tiene linda forma…

-Solo tu eres capaz de hacerte un tatuaje en árabe por la forma, sin saber el significado - su tono era reprobatorio.

-Fue un error, me quise hacer otro, pero el tipo que me lo hizo se confundió.- explicó Ginny.- Y bueno, al final quedé conforme con este. – Sonrió.- Hasta parezco exitosa…- las dos rieron.

-Estás loca Ginny.

-Oliver fue tan dulce el sábado…- Demelza bufó.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-¡Entiéndeme! Lo hace muy bien… - dijo sugerente Ginny.- Es perfecto… - se relamió.

-¿Puntaje?

-Once. – rieron.

-¿Posiciones?

-El _kamasutra_ entero.

-¡Eres una atorranta! – Las dos rieron con complicidad- Deberías seguir mi ejemplo, una chica pura… - Ginny no le hizo caso.

-Estoy harta de que mis relaciones no duren más que una semana… necesito estabilidad.

-Deberías hacerlos renegar más – opinó su amiga, tomando el líquido azul con el sorbete- No vayas tan rápido a la cama.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué me haga la santa? –Se sulfuró Ginny- Ya no tenemos quince años… es una estupidez… además, no sé si alguien me gusta hasta no acostarme con él.

-Tienes razón.- concedió Demelza- Hay que degustarlos bien para saberlo…

-Si vas rápido a la cama, eres puta. Si tardas, eres una aburrida. ¿Quién mierda los entiende? ¡Deberían venir con subtítulos!

-No me preguntes a mí. El día que comprenda algo del sexo masculino, serás la primera en enterarte. – le prometió Demelza con sarcasmo.

-Gracias por el apoyo.- Suspiró y revisó su móvil. – Ni una llamada… y el idiota me dijo, "el miércoles te llamo, así coordinamos para vernos…" – lo citó agravando la voz para imitar un tono masculino, de forma burlona- ¡Traidor! Es un…

-¿Tanto te gusta Oliver? – Ginny pareció meditarlo.- ¿O solo insistes con él para consolar a tu soledad?

-Me gusta… me atrae físicamente- contestó Ginny, insegura- Y eso me confunde…

-Te entiendo, es muy follable Wood. –Admitió- Pero, ¿te interesa él como persona? – Ginny rió, le sonaba cursi la pregunta- ¡Te lo pregunto en serio, tonta!

-No lo sé. Es divertido… - rodó los ojos, llena de dudas- En la cama tiene un diez… no me hace pagar las cervezas, es educado…

-¿Te gusta que te mantenga? – se burló Demelza.

-No exageres…Mi situación económica es bastante patética, Demelza. No estoy para hacer obras caritativas ni salir con alguien que…

-No sales con Wood. – La atajó firmemente- Solo follaron en una madrugada de alcohol… deja de fantasear. Te lo digo por tu bien.

-¡Déjame soñar! -dijo Ginny fingiendo enojo.- ¡Necesito creer en el amor!

-Tu no sueñas, deliras.- expulsó Demelza, divertida- Es mejor tener los pies en la tierra, para evitar la desilusión…

-Mis delirios no duran mucho, no te preocupes. Ellos no permiten que lo haga… – La tranquilizó Ginny con amargura.-Quisiera creer en los guiones de las novelas… creo que ser actriz me sugestiona un poco con este asunto… - reflexionó.

-Coincido. Los guiones, son guiones. La vida real es otra cosa… está llena de problemas.- dijo con pesimismo Demelza.

-Me gustaría tener problemas más interesantes.- dejó salir la pelirroja.

-No hay problemas interesantes.

-Si, que dos hombres se peleen por mi cuerpo ardiente… – volvieron a reír.-

-Estás loca… ¿Le contaste a Wood que eres actriz?

-Estábamos borrachos ¿crees que tuvimos tiempo de hablar? – Demelza se encogió de hombros. –Además ya sabes, prefiero no decir a qué me dedico… Oliver tendrá prejuicios con el tema y no quiero que se ponga celoso de Fabian…

-¡Es increíble como te persigues! – rió Demelza.-¡Oliver es un mujeriego! No deberías pensar en algo serio con él… hace casi seis días no te llama…

-¡Hace cuatro días! – corrigió Ginny.

-Es lo mismo… ¡solo fue un polvo!

-Si, pero ¡qué polvo! ¿No? -sonrió lujuriosamente. Demelza negaba con la cabeza.

-Es un mujeriego, no se toma a nadie en serio. – repitió, intentando hacerla entender.

-Y ¿dónde están los hombres que no son mujeriegos? Tendré que casarme con un Troll.

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? – Dijo Demelza sorprendida- No tengo sexo hace seis meses.

-¿Y yo?

-Hace menos de una semana, no me goces.

-¡Cuando una se acostumbra, es duro resistir la abstinencia! – exclamó Ginny con vehemencia.

-Tú estás sola por decisión…

-De los hombres – aclaró Ginny haciéndola sonreír.- Hablo en serio, qué vida de mierda… siempre estamos solas…

-Tienes razón… - Ginny la miró.

-¿Por qué no le haces caso a tu compañerito de trabajo? – Le sugirió- Por lo menos, para follar de vez en cuando…

-Ya estuve con él, y me aburre. – descartó Demelza.

-¿Por? ¿Por qué no lo frecuentaste más?

-¿Me lo preguntas?- la pelirroja asintió- Willy no viene bien de tamaño- las dos rieron.- Te hablo en serio, te juro que no la sentía en…-Ginny se irguió para atrás, en una carcajada brusca e impulsiva.- Búrlate, hija de puta… ¡fue horrible!

-Lo siento es que… Eres… - volvió a reír con ganas.

-¡Me olvidé de contarte un chisme! – dijo de pronto Demelza.

-¿Cuál?

-Una bomba… -empezó su amiga- Se rumorea en los pasillos de mi departamento que Millicent Bulstrode tiene novio… - Ginny quedó estupefacta.

-¿Ese escreguto tiene novio? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Eso no es todo… ¿adivina con quién sale? - dijo Demelza con una sonrisa.

-¿Con quién?

-No te va a gustar – advirtió.

-¡Dilo ya!

-Solo es un rumor, no creas que…

-¡Suéltalo!

-Con tu ex.

-¿Cuál de todos? – dijo Ginny desorientada.

-Con Dean. Dean Thomas… - respondió Demelza.- Cierra la boca, se te caerá la saliva…

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No lo puedo creer! – farfulló desquiciada- ¡Ese adefesio tiene novio y nosotras que somos proporcionadas, estamos solas!

-Durísimo – se solidarizó Demelza- Pero eso de que somos proporcionadas…- rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué estamos gordas?

-¡No!

-Te juro que esto es un fuerte golpe a mi ego – declaró Ginny, bebiendo más y más alcohol-

-¿Será que las feas tienen suerte?- las dos rieron.

-El problema es este: los lindos, se van con las lindas. Las feas, se van con los feos… y nosotras que estamos el medio nos quedamos sin el pan y sin la torta… - terminó en un tono lastimero- Sinceramente somos patéticas…

-¿Insinúas que Dean es feo?

-He probado cosas mejores.- contestó Ginny, pensando en Wood.

-Tienes razón.

-Hay una mala distribución del azar. A nosotras cupido nos odia, evidentemente…- se quejó presurosa.

-¿Qué tal la grabación de hoy? – Inquirió Demelza, tras una pausa. Ginny frunció el entrecejo- Cambiemos de tema, por favor – dijo después en un tono de ruego- No vine a deprimirme por estar sola…

-Fue pésima – contestó Ginny, accediendo al pedido de su amiga- una bazofia…

-¿Cómo? – Demelza estaba confusa- ¡Si estabas contenta, lograste un papel protagónico!

-Eso fue antes de saber que los dos protagonistas se llamaban Harry y Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Eso no es todo, la villana se llama Ginevra. ¡Mataré a Rita! – terminó la copa de un solo trago y pidió otra haciéndole una seña al mozo. Demelza carcajeó.- ¡No te rías!

-Tu hermano Ron se pondrá como loco. ¡Con lo celoso que es! – El mozo puso otra copa igual y Ginny revolvió con el psicodélico sorbete.- Bebe más despacio, mujer, te vas a emborrachar… Ah, cierto que lo haces siempre.

-¡Tú también!

-Rita es de lo peor… ¿cómo pudo hacerte algo así?

-No tiene escrúpulos – decía una indignada Ginny- Era de esperarse que algo malo tenía que tener todo esto del protagónico… y más sabiendo que Rita era quién me contrataba… – Demelza asintió.- Espero que Ron no vea la tira…

-Tu hermano no mira televisión. Detesta el dial mágico y el muggle también…- recordó su amiga.- ¿Cómo están las cosas con él?

-Mas o menos, detesta mi profesión. Pero lo aguanta… -se encogió de hombros- Lo hace por celos, ya sabes, exagera demasiado…

-Por cierto, ¿qué fue de la vida de Potter? – preguntó Demelza con curiosidad.

-Ni idea.- dijo Ginny sin darle importancia- Por lo poco que se, es Auror.

-¿Tu hermano no te cuenta de él? – dijo Demelza, perpleja.

-Somos simples conocidos. – explicó Ginny, que parecía aburrida de ese tema de conversación.

-¿Hace mucho que no lo ves?

-Años. Aunque a veces sale en alguna que otra revista… - le contó con desinterés.- Jamás las leo…

-¿Y tiene novia?

-No lo sé…– chascó la lengua, cansada- ¿qué importa lo que haga Harry Potter? Hablemos de algo interesante…

-¡Ey! Está bastante fuerte Harry ¿no? Siempre fue un lindo ejemplar.

-No lo sé, nunca le presté atención – contestó Ginny con indiferencia. Se preguntaba qué podría estar haciendo Oliver Wood como para no haber ido al bar. ¿Por qué no le prestaba atención? ¡Ella estaba dispuesta a todo por él! ¡Desde hacía meses!

-… y según las revistas, es un mujeriego… - comentaba Demelza- Dicen que sale con varias a la vez, pero que nunca tuvo una novia formal… es raro, ¿no?

-¡No tiene nada de raro! – Saltó Ginny impulsivamente- ¡Son todos unos hijos de puta como Oliver! – Demelza bufó. Hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para soportar el hecho de que durante largas horas Oliver Wood sea el delocutario de sus conversaciones, pero siempre la terminaba exasperando la insistencia de su amiga. No había manera que Ginny se distraiga y que deje de pensar en ese imbécil agrandado.- Seguramente el desgraciado traidor está con otra en este momento. ¡Maldito infeliz! Cuando vuelva, ya verá…

-Me imagino, seguro lo sorprendes con un "no", de tu parte. – replicó su amiga irónicamente.

-Es que tú no me entiendes… Oliver porta un cuerpo espectacular… ¿dónde estará? ¿Lo habrán secuestrado los extraterrestres? –Las dos explotaron en una sonora carcajada- Si, seguro es eso… - bebió más alcohol.

-Estás obsesionada con ese tipo. Deberías…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Dímelo, estoy desorientada! - rogó con un exagerado tono melodramático.

-Mientras esperas que los extraterrestres liberen al buen mozo de Wood, podrías entretenerte con otro.- guiñó un ojo.- Pidamos otro trago y vamos a bailar… ¿te parece?

-Tienes razón. ¡Si! ¡Me olvidaré de él! – Se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco- ¡Carajo, estoy borracha! Mejor, me hace menos pudorosa…

-¡Borracha eres muy divertida, Ginny! – coincidió Demelza.

-No perdamos más tiempo… hay que explorar la mercadería de este pub. –empezaron a caminar hacia el centro del bar, donde había una pista de baile.- No tengo muchas esperanzas de encontrar algo como Oliver… - se desinfló después Ginny.

-Deja de exagerar, Oliver no fue tu pareja durante cinco años, ¡te acostaste una vez con él!

-Eso me basta para querer hacerlo muchas veces más.- objetó su amiga.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y te entiendo! Pero no te comportes como si lo amaras…

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Lo amo! – dijo Ginny riendo, el alcohol ingerido la estaba haciendo perder el juicio. Demelza le pegó en el hombro, riendo.

-Amas su aparato reproductor… por aquí… -se metieron en la pista de baile y empezaron a moverse al son de la música- ¡Amo este tema!

-El también me ama a mí…- aclaró Ginny, que seguía pensando en Oliver- ¡Pero aún no lo ha asumido! – Demelza rió.- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Creo que lo voy a llamar! – sacó su móvil.

-¡No! – Demelza se lo quitó de sus manos.- ¡No seas idiota!

-¡Dámelo, necesito decirle algo! – Insistió Ginny enojada- ¡Me va a escuchar ese cerdo aprovechador! ¡Con todo lo que yo le di!

-Deja de agrandar imbéciles…- guardó su teléfono en la cartera- ¡No dejaré que cometas una estupidez! –dijo convencida.

-¡Necesito un novio, Demelza!

-Eres muy zorra para tener novio – Ginny sonrió- ¿Ves? ¡Piensa un poco, no lo llames!

-¡Dame el móvil, te juro que no lo llamare! – mintió.

-No te creo. Eres bastante facilita cuando de Oliver se trata. – Dijo su amiga terminantemente.

-Pero… Oliver… ¡lo extraño! – Planteó con ahínco- ¡Necesito verlo!

-Hace seis meses que lo persigues, ¡ya te quitaste las ganas de acostarte con él! ¡Ahora, a otra cosa! ¡Debes reemplazarlo, está lleno de imbéciles igual que él! – dijo mirando por encima del hombro de Ginny.

-Pero…

-Oye, mira ese grupito de hombres… -la interrumpió Demelza.- Atrás tuyo…- Ginny se volteó- ¡Disimuladamente, tonta!

-¿Cuál te gustó? – preguntó Ginny.

-El castaño…

-A mi el rubio… ¿Has visto su espalda? – decía maravillada.

-¿Por qué no se acercan a nosotras? – se desesperó Demelza.- Sácate el sostén, has algo… - rieron.

-Cálmate… ahora pasan por aquí… sigue bailando.

Las dos empezaron a moverse sensualmente, mientras se lanzaban miradas cómplices. El grupo de chicos pasó delante de ellas… y se pusieron a bailar cerca de ellas, mientras tomaban cerveza y hablaban entre ellos… ni siquiera las miraron. Ginny bufó… ¿eran gays o qué? ¿Tan mal estaban ella y Demelza como para que hagan gala de semejante indiferencia?

Después de estudiarlos con la mirada Demelza tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Ginny frunció el entrecejo…

-¿Qué pasa? – Susurró.- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma…

-¿No te diste cuenta? ¡El rubio!

-¡Ese es mío, no me lo robes! – saltó Ginny, posesiva.

-¿No te diste cuenta? ¡Se trata de Draco Malfoy! – la pelirroja volvió a mirar.

-No puede ser…

-¡Es él!

-¡Lo sé!

-¿Qué hace aquí? – Se preguntó Demelza- Lo último que supe es que se había ido a vivir a Australia…

-¡Está mucho más apuesto! –Exclamó Ginny- ¿Qué comen en Australia? - las dos rieron.

-¡Te gusta Draco Malfoy! – la cargó su amiga.

-¡No!

-¡Si! ¡El enemigo de tu hermano!

-¡Basta! Yo solo dije que…

-Hola chicas – dijo una voz a sus espaldas- ¿Podrían decirme dónde es baño?-Ginny se dio vuelta, sobresaltada. Al verla, Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos, quizá para cerciorarse de la persona que tenía enfrente- Perdón, ¿Ginny Weasley? – Miró a Demelza- ¿Y Demelza Robins?

-La misma – dijo esta última y le tendió la mano. Hincó un codo en las costillas de Ginny para que reaccione, porque lo miraba de forma… voraz.

-Hola Draco – lo saludó con una sonrisa artificial.- ¿Todo en orden?

-Jamás me imaginé que las podría encontrar aquí – dijo Malfoy con sorpresa- ¿Cómo han estado? Mucho tiempo sin vernos… - sonrió.

-Si, pasó mucho tiempo ¿no? – repuso Ginny, nerviosa._ ¡Hurón y todo, pero está para matarlo! A besos… _

-¿A qué te dedicas? - le preguntó Malfoy, atravesándola con sus ojos grises.

-Trabajo en una tienda de lencería en Callejón Diagon – Demelza contuvo la risa, Ginny jamás le contaba a nadie de su profesión, ya que se sentía muy frustrada con la misma. Draco pareció sorprenderse de aquel empleo, pero no comentó nada- ¿Y tú?

-¿No lo sabías?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

-Soy mortífago – Ginny rió, sin amedrentarse.- ¡Era una broma! – Aclaró sin que hiciera ninguna falta- Regresé de Australia hace unos días… estoy de visita, mi amigo es el dueño de este bar…

-¿De verdad? – Se sorprendió Ginny- ¿Y preguntabas donde estaba el baño? – Draco enrojeció.

-Bueno… - dijo cohibido.

-No tienes que explicarme nada – musitó con una sonrisa algo arrogante.- Te acercaste para hablar conmigo… ¿no?

-No es que un par de mis amigos son insoportables… -Esta vez, fue ella quién se puso del color de su pelo- E intentaba liberarme de ellos, están muy borrachos…

-Entiendo – _No hay ningún problema, Malfoy, sigue tirando Avada Kedavras a mi ego, pronto lo enterraremos por culpa de la raza masculina._- De todas maneras, estaba bromeando…- Draco sonrió y Ginny aprovechó para cambiar de tema.- Es raro que nunca nos cruzáramos… vengo siempre y nunca te encontré…

-¿Estás borracha? – Inquirió Malfoy, divertido- Te dije que regresé hace unos días…

-¡Oh, lo siento! Si, si estoy un poco borracha… - carcajeó exageradamente-¡qué bueno! Quiero decir, me alegro que estés aquí… -_Maldita zorra, deja de coquetearle… _se reprendía, pero las palabras le salían solas, no podía reprimirlas.

-Qué simpática te pone el alcohol, Weasley – sonrió él.-¿Quieres tomar algo? - Ginny miró a Demelza, como pidiéndole permiso.

-Ve tranquila. Yo tengo algo que hacer – guiñó un ojo y se retiró.

Malfoy extendió su mano, encantado con la complicidad de Demelza y sacó a bailar a Ginny. Empezaron a moverse… Ginny miraba sus labios. _Contrólate, no lo beses, no hagas nada. _

_No te comportes como una zorra, debes lograr que alguien te tome en serio. ¡Eres una desubicada, si tu familia se enterara! ¡Te estás calentando con un Malfoy! ¿Y si curiosamente, es el amor de mi vida? ¡Aunque sea una historia como la de Romeo y Julieta, debemos luchar por nuestro amor!_ – las ocurrencias que pensaba la hicieron reír efusivamente.

-¿Tan mal bailo? – se apenó Malfoy, malinterpretando el motivo de su risa.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Solo me acordé de algo gracioso! – se apresuró a decir Ginny. Él sonrió y giró, mientras seguía bailando giró sobre sí mismo… Ginny aprovechó para bajar la mirada.

_Sea o no sea el indicado, tiene un culo terrible Ginny…_ -Sonrió para sí misma cuando se imaginó bajándole los pantalones a Malfoy y hacer de las suyas en el medio la pista…_Basta Ginevra, ¿acaso eres un hombre? _– Se decía-_ ¡Solamente piensas en sexo, pervertida! - _Draco la hizo dar una vuelta al compás de la canción, de forma brusca- _¡Tomé mucho alcohol, no lo hagas de nuevo! ¿Quieres que vomite mi camisa, Malfoy? _Quedaron frente a frente nuevamente, y Draco sin querer rozó su nariz con la de ella.- _Bésame gusanito…_

-Lo siento, me empujaron.- Ginny negó, descartando el tema.

_¡Bésame de una jodida vez y vamos a lo nuestro! ¡Necesito olvidarme de Oliver, infeliz!_

Draco agarró su cintura en un movimiento. El ritmo de la canción se tornaba más lento… y sus frentes rozaron.

_¡Caramba! ¡Está más comestible que la tarta de melaza de mi madre!_ _ O quizá después de un par de copas, todo me parece más sexual de lo que realmente es…_

-Draco…- dijo poniendo las manos en su cuello y sonriéndole.- ¿Qué te parece si…?

El la besó con ganas… ¡Y Ginny estaba encantada! _Al fin huroncito… _Nunca creyó que besar a Draco Malfoy iba a ser tan excitante… pero lo prohibido tenía un sabor encantador, y pensaba disfrutarlo. ¡Ojala Oliver la viera! _¡Sal de mi mente, Oliver, déjame disfrutar!_

A pocos pasos de ellos, un chico, detrás de una columna, los fotografiaba desde varios ángulos. Al terminar, bajó la cámara, dejando ver una clara expresión de satisfacción. Su sonrisa en se ensanchó…

_El señor Potter estará muy contento…_ pensó orgulloso de sí mismo Philip Dalwish.

* * *

Nota: Suspiro nervioso.. me pone media loca publicar un nuevo fic (?) jajajaj si llegaron hasta acá, es porque al menos logré que lo leyeran entero.

No tengo mucho que decir... solo que, la idea es que no tenga más de 10 capítulos. Pero conmigo nunca se sabe...

Espero sus opiniones, sean cuales sean...

**ESPECIALES AGRADECIMIENTOS A ASUKA POTTER. Te quiero Conchuda! **

Saludos y abrazos

Joanne


	2. Esencia Malfoy

**Gracias por todos los reviews del primer capi! espero no desilusionarlos con este!  
**

* * *

**Tu mejor error**

**Capitulo 2**

_**Esencia Malfoy**_

Abrió los ojos cuando una tajadita de luz se coló por persiana y le alteró su tranquilidad. Se tapó la cara con un brazo, intentando defenderse de ese insolente rayo de sol. El entorno le daba vueltas mientras sus neuronas, mareadas cantaban cierto tema, y las voces retumbaban cruelmente en su cabeza para hacerla sentir peor. Del techo de su habitación colgaban tres lámparas… ¿eran tres? No estaba segura. Emitió un gruñido desesperado ante su falta de discernimiento del entorno. Quiso levantarse pero su cuerpo, entumecido de dolor por cada rincón, no le respondió. Soltó un improperio y desistió en su intento… Se miró debajo las sábanas. Estaba en ropa interior. Eso no era una buena señal, no del todo. ¿Había tenido sexo la noche anterior? _Oh no…_

Demelza y ella, dos despechadas. Un grupito de guapos muchachos al lado de ellas. A su amiga le gustó el castaño… y a ella… ¡el rubio! ¡Malfoy! ¡El hurón! ¡Saltarín! ¡El baile! ¡Malfoy! _Me acosté con Malfoy, maldita sea…_

_-¿Tomamos unos tequilas? – propuso Draco después de que aquel acalorado beso se hubiera terminado. Ginny lo miró y sonrió. Era una buena propuesta…aunque su hígado intervino diciendo que eso no era conveniente, asintió._

_-Vamos… _

Eso fue lo que tortuosamente recordaba de la noche anterior. Y después todo eran confusas voces imágenes poco claras. Las brujas hablan mal de los magos…_Deberían hablar aún peor de esos malditos…_

¿Tan malo había sido el polvo que ni siquiera se acordaba? ¡No puede ser, no puede ser!

-Estoy jodida… - pronunció con la voz sujeta a la resaca – ¡Estoy realmente jodida!

Logró erguirse. Estaba sola en la cama… olió las sábanas. Sufría una terrible amnesia de los sucesos de la noche anterior, al punto de que los recuerdos parecían ser irrecuperables. _Carajo necesito dos gigas extra de memoria_… Lo último que recordaba… era el beso. ¡El magnífico beso de Draco! ¿Se lo había follado? Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró su teléfono y digitó un número que quizá le podría dar una versión que se acercaba a la verdad… o parte de ella.

-_¿Gin? ¿Cómo estás? ¡Me tenías preocupada! – _Contestó una voz.

-¡Demelza! – Exclamó Ginny, desesperada- ¡Acabo de despertar!

-_¡Justo a tiempo! ¡Son las seis de la mañana!_

_-_¿Las seis de la mañana? – Se sorprendió Ginny- ¡Carajo, en una hora tengo que irme a grabar!

-_Ya lo creo querida amiga… Rita te explota los sábados también… - _Ginny gruñó- _¿cómo te sientes?_

_-_Como el culo, me duele la cabeza… siento que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento… ¿quieres decirme que rayos ocurrió anoche?

-_Me divertí tanto contigo, Ginny… _

_-_¡Dime que diablos pasó, Robins!

-_Te besaste desaforadamente con Draco. – rió._

_-_¿Me lo follé? – se apresuró a indagar Ginny.

-_Hasta donde yo se, creo que no._

_-_¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Puedes ir al grano de una jodida vez? – Ginny entraba al baño y se sentaba en el inodoro, restregándose los ojos, que tenían kilos de lagañas color negro, a causa de la máscara de pestañas.- Necesito saber que carajo ocurrió… siento que fui víctima de un obliviate…

-_Mientras tu lengua libraba una batalla greco romana con la lengua del señor Malfoy, me encontré con su amigo, un terrible ejemplar si me permites...- _contaba Demelza entusiasmada_- Y bueno, tú empezaste a tomar tequila con Malfoy…- _soltó una carcajada.

-Si, de eso me acuerdo pero…

-_Malfoy te propuso ir a su departamento…_

_-_¿Qué?

-_Tú me agarraste el brazo y me dijiste que no querías ir…, que extrañabas a Oliver…_

-¡No! – Se lamentó Ginny, apenada.- ¿Y Draco que hizo?

-_Se dio cuenta que no querías follar con él…_

-¿Se lo dije? ¿Le dije que no quería nada?

-_Le dijiste que besaba bien, pero que tu familia no te perdonaría acostarte con un Malfoy.-_explicó Demelza.- _Draco lo entendió…_

_-_¡Qué horror!

-_¿Te gustó Draco?_

_-_Qué se yo, está bueno pero…

-_No te gustó…_

_-_Sabes lo que siento por Oliver – dijo Ginny cansada.- El es el único que me mueve un pelo…

-_¡Deberías probar con otro! Desde que lo conociste, solo planeas estar con él… y ya ves, no te sirvió de mucho… ¡Debes volver a las pistas!_

_-_No es tan fácil cuando te enamoras… - Demelza rió, incrédula de que estuviese realmente enamorada.- ¿Qué más pasó?

_-Nada importante. Empezaste a hablarle de todo lo que sentías por Wood_ – Ginny se tapó la cara con la mano que tenía libre.

_-_¡Me quiero morir!

_-Malfoy no se molestó demasiado, me atrevería a decir que se divirtió con tu historia…_

_-_Carajo, qué vergüenza…

-_Yo estaba con Jimmy, también en la barra…–_decía con un aire liberal_– Entonces pasó un chico que sacaba fotos… tú posaste, muy encantada, haciéndote la estrella._

_-_¿QUÉ?

-_Intenté detenerte Ginny, pero no me hiciste caso. Estabas feliz… cada dos palabras decías que Oliver era un traidor…_

_-_¿Por qué me desperté en ropa interior? ¡Con alguien me acosté! - decía con algo de terror- ¡Dime la verdad!

-_¡Eso fue porque entre Draco y yo tuvimos que bañarte! _

_-_¿Draco me vio desnuda? – Dijo Ginny.- No me depilé…- murmuró después.

-_Hasta recién creías que te habías acostado con él y ¿ahora te preocupa que te haya visto desnuda? – _Se sorprendía Demelza.- _y peluda…_

_-_¿Me vio como Dios me trajo al mundo o no? ¡Si fue así dímelo sin asco! – cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

-_Claro que no te vio, tonta. Se comportó como un caballero, me ayudó a llevarte a tu departamento, dejarte en condiciones y luego se fue… jamás quiso tocarte un pelo en tu estado. Aunque por otro lado lo entiendo, no dejabas de hablar de Oliver ni un minuto…eso le baja las expectativas a cualquier hombre, ¿sabes?_

_-_¡No podré mirarlo a la cara!- maulló Ginny con roja de vergüenza- ¡Soy una borracha perdida! Toda la culpa la tiene W…

-_Lo increíble es que el hurón quedó encantado contigo. ¡Hasta dijo que quiere volver a verte! No lo tomes al pie de la letra, estaba borracho también…_- Ginny por primera vez, rió con ganas.- _¿Te das cuenta?_

_-_¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?

-_Cuando eres tú misma, le gustas a los hombres._ – afirmó su amiga con aire filosófico.

_-_¿Quieres decir que tengo que tomarme litros de tequila, comportarme como la maldita resentida que soy y decir que Oliver es una rata inmunda para gustarle a un hombre?

-_¡Qué pregunta tan larga! Pero sí, es afirmativa mi respuesta…_

_-_¡No seas idiota! - farfulló Ginny entre risas- ¿Llamé a Oliver, Demelza? ¡Siempre lo hago cuando estoy borracha! ¡Estoy segura de que…!

-_Creo que no lo llamaste. Pero le enviaste un mensaje, no pude detenerte._

_-_¡No!

-_Lo mandaste a la reverenda mierda y le dijiste que era malísimo follando, fíjate en tu casilla de enviados. –_repuso Demelza.- _Creo que achicaste su polla con esos dichos…_

_-_¡Mierda!

-_¡Estuviste fabulosa! ¡Se lo merecía!_

_-_¡Lo hice por resentida!

-_¡No me digas! En fin… después de bañarte, te dejé durmiendo en tu cama como una niña. Draco se retiró enseguida… y yo me hubiese quedado hacerte compañía, pero Jimmy me invitó a relacionarnos sexualmente…_

_-_¿Te acostaste con él? – preguntó Ginny, incrédula.

-_¡Exacto! ¡Al fin perdí mi virginidad! –_ Parecía radiante.- _ Tenía miedo que salgan murciélagos de mi… - _La carcajada de Ginny ahogó su última palabra.

_-_¡Eres de lo peor!

_-¡Me siento tan…!_

-Me alegro.

-_Iba a decir fusilada...-_ volvieron a reír.- _¿No me vas a preguntar el puntaje? – _No esperó respuesta - _¡Un siete!_

_-_Por lo menos se eximió. – dijo Ginny ahora apagada.

_-¿Te sientes bien?_

_-_No, ya te dije que no. Tengo que irme a grabar y mi cabeza es un desastre… odio la resaca… Encima lo de Oliver…

-_¡Olvídate de ese carilindo inepto! –_ Aconsejó Demelza.- _Yo te diría que aproveches a Draco… está buenísimo._

_-_¡Tú lo dices porque estás interesada en volver a acostarte a Timmy!

-_Jimmy… no, no lo digo por eso. _

_-_¿Tan mal estuvo ese siete?

-_Es un imbécil. Vive adentro un huevo de dragón… no sabe quién es el ministro de la magia. – _explicó desilusionada.

_-_¿Tiene dinero? – dijo buscando alguna característica positiva en aquel joven.

-_Si, por su carro diría que sí. –_ dijo Demelza sin entusiasmo.

_-_Algo malo tenía que tener…

-_Si, en algo tenía que serme útil…aparte de follar._

_-_Eres ladina… ¿Dónde estás ahora?

-_Yendo al ministerio – _contestó Demelza-_ Entro en un ratito…_

-Quiero morirme, si me encuentro con Draco…

-_Te harás la tonta, son cosas que pasan._

_-_¿cómo se me ocurre hablarle de Oliver?

_-Hace meses que solo hablas de Oliver._

-Cometí un grave error anoche…

-_Tu mejor error. Ahora te comerás al bombón de Malfoy y mandarás a Wood a vivir a Japón de un cruciatus en el culo. –_Suspiró.- _ Oye, Gin, tengo que cortar. Después iré a tu departamento, toma la poción anti-resacas y todo estará bien, cada tanto no viene mal emborracharse…_

_-_Gracias, nos vemos -cortó.

Con un terror increíble Ginny fue hacia el buzón de entrada de los mensajes de texto. Luego de verlo, suspiró de alivio. Oliver no había contestado… sin embargo, un vacío la envolvió, eso tampoco era una buena noticia. ¿Le decía que era pésimo en la cama y él ni se inmutaba? ¡Maldito indiferente! Resignada, comenzó a cambiarse para ir a grabar… Decidía, mientras tanto que el hecho que estuviera coqueteando con Draco Malfoy, iba a ser un secreto. Si su hermano Ron se enteraba... cerró los ojos, avergonzada de su accionar. Sin lugar a dudas ese sábado iba a ser un día de mierda.

00

Unos ruidos incesantes provenientes de la puerta, lo estaban por despertar. Su cerebro se movía tortuosamente, bailando una estridente e insoportable música que resonaba en sus oídos. Farfulló una queja, los golpes en la puerta de su departamento no se detenían. Tosió y sin querer se destapó un poco, quedando su cuerpo en bóxers. La piel protestó al entrar en contacto con el frío y soltó un improperio, con malhumor.

-¿Quién mierda es? – se preguntó ofuscado. Intentó levantarse y el suelo inusualmente se tambaleó como si estaría en medio de un terremoto- Tequila y la puta que te parió…

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA, DRACO! – dijo una voz atronadora. Draco se estremeció, tenía una certeza sobre quién era el sujeto que estaba detrás de la puerta y por su expresión, la visita no lo agradaba para nada.

-¡YA VOY! -contestó indolente.

-¡Apúrate!

Draco buscó una camisa blanca y se la colocó desprolijamente. Después intentó en vano acomodar su pelo, y solo consiguió entorpecer más su desalineado aspecto. Resignado, agarró las llaves de la mesita ratona y tras darle dos vueltas en la cerradura, abrió la puerta. Su padre lo miraba de forma severa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, padre? – inquirió Draco a modo de saludo.

-Déjame pasar. – ordenó y empujándolo, entró en la viviendo.

-Te pregunté qué quieres – recordó su hijo impasiblemente-

-Hablar contigo.- lo miró de forma reprobatoria- ¿Te estuviste emborrachando?

-No.- mintió Draco.

-Hay olor alcohol – mugió su padre frunciendo la nariz.

-Tengo veinticinco años para que me estés regañando – dijo él, arrojándose en el sillón.

-Veinticinco años de pura escoria – dijo Lucius harto.- ¿A qué volviste a Londres? ¿A complicarme la vida?

-¡Estoy de vacaciones!

-Tu presencia aquí me está importunando, Draco.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Solo hago mi vida! ¡Y pretendo que me dejes en paz! – lo señaló, indignado.

-Has lo que quieras con tu vida, pero no te interpongas en mi camino.-soltó su padre amenazante-Hablo en serio, Draco.

-No me rompas las pelotas.

-Escúchame grandísimo imbécil, se que estuviste frecuentando a Ginevra Weasley. – Draco abrió los ojos grandes- ¿Pensabas que no me iba a enterar?

-¿Me estuviste siguiendo, Lucius? – Draco parecía muy enfadado.

-Por supuesto, es mi deber.

-¡Vete al diablo!

-Esa traidora a la sangre es amiga de Harry Potter– afirmaba Lucius, convencido- Y se está acercando a ti por orden de ese imbécil, seguramente planea sacarte información sobre los últimos asesinatos de muggles…

-¿Qué? – Draco soltó una risotada- ¿Tomaste un licuado de estiércol de dragón?

-¡No me tomes el pelo, infeliz! Se de lo que te hablo…

-Estás en un grave error. Ginevra no es auror, trabaja en una lencería.- su padre sonrió.

-Te mintió – aseguraba con certeza- La mandaron del Cuartel del ministerio, estoy seguro.

-¡Nada que ver! ¡Ginny trabaja en una lencería! – Insistió su hijo torciendo los ojos- ¿Puedes irte padre? La resaca y tú no son una buena combinación…- masajeó sus sienes.

-No me iré hasta que no entres en razones – condicionó Lucius sacando su varita. Draco lo miró.

-¿Me vas a atacar?

-No serás tan necio de provocar eso, ¿verdad? – dijo irónico.

-Muy bien – Draco se retiró a su dormitorio y a los pocos segundos volvió, completamente vestido y con un abrigo en la mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo desconcertado Lucius.

-Sino te vas de mi casa, me iré yo.

-¿No ayudarás a vengar la muerte de tu madre? – se horrorizó Malfoy.

-¡Prefiero no seguir metiéndome en problemas! – Estalló Draco enojado- Allá tu si quieres enfrentarte a los Aurores… ¡yo prefiero una vida tranquila! – y se fue, dando un portazo.

Lucius, bufó, contrariado. Tomó su móvil y digitó un número.

-¿Nott? Si, soy yo. – El aludido dijo algo - ¡Cállate y escúchame, adoquín! Necesito que sigas a mi hijo… si, al bar de siempre. ¡Claro que hoy tonto! – Chilló enojado- ¿Cuál es? _Las brujas hablan mal de los magos. – _Sugirió sonriendo con perspicacia.-¡Si serás inútil, no lo estaba afirmando! ¡Así se llama el bar! ¡Haz lo que te digo antes de que instale una zapatería en el trasero infeliz!... –cortó bruscamente- Estoy rodeado de inoperantes gusanos…

Como no podía ser de otra forma, Harry se encontraba en el Cuartel. El hecho de que sea sábado no implicaba una excusa para incumplir con el trabajo, siempre se podía adelantar algo. Su mente estaba siendo exprimida por sí mismo, necesitaba encontrar pistas, datos, pero últimamente no había nada al respecto del paradero de ese mortífago. Se sentía absorbido por una brutal falta de información en el caso de Lucius Malfoy. No lo consolaba para nada el hecho de saber que los informes de los Aurores estarían el lunes. El jefe del Cuartel carecía de buenas expectativas para con esos jóvenes, que no tenían ni pizca de experiencia en la profesión. Desde que se habían retirado los mejores Aurores, sumado a las bajas sufridas en la segunda guerra, estaba rodeado de imbéciles. No es que desprecie la labor de los novatos, pero en estos casos necesitaban certezas y no meras conjeturas, si es que querían apresar a esos delincuentes. Revolvió los papeles con indignación y sorbió café, que estaba helado. Frunció la boca expresando el desagrado de aquel líquido espeso y sin gusto, y presionó un botón.

-Valery, tráeme un café decente por favor – ordenó con mal humor.

-Si señor – contestó una voz cantarina.

A los pocos segundos, su secretaria entró con un café humeante. Era una muchacha regordeta, de corta edad. No tenía más de dieciocho años. Harry le había hecho el favor a su tía, Sybill Trelawney dándole un empleo de secretaria. Pese a que el joven siempre prefirió no inmiscuir asuntos personales en su trabajo, accedió. Y al final, resultó ser una buena elección, porque la adolescente era muy eficiente, aunque bastante metida. Con los meses de trabajar en el Cuartel, Harry dejó de regañarla y empezó a acostumbrarse a sus comentarios desubicados. Valery se jactaba de ser experta en adivinación y parecía ser la profesora Trelawney en miniatura… dejó la bandeja a un costado de los informes y lo miró, como siempre, registrando cada gesto. Esta actitud exasperaba a Harry a límites insospechados, pero se mordió la lengua, no quería darle pie… Sin embargo Valery no se contuvo…

-Qué cara.- comentó sin pudores. Harry no se sorprendió… sabía que algo tenía que acotar.

-¿Qué tiene mi cara? – saltó, ofuscado.

-No lo sé. Pareces preocupado… ¿algún problema?

-Lo de siempre, no podemos atrapar a los mortífagos – contestó Harry.

-Me imagino.-dijo Valery.- Bueno si necesitas algo más me llamas…

-Está bien. –Ella se iba- Valery… ¿no me dejaron ningún mensaje?

-¿Mensajes? ¿De quién?

-De los Aurores- bufó - ¿De quién más?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros- Quizá de alguna chica… _ - Ya empezamos, _pensó Harry.

-Sabes que soy soltero.

-Te revuelcas con un par.

-¡Valery! – dijo colorado.

-Solo te lo recuerdo.

-Lo que dice Corazón de Bruja es mentira – le aclaró Harry- Tú lo sabes bien.

-¿Y Romilda?

-¿Qué Romilda? – dijo Harry.

-La puta que sueles frecuentar cuando necesitas un revolcón – se burló la chica con insolencia.

-¡Shh! ¿Quieres que te oiga todo el Cuartel? – se alarmaba Harry mirando hacia los cuatro costados.

-No hay nadie, todos están disfrutando el fin de semana. – el rodó los ojos.- ¿Por qué estás con esa chica?

-Si te enteraste de eso, fue por casualidad.

-Siempre lo supe.- dijo ella, arrogándose su dudosa sapiencia en materia de adivinación-Lo supe en el momento en que te vi…

-¿A qué?

-Que te consuelas con mujeres algo vulgares – soltó sin miramientos. El negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué lo haces? Podrías tener una mucho mejor…

-No necesito consolarme.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta, jefe.

-¿Te pregunto con quién te acuestas tú?

-No me acuesto con nadie – dijo en un lamento la muchacha. Harry se puso rojo.

-Esto es una estupidez.- dijo incómodo.- Ve a trabajar.

-¡Bien! Pero me gustaría que te busques una chica de verdad…-opinó Valery- Deberías elegir un poco mejor… ¿no te parece?

-Valery, te pido por favor que no sigas con esto – se tomó el café de un sorbo y tiró la taza en el plato, que hizo tintineo molesto.

-A ver…- la chica tomó la taza y la escudriñó con la mirada- Vamos a ver que dice tu borra…

-No, no de nuevo…

-¡Hace mil años que no te leo!

-No quiero que me digas nada. Tu y Sybill se empeñan en…

-Esto es interesante – Harry chascó la lengua sin disimulo – Muy interesante… - vio en la chica una expresión de alegría – Vaya, vaya, vaya…

-Basta. Si vas a predecir mi muerte como tu tía, te pido que…

-Tu destino está marcado por una serie de… - lo miró alzando las cejas.

-¿De qué? – preguntó él, de repente intrigado.

-¿Quieres saberlo, Potter?

-No creo en tus adivinanzas, pero si quieres, dilo. – dijo él, resignado.

-Errores – puntualizó Valery.

-Dije que puedes decirlo.

-¡Y te lo dije, tonto! Por una serie de errores…

-¿Errores?

-Exacto, al parecer, vas a cometer muchos errores. Sin embargo, estos te llevarán a donde mas querrías estar… - suspiró- Tal vez te terminen haciendo feliz.

-Soy feliz.- ella alzó las cejas con escepticismo- Lo tengo todo. Soy un hombre feliz – manifestó Harry con convicción.

-No sabes lo que es la felicidad- afirmó Valery- Tu borra lo dice claramente… - dejó la taza en su lugar.- Los errores se pagan caro… - dijo alterándolo un poco y se puso de pie.- Vas a tener que ir con mucho cuidado…- siseó.

-No lo necesito – dijo alborotado. Su secretaria nunca le había predicho algo semejante. La mayoría de las lecturas de las borras de café hablaban de que el amor de su vida estaba cerca, que se iba a enamorar y que iba a tener tres hijos, meras estupideces, o cosas a futuro, pero nada tan puntual como un ¿error? – Yo no cometo errores – farfulló

-Creer que no tienes errores constituye el peor de los errores…

-Me mareaste… solo me manejo por la lógica.

-Don Perfecto Potter – describió la muchacha agarrando la bandeja- Piensa lo que quieras…

-Valery…- la llamó entonces él. Ella se volteó, sonriendo internamente. Sabía que algo iba a preguntar. -¿Qué clase de falta voy a cometer?

-Tu mejor error – le contestó paradójicamente, y abrió la puerta para irse, con la mano que tenía libre. De repente se asustó. Philip Dalwish estaba parado en la puerta de la oficina del jefe con aire agitado. Harry frunció el entrecejo y lo miró. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Había pedido los informes para el lunes, ¿qué quería ese inútil? Antes de que pudiera enunciar alguna palabra, Valery se tomó el pecho y con sus ojos saltones, inspeccionaba el aspecto del joven Auror.- No sabía que los errores llegan tan rápido…

-¿Qué? – dijo Philip – Necesito hablar con Harry, es urgente.

-Está bien, señor error… digo señor Dalwish.- el chico no le hizo caso y entró. Valery salió de la oficina tras dedicarle una mirada de profunda alarma.

-Hola Dalwish – lo saludó Harry- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Harry, tengo novedades – su jefe abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Novedades?

-Del caso.- sonrió, con obsecuencia. Harry reprimió un suspiro de disgusto, era demasiado dúctil ese pendejo, y solía alterarlo con facilidad- Tengo novedades del señor Draco Malfoy…

-¿De verdad? – Dijo sereno- ¿Lo encontraste? – Dalwish notó un poco de aprensión en la voz que lo irritaron. Harry nunca confiaba en sus capacidades, sus antecedentes laborales no se lo permitían.

-Sí…

-¿Lo apresaste? ¿Pudiste sacarle información? – Philip enrojeció. – Ya me imaginaba… - se rindió Harry.

-Lo encontré en un bar de Londres. Queda en Callejón Diagon…

-¿Y? Sino lo agarraste, Dalwish, me importa poco lo que…

-Le saqué unas fotos – aclaró el joven sin más preámbulos y le entregó un sobre color madera- Hubiera querido atraparlo, pero la seguridad del lugar me habría impedido y yo estaba solo en ese momento… - Harry miraba el sobre, incrédulo la utilidad del mismo.

-¿Fotos? ¿Le sacaste fotos? – dijo pensando que era una broma de mal gusto.

-Malfoy estaba en ese bar, se encontró con una señorita. – lo miró – Tengo una hipótesis: esa es la dama que está ayudando a los mortífagos. Se trata de la novia de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Cómo se llama? – dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No tengo ni idea. ¡Mire las fotos! – Lo instó el Auror con impaciencia.- Esas son las pruebas de lo que le estoy diciendo, señor…

Harry, de mala gana abrió el sobre. Sacó unos papeles en color blanco y los dio vuelta. El estómago le dio una violenta sacudida… parpadeó varias veces, para cerciorarse que sus sentidos no lo estaban engañando.

-No puede ser… -dijo con un hilo de voz. Pasó la primera foto, a la segunda. Entonces se liberó de toda duda: Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron se besaba desaforadamente con Draco Malfoy. En la tercera estaban bebiendo tequila en la barra de ese bar. Las fotos eran estáticas…- No puede ser... esto no puede ser…

La imagen de esos dos comiéndose la boca, por alguna razón desconocida le revolvió el estómago. De repente entendió que su único error había sido beber ese agrio café cargado tan temprano en la mañana… lo que estaba viendo no podía ser la causa de ese ácido que se le vino a la boca… ¿Ginny Weasley saliendo con Draco Malfoy? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo se conocían? Eso era imposible, sencillamente no tenía sentido. Hacía meses que no se cruzaba con la hermana de su amigo… nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, siempre reinó una descomunal indiferencia entre ellos. Ron estaba algo alejado de su hermana, pero no recordaba bien porqué… Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a esa chica, ni a los problemas que tenía con sus hermanos a causa de celos, y otras idioteces. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaba… ¿Ginny mortífaga? ¿La hermana de Ron? Estuvo tentado de reír, pero la situación no ameritaba sonrisas bajo ningún punto de vista. Las fotos, daban a entender claramente que ellos tenían algo, que se conocían… Hasta un idiota como Philip Dalwish fue capaz de deducirlo… Carajo, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla y pronto despertaría…

-Si señor, esa chica es quién lo está ayudando- insistía el auror, esperando en vano un reconocimiento de Harry.- Estaban juntos, me atrevería a decir que Malfoy la citó en ese bar. ¿Quién se atrevería a buscarlos en un lugar tan concurrido? ¡Todo encaja!

-Dalwish…- dijo Harry cauteloso.- No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas de esto…

-¿Conclusiones apresuradas? – Saltó Philip con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡No, señor! ¡Mi teoría es cierta! Además…

-¿Qué?

-Los escuché. – Dijo fervorosamente- Malfoy le estaba diciendo a esta señorita que era un mortífago… ¿entiende? ¡Confesó!

-¿Qué? – repitió Harry, sin poder creerlo.

-La pelirroja le preguntó a qué se dedicaba, y él le confirmó que era mortífago. ¡Lo confirmó, señor!

-Y si son novios, ¿por qué le preguntó a qué se dedicaba? – Planteó Harry serio.- Se supone que se conocen.

-Señor, estaba "jugueteando" – explicó el joven Auror con una sonrisa cómplice- Vieron como hacen las parejas cuando…

-Si, si – dijo con asco – Pero esta historia no me cierra… ¿qué pasó después con ellos dos?

-Se fueron juntos del bar – explicó el Auror – Ella estaba muy borracha, había bebido demasiados tequilas…

-¿Y Malfoy?

-Se sentía un poco avergonzado. La chica empezó a cantar cierto tema con vehemencia…

-¿Si? – dijo Harry, sorprendido. Jamás pensó que Ginny era de beber alcohol y hacer esa clase de escenas en lugares públicos. Es que nunca se había fijado en ella, y tenía la certeza que esa indiferencia era mutua… más allá del caso, la curiosidad lo embargó de la misma manera que cuando estaba charlando con Valery sobre las predicciones. - ¿Estaba cantando un tema?

-Ajam. Era algo así como_… Yo… he sido tu peor error…_

Harry se estremeció._ Tu peor error. Deja de pensar en las estupideces de Valery, Potter. Ella es una farsante igual que su tía. _Su conciencia le recordó que Sbyll había hecho la profecía que lo marcó, pero Harry la acalló con una metafórica cachetada.

-No cantes – dijo tajante.- No tiene importancia el tema.

-Usted me preguntó, señor- dijo Philip lo más cordial que pudo. El descartó el asunto con la mano.

-Todo esto es muy raro. ¿Por qué no pediste refuerzos? – Lo regañó con impotencia- ¡Podríamos haberlos seguido!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Era imposible atraparlo! De casualidad tenía la cámara, estaba en el lugar festejando el cumpleaños de un amigo y…

-No me interesa – lo interrumpió Harry de mal modo.

-¿Cómo vamos a proceder, señor? – repuso Philip haciéndose el sub-jefe.

-Por lo pronto no hagas nada. No le comentes a nadie de estas fotos – las levantó- Me voy a encargar personalmente de resolver esto… ¿queda claro?

-Si, señor.

-Muy bien, ahora…

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer, señor? – inquirió el chico con curiosidad.

-Tengo un plan… pero es mejor que…

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? - lo miró.

-¿Cuándo tomaste estas fotos? – quiso saber Harry.

-Anoche.

-¿A qué hora?

-Mas o menos eran las diez de la noche.- contestó el Auror de inmediato.

-Diez de la noche… - se levantó y empezó a ir y venir, por su oficina. Dalwish parecía maravillado de haber provocado semejante reacción en Harry Potter.- Por lo pronto necesito rastrear el teléfono de Ginevra Weasley.

-¿Ginevra…? – Pronunció su interlocutor.- ¿Es la hermana de…?

-Si. – corroboró Harry- Dalwish, tienes que cerrar la boca… ¿queda claro? Nadie más que tú y yo podemos saber que Ginevra está implicada en el caso.

-Descuide señor, seré una tumba – dijo el muchacho- De mi no saldrá ni una sola palabra.

-Así me gusta - Philip no lo podía creer, no se recuperaba de que una Weasley estuviera con Malfoy.- Será conveniente hacer un sencillo encantamiento que detecte artefactos _muggles._ – añadió con practicidad.

-¿Y por qué no hacemos eso con el de Malfoy?

-Malfoy no es idiota, tiene protegida su línea. – explicó Harry exasperado.- Sino lo hubiéramos hecho antes, Dalwish.

-Ah… entiendo. Entonces lo haré yo mismo con el de Ginevra.- se apresuró a decir Philip, algo colorado por su ignorancia- Escucharé las llamadas y…

-¿Tienes idea si hay algo en los archivos del Laboratorio que nos pueda servir? – Philip lo miró, entendiendo qué pensaba hacer.

-Si… - dijo sorprendido- ¿Usted va a…? – sonrió, emocionado.

-Exactamente. – Confirmó Harry- Eso es lo que voy a hacer…

-¿No será muy peligroso?

-No digas estupideces. Lo hice cuando estaba en segundo año en Hogwarts.

-¿Si?

-Necesito saber cuando Ginevra volverá a ese bar. – dijo Harry- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-_Las brujas hablan mal de los magos._

-Nombre feminista – opinó Harry con desdén.

-¿Está seguro de…?

-Estoy seguro, no cuestiones mis decisiones.

-Si usted lo dice…

-Has lo que te pedí - dijo blandiendo sus manos, como una mosca que trama sus peores planes.

-Muy bien, ya le traeré novedades – dijo Philip resueltamente. La puerta de su oficina se abrió por tercera vez y entró Ron. Harry en un hábil movimiento, guardó las fotos desprolijamente en el cajón de su escritorio. Miró a Philip.

-Hola Harry… - vestía un uniforme de los Chudley Cannons y estaba bastante transpirado.- Se que odias que te interrumpa pero vine a decirte que…- no terminó su enunciado porque notó el ambiente tenso que había entre los dos interlocutores- ¿Todo en orden? ¡Tienen unas caras!

-Todo está bien, Ron, pasa.- dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Trabajando para la causa Malfoy?

-Si…- contestó Philip, haciendo una sonrisa de suficiencia- ¿Usted es el hermano de…?- Harry no podía creer lo imbécil que era.

-Siéntate Ron. – Ron miraba al joven con perplejidad- Dalwish, ve a hacer lo que te pedí… – le ordenó mirándolo severamente a los ojos. El joven auror se retiró sin aportar una palabra más.- Siéntate…- repitió.

-¿Qué pasa con ese idiota? – saltó Ron, incómodo- ¿Viste como me miró?

-Nada importante – descartó Harry- ¿Por qué Valery no te anunció?

-Está hablando de boludeces con miembros del departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la magia.- confió Ron- Dijo que estaba aburrida y ya había ordenado todos los papeles…

-Ya veo, siempre hace lo mismo.- lo miró cruzándose de brazos y hamacándose en su asiento.-¿Pasó algo?

-Vine a invitarte a comer – dijo Ron – Mamá me pidió que viniera personalmente. No puedes faltar al almuerzo de mañana…

-Ahí estaré – replicó el auror.

-Te conviene, mamá se queja de que hace mucho que vienes faltando.- Sonrió. Harry se mantenía serio, pensativo entonces Ron se apresuró a añadir:-Siento haber venido, se que no te gusta que te interrumpan…

-No, para nada.-su amigo alzó las cejas. No era propio de Harry tomarse tan a la ligera cuando lo distraían de su trabajo.- ¿Vienes del entrenamiento?

-Así es…- Ron lo miraba con suspicacia. Su amigo estaba raro… no es que justamente sea la diversión personificada, pero tampoco tenía su exagerado semblante de preocupación lo alarmó.- ¿Te pasa algo, Harry?

-No. ¿Cómo está Rose?

-Haciendo renegar a sus abuelos paternos…- contó con una sonrisa.- Desde que ha empezado a caminar no para de romper cosas… el otro día rompió un horrendo jarrón que nos obsequió mi suegra…- torció los ojos- Era horrible, así que no me quejé… - Harry sonrió.

-Ya veo, es tremenda… - dijo un tanto distraído.- ¿Y tú hermana? – Ron frunció el entrecejo.

-En sus cosas, supongo. ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?

-Curiosidad.- dijo haciendo gala de una fingida indiferencia.- Hace meses que no la veo…

-Es lógico, nunca tuvieron mucha relación – manifestó Ron, confuso.

-¿Por qué no eres tan apegado a ella?

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de Ginny?

-¡Solo intento hablar de algo diferente! – Exclamó Harry, fatigoso. Ron lo miró extrañamente.- ¿Qué piensas, que me la quiero tirar? – resopló.

-No, no dije eso. Pero me llama la atención. – Se hizo una pausa.- No me hablo con Ginny, porque no estoy de acuerdo con algunas cosas que hace…- Harry se alarmó.

-¿Con qué cosas? - _¿Salir con Draco Malfoy, tal vez?_

-Es un tanto… liberal.- explicó su amigo disgustado- Y desde que salió de Hogwarts… ha ido en pos de su sueño… - chascó la lengua reprobatoriamente.

-¿Su sueño? - _¿Matar muggles junto a su suegro?, _cavilaba mientras tanto.

-Ser actriz.- contó Ron.

-¿Es actriz?

-Si, pero no le ha ido bien. Nunca consiguió un papel bueno… mamá insiste en que busque otra cosa, en que estudie algo más…

-¿Estudió teatro?

-Si.

-¿Es buena?

-Nunca la he visto actuar – confesó Ron – Pero si hasta ahora no le dieron un papel de importancia, me temo que erró el camino…

-Jamás me hubiera imaginado que se dedicaba a la actuación – musitó Harry, anonadado.-¿A qué tipo de actuación?

-Actuación es actuación – dijo Ron, conceptual- Su sueño es protagonizar una novela. Hermione vive diciendo que de tanto golpear puertas, e insistir, lo terminará logrando. Si me lo preguntas, mi hermana está loca…

-¿Por qué desapruebas su profesión? – indagó Harry sin quitar su tono de sorpresa.

-¿Me lo preguntas? ¡Se besa con tipos que ni siquiera conoce! – dijo con asco – Todo para darle credibilidad a una maldita escena… - negó con la cabeza- cuando la vi en teatro por primera vez, tuvimos una fuerte discusión; en la obra hizo una escena subida de tono… el actor le tocaba hasta las… - se interrumpió.- tu me entiendes… fue horrible.

-¿Quién mira telenovelas en el mundo mágico? – preguntó Harry, pensativo.

-Mamá, por ejemplo...- se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.- Las mujeres en general. Pero ya sabes, la tecnología muggle inspira desconfianza en nuestro mundo y no todos la usan.

-Entiendo… - se hizo otra pausa- ¿y tu hermana tiene novio?

-¿Qué? – dijo Ron- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque estamos hablando de ella.

-¡Harry! ¡Dime la verdad!

-Quiero follarme a tu hermana – soltó Harry. Ron lo miró amenazante- ¿Qué? ¡Solo te digo lo que tu mente podrida está elucubrando! ¡Hace meses que no la veo! Deja de pensar estupideces…-escupió cansado- no todo el mundo quiere acostarse con tu hermana, guardabosques.

-Está bien…- aceptó su amigo, más tranquilo- Se que tu no serías capaz… sería muy incómodo para mi… - Harry rodó los ojos- Ginny no tiene novio… pero no creo que sea ninguna virgen…

-Yo tampoco.- se le salió a Harry.- Vamos, tiene veintitrés años…

-Es cierto – dijo Ron compungido. Parecía asqueado del tema de conversación… miró el reloj resueltamente y Harry intuyó lo que diría a continuación.- Debo irme, Harry…

-Está bien.- aceptó, sin sorprenderse- Después nos vemos… saluda a Hermione y a Rose de mi parte.-Ron le hizo una sonrisa y se retiró.

Harry borró su expresión apenas vio desaparecer a su amigo…

¡Actriz, era actriz! ¿Qué mejor que una experta actriz del lado de los mortífagos? ¡Algo que le otorgue la capacidad de asumir múltiples identidades sin tener problemas! ¡Alguien con la facilidad de engañar a cualquiera!_ No me gusta nada, esto no me gusta nada… _

_Ginevra… si realmente estás implicada en este caso como parece, me veré en la obligación de encerrarte en Azkaban… seas la hermana de Ron o del mismísimo Merlín._

Una mucama bajaba las escaleras de la hermosa mansión. Su traje estaba manchado de mugre. En sus manos traía una pesada enceradora y con dificultad la trasladaba por los empinados escalones de aquella casa. Si daba un paso en falso, iban a despedirla, por eso debía tener sumo cuidado en no caer… no quería ni imaginar cuánto lo costoso que sería ese artefacto del demonio. Al fin sus pies tocaron suelo firme…

Tras hechizarla con la varita, presionó un botón y empezó a pasar la enceradora haciendo un ruido descomunal. De repente unos pasos la interrumpieron. El joven Harry bajaba, despidiendo un perfume riquísimo a su paso. Era tan apuesto y se vestía tan finamente que ella se quedó muda, mirando su porte, sus gestos… Apagó la enceradora rápidamente y lo miró, con devoción poco contenida.

-Hermione, por favor – dijo Harry apurado – Necesito que le avises a mi madre que no vendré a cenar… - sonrió – Tengo otros compromisos esta noche…

-Está bien señor – musitó ella, intentando mantenerse firme- Le diré…

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?

-Si señor

-Te noto cansada, ¿no crees que has limpiado lo suficiente por hoy?

-Debo terminar de repasar el living y la cocina – contestó Hermione. Estaba muy cansada.

-No te preocupes, ve a descansar – la liberó Harry, sintiéndose apenado por aquella muchacha. – Mi madre, es un poco severa con las labores domésticas… - ella sonrió.

-Es mi trabajo…- el observó sus ojos chocolates, y su cara sucia de tierra y se conmovió aún más.

-Lo haces muy bien, no debes preocuparte…

-¿Qué hace mi hijo… - siseó una despreciativa voz desde el fondo – hablando con una servidumbre…?

Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, extremadamente maquillada y con un rodete en la coronilla de la cabeza. Hermione la miró con odio contenido, esa cogotuda de su jefa le hacía la vida imposible, no dudaba en humillarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

-Mamá, no te refieras a Hermione de esa manera. – dijo Harry con incomodidad.

-Lo siento, no quise ofender a esta… chica – recalcó la última palabra, con desdén.

-Si la señora Regina ni el señor Harry me necesitan, puedo retirarme a la cocina – se apresuró a decir Hermione.

-Puedes ir… - ella se estaba retirando.- Después de que termines tu trabajo…- Hermione contuvo una blasfemia. ¡Maldita aprovechadora!

-Mamá…

-Nada, Harry. – Lo cortó- Vamos a mi despacho, necesito hablar contigo a solas…

-Pero estaba por…

-Quiero que me cuentes de ese encanto de chica que estás conociendo.- se iban alejando- ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ginevra? De sangre pura, ¿no? – la puerta se cerró tras Harry y Regina.

Hermione caminó por donde lo había hecho su jefa, y le hizo una certera, pero graciosa burla.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ginevra? De sangre pura… - bufó – Vieja de mierda…

Y encendió la enceradora… las luces se apagaron y todo los empleados empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza.

-¡Excelente, Ginevra! – la felicitó Henry Lockhart.- ¡Te salió genial! - Ginny sonrió.

-Para la resaca que tengo, eso fue todo un logro – replicó. Fabian salió de la puerta seguido de la actriz que encarnaba a Regina, que tenía una expresión mucho más amable con las cámaras apagadas.

-No sabes cómo me duele tratarte así – dijo haciendo una afligida expresión.

-No seas tonta, Betty, solo es un personaje – la abrazó Ginny- ¿Quedó bien, no?

-¿Podemos ver algo, Henry? – Quiso saber Fabian – Me temo que esta vez no nos equivocamos…

-Era la séptima vez que lo hacían. – Le recordó el director- Gracias a Merlín Ginny no volvió a tropezar con el cable de la enceradora… - todos rieron, incluida Ginny.

-¡Fue un terrible golpe! – Dijo divertida- Por favor, no lo pongan en ningún lado… el mundo mágico se burlará de mí…

-¿Te olvidas quién te contrató, Weasley? – Musitó Fabian haciendo una sonrisa de lado- Rita lo usará para hacer prensa de Triángulo de amor…- ella asintió, resignada.

-Te escuché Fabian – dijo Rita fingiendo enojo. Solía aparecer detrás de los decorados por sorpresa. Los actores y los empleados se sobresaltaron al verla - Has hecho un buen trabajo Ginny… veo que te estás adaptando al personaje… - sonrió mostrando sus dientes de lata.

-Así es – contestó de mala gana. No soportaba a Rita Skeeter, pero ese protagónico era su vida y no iba a perderlo por sus caprichos.- ¿Te gustó la escena?

-Muy buena. Henry les dirá a qué parte pasamos, pero antes quiero hacerles un aviso…

-¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo? – se asustó Fabian.

-Nada malo. No sabemos a ciencia cierta la fecha, pero vamos a tener que viajar Liverpool. – Ginny abrió los ojos grandes- Para poder grabar la presentación de la novela.

-¿Qué? Creí que haríamos un decorado de Liverpool para cuando mi personaje se encuentra en la ciudad… y luego viaja a Londres.

-Cambiamos de idea. – sonrió Rita – Ahora podremos viajar y hacer exteriores.

-¿Con qué dinero? – intervino Fabian, desconfiado.

-Corazón de Bruja cubrirá los gastos, es el Sponsor de la novela… junto con otras marcas.- los miró, encantada- ¿No van a festejar?

-Es una buena noticia – concedió Ginny, rascándose la nariz. La mugre artificial le daba picazón- Pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo será? – No aguantaría mucho sin saber de Oliver… aunque éste no le diera ni la hora, necesitaba saber que él estaba cerca.

-Solo unos tres días, a lo sumo cuatro.- contestó Rita- Después, cuando tenga novedades, les diré algo seguro. – Respiró hondo- Por lo pronto, a trabajar. Yo tengo que ir a escribir algunos rumores jugosos para Corazón… -se tocó el pecho, haciendo un gesto de pasión.

-Me imagino – murmuró Ginny, molesta. Rita le sonrió triunfante, y desapareció con un chasquido de dedos.

-Ginny…- dijo de pronto Henry- Tienes visitas…

Una mujer castaña había aparecido en la escenografía… la miraba algo extrañada por su traje de mucama y su cara llena de tierra.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó sorprendida. _¿Se habrá enterado lo de Malfoy?_ - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Disculpa que venga a invadirte en tu trabajo, es que… quería hablar contigo… y llamé a Demelza, me pasó la dirección de aquí.- Ginny hizo una nota mental de matar a Demelza.

-Ah…

-¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Hermione- Solo un momento…

-Será después – saltó Henry – porque tu querida amiga tiene que interpretar a Hermione Watson, hija de un humilde comerciante vendedor de pociones de Liverpool… aunque después, se entera que no es su verdadero padre, sino que… bueno, tendrás que ver la novela…- Ginny quiso matarlo.

-¿Te llamas Hermione en ficción? – Dijo orgullosa su amiga.- ¡Utilizaron mi nombre! – se emocionaba.

-No te alegres – dijo Ginny desinflada- La pareja de ficción llama Harry… - Hermione abrió los ojos grandes.

-¿De verdad? – estaba más sorprendida que ofendida- Qué raro…

-¿Por qué raro?

-No sé, son nombres bastante trillados en el mundo mágico – opinó ella- Gracias a Harry y a mí…

-Eso no es todo, la villana se llama Ginevra – dijo Fabian, algo molesto por las decisiones de su jefa, Rita Skeeter.- Pero bueno… - Hermione rió.

-¿En serio no estás molesta? – le preguntó Ginny cruzada de brazos.

-Claro que no… ¡es muy gracioso! - negó con la cabeza- Rita tiene mucha imaginación, ¿no?

-Si, pero mi hermano va a…

-Ron no mira novelas, Ginny – la apaciguó Hermione completamente despreocupada por el asunto.- Dejemos que Rita y todos los que gusten, deliren con la ficción… mientras, yo vivo mi realidad con Ron y soy absolutamente feliz… -guiñó un ojo. Ginny sonrió… tenía la mejor cuñada del mundo.

-Eres increíble… - se abrazaron.

-Ginny, ¿puedes ir a cambiarte? Te toca tener una conversación con tu mejor amigo, Michael, que está enamorado de ti….

-¿Entonces yo puedo descansar? – se ilusionó Fabian.

-Si señor Harry Radcliffe… - bromeó Lockhart, con diversión

-¿Te quedas a ver cómo rodamos la escena? – le preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

-¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! – respondió ella, con entusiasmo.

Ginny se sintió acompañada y un calor le anidó el pecho placenteramente. Hermione, sonriendo, se quedó detrás de la cámara viendo como alistaban toda la escenografía para la próxima escena. Sabía cuánto significaba para Ginny que alguien de su familia la apoye con su profesión…

-Fue genial, Demelza – decía una entusiasmada Ginny- Hermione no se molestó por saber que los nombres de los protagonistas de Triángulo de amor…

-Es una buena noticia… - musitó Demelza, tomando un triangular trozo de pizza- Hablando de triángulos… ¿tuviste noticias de Draco?

Ginny bebió un poco de jugo y la miró, negando con la cabeza. Estaban en su departamento, comentando los detalles del día. Ella y Demelza, compartían casi todo, y a pesar de no vivir juntas, casi todos los días de la semana juntaban para "consolar su soledad" y hablar mal de los hombres. Ginny puso al tanto a su amiga de las novedades sobre el viaje a Liverpool. Demelza quedó sorprendida por la decisión de Rita, pero creyó que la noticia era buena después de todo porque "viajar hacía bien a la salud".

La pelirroja mientras tanto, pensaba en Draco y todo el vergonzoso suceso sufrido la noche anterior… ¿qué estaría pensando de ella en ese momento? Seguramente lo peor: que era una borracha perdida, una resentida, una feminista insoportable… Y _bueno_, era la verdad. ¿Por qué espantaba a los hombres de esa manera? _fracasada…_ le dijo su conciencia.

-¿Puedes decir algo? – dijo Demelza, sobándose el estómago. Había comido demasiado.- Estás silenciosa y tienes terrible cara de culo… ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada… estoy triste.- Admitió Ginny con pesar.

-¿Por?

-Qué se yo… me siento sola.- hizo un puchero de niña.- Estoy harta de esta vida…

-No exageres, mujer.

-Me quedé pensando en Draco. Qué vergüenza lo de anoche, ¿no?

-¿Qué importa lo que pueda pensar ese hurón de ti? – Apaciguó, completamente despreocupada- Te aseguro que se divirtió muchísimo…

-Por favor, Demelza. Se divirtieron con mi estupidez… aún no lo supero…- se tomó la frente con las dos manos- Estuvo mal, no volveré a beber…

-No te preocupes por él.

-Me preocupa que le cuente a alguien que estuvimos flirteando. ¿Te imaginas la cara de mi familia si se enteran que coqueteé con Malfoy? – puso cara de asco.

-Sería para fotografiarlos. – admitió Demelza con una sonrisa divertida. Ginny puso cara de horror.

-Hablando de fotografías, ¿quién habrá sido el que me fotografió anoche? Espero que no sea de alguna revista… - se mordió el labio inferior ante la idea de salir en primera plana – Porque me muero…

-Nada que ver, seguro fue alguien de relaciones públicas del bar. –Opinó Demelza- Siempre sacan fotos y las ponen en un panel…

-¡Diablos!

-Las arrancaremos – la consoló Demelza con una palmadita en el hombro- Así dejas de hacerte problemas, ¿si?

-Es una buena idea…

-¿Y Oliver? – Ginny se estremeció- ¿Te contestó el mensaje?

-No, es un hijo de puta.

-Te encanta agredirlo.

-¡El me agrede a mí!

-Solamente no te da ni la hora – dijo sinceramente su amiga- Ya sabes como es Oliver…

-Aparecerá y me vengaré de él. – Afirmó Ginny con resentimiento. Se levantó y arrugó el cartón en donde antes había estado la pizza y se dispuso a llevarlo a la cocina para tirarlo.- Todos terminan volviendo, es ley… ¿Quieres tomar una cerveza?

-Si, pero no aquí. ¿Vamos al bar un rato? – Ginny sonrió, adivinando sus intenciones.

-¿Quieres ver a tu amiguito?

-Quiero tener sexo – corrigió Demelza sin rodeos- Necesito que alguien me atienda un poco…

-Deberías aguantar sin sexo seis meses más... – su amiga le hizo _Fuck you._

-Tienes razón. – concedió después

-¿Te gusta de verdad? – Preguntó Ginny - ¿Ese tal Timmy?

-Ya te dije hoy que no. Y se llama Jimmy…

-¿Por qué quieres verlo?

-Es lo único que tengo a mano.- dijo en un tono lastimero.-solo lo uso para tapar mi vacío existencial…

-Te entiendo… ¿sabes qué? Estoy harta de sentirme una puta mandrágora… estoy harta de que el único que me mueva un pelo sea Oliver… - suspiró.- a veces me dan ganas de enamorarme pero que sea recíproco ¿entiendes?… Como la protagonista de Tríangulo de amor, Hermione Watson – dijo soñadora, mirando el techo, mientras le daba una latita de cerveza – y ser feliz como en los cuentos…

-¿Estás o no enamorada de Wood?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué es el amor? – Demelza sonrió de lado- En serio, ¿qué es?

-Mi hermana tenía una teoría.

-A ver…

-Existe el amor _de_ tu vida… ese que es eufórico, que te dan muchas cosquillas en la panza, que es fuerte… pero que por alguna estúpida razón, también es imposible… - Ginny asintió.- y también está el amor _para_ tu vida, ese hombre que se adapta a tus necesidades, que es tu compañero, que es buena persona, que te escucha…pero que sentimentalmente es mucho más… vulgar, y no tan fuerte -Frunció la boca con desagrado.- Idioteces…

-Muy buena teoría…

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que Oliver no encaja con ninguna de esas dos descripciones. – dijo Ginny.

-Tu solo estás caliente con Wood, pero nada más – soltó Demelza.-

-Puede ser, pero me atrae tanto… tiene tantas cualidades que…

-Lo idealizas. Su belleza te hace connotarlo…

-¿Cómo es eso? – dijo Ginny desorientada.

-Apuesto a que la mayoría de las cosas que te gustan de Oliver, son porque tú te las imaginas… imaginas cómo sería tu vida si se decidiera por ti. Por eso crees que es tu hombre ideal, pero el hombre ideal no es real… justamente, es una idea.- redundó Demelza.

-Es cierto – asumió Ginny- ¿y si algún día me da lo que me merezco?

-Quizá debería pasar, para que te des cuenta que es un pelotudo… - Ginny rió.

-¿No hay un hombre que pueda ser el amor para tu vida, y el amor de tu vida? – planteó después, pensativa- O sea, sentir todo eso tan fuerte… y al mismo tiempo que sea ese compañero de ruta…

-Si, pero están todos ocupados. – le recordó su amiga.

-Tienes razón.- asintió Ginny – Pero ¿que hay de malo en soñar un poco?

-Estrellarte con la realidad.

-Ah, en eso no tengo problema. Yo nací estrellada- las dos rieron con ganas.- Por lo menos nos reímos de nuestra desgracia… eso es un punto a favor.

-¿Quisieras volver a ver a Malfoy?

-No lo sé. – dijo confundida- Creo que no. Pensar en él me da un poco de rechazo… quizá sea por la vergüenza…

-¿No vamos a ir a _Las Brujas hablan_…?

-Demelza…

-¡Por favor! ¡Vayamos! ¡Es sábado!

-Pero…

-¡Quiero ver gente!

-No quiero volver a hacer desastres - masculló Ginny – y ya sabes, tomo un poco de alcohol y cometo estupideces… Oliver me está arruinando la vida.

-No llevaremos mucho oro – quiso persuadirla Demelza- Así nos aseguraremos de beber lo suficiente para no hacer idioteces…

-¡Está bien! – Aceptó a regañadientes.- Iré a cambiarme y vamos al bar… ¡te conviene que Draco no esté allí, porque…! – Dejó la frase inconclusa- Encima hoy tenía que llorar…

-¿Qué tenías que llorar? – dijo desencajada.

-Si, lloro una vez por semana. Es para descargar un poco.- Demelza rió.

-Estás loca, Ginny.

-Y tú también… ¿Me pongo este vestido verde botella?

-Si, te queda genial… píntate los ojos de negro.

Minutos más tarde, Harry y Dalwish se encontraban estaban en el Cuartel, oscuro y vacío a esas horas de la noche. Harry tenía un terrible mal humor. La compañía del auror era análoga a agarrarse su aparato reproductor con el cierre de los jeans. Era demasiado obsecuente, lo halagaba por todo y tenía aires de subjefe que le ponía las pelotas hasta las rodillas. Sino estaría en juego la confidencialidad de tan importante la misión, le hubiera dado el Filtro de los muertos, para que duerma durante una década. Ambos miraban un extraño mapa con suma atención. Un punto rojo en el mapa indicaba un movimiento…

-¡Jefe! – Apremió Dalwish - ¡Mira, se está moviendo!

-¡Si, no soy ciego Philip!

-¿A dónde irán?

-Ya veremos… -Harry miraba el punto con extrema concentración. El celular de Ginny Weasley estaba siendo rastreado.- Si, excelente, se dirige a donde creen que vamos…

-¿Las brujas hablan mal de los magos?

-Siempre lo hacen…

-Es cierto…

-Quédate aquí… yo iré a alistarme para la misión, me llevaré el mapa. Cualquier cosa te comunicas conmigo, ¿queda claro?

-Si, señor. – dijo con firmeza y orgullo.

Harry salió de la oficina y se vistió para la ocasión. Agarró una botellita que contenía un espeso líquido, que parecía barro… sintiendo una sensación de nostalgia, se la tragó de un saque… sintió una convulsión en su cuerpo y sacudió la cabeza, para escurrírsela. Sin decir más, desapareció… Apareció en la puerta de aquel bar.

La decoración era bastante extravagante, en colores negros, rojos y fucsias. En las paredes de ladrillos vistos, había cuadros de cantantes muggles y mágicos, fotos con grandes estrellas y ciertos adornos antiguos. Varios puffs de color negro alrededor de mesitas ratonas en los rincones colmaban el primer ambiente. Harry tomó el mapa: indicaba que Ginny se acercaba hacia su dirección. De hecho, ya estaba en la puerta…

Harry se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo. Se apoyó al lado un enorme espejo y se asustó cuando se miró en él. Tener el aspecto de Draco Malfoy no era algo que realmente le agradaba… y entonces, cuando giró la cabeza la vio…fue un segundo nada más.

Un vestido verde botella envolvía el cuerpo de mujer más proporcionado que Harry había visto jamás. El escote en v llegaba al valle de sus senos y una gargantilla con una enorme G en color plateado cubría el centro de su corazón. Su ondulante cabello estaba recogido por una cola de caballo a un costado. Ginny se dio vuelta y le dijo algo a la chica que la acompañaba, que Harry no llegó a reconocer. La espalda del vestido le llegaba al paraíso, hasta un vistoso lunar justo el hundimiento de su columna vertebral. Sus labios rojos carmesí, sonreían y se curvaban en una cálida sonrisa, mientras ella y su amiga, charlaban animadamente con el hombre de seguridad. Harry sintió una electricidad en su sexo cuando le observó el trasero…

Las dos jóvenes, repentinamente dejaron de hablar y se adentraron por el pasillo… Fue rápido, Ginny lo vio y se quedó petrificada de vergüenza. De forma casi automática, su rostro adquirió un tono rojo furioso que hacía juego con sus labios, mientras maldecía internamente en todos los idiomas… Demelza hincó un codo en sus costillas para que reaccione y Ginny gimió de dolor.

-Draco…- pronunció erráticamente.

* * *

Nota, bueno! acá terminó... si hay algun error, pido disculpas, en este fic se admiten los errores por el título (jajaja, tramposa soy!)

Agradezco todas las muestras de cariño que me brindan a traves de Facebook y Twiitter, es realmente muy lindo estar conociendolos por otro lado, más alla de las historias, estoy conociendo personas maravillosas, y eso es lo más importante. Gracias de verdad, los quiero!

Solo me resta decir que espero sus opiniones y mas que nada que hayan pasado un buen momento mientras leían!

Besos Joanne!


	3. Código P

**Hola! Bueno tardé un poco más de la cuenta en poner este capítulo porque la verdad le estoy dando prioridad a mi otra historia (Por eso te quiero) la cual por suerte está avanzada. **

**Hablando de este fic...¿se entendió que Harry fue a encontrarse con ella con el aspecto físico de Draco? ¡ Temí no haberlo aclarado bien! jaja **

**Gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior!**

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

Tu mejor error

Capítulo 3

**Código P**

Las dos jóvenes, repentinamente dejaron de hablar y se adentraron por el pasillo… Fue rápido, Ginny lo vio y se quedó petrificada de vergüenza. De forma casi automática, su rostro adquirió un tono rojo furioso que hacía juego con sus labios, mientras maldecía internamente en todos los idiomas… Demelza hincó un codo en sus costillas para que reaccione y ella gimió de dolor.

-Draco…- pronunció erráticamente.

Ginny sabía que era probable que lo encontrara, pero jamás se imaginó que sería tan rápido. En ese instante hubiera preferido estar sola en su departamento, mirando una película de amor y quizá llorando un poco porque Oliver aún no había dado señales de vida. A veces pensaba que auto flagelarse con su propio dolor era el error más sano que podía cometer, antes que salir y encontrarse con desilusiones. Miró los ojos grises de Draco y notó un brillo especial en ellos, algo que no había visto la última vez. Inclusive su expresión no encajaba con los gestos propios de aquel joven. Frunció el entrecejo, incómoda por tener que enfrentar esa situación y recordó los consejos de Demelza al respecto: _compórtate como sino hubiese pasado nada, solo fue una borrachera…_

-Hola Draco – escuchó decir a su amiga.

-¿Demelza Robins? – se sorprendió Harry.

-Si, nos vimos anoche. ¿No te acuerdas? – dijo incrédula.

-Lo siento, el alcohol me afecta – dijo Harry nervioso. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar con Ginny? Un impulso le hizo tomarle la mano sorpresivamente. Ginny miró a Demelza con los ojos abiertos por la actitud de ese muchacho y ella le devolvió la misma mirada de desconcierto.- ¿Vamos a tomar algo? – propuso con naturalidad.

-Nada de tequila – musitó Ginny. Y si, hacerse la pelotuda le salía demasiado bien. Tampoco es que le importara la opinión de Draco Malfoy sobre ella y sus insanas costumbres.

-Te prometo que no.- improvisó Harry. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y a Ginny, extrañamente le tembló la mano. _¡Maldita seas Demelza, no debería haber venido!_

-Vamos… - apremió Demelza.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa ratona con Puffs. Harry observaba a Ginny, que parecía bastante nerviosa. Seguramente estaba enamorada de Malfoy… y a ello se debían sus inquietas reacciones. Las manos le temblaban un poco y no estaba dispuesta a hablar. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaba entre Malfoy y Ginny? No sabía como actuar… si hablaba de más podía arruinar la investigación. Demelza estaba en su mundo, mirando su móvil y riéndose ante lo que leía en el mismo.

-Y ¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó a Ginny, como para decir algo, luego de que hayan pedido tres inocentes gaseosas.

-Bien- contestó Demelza, mirando a la gente que iba a entrando en el bar- ¿Y tu amigo?- Harry empezó a transpirar.- ¿No sabes nada de él?

-Hoy no me ha llamado – dijo nervioso. La presencia de Demelza ponía en peligro el plan, tenía que alejarla de ella.

-¿No?

-No. – contestó Harry.- ¿Hace calor, aquí no? – comentó, y ninguna le contestó.-¿Ginny quieres ir a dar una vuelta? – agregó después. Demelza bajó la mirada para ocultar su risa.

Ginny con una tos disfrazada le dio a entender que no la deje sola con él. Cuando Demelza estaba a punto de ayudarla a huir de Malfoy, se quedó mirando entre la multitud, algo tildada.

-¡Allí está Jimmy! – Informó con ilusión y se puso de pie- Ya vengo…

-Demelza…- la llamó Ginny en un ruego. Pero su amiga no la escuchó. Harry sonrió, eso había sido una suerte, pero tenía que huir del tal Jimmy, que resultaba peligroso porque podía notar que no estaba delante del verdadero Draco Malfoy. La miró intensamente.

-¿Vamos? Quizá pasen buena música en la pista…

-Está bien –aceptó Ginny, incómoda porque no tenía otra opción. ¿Qué haría para librarse de ese hurón? ¿Y porqué estaba tan pesado, tan educado, tan cursi? No es que lo conociera de toda la vida, pero no era la misma actitud de la noche anterior. _Lo único que me faltaba, intentar lidiar con la conducta ciclotímica de este idiota. _Se sentaron en dos banquetas blancas, frente a frente. Ginny improvisó una sonrisa tensa, conteniendo sus ganas de desaparecer.

-¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Harry, sonriéndole seductoramente.

-Muy bien – contestó con sequedad.

-¿El trabajo?

-Bien, todo bien en la lencería… - murmuró Ginny. _¿Lencería? _–pensó él desconcertado-_¡Pero si es actriz!_

-¿Trabajas en una lencería? – dijo sorprendido.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tienes amnesia? – Se ofuscó Ginny, algo harta.

-No, no yo…

-Estás un poco raro, no pareces ser tú… anoche estabas más…- no terminó la frase y lo miraba con perspicacia.

-La pasamos bien – la interrumpió Harry, realmente transpirado. Ginny lo miró fijo… tenía un aire diferente, sus gestos eran… poco propios de él, de eso no había dudas- ¿O no la pasaste bien?

-Bueno, solo fueron unos besos – dijo colorada. La estaba poniendo nerviosa la insistente peripecia que Malfoy le hacía con sus ojos, ¿qué le sucedía? – Después de la borrachera que tuvimos… -tosió- No es para exagerar tanto…- Inevitablemente Harry miró su escote.

-¿Te quedaste con ganas de más? – tocó su hombro y a Ginny se le erizó la piel. Sin embargo le sacó la mano, ese hurón la estaba poniendo nerviosa, se comportaba extraño.

-Hoy no estoy de humor para juegos… - soltó sinceramente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada… estoy cansada. Anoche bebimos mucho y… - en un impulso, tomó su cartera. Tenía ganas de irse huir de ese tipo. No dejaba de pensar en Oliver y Draco actuaba como si fuese otra persona, o quizá el muy idiota había fumado marihuana, dato que la convenció de alejarse- Será mejor que…

Harry estaba más alarmado que ella. Ginny estaba rechazando a Malfoy… ¿qué pasaba entre ellos? ¿Acaso estaban distanciados o sufriendo una crisis de pareja? ¿Eran novios o qué? ¡Nunca creyó que iba a ser tan complicado averiguar algo así! Había subestimado el panorama…

-Espera… - la frenó.- No te vayas, no tiene que pasar nada que tú no quieras… - _quédate, esa frase siempre funciona, pensó Harry esperanzado._

-¿Qué? – Ginny cada vez lo miraba con más desconfianza- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Lo que oíste – dijo con determinación. Ella alzó las cejas – Quédate y charlemos un poco…

-No quiero hablar de nada.- tenía un nudo en la garganta y la angustia amenazaba su compostura- En serio… - bajó la mirada- Será mejor que me vaya, iré por Demelza…

-Siéntate – le ordenó Draco de forma autoritaria. Ella se sintió intimidada… pero le hizo caso, y dio un suspiro, tampoco quería ser maleducada con él, le daba algo de ¿lástima? -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás triste?

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy triste? - dijo anonadada.

-No lo sé… tus ojos…

-¿Mis ojos? – se los señaló.

-Si… -musitó sin parpadear- Están apagados… - ella sonrió con amargura.-Al menos te reíste. – observó Harry.

-Eres raro, Draco… - lo recorrió con sus ojos chocolate.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No pareces ser el mismo de ayer.

-¿Ah no? – Harry estaba alarmado. ¿Y si Ginny lo descubría? ¡Iba a cortarle las pelotas!

-No lo sé, pareces más… amable… más…no sé como explicarlo.

-Anoche estaba borracho.- se escudó Harry, rogando internamente que eso sirviera para apaciguar su perspicacia.

-Por sino lo notaste, ambos estábamos borrachos.- dijo Ginny, cansada.- Pero no quiero recordar el momento…-_yo menos Ginevra, no tengo idea que rayos pasó, pensó Harry._

-No lo haré.- dijo terminantemente. Ginny lo miró, de forma curiosa.

-¿Eres mortífago o no? – bromeó. Harry tragó la espesa saliva en su boca. Al fin estaban llegando donde el deseaba.- Ayer me dijiste eso… ahora no te ofendas…

-No estoy ofendido – dijo con cautela.

-Pusiste una cara…

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros? – Ginny abrió los ojos como dos huevos fritos.

-¿Volviste a tomar, Draco? – lo indagó, ya harta- ¿Qué carajo ocurre contigo?

-¿A mi? Nada…

-Estás realmente mal…– se ofuscó ella. ¡Lo único que le faltaba era que le proponga casamiento! No dudaría en propinarle una buena patada en el trasero. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, porque en ese momento ambos vieron como Demelza con Jimmy se acercaban… y si su amigo cruzadaza dos palabras con el, estaría perdido, iba a reconocerlo…

_¡Maldita sea!_ , pensó Harry atormentado. Tenía que hacer algo para impedir que… _¡Lo siento Ron! _Agarró la cara de Ginny y la besó de lleno en los labios. Ella quedó estática en su posición, y no colaboró en la tarea. El beso que le estaba dando no tenía nada que ver con el de la noche anterior. Era muchísimo más exquisito y el más dominante que había probado jamás… Draco manejaba la situación con sus autoritarios labios, apresándolos por completo, como si fuesen parte de su cuerpo y por inercia, aunque también por deseo, Ginny cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel movimiento singular, irrepetible. Un sensación electrizante penetró su espina dorsal cuando Harry pasó los dedos por el escote de su espalda, y hundió sus suavemente en ellos…_ ¡Dios mío!, pensó Ginny, _cuando pudo hilar una idea coherente,_ ¿Quién carajo te enseñó a besar así de ayer a hoy, Malfoy?_

El beso culminó y Harry la miró a los ojos… Giró la cabeza: el peligro ya había pasado, porque Demelza y Jimmy se habían alejado para darle más privacidad (o eso dedujo). ¿Qué había hecho? El plan se le fue de las manos…

-Lo siento, fue un impulso.- se disculpó, nervioso.

-Draco… ¿eres tú? – dudó Ginny. Harry como respuesta miró la hora: solo quedaban diez minutos para que el efecto de la poción multijugos acabara. Tenía que irse urgente… o todo terminaría peor.- Draco…

-Siento haberte besado, pero…

-Quiero que sepas que… - el se puso de pie- ¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo que irme Gin... Lo siento…

-¡Draco! – lo llamó Ginny, desesperada. Pero él no le hizo caso, se escabulló en la multitud y desapareció. Ginny lo siguió pero después lo perdió de vista. Miró hacia los cuatro costados y vio a Demelza, acercándose a ella resueltamente. Jimmy no estaba con ella.

-¡Qué beso te estabas dando con Draco! – Comentó entusiasmada-

-¿Me viste? – dijo Ginny atontada por el beso.

-¡Si, no quise interrumpirte! ¿Dónde se fue? – preguntó gritando para hacerse oír, porque la música estaba muy fuerte.

-¡No lo sé, me dijo que se tenía que ir! – Exclamó ella, compungida- Te juro que…- se tocó los labios, sin saber como explicar lo sucedido.- fue…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Draco…- pronunció Ginny- Parecía que estaba hechizado no se… me besó, Demelza.

-Lo habías besado anoche. – contestó con simplicidad.

-No lo entiendes…fue algo increíble…- pero su amiga ya no la miraba.- ¿Qué miras?

-No te imaginas quién está atrás tuyo… - siseó. Ginny se dio vuelta y palideció.

-¡Oliver! – Exclamó mitad alegre, mitad desencantada- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Siempre viene a este bar… -le recordó ella- ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿y si me vio besándome con Malfoy? – sugirió Ginny.

-Te está mirando Ginny… y muy mal…

-Maldita sea… ¿Qué haré ahora? Si me vio con Malfoy… ¿estará celoso? – especuló ilusionada.

-Eso no es lo más preocupante, le puede contar a tu familia que te besaste con Draco –Dijo Demelza.

-No me digas eso, no hagas que me persiga…

-Nos vio… -avisó- Se está acercando… Creo que…

-Hola Ginny-dijo Wood llegando de forma tosca- ¿Cómo estás?

-Oliver –Se sentía como en una nebulosa. Todavía no se recuperaba del espectacular beso que le dio Draco Malfoy… y de repente, tenía a Oliver en frente, con la perspectiva de verlo celoso y no sabía bien qué decirle. - ¿Todo bien? – Recordó el nefasto mensaje que le había enviado y quiso que la tierra se la tragase.

-¿Qué hacías con ese rubio? – saltó el chico enseguida. Demelza sonrió por su tono posesivo. Ese mujeriego quería que todas estén babeando por él.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué dices? – se desentendió la pelirroja.

-Te vi besándote con un rubio… - le dijo algo enojado.

-¿Ah si? – murmuró Ginny, alzando las cejas.

-Si, ¿quién es? - preguntó arrogantemente. La indignación colmó su pecho. ¡Ese chico no le daba ni la hora y ahora creía tener derechos sobre ella! Pero era tan lindo…

-¿Qué te importa? - Dijo Demelza pero Wood no le hizo caso.

-Contéstame Ginny, te hice una pregunta.

-Es un amigo – contestó con evasivas y lo miró, temerosa.- ¿Te llegó mi mensaje de anoche?

-Perdí mi móvil – informó Wood.

-¡No! –se quejó Demelza. Hubiera querido que ese infeliz lea lo que Ginny le había mandado. Su amiga se sintió aliviada… esos golpes de suerte no solían suceder.

-¿No qué? – dijo él, mirándola.- Lo perdí, se me cayó en la bañera y ando sin teléfono…

-Eso es una buena noticia.- dijo Ginny con alivio.

-Nosotras nos estábamos yendo.- intervino Demelza. Ginny la miró como para matarla.- ¿No lo recuerdas, Ginny? Tu novio te está esperando…

-¿Es tu novio? – dijo Wood.

-Si – contestó Demelza sin dejarla hablar.

-Pero…- quiso intervenir Ginny.

-¡No, no le mientas Oliver! – saltó Demelza con placer- El merece saber la verdad, y la verdad es que tienes novio…

-¿Qué? – dijo Wood, sorprendido.

-Demelza… no digas cosas que…

-¡Lo siento, no me gusta mentir! – dijo ella en un tono convincente.

-¿Tienes novio, Ginny? ¿Ese rubio es tu novio?

-Exacto – contestó Demelza con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No te pregunté a ti, Robins. – miró a Ginny en busca de alguna coherencia en aquella conversación.

-Vamos, Ginny. No hagas esperar a tu novio… - la agarró de un brazo y la obligó a irse de allí. Ginny, estaba tan aturdida que se dejó arrastrar por su amiga. Cuando estuvieron prudentemente alejadas… Ginny se frenó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó severamente.

-¡No quiero que le des el gusto a Wood! ¡Es un imbécil!

-Tienes razón – admitió- Pero deberías dejarme decidir a mí…

-¡Te hubieras quedado con él! ¡Y ese tipo no te merece!

-¿No te diste cuenta? ¡Estaba celoso! – concluyó Ginny maravillada.

-Es un egoísta posesivo.- opinó Demelza.- No agrandes más su ego, por favor.

-Pero… - lo buscaba entre la multitud, desesperada- quería decirle que…

-Vámonos al departamento – la pelirroja se sorprendió.

-¿Y Timmy?

-¡Es Jimmy! – la corrigió Demelza- Y se fue con una rubia…

-¡Cartón lleno!

Harry llegó al escuadrón sobándose el pecho... el espejo del ascensor del ministerio, le informó que ya tenía su aspecto, cosa que fue bastante aliviante. Verse como Malfoy no era algo agradable. La misión había resultado un completo desastre: no solo no había averiguado nada sobre Ginny Weasley y su relación con Draco Malfoy, sino que, aparte de eso, tuvo que besar a Ginny. _No era necesario que la beses. Lo hiciste porque tenías ganas… ¡Fue para librarme de su amigo!_ Si Ron se enterara de eso…Cerró los ojos, imaginando cómo le bajaría todos los dientes de una patada voladora. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tocar a su hermanita? Se sentía culpable, sucio, e imaginó la cara de Arthur Weasley… era un patán, solo eso. Para colmo, estaba peor que antes, no tenía ni pizca de idea si Ginny estaba involucrada con Malfoy.

Se metió en su despacho del cuartel y se encontró con el _Inútil número uno_, sentado en el sillón del jefe, esperándolo, mientras bebía whisky con descaro. _La gota que colmó el vaso._

-¿Qué haces sentado ahí? – le espetó.

-¡Señor! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo le fue?

-Mal. No pude averiguar nada….

-¿No? ¡Pero si tomó la poción multijugos y…!

-No grites, Dalwish – y lo sacó de su asiento para ocuparlo él mismo.- Vete a tu casa, no hay nada más que hacer por hoy…

-Quiero saber qué pasó. – saltó el joven.

-Ya te dije, no funcionó. No pude sonsacarle mucho a Ginny –le reveló Harry, solo porque temía que ese resentido abra la boca sino le contaba los detalles- La conversación fue muy confusa…

-¿Confusa? ¡Esa chica está ayudando a los mortífagos!

-No lo sé, fue raro.- dijo Harry, pensando en el beso.- Todo salió mal, fue algo precipitado ir como Malfoy sin tener certezas…

-¿Por qué salió mal? ¿Usted cometió un error? – el estómago de Harry dio una violenta sacudida que lo estremeció por completo.

-¿Error? ¡No, no fue mi culpa!

-¿Qué pasó, jefe? – Le sonrió cómplice el joven - ¿Ginevra no se mostró dispuesta a colaborar?

-Vete a tu casa, Dalwish. Has hecho demasiado por hoy…

-Está bien – aceptó por fin el novato – Son las doce de la noche… ya es domingo, debo descansar…

-Hasta el lunes – soltó Harry antipáticamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Dalwish, dio un respingo en su asiento. ¡Era domingo! - ¡Mañana tengo que ir a almorzar a La Madriguera! ¡Maldita sea! – rezongó al silencio.

_No sé como mierda voy a mirarte a la cara, Ginevra Weasley._

Ginny y Demelza llegaron al departamento de la primera, con aire alicaído. Se tiraron automáticamente al sillón mientras degustaban un helado a modo de consuelo. Ambas estaban hundidas en sus cavilaciones y ninguna comentaba nada. Había sido una noche de perros… Sobre todo para Ginny. Nunca en toda su vida la habían besado de esa manera… el aturdimiento por el beso de ese hurón no daba tregua ni por un solo instante…

-¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo su amiga, preocupada.

-Te juro que estoy aturdida. No dejo de pensar en cómo me besó Draco…

-Creí que no te gustaba el rubio.

-Es que no me gusta él. –aclaró no muy convencida- Anoche no me gustó.

-No te entiendo.- dijo Demelza.

-Creo que no era Draco. – soltó Ginny.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Que hoy no era Draco al que besé.

-¿Y quién era, entonces? ¿Su hermano gemelo?

-No lo sé… -dijo Ginny- Pero te juro que me besó de una manera… -se tocó los labios- Estaba diferente, no sé como explicarte…- ella sonrió. Su amiga se relamió los restos de helado en sus labios, con aire distraído.

-Qué rico es el helado de chocolate – comentó, comiendo otro poco.

-¿Me prestas atención a lo que te digo? – se ofuscó Ginny.

- Si, y te aseguro que era Draco… al menos físicamente parecía ser él.

-¿Físicamente, dijiste? – repitió Ginny como quién resuelve un misterio.

-Bueno, su aspecto era el de Draco Malfoy.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y dejó el helado en la mesita ratona; Demelza agarró algunos discos que Ginny tenía desparramados por allí, y empezó visualizarlos, sin tener interés en el tema de conversación.

-¡Eres increíble Demelza! – La felicitó Ginny impresionada - ¡Ahora lo comprendo!

-¿Qué es lo que comprendes?

-¡Alguien bebió la poción multijugos y se hizo pasar por Draco!

-¿Qué? –desvió su de los discos- ¡Estás delirando! No quise decir eso…

-No, en serio. – Insistió Ginny- ¡Draco estaba muy raro! ¿Entiendes? ¡Y de repente huyó, después de besarme!

-¿Quién se haría pasar por Draco? Me parece que el helado tiene algo de alcohol…- fingió que lo revisaba, mientras sonreía.- Y no solo por eso, - decía escrutando la tapa de un CD- no puedo creer que te guste Shakira… - torció los ojos.

-Ya sabes que adoro bailar algunos de sus temas en mis tiempos libres - respondió Ginny sin darle importancia.- Pero volviendo a lo de antes, hay algo raro en todo esto…- afirmó con ímpetu.- Draco estaba muy…

-¿Qué es lo que tiene de raro? – pasó el disco para ver otro y sonrió, ese cantante le gustaba.

-Parecía ser otra persona, y no el Draco que vimos anoche. ¿Me explico?

-No lo sé, Ginny, tal vez le pasó algo y estaba más sensible.- dijo Demelza cansándose de mirar los CD y dejándolos en su lugar.- Pero eso de la poción multijugos…

-Se que es absurdo pero… ¿por qué anoche fue beso excitante, como todos los demás y hoy me besó diferente? – planteó Ginny.

-Todos los besos son iguales-opinó su amiga, rodando los ojos. Ginny pareció meditarlo un poco.-En serio, no te persigas más con el asunto…

-Si, debo estar loca.- admitió la derrota.

-¿Qué harás con Wood, ahora que está celoso?

-No lo sé…-bajó la mirada con tristeza- Creo que debería dejar de insistirle a ese inepto…

-Es la mejor frase que te escuché decir en tus veintitrés años de vida.- la felicitó su amiga.

-¿Tan mala soy besando? – se preguntó Ginny, afectada.

-¿Qué?

-Digo, Draco huyó de una manera… como si me tuviese asco- dijo con desánimo.

-No seas tonta, seguro estaba apurado… - intentó consolarla Demelza.

-¿Sabes qué? – Respiró hondo- Me cansé de todo, de los hombres, de Rita, de mi trabajo… estoy harta… Voy a quedarme sola.

-Ya estás sola.- Ginny la miró- Lo siento…

-Tienes razón. Quise decir que no voy a volver a estar con alguien hasta que no…

-Estuviste seis meses tratando de que Wood te registre… y rechazaste a todos los lindos ejemplares que se te acercaban. Gran error.

-Me gusta él… ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Que vivas tu vida, Ginny.

-Mañana debo ir La Madriguera a almorzar, hace más de un mes que no voy- dijo Ginny- No quiero que Ron me diga nada sobre mi profesión.

-Hermione estará de tu parte – la consoló Demelza, bostezando- Me voy a dormir. – se levantó y tomó su cartera.

-Está bien, después nos vemos – contestó apagada.

-Deja de amargarte Ginny… Oliver no te merece, es un idiota.

-Tienes razón, intentaré estar bien – se abrazaron con fuerza y después, Demelza desapareció.

Ginny se quedó acostada en el sillón, disfrutando la brisa que venía de la ventana. Cerró los ojos, y se quedó automáticamente dormida… Soñó toda la noche con ese beso que le dio Draco Malfoy, con el roce de sus labios, con sus caricias tempranas, repletas de ansiedad. Y en sus sueños la escena continuó, Draco le quitaba la ropa, y ese brillo extraño en sus ojos seguía permaneciendo, encandilando sus sentidos, haciéndose dueño de la su piel de mujer…entonces aparecía Oliver Wood con una enorme barba, y le gritaba cosas horribles.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó sobresaltado. Ginny apareció en sueños en actitudes que le hacían agradecer que Ron no supiera Legeramancia. Maldita sea, era un enfermo. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de soñar con la hermana de su mejor amigo en esas condiciones? _Sea mortífaga o no, está buena Ginevra._ Sacudió la cabeza, ese pensamiento lo asqueaba. Se levantó y se hizo el desayuno. Eran las diez de la mañana… Tomó el diario dominical sin ganas de leer más que los títulos… y después de unos minutos, que simulaba leer, lo tiró bruscamente hacia el costado. Miró hacia la ventana, el día era ideal, despejado, el otoño parecía burlarse de todas sus preocupaciones. No dejaba de pensar en Ginny y en todo lo que escondía. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una encrucijada semejante… Solo rogaba que se esclarezca el caso, y que ella no tuviera nada que ver con los asesinatos de Lucius Malfoy, pero a simple vista se notaba que ella sabía algo. No podía tratarse de un error… definitivamente no.

Ginny llegó a La Madriguera con aire cansado. Demelza había aparecido llorando en su casa a causa de una discusión severa con sus padres… y Ginny tuvo que consolarla durante unos minutos, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, acongojada. Era muy melodramática cuando se trataba de su familia. Entonces, la invitó a almorzar con ella. De hecho creía que era buena idea porque si tenía que enfrentar a su familia y sus prejuicios, la compañía de su amiga le daría fuerzas en el caso de que hubiera una disputa.

Ginny y ella llegaron presurosas y tocaron la puerta de la casa. Una sonriente Molly Weasley les abrió y les dio paso.

-¡Ginny, cariño! – Dijo emocionada- ¡Hola Demelza, es un gusto verte! ¿Te pasa algo, linda?

-Siento importunarlos señora Weasley – dijo con los ojos hinchados.

-¡Faltaba más! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Se peleó con sus padres mami - Ginny la abrazó y entraron.

-No te preocupes cielo, ya todo pasará – la consoló Molly- Tu madre es una gran persona…

Demelza no dijo nada al respecto, solo esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Preparamos la mesa? – dijo Ginny, como para hacer algo.

-Si.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en el nuevo trabajo, Gin? – quiso saber su madre, mientras cortaba los tomates de forma prolija, para la ensalada. Demelza y ella se miraron cómplices. Su madre no sabía que trabajaba con Rita Skeeter, Ginny no le daba detalles en lo que a proyectos laborales se refiere. Es que su madre se iba a alegrar, pero su Arthur Weasley, detestaba Rita, y ni hablar del resto de sus hermanos.

-Muy bien, el proyecto va muy bien. – Contestó atropelladamente, colocando el mantel.-

-Me alegro hija, ¿qué papel tienes? – le pasó los platos a Demelza, quien empezó a colocarlos encima de la mesa.

-Soy co protagonista – mintió Ginny. Demelza ahogó una risita, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de su amiga.- Quizá en unos días viajemos a Liverpool, pero mi jefe no me ha informado…

-¿De verdad, cariño? – Su madre la abrazó nuevamente- ¡Te felicito! Al fin estás logrando todo lo que siempre soñaste… - la miró- ¿Estás contenta?

-No me quiero ilusionar con lo del viaje.- contestó- no hasta que no se confirme…

-Espera lo mejor y prepárate para lo peor – aconsejó sabiamente Molly.

-Tu madre tiene razón- dijo su amiga- Piensa en positivo, Gin.

-En un rato llega Harry – anunció la señora Weasley- Tengo ganas de verlo, hace mucho que no viene.- sonrió. Ginny no comentó nada y siguió con su labor, sacando los cubiertos del cajón.

-¿Está trabajando en el cuartel, verdad? – preguntó Demelza.

-Si, ser jefe de Aurores lo absorbe demasiado – dijo Molly en tono reprobatorio.- Ron me comentó que hasta trabaja los sábados…

-¿Alguien está hablando de mi? – dijo un pelirrojo en la puerta, con una niña pequeña en sus brazos.

-¡Rosie! – se alegró Ginny de verla. La niña le estiró los brazos.- ¿Cómo estás hermosa? ¿Extrañaste a la tía?

-Hola Ginny – dijo su cuñada Hermione - ¡Tanto tiempo! – ironizó. Ginny sonrió.

-Cuñada mía. ¡Qué linda está la niña!

-Igual que su padre – dijo orgullosa Hermione. Ron la abrazó.

-¿Con quién vinieron? – quiso saber Demelza, mientras acariciaba a Rose.

-Con Harry, está hablando por teléfono – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- Es adicto al trabajo…

-Te escuché, Hermione – dijo una voz divertida desde la puerta. Ginny se dio vuelta con Rose en sus brazos y lo miró fijo. Harry sintió que un batallón de insectos revoloteaban insolentemente en su estómago, robándole la compostura. El beso, el maldito beso tenía la culpa de esa reacción desmedida al sentir la mirada de esa pelirroja. Estaba vestida con un jeans y una camisa fucsia, que marcaba sus curvas. El pelo, lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura. A diferencia de la noche anterior, tenía la cara lavada y descubrió que sin la falta de maquillaje la favorecía sobremanera… ¿Qué pensaría ella si sabría que se habían besado? ¿Si se enterara que la engañó haciéndose pasar por Draco Malfoy? Prefirió no contestarse lo último y actuar como si sus entrañas no estarían siendo víctimas de un confundus. - Hola Ginevra- reaccionó con naturalidad- ¡Demelza, un gusto verte!

-Mucho tiempo sin verte, Harry. – le sonrió ella con cordialidad. _No exactamente, nos vimos anoche…_

-Hola Harry – Ginny hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, seco.- Saluda a tu padrino Rose… - la niña balbuceó algo.

-_Padino Haggy_ – el sonrió.

-Cada día más grande- comentó Harry tomándola en sus brazos.- Unos años más y estaremos llevándote Hogwarts…- Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda. Nunca le había caído bien, era demasiado recto.

-Eres exagerado, Harry.- dijo Ron.

-¡A comer! – anunció Molly.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly y Demelza se sentaron en la mesa para degustar el pollo al disco preparado por la señora Weasley. Arthur y Ron se pusieron a discutir sobre Quidditch, Harry comía, algo callado sin meterse en la conversación.

-¿Y cómo va tu vida, hija? -dijo de repente Arthur cuando la conversación sobre Quidditch quedó obsoleta.

-Muy bien, papá- contestó ella evitando mirar a Ron.

-¿Y el novio, para cuando? – sonrió su padre. Ginny puso mala cara- No te ofendas hija…

-¿Sigues enamorada del desconocido? – dijo Ron incapaz de contenerse. Harry se sobresaltó, pero escuchaba atento la conversación.

-No es asunto tuyo, Ronald.- lo cortó Ginny.

-No empiecen a discutir, por favor – dijo Molly incómoda.

-Ginny sigue pensando en ese tipo – afirmó Ron, degustando una papa frita. Demelza sonrió, divertida.- Seguramente es un imbécil…

-Disculpen – intervino Harry - ¿Quién es el desconocido?

-Hace unos seis meses todos escuchamos a Ginny hablar con Demelza – miró a la chica, quién se puso roja- Y le estaba diciendo que estaba muy enamorada del carilindo inepto, que no dejaba de pensar en él…

-¡Basta, Ron! – musitó Ginny avergonzada. Arthur y Molly se miraron, incómodos.

-…pero nunca quiso contarnos de quién se trataba. – Terminó Ron.- Yo sospecho que sale con él… - le sonrió a su hermana.

-No te importa Ron. ¡Deja de atosigarme con el asunto!

-Demelza, cuéntanos tú con quién sale Ginny…

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo, Ginny – intervino curiosamente Arthur.

-No salgo con nadie, estoy sola – dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-¿Y el desconocido? – dijo Molly- ¿Por qué no lo traes a casa?

Ginny rodó los ojos. Si, claro, justamente. Pensó irónica, Wood estaría encantado de ser presentado como mi novio en esta mesa. ¡Su familia lo único que lograba era ahondar en el hondo agujero de su frustración personal! Odiaba acordarse de la indiferencia de Oliver, pero Ron se empecinaba en romperle la paciencia…

-Porque no es mi novio – contestó por fin.

Harry mientras, pensaba en otras cosas. Ahora iba entendiendo… Ginny mentía, jamás le diría a su familia que estaba enamorada de un Malfoy. Por eso negaba su relación con él, era evidente que la avergonzaba un poco el amor que sentía por Draco. Tomó un poco de soda, el pollo tuvo un gusto asqueroso al pensar en la idea de que esa pelirroja sintiera algo por ese hurón. ¿Qué le veía a ese mortífago?

-¿Acaso se trata de Dean Thomas, Gin? – preguntó Molly.

-¡Claro que no! – dijo Ginny.

-Sale con Millicent Bulstrode – informó Hermione mientras le daba papilla a Rose, haciéndole avioncito.- Come cariño…- Ginny la miró mal- Lo siento, se me escapó…

-No me recuerdes que Thomas me puso a la altura de Millicent…

-¿Qué? – Ron no podía creerlo.- Es un adefesio…

-Gracias Ron…- dijo secamente Ginny.

-Esa chica era muy buena persona, no deben juzgarla por su aspecto físico.- dijo Molly indignada.

-No la juzgamos por eso, Molly- opinaba Demelza. La señora Weasley la miró con interrogación.-Es que daba la impresión de que era una santa, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Al final de mi último curso, varios hombres la avergonzaron divulgando jugosos detalles de su vida íntima… ¿recuerdas, Ginny?- le preguntó cómplice.

-Como para olvidarlo… - repuso ésta última- Siempre lo voy a sostener: las calladitas son las peores…

-¡Ginny! – la regañó su madre, enojada.-¿Qué le hicieron a Millicent?

-Se supo que salía con tipos casados – contestó Ginny, con asco.- Fue vergonzoso, se enteró todo el colegio…

-No es culpa de ella, si esos hombres decidían engañar a sus mujeres- retozó Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo- expuso Ginny- Pero si es su culpa juzgar a los demás cuando ella era la más rápida de todas…

-¡Ginny! – Volvió a regañarla Molly- No te expreses así…

-Es la verdad mamá.– se encogió de hombros.

-Tú también tienes un pasado escandaloso –dijo su hermano, recordando los sucesos de Hogwarts, donde ella era tan popular. "_Si el pasado le enseñó a besar así" _pensó Harry

Ginny se puso colorada y le arrojó una mirada furibunda a su hermano.

-¿Y tú, Ron? – Lanzó colérica.- ¿Acaso piensas hay que tomarte de ejemplo? ¿Con cuántas tipas te acostaste antes de decidirte a ser el hombre de familia, señor ejemplo?

-¡Cállate la boca! - la remendó Ron- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

-Por favor – empezó Harry- deberían…

-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Potter! – le gritó Ginny aspereza. Él cerró los ojos conteniéndose para no taparle la boca con un "si te doy mi opinión, te hundo yegua"; si hay algo que detestaba es que le levanten la voz. Y particularmente la voz chillona de esa pelirroja lo exasperaba al cuadrado.

-¡No le hables así a mi amigo! – saltó Ron ofendido.

-Ginny eres una…- empezó Molly.

-¿Cuál es el problema que tienen conmigo? – dijo ofendida- ¡Todo lo que hago les parece mal!

-Me pregunto porqué será – arremetió Ron sarcásticamente. Hermione se tomó la cabeza. Ahora recordaba porqué Ginny había dejado de asistir a los almuerzos dominicales. Es las disputas con su hermano eran interminables, agradecía que los demás estén en otras partes del mundo…

-Estoy harta de tus mierdosos prejuicios, Ron.- replicó Ginny dolida- ¡Resulta que tu fuiste un mujeriego asqueroso, pero si otro lo hace lo descalificas! Eres un hipócrita.

-¡Ginevra! –Mugió su padre avergonzado- ¡Hermione está presente!

-Arthur, tengo conocimiento de las antiguas andanzas de Ron - dijo Hermione seriamente, pero miró mal a su cuñada. Demelza no sabía donde meterse, y Harry menos.

-No quise incomodarte, Hermione, pero mi hermano me está cansando. – se disculpó Ginny sin mostrar signos de arrepentimiento.

-Ginny cálmate – dijo Demelza- No tiene sentido discutir…

-Dile a ese idiota que deje molestar.- Ron bufó.

-Tu hermano solo quiere que te enamores y que seas feliz – dijo Arthur con dulzura- Quisiera verte casada, enamorada, es la mejor sensación del mundo encontrar a tu alma gemela…

-La mejor sensación del mundo no es enamorarse – zanjó Ginny, más calmada- Es cuando por fin te desenamoras de alguien que nunca te amó…

-¿Comemos el postre, Molly? – dijo Hermione para terminar la discusión.

La frase desencajó a Harry de una forma terminal. Se quedó tildado mirándola. Era indescifrable, toda ella. Desde sus labios dulzones, de un rojo carmesí apareciéndose en sueños, hasta sus respuestas certeras, y calmadas. Sintió curiosidad por ella, ¿qué secretos escondía? Parecía ser una caja de Pandora y de su boca podía salir cualquier cosa, desde filosofía de calle, hasta el beso más caliente que le habían dado en su vida. No le importaba demasiado, era liberal, y de convicciones firmes.

Empezaron a comer el postre y después hicieron sobremesa. Molly y Arthur se retiraron a tomar un café al living dejando a los jóvenes solos. La situación era tensa luego de que Ron y Ginny hayan tenido ese enfrentamiento. Demelza, Harry y Hermione intentaban que el almuerzo termine en paz, sacando otros temas de conversación. Sin embargo todo se fue por el inodoro cuando el móvil de Demelza sonó con una música estridente. Ella lo tomó y se puso colorada, pero solo Ginny notó esta reacción.

-¡Es Jimmy! – dijo sin pensar. Cuatro pares de ojos la miraron, y ella se acaloró el doble- Lo siento, pensé en voz alta…

-¿Tienes novio Demelza? – inquirió Hermione, sonriendo.

-No, no es mi novio. Nos estamos conociendo.

Ginny no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Resulta que ahora le decían "conociendo" a tener sexo casual…Demelza la miró como para matarla.

-¿De qué te ríes? – dijo Ron molesto.

-Es que a Demelza no le gusta Timmy-aclaró divertida.

-¿No? – dijo Hermione, anonadada.- ¡Pero si está en contacto con él! – señaló sin comprender.

-¿Y? – Dijo Ginny con frescura.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que…

-Que solo se está divirtiendo, pero no le interesa tener algo serio con él- completó Ginny. Ron negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

-¿Cómo que te estás divirtiendo? –Rezongó con instinto de hermano protector.- Eso no es lo que debería…

-Ginny solo bromea – dijo Demelza, incómoda.- No es verdad lo que dice.

-No estoy bromeando – contradijo ella, sin perder la serenidad- Timmy y Demelza la pasan bien y punto. No se van a casar, ni tendrán hijos.

-Se llama Jimmy.- nadie le prestó atención a la corrección de Demelza.

-¿Quieres decir que tienen una relación ocasional? - concluyó Ron, asqueado.

-Exacto hermanito- le sonrió Ginny- Y está muy bien, hay que divertirse en esta vida.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo – dijo Ron, disgustado.- Sugieres que…

-¿Acaso ella no tiene derecho a revolcarse con alguien por placer? – señaló Ginny.

-Basta por favor, me estás haciendo quedar mal… -dijo su amiga severamente. La pelirroja giró el cuello bruscamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eres casada, Demelza? ¿Estás metiéndole los cuernos a alguien?

-No, pero…

-Pero nada… solo estás con un hombre para divertirte, aunque no te quieras casar con él- simplificó Ginny.- La raza masculina vive su sexualidad libremente desde que el mundo es mundo… y es justo que tengamos derecho a divertirnos nosotras también. Pero lamentablemente algunos machistas – miró a Ron- no lo comprenden.

-Lo que ustedes dos hacen – saltó su hermano señalándolas- es regalarse…

-Estás equivocado, Ron. – Musitó Demelza lo más cordial que pudo.- Nosotras no hacemos eso.

-Déjalo, Del. –Ginny hizo un gesto de resignación con la mano- Ron tiene la mente muy cerrada.

-No se peleen.- rogó Harry.

-Estamos teniendo un interesante debate sobre igualdad de género – le contestó Ginny con voz firme- ¿Tu qué piensas, Potter? – El se maldijo por haber abierto la boca.

-Yo prefiero no opinar.

-Eres un mujeriego, deberías hacerte oír.

-Yo no soy ningún mujeriego – Harry estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Y yo no soy ninguna puta como mi hermano y tú piensan.- lo remendó Ginny.

-¡Yo no pienso eso! - exclamó Harry poniéndose súbitamente rojo. Ginny lo miró y, sin saber porqué, la respuesta hizo que se estremeciera- Quiero decir, no me parece que…

-¿No lo piensas, Harry? –Se indignaba su mejor amigo, en búsqueda de apoyo- ¿Qué dices de las mujeres que se entregan en la primera noche? ¿Acaso eres capaz de enamorarte de ellas?

-Bueno… - ¿por qué su amigo lo ponía en esa situación? – yo creo que depende de muchas cosas…

-Si claro… hazte el tonto – se ofuscaba Ron.

-¿Qué crees, que me acuesto todas las noches con uno diferente? – musitó Ginny sin ofenderse.

-Eso das a entender…

-Deliras. Aunque no te culpo: podría hacerlo, Ron, pero no lo hago.

-Eres una…

-¿Meretriz? – completó Ginny haciendo una sonrisa de lado.

-Todas las mujeres pueden hacerlo – saltó Demelza y todos la miraron- Eso de estar con muchos hombres…

-No todas – contradijo Ron- Solo algunas que son demasiado…- alzó las cejas dejando entrever la última palabra con el gesto.

-Si, todas pueden hacerlo SI QUIEREN – Ginny recalcó las dos últimas palabras- Los hombres proponen y las mujeres disponen.- aclaró. Harry internamente estuvo de acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, la decisión de tener o no algo con un pretendiente, era de la mujer.

-¿Y tú no lo haces? – dijo Ron a su hermana.

-Ya te dije que no.-se encogió de hombros- No lo veo mal, pero tampoco me llena acostarme con el primero que se me cruza.- puso un gesto de asco. Sus pretendientes no eran de lo mejor.

-Ahora te haces la santurrona… - gruñó el pelirrojo. Hermione carraspeó y Ginny rió, sin ofenderse. Su hermano era un perfecto idiota.

-No se insulten – suplicó Harry harto de la situación.- Son hermanos…

-¿Qué es ser puta en tu opinión, Harry? –indagó Demelza sonriendo, tras hacer la pregunta.

-Tener la moral sexual de un hombre –fue Ginny quién contestó, y las tres mujeres explotaron en una carcajada. Harry contuvo la risa, no quería dejar mal parado a Ron, que parecía bastante enojado.

-No es gracioso, estamos hablando en serio – dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo la boca en un gesto de incomodidad.

-Harry Potter no ha dicho su opinión – insistió Ginny sin dejar de lado su tono divertido.- Él también tiene derecho a hablar, es el Salvador… - Harry la miró mal, odiaba que lo llamaran así.- No te enojes y cuéntanos que piensas sobre el asunto.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-¿Te enamorarías de una mujer con la cual tuviste sexo en la primera cita?

-Supongo que no.-dijo automáticamente él.- Pero es relativo, hay excepciones…

-¿Y en la segunda cita? – inquirió Demelza. Hermione y Ginny sonrieron.

-Yo pienso que cuando una mujer te gusta, en su forma de ser y físicamente…-miró a Ginny de soslayo y a ella le latió fuerte el corazón. No le gustaba que la mirara tan fijamente, aunque solo fuera por un solo instante- Quiero decir, si te interesa, ese interés es independiente del tiempo que tarde en entregar su cuerpo.

-¡Aplausos sostenidos! – festejó Demelza, y Ginny y ella chocaron las manos.

-Muy buena teoría.- soltó Ron con resentimiento.- Lástima que no tienes ejemplos concretos… ¿o acaso fuiste novio de una chica fácil?

-No.- reconoció Harry, pensando en el asunto.- Es que ninguna llegó a interesarme, fuera fácil o no.

-Pongamos esta situación – propuso Ginny con desenvoltura. El sonrió ante sus gestos.

-A ver…- apoyó los codos en la mesa, dispuesto a escucharla.

-Supongamos que conoces a una chica de mi edad. – Harry asintió. Los demás la miraban con atención- Tienes una cita pactada. Van juntos a cenar, y como el caballero que creo que eres… - lo miró fijo y Harry sonrió de lado – la llevas a su casa sin insinuarle nada, ¿no? Pasan los días y empiezan a verse más seguido. La relación continúa y después de la cuarta cita en donde ya pasó un mes que se están "conociendo" –destaco la palabra con los dedos.- llega un momento en el cual están solos en tu departamento…- Ron se movió en la silla, incómodo. Sin saber porqué, se imaginaba esa situación entre Harry y Ginny y no le gustaba nada- Mi pregunta es: ¿qué pensarías de ella si se niega a acostarse contigo?

Harry pareció meditarlo, tenía la mirada de Ron clavada en sus ojos y eso lo condicionaba, pero de todos modos fue sincero.

-Quizá esta "chica equis" está dando las señales equivocadas.- contestó sin inmutarse.

-¡Exacto! – Lo señaló Ginny con vehemencia- Y, peor, si calienta el caldero y luego no hace la poción…-sugirió riendo.- ¿te irías con otra que tenga las ideas claras, no?

-Puede ser.

-¡Esto es el colmo! – Farfulló Ron.- ¡La mujer que se acuesta en las primeras citas con un hombre es una…!

-Tener sexo no significa ser puta y ser virgen no significa ser santa.- lo atajó Demelza sin dejarlo terminar.

-Eso es cierto- se le escapó a Hermione- Hay algunas que son santas sexualmente hablando y hacen cosas peores.

-Como Millicent, que le metía los cuernos a su novio – ejemplificó Ginny.

-¿Y tú, nunca lo has hecho? – dijo Ron con escepticismo.

-Tuve dos novios Ron y sabes perfectamente que la única cornuda fui yo – contestó humildemente su hermana.

-Cambiemos de tema.

-Cariño, no te enojes – Hermione le acarició el hombro.- Solo estamos teniendo una agradable charla…

-Eso es mucho decir –dijo Harry- Esto no me resulta tan agradable…

-Opino lo mismo – Ron quería dejar de discutir el asunto.- Mejor cambiemos de tema, no es bueno hablar sobre esto… - miró a Ginny en son de paz. Ella le sonrió.

-Ron tiene razón, basta de hablar de hombres…

-Últimamente no tengo muchas opciones.- saltó su amiga compungida.

-Eso es porque tú quieres. Estás obsesionada con…

-¡Cállate! – Mugió Ginny – Mi hermano no debe enterarse… -_¿No debe enterarse que estás enamorada de Draco Malfoy?, _pensó entonces Harry.

-Prefiero no saber nada – apaciguó Ron derrotado.

-Me tengo que ir a mi casa – anunció Demelza poniéndose de pie.

-Yo me retiro contigo- dijo Ginny- Necesito dormir la siesta… odio los domingos.

-Somos dos – dijo Hermione.

* * *

Caminaba por un parque soleado muy temprano en la mañana. Su aspecto era deplorable, llevaba ropas rotas, y buscaba en la basura en busca de algo que saciara su hambre. Compungida y con el rostro lleno de mugre, se le empañaron los ojos.

-Papá, ¿por qué tuviste que dejarme? – Hablaba mirando el cielo, afectada- Me siento tan sola aquí en Londres, desde que te fuiste no se qué hacer… nadie me daría trabajo, no tuve la educación suficiente para eso… La vida se me está haciendo dura sin ti…

-Levántate – dijo un hombre con voz rígida, acercándose- Levántate rata de basurero…

Tengo que hablar contigo…

Hermione lo miraba con asco. Conocía muy bien la identidad de ese hombre, era un desgraciado millonario que se dedicaba a despreciar a la mayoría de las personas que no creía estar a su nivel. Un soberbio que para su desgracia, había ayudado a ella y a su padre en tiempos difíciles.

-No me hable de ese modo señor.

-Vengo a advertirte, chiquita – dijo el hombre- Que sino pagas las deudas te pesará…

-¿Me está amenazando señor?

-Tómalo como quieras – chilló- No me interesa la opinión de una muerta de hambre como tu…

-¡Deje de humillarme! – respondió Hermione con los puños cerrados.

-Sino pagas, los mortífagos se cobrarán la afrenta contigo. – Hermione se sorprendió.- ¿Acaso no sabías que sus reglas son no aceptar un abandono? ¡Es una vida entera a su servicio, o mueres desgraciada! – siseó.

-¡Ya los he ayudado lo suficiente! ¡Quiero vivir dignamente! – mugió Hermione.

-Eres de la misma calaña que nosotros, no tienes escrúpulos, deja de hacerte la santita.

-¿Qué quiere decir señor?

-Has cometido un grave error al enamorarte de ese tipejo. – le contestó el hombre con el rostro duro- No vas a poder librarte de él y ahora tendrás que ayudarlo en sus planes…

-Yo…

-¡Tú lo amas, aunque solo te use niña tonta!

-¡Si, lo amo! ¿Y qué? – dijo enfrentándolo.

-Entonces serías capaz de ayudarlo por el amor que le tienes? - la puso a prueba el viejo. Hermione bajó la cabeza- Ya sabes las reglas, servidumbre. O asumes los riesgos, o lo mato.

-¡No! ¡No le haga nada! - rogaba ella.

-¡Te callas la boca!

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –Dijo arrodillándose- Solo dímelo, dímelo…

-Presta atención… - y sonrió con regodeo.

De repente se escuchó un aplauso y los dos actores se relajaron libremente y se dieron un gran abrazo. Henry Lockhart salió detrás de un arbusto, con el gesto ceñudo. Lo acompañaban varias personas que rápidamente fueron a revisar el maquillaje de Ginny y el otro actor, llamado Kevin.

-No ha estado tan bien – opinó el director- ¡Retiren las telas invisibles de las cámaras! – Ordenó- Necesito revisar la escena, quizá tengamos que hacerla de nuevo…

-¿Tan mal te parece que quedó? –dijo apenada Ginny.

-Tú has estado muy bien. – Concedió Henry – pero tú Kevin, debes tratarla peor. Recuerda que odias a esa bastarda de Hermione Watson porque es la heredera de toda la fortuna Radcliffe y quieres impedir a toda costa que ella descubra la verdad. Por eso pretendes que se una a los mortífagos para alejarla de su galán, Harry, que en un principio es su hermano, pero como él es adoptado…

-¡Ya sabemos la trama! – Se exasperó Ginny, harta- ¿Rodamos la escena otra vez?

-Lo mejor es hacerla desde otro ángulo, intenten no moverse tanto. – Replicó Henry cansado- Además esta misma noche salen para Liverpool, por lo que…

Ginny dio un gritito de emoción. Era el mejor lunes de su vida. Muy temprano en la mañana, Rita les confirmó que se llevaría a cabo el viaje a Liverpool para grabar imágenes promocionales de _Triángulo de amor_. ¡Eso sería emocionante, viajar con todo el equipo, compartir bromas! Sonrió, emocionada. Apenas supo la noticia, llamó a su madre, a Hermione y a Demelza. Esta última se lamentó porque iba a extrañarla mucho, pero estaba muy feliz con la noticia, porque significaba un gran crecimiento profesional para Ginny. La pelirroja no veía la hora de que salieran los primeros avances, y así, la gente la reconocería en la calle…

-Ubíquense y haremos la otra escena en la que tú Ginny, te encuentras con los Aurores y les pides ayuda para que no maten a Harry… – habló Henry intentando a hacer volver a la actriz al planeta Tierra- ¡Ginny, enfócate! No tenemos tiempo…

-¿Eh? – saltó ella desorientada- ¿Qué dijiste, Henry? ¿Repetimos la escena o no?

-¡Te dije que no! – dijo el director molesto- ¡Haremos la escena de los Aurores!

-Bueno pero no te enojes.- sonrió ella.

-Tapen las cámaras y que vengan los otros actores. Auror extra, acomódate el pelo, ayúdalo Susan… si, así está mejor. ¿Te acuerdas la letra, Ginny? – ella asintió- ¡Luz, cámara, acción!

* * *

_-¿Qué dijiste, Dalwish?_ – preguntaba Harry.

-Señor, lo que escuchó. – decía el Auror novato yendo y viniendo por el Cuartel, horas más tarde.- Ginevra Weasley hablaba con un tipo que es mortífago, en un parque… y claramente la estaba amenazando, le decía que sino lo hacía iba a matar a Draco Malfoy…

_-¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?_

-¡Si, señor, no soy sordo!

_-¡Maldita sea!_

_-_¿Cómo vamos a proceder? Es evidente que Ginevra es mortífaga y está dispuesta ayudar a Draco Malfoy…

-_No estoy tan seguro. _

_-_¡Señor, le repito, yo lo vi!

_-¡Lo sé Dalwish! Pero se trata de la hermana de mi mejor amigo._

-Si, debe ser difícil para usted pero…

-_Aplica el código P de la Estatuto de Aurores. – le indicó Harry.- No quiero errores, Dalwish._

_-_Está bien señor – contestó el joven pomposamente, cambiando el teléfono de oreja y revisando unos papeles.- ¿Cuándo va a venir al cuartel?

_-En cuanto termine de indagar las pruebas de los otros novatos._

-¿Hay novedades? – preguntó Dalwish, compitiendo con sus compañeros por el protagonismo que obtenían ante Harry

_-No hay mucho, por mala suerte._ – Dalwish sonrió.- _Aplica el código, tengo que cortar._

-Adiós se… - Harry le había cortado.- ¡Código P! – Repitió radiante y luego su sonrisa se borró.- ¿Cuál era el código P? – se preguntó confundido- ¡Ah si! ¡Ya sé!- sonrió- Manos a la obra, al jefe no le gustan los errores.

* * *

En una casa con olor a humedad y cigarrillo dos hombres permanecían, con la lúgubre luz de aquella lamparita insuficiente, que tintineaba. Se movía rápidamente, y tintineaba, como si fuese el flash de una cámara de fotos. Uno de esos hombres, de cabello rubio blanquecino y ojos grises, golpeó la lámpara con la mano, para que deje de tintinear.

-Repite eso Theodory – decía Lucius desencajado.

-Lo que escuchaste – contestó cansinamente el hombre- Vi a tu hijo besarse con Ginevra Weasley…

-¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo mi hijo puede enredarse con esa traidora? – caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando procesar la información.- No puede ser… - la indómita luz parpadeó- ¡Maldita lámpara del demonio! ¡Odio a los muggles y su electricidad, no sirve para nada!

-Tienes razón – estuvo de acuerdo su interlocutor –Yo insistí en que traigan candelabros, pero…

-Cállate asno, y sígueme contando lo de Draco, no estoy para hablar de esa lamparita de mierda…

-Te decía que Draco se estaba besando con Ginevra en ese bar… Las brujas hablan mal de los magos – recitó Nott.

-¡No puede ser, tú estabas borracho y viste cualquier cosa! – dijo Lucius escéptico.

-¡Los vi, Lucius, cae a la realidad! - repuso levantando la voz.

-¡No me grites! Debe haber un error…

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. – Lo miró firmemente.-Eso no es todo, vi a Ginevra hablando en un parque con unos Aurores novatos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Malfoy se tomó la cabeza y despeinó su cabello. Parecía un viejo chiflado, solo le faltaba la camisa de fuerza.- Esa pelirroja está trabajando para ellos… es una maldita traidora a la sangre… apuesto a que sale con Potter o algo así…

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo desencajado Nott- ¡Era evidente eso! Yo lo habría presagiado desde un principio…- añadió con resentimiento- Millicent ya lo había predicho…

-Tienes razón – concedió – Bulstrode es una buena pieza, siempre ha sido muy perceptiva…

-¡Enamoró a Thomas en menos de un mes! – dijo con vehemencia Nott. Lucius se quedó pensativo, mirando el techo.- Sino fuera por ella, no hubiéramos podido despistar a los Aurores… y bueno Ginevra seguramente tiene el mismo plan con tu hijo… ¡para colmo está buena!

-¿Crees que le dio Amortentia? – dijo Lucius

-¿Ginevra a Draco? – preguntó Theodory confundido.

-¡No! ¡Millicent a Thomas!

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque Millicent no es lo que se dice follable.- convino Malfoy despreciativamente.

-¡Pobre Mill! No será una diosa pero…

-Basta de hablar estupideces – lo interrumpió Lucius de sopetón.- Creo que tienes razón, los Aurores intentan devolvernos la jugada intentando que Ginevra enamore a Draco – coincidió preocupado.

-Y eso que pensabas que todo se trataba de un malentendido…fue un gran error dejar que tu hijo volviera de Australia, está complicando todo…

-No me imaginé que Draco fuera tan imbécil- reconoció el viejo –pero no podemos subestimar los encantos de esa pelirroja…

-¿Qué haremos, Lucius?

-Medidas drásticas… hay que impedir que Ginevra siga engatusando a Draco o lo pagaremos caro…

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Manos a la obra! – sonrió Nott levantando las manos.

-Si, vamos a trazar el plan en…- de repente, quedaron a oscuras. La lamparita muggle terminó de agotarse- ¡Por el pellejo de Merlín! _¡Lumos!_

_-_¿La próxima compramos unas velitas, jefe? – Malfoy le pegó en la cabeza bruscamente- ¡Auch!

* * *

Las valijas de Ginny estaban listas. Ella tenía tanta emoción que saltaba. Demelza la estaba despidiendo y las dos, y hacían tiempo mientras esperaban el taxi que la llevaría con Rita Skeeter y todo el elenco de _Triángulo de Amor._ Eran las diez de la noche y el entusiasmo de Ginny ante la perspectiva de viajar y grabar las escenas promocionales, no cabía en su cuerpo.

-¡Estoy emocionada, Del! - decía Ginny - ¡Solo faltan cinco minutos y llega el taxi!

-Será mejor que salgamos a la puerta…

-Si, vamos, vamos.

De inmediato, un auto negro se apareció allí. Del mismo descendió un viejo sonriente, de unos cuarenta y cinco años.

-Vengo a buscar a Ginevra para tomar el translador a Liverpool.

-¡Soy yo! – dijo orgullosa Ginny.

-Carguemos las maletas- contestó el chofer.- Me llamo Timmy… - Demelza rió y Ginny también.

-Seguramente le empiezas a decir Jimmy…- comentó su amiga riendo.- ¡Cuídate mucho!

-Te voy a extrañar amiga – susurró Ginny algo emocionada.

-¡Y yo! Pero ¿sabes qué? Esto te servirá para distraerte y dejar de pensar en el carilindo inepto…

-Tienes razón. Te llamaré…

-Sube, que vas a llegar tarde y Rita te va a regañar. – Ginny se subió y bajó el vidrio.

-No quemes mi departamento y ojo con lo que haces!

-Descuida, solo lo usaré para… -hizo una seña graciosa.

-¡Siempre la misma tú! – rieron y el chofer puso el auto en marcha.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Adiós Ginny! – la saludaba Demelza mientras ella se alejaba.

Ginny se acomodó en el asiento trasero y puso las manos en la nuca, con una radiante sonrisa. Entonces el chofer aumentó la velocidad, y ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué hace? ¡Debe ir para el otro lado!

-No señorita – la voz del señor cambió considerablemente.

-Señor, ha errado el camino.

-Usted es quien ha errado el camino – siseó el conductor. Ginny se alarmó. El tipo se dio vuelta y ya no era el chofer.- Pagarás muy caro ayudar a los mortífagos…- Aceleró peligrosamente.

-¡BAJE LA VELOCIDAD! – gritó Ginny con terror.

-Disculpe, pero…- Ginny no pudo continuar la frase, otro hombre había aparecido a su lado y la agarró del brazo- ¡AHHHH! – gritó asustada, intentó quitárselo de encima pero no pudo. El sujeto le tapó la boca y la durmió con cloroformo. El cuerpo inerte de Ginny cayó sobre el señor…

-Bien hecho Tylor – lo felicitó el conductor, que adquiría el aspecto de Philip Dalwish.

-Código P, aplicado.- sonrió el otro.

* * *

**Nota: Bueno acá terminó...El fic se va a basar en muchos errores más, el título lo dice todo.**

**¿Qué les pareció la charla en La Madriguera? ¿Y el final? **

**Por favor, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios! sean buenos o malos, sirven, y los necesito para entusiasmarme más con el fic!**

**Les mando un saludo a todos! Gracias por leerme.**

**Joanne**


	4. Intento de fuga

******Gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior!**

**Espero que este les guste...**

* * *

**Tu mejor error**

**Capítulo 4**

_**Intento de fuga**_

Lucius Malfoy esperaba novedades mientras tomaba un energizante _muggle_, del cual era completamente adicto. Destapó la tercera lata de la noche y se dispuso a sorber un poco. Aquella bebida tenía un gusto maravilloso en su opinión y era de utilidad porque lo mantenía despierto. Debía estar alerta para esperar las novedades del inútil de Nott. Sin embargo sabía que esa sanguijuela no lo llamaría hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Enojado agarró su móvil y buscó en su directorio de contacto el número de infructífero ser humano que era Theodory Nott. Hubo varios tonos y finalmente atendió…

_-¡Lu!-_ gimió confianzudo.

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me llames así? – Le espetó Malfoy enojado.- ¡Siempre igual de pelotudo!

_-Lo siento._

-¡No lo sientas tanto! ¿Por qué no llamabas? – No lo dejó contestar- ¡Dime ya las novedades! ¿Pudieron atrapar a Ginevra?

_-Lamentablemente no, Lu… cius.-_ se corrigió a destiempo. Su jefe gruñó.

-¿Qué mierda pasó? ¡Ya me imaginaba que no serías capaz de hacer lo que te pedí!

_-Intentamos agarrarla, pero… se subió a un taxi y se fue._

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

_-¡Si, lo juro, el taxi arrancó y se fue!_ – se excusó- _La verdad es que teníamos pensado a agarrarla antes de que se suba… ¡esa pelirroja es muy escurridiza! Seguimos el carro con la moto voladora… _

-¿Con la moto voladora?

_-¡Si! Mill la ha embrujado con ayuda de…_-Empezó a contar con entusiasmo.

-¡Me importa tres carajos! – Bufó Lucius harto- ¡Son unos desgraciados! ¡Tú y el imbécil de Crabbe!

_-Mill insistió en acompañarnos, pero no la dejamos. Su vida correría peligro…_

-¡Deja de hablar del adefesio de Millicent Bulstrode! ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Te das cuenta que Ginevra debe tener abultada información sobre los asesinatos de los muggles?

_-¡Pero si Draco sabe poco y nada sobre eso! –_ Se exasperó Nott- _No creo que le haya contado…_

-Llegará un punto en que Draco le contará todo. – Torció los ojos-

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

-¿Me lo preguntas? ¡Con una pelirroja así enfrente hasta yo me haría amigo de Dumbledore! Pero ¿qué intento decirte a ti? Si tienes mal gusta cualquier cosa que tenga pulso, hasta Millicent te parece bonita.

_-Mill es bonita_ – ratificó Nott convencido.-_ Tiene una belleza rara…_

-Ya te dije que no me importa.- tomó más energizante.

_-¿Qué haremos ahora?_

-¿Ahora que no la pudimos secuestrar? ¡No lo sé, infeliz! – bramó como loco Lucius- Solo nos queda esperar a que aparezca y ver cómo hacemos para amarrarla- rió- A Harry Potter no le hará mucha gracia que agarremos a su nena…

_-¿Estás seguro que Ginevra sale con Potter?_

-¡Pues claro! El traidor a la sangre le entregó a su hermanita en papel de regalo – dijo con asco- Así se comportan los mediocres…

_-¿Qué hago?_

-Si puedes, muérete.- escupió- Ya te daré las directivas a seguir infeliz. Mantén el teléfono prendido.

_-Creo que se está quedando sin batería…_

-Cárgalo a la electricidad.

_-¿Y cómo se…?_

-Adiós inoperante- Malfoy le cortó y arrojó el teléfono en la redonda mesa- Ginevra, no te salvarás de mis garras…- rió burlonamente- no permitiré que uses a mi propio hijo para sacarle información, perra…

**0*0*0**

-Disculpe, pero…- Ginny no pudo continuar la frase, otro hombre había aparecido a su lado y la agarró del brazo- ¡AHHHH! – gritó asustada, intentó quitárselo de encima pero no pudo. El sujeto le tapó la boca y la durmió con cloroformo. El cuerpo inerte de Ginny cayó sobre el señor… y no supo nada más.

De hecho se durmió tan profundamente que fue a parar, en recuerdos lejanos…

_Una chica pelirroja se insertaba un CD en un mini componente, con una sonrisa algo inusual. Adoraba hacer lo que estaba por hacer. Era una pasión, un hobbie que solo Demelza Robins, su mejor amiga estaba al tanto. A Ginny la avergonzaba un poco que saliera a la luz… y en parte lo hacía porque ella era una caja de Pandora… Nunca se sabía qué podía salir de sus gustos. Sonrió, la noche anterior había sido espectacular. Presionó el botón y sonó una canción…_

_Rápidamente empezó a moverse, con pasos espontáneos, suyos. _

_Suerte que es tener labios sinceros_

_Para besarte con más ganas_

_Ginny se dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, moviendo sus caderas._

_Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños_

_Y nos los confundas con montañas_

_Tomó sus senos sensualmente, bajando sus manos hacia la cintura, riendo y mirando un punto vacío, imaginando un posible espectador ante aquel baile…_

_Suerte que herede las piernas firmes_

_Para correr si un día hace falta_

_Y estos dos ojos que me dicen_

_Que he de llorar cuando te vayas._

_El timbre sonó insistentemente. Ginny bajó la música y abrió la puerta…Al ver a su visitante, se le iluminó la mirada._

_-Oliver…- balbuceó emocionada._

_-Ginny, siento molestarte – dijo el buen mozo joven- Es que estaba cerca de aquí y…_

_-¿Pensaste en venir a verme?- Oliver sonrió de forma incómoda._

_-Estaba en cerca y pensé que podíamos cenar._

_-Genial, pasa – se hizo a un lado._

_-¿Qué hacías?_

_-Nada, yo solo…– enrojeció.- estaba descansando…_

_-¿Pedimos pizza?_

_-Me gusta la idea… - estaba nerviosa e incómoda. Sin maquillar, ella siempre se preparaba para verlo, pero él había llegado de improvisto. ¡Cómo no le había avisado! Ginny nunca podía ser ella misma cuando estaba con él, la cohibía su belleza, sus ojos, su sonrisa. ¡Lo amaba!- Oye, ¿me esperas un momento? Iré al baño…_

_-Si, ¿voy pidiendo? – tomó el teléfono inalámbrico con frescura._

_-Si, si yo voy a…- señaló el baño y sonrió- tú sabes. No tardare.- Wood le hizo un gesto amable._

_Ginny entró al baño y empezó a mirarse al espejo. Tomó una toalla para secarse la transpiración.- ¡Ay mi amor! ¡Al fin te dispusiste a darme la hora! ¡Tercera cita! ¡Emoción! ¡Eres tan hermoso, tan lindo, tan perfecto! ¡Y mira lo que soy yo! –se miró al espejo- Del, te necesito, ¿cómo actúo? ¿Me hago la difícil, la santa, la buena, la mala, la zorra? ¡Móvil, móvil, móvil! ¿Dónde mierda está mi móvil? – No lo tenía en el baño- ¡Caray, que mala suerte! No importa Ginny, inhala, exhala, inhala exhala, todo va a estar bien…- miró el montículo de ropa. Bragas, sostenes, jeans sucios.- ¡Maldita sea, esto me pasa por no ser más ordenada!_

La escena empezó a diluirse, de hecho parecía ser un sueño, o un recuerdo. Ella no estaba segura…

Ginny recuperaba la conciencia con dificultad. Tosió porque la garganta le picaba horrores. Intentó mover sus brazos pero algo desconocido se lo impidió. Su mente intentaba resolver los últimos hechos, y a duras penas lo lograba. El viaje a Liverpool con el equipo de _Triángulo de amor_, la despedida con Demelza en la puerta de su casa. Recordó haberse subido a un taxi… y entonces abrió los ojos alarmada a causa de sus últimos recuerdos.

Automáticamente se le empañaron de terror. Recién en ese instante se dio cuenta que se encontraba firmemente atada a una silla con los brazos hacia atrás… Su boca pronunció algo pero el sonido no salió de ella: estaba amordazada. Las dos lágrimas se perdieron por la geografía de su rostro y tembló. ¿Dónde carajo estaba? ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? No conocía aquella ¿casa?. Inspeccionó el sitio con la mirada. Era una extraña habitación circular. Del techo colgaba una araña llena de polvo, que no alumbraba nada, era grácil, carente de luz, sombría como todo lo que estaba viviendo. Bajó la mirada, los pisos de un cerámico brilloso color manteca. Parecía una vivienda bastante moderna, pero definitivamente le hacía falta una buena mano de limpieza.

_Maldita sea, ¿dónde mierda estoy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? _Su silla estaba perdida en el centro. Enfrente de ella, solo había una mesa de vidrio, con otras sillas similares. Las paredes eran neutras, color blanco cegador y esa especie de comedor estaba colmada por tres puertas. Una a los costados y otra enfrente. La del costado derecho apenas estaba entreabierta. _Carajo, dónde estoy._ Otras dos lágrimas salieron y mojaron su rostro... estaba entrando en pánico. Era en vano luchar contra esas cuerdas firmemente atadas, no había nada que hacer. Parpadeó mirando alrededor, pero al parecer estaba sola… Solo una tajadita de luz provenía de la habitación contigua. Ginny dedujo que era la cocina de aquella, ¿casa?

-Jefe – decía una voz obsecuente- El código P ya está aplicado. Solo necesita venir para acá así habla personalmente con ella…- el corazón de Ginny se violentó dentro de su cuerpo.- Fue bastante fácil, la agarramos cuando se estaba yendo en un taxi… – el sujeto se alejó un poco y Ginny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir oyendo la conversación. Estaba segura de que hablaba por teléfono móvil- Si, yo también pienso que iría a reunirse con ellos. Excelente, lo esperaré aquí…¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No estoy en el cuartel! ¡No se enoje señor, vine a la casa de emergencia! ¡Si, le juro que estoy aquí! ¿Por qué no…? – la voz se calló de repente.-Maldito sea mi jefe, cada día más insoportable…- añadió después, dejando lugar a un cortante silencio.

Ginny cada vez estaba más asustada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la habían secuestrado?_ Dios mío, voy a morir y ni siquiera le confesé a Oliver cuánto lo amo. ¡No tuve hijos, no tuve casamiento, ni despedida de soltera, ni siquiera me fue bien en el trabajo! ¡Si mi vida termina hoy, claramente fue una mierda de vida! _Pensaba melodramáticamente.

¿Y si era un obsesivo admirador suyo, que tal vez se transformaría en el amor de su vida? Como esa película, llamada Misery, en donde secuestraban a un famoso autor… _¡Y una mierda Ginny, no te conoce ni tu madre!_

Cuando dejó de pensar estupideces, se le ocurrió en hacer algún hechizo no verbal para poder cortar las cuerdas, pero no funcionó. Era como si sus poderes estuvieran nulos. Quizá los nervios y el terror se apoderaban con ella socavando cada uno de sus dotes mágicos. Respiró hondo, para serenarse, pero ya estaba temblando, no podía controlarse. Estaba a merced de desconocidos, estaba secuestrada. ¡Nadie puede mantener la calma en un momento tan jodido! Empezó a moverse pretendiendo no hacer ruido, porque si ese sujeto que estaba en la cocina, la oía, seguramente atentaba contra su vida. ¡Era un delincuente secuestrador! ¡La tenía en sus redes! Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras forcejeaba disimuladamente…

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta que tenía en frente, hizo que se quedara tensa en su silla y dejara de luchar… Al parecer, eran dos hombres discutiendo. Automáticamente, cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar inconciente.

-… te dije que apliques el código P – esa voz le contrajo el estómago- ¿Eres idiota?

-Pero Señor – se excusaba Philip Dalwish- Es lo que he hecho, juro que…

-¿Qué código P aplicaste imbécil? ¿Acaso el de "pelotudo"? – Ginny no dudó, era la voz de Harry Potter. ¡De Harry Potter! El estúpido niño que bebió... toneles de Whisky para hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo.- ¡Ése es el único código que eres capaz de aplicar!

-Apliqué el código P y Ginevra está con nosotros para que…

-¡Cometiste un grave error, infeliz! – Ginny sintió como su voz estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y se desesperó aún más. ¿Harry Potter estaba detrás de su… ¡secuestro!- ¡El código P es que le mandes una citación de la oficina de Aurores para interrogarla! ¡No que la secuestres!

-¿Cómo? –Dalwish parecía confundido- ¡No, ése no es! Yo apliqué…

-¡Aplicaste el código C! –Continuó Harry enfadado.- ¡Ese que dice que hay que secuestrar a un sospechoso de manera urgente! – Dalwish se puso rojo- ¡Eres un inútil, Dalwish! ¡No toleraré este tipo de error nuevamente! ¿Cuántas veces rendiste Estatuto de Aurores en la universidad? ¿Unas cien?

-Señor yo…- intentó disculparse, pero su jefe no lo dejó culminar la frase.

-¿Tienes idea del los problemas que nos puede traer esto? – rugió Harry furioso.

-Yo…

-¡Claro que no la tienes, inconciente! ¡El código C activa señuelos mágicos gravísimos! ¡Y estamos hablando de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, infeliz!- "_De la hermana de mi mejor amigo…",_ bueno quizá le tenía algo de piedad, pero ese pensamiento no la ayudó a relajarse.

-Lo siento, Harry.

-¡No me llames Harry, esto no es una charla de café! – Escupió hecho una fiera- Ya mismo dime que hiciste con…

Abrió la puerta de aquel comedor circular, descubriendo a Ginny amordazada y desmayada. Se quedó de piedra sin saber qué decir. La imagen de ella le resultó aberrante, nunca hubiera querido que terminara en tamañas condiciones. El corazón parecía estar enloqueciendo en su tórax, sin pretensiones de dejarlo en paz. Algo se removió adentro al verla tan débil, maltratada, reprimida. Y todo por su culpa… Se estremeció y no supo porqué, la impertinente evocación de aquel beso robado en el bar atravesó su memoria y canceló todas sus dudas en un par de minutos. Un pensamiento secundó al otro, pero no tardó, para su completo horror, en asimilar que definitivamente se sentía atraído hacia esa pelirroja que estaba observando…

Cuando aquella terrible conclusión devino conciente en su cabeza, la sacudió para liberarse de esa pesadilla. Esa chica no podía gustarle, definitivamente no podía: Era mortífaga y como si eso fuera poco se revolcaba con Draco Malfoy. ¿Por eso? ¡No! Se trataba de la hermana de su mejor amigo, estaba descartada.

-Señor…- Harry se dio vuelta bruscamente, dándose cuenta el papel de idiota que había hecho por varios minutos al mirarla tan fijamente.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Ginny? – Lo tomó del cuello violentamente cuando el enfado vino en su ayuda- ¿Qué le hicieron, imbécil?

-Nada señor, le juro que no le hicimos nada, Ginevra solo está dormida. Creímos que era lo mejor para que ella no sospeche que…- decía atropelladamente el novato. Harry lo soltó con tanta fuerza que el joven casi cae al suelo.- ¡Ay! – farfulló.

Harry no le hizo caso. Se acercó a Ginny y levantó su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Le tomó el pulso con la mano y extrañamente, su corazón latía enloquecido como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Ese comportamiento no era propio de alguien que estaba inconciente. Frunció el entrecejo; Ginny no estaba desmayada, claro que no.

-Ginny…- dijo suavemente. Entonces ella instintivamente abrió los ojos.-Sabía que estabas despierta…-Sacó la mordaza de su boca, que era un pedazo de tela.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – Aulló aterrada- ¡Libérame, te lo exijo Potter! ¿Cómo te atreviste a…?

-Antes que nada te pido que te calmes.-Ginny no le hizo caso e intentó soltarse de las cuerdas- No pierdas el tiempo, tus poderes mágicos son nulos aquí adentro.

-¿Te volviste loco, Potter? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto? ¡Me estaba yendo de viaje!

-¿De viaje? – se sorprendió Harry.

-Señor…- intervino Dalwish.- Creo que deberíamos…

-Fuera de aquí – le dijo Harry sin inmutarse- ya has cometido muchos errores por hoy.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Obedece! Cuando te necesite, te llamaré. ¡Fuera Philip!- el joven se fue refunfuñando y dio un portazo estruendoso.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a soltarme? – gritó ella sin importarle aquel novato.

-Tendrás que responder a un interrogatorio.- dijo Harry sin amedrentarse por su grito.

-¿Te volviste loco? ¡Tendría que estar yendo a Liverpool a…!

-¿A encontrarte con Luicius Malfoy?- siseó Harry con rencor- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ponerte al servicio de un mortífago?

-¿Con qué te drogaste Potter? – Resonó Ginny desesperada.- ¡No sé porqué dices semejante disparate!

-No te hagas la tonta. Lo sé todo. ¡TODO! Se muy bien que trabajas para Lucius Malfoy y que te enredaste con Draco Malfoy por…

-¿Qué? – Ginny no daba crédito a sus oídos, pero el hecho de que nombrara a Draco, hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas. ¿Acaso Harry estaba al tanto de que había coqueteado con él?- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Potter?

-Eres una muy buena actriz, pero no voy a creerte- le advirtió él –No soy estúpido, ¿sabes?

-¡No se nota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo podría estar trabajando para Malfoy? ¡Soy actriz! ¡Me dedico a eso! ¡Creí que lo sabías! – espetó malhumorada.

-Actriz, sí, es una muy buena pantalla para ocultar tu verdadera profesión.- dijo él con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Es mi verdadera profesión!

-¡Mentira! – Harry elevó la voz considerablemente- ¡Estás trabajando con Mortífagos! ¡Mis hombres te vieron hablando con ellos! ¡Deja de mentir y suelta la lengua! – sacó la varita.

-¡NO! – Gritó asustada- ¿Qué haces Harry? ¿Me vas atacar?

-Sino hablas, no me quedará más remedio.- dijo amenazante.- ¡Confiesa YA mismo!

-¡No lo hagas, Harry! ¡Todo se trata de un error! – Intentaba explicarle.- ¡Estás equivocado!

-¿Un error? – chascó la lengua, escéptico- El error lo cometiste tú, porque voy a encerrarte en Azkabán por asesinar _muggles_ inocentes. – Ginny abrió los ojos, aterrada.- No me pongas esa miradita, Ginevra. ¡No voy a tenerte piedad por ser una Weasley! ¡Soy intransigente cuando de trabajo se trata!

-Estás loco, Potter… Yo no hice nada…-la voz se le quebró- Harry tú me conoces, soy Ginny, ¿cómo me crees capaz de hacer algo así? ¡Soy inocente! ¡Te lo juro!

-No te creo, Ginevra.- pero en el fondo algo le quemaba adentro, no soportaba verla llorar- Confiesa de una jodida vez todos los planes de Lucius…

-¿Qué? Yo no sé nada de todo eso Harry. ¡Por favor!

-Si lo sabes…

-Suéltame, estoy perdiendo una oportunidad de trabajo por estar encerrada aquí. – decía con miedo, aunque la novela no le importaba, solo pretendía estar a salvo en su hogar. Harry le estaba dando miedo- Yo tendría que estar en Liverpool grabando las imágenes promocionales de la novela, ¡y no encerrada aquí contigo! ¡Libérame! ¡Por favor!

-No voy a soltarte hasta no comprobar tu inocencia. Te vieron con el hijo de un mortífago en un conocido bar de Callejón Diagón…- Ginny se estremeció- ¿Las brujas hablan mal de los magos?… ¿Te suena ese lugar?

-No…- mintió enseguida.

-Qué raro, hablar mal de los hombres es tu deporte favorito.- observó.

-¡No viene al caso como hablo de los hombres! ¡Pero tú definitivamente haces quedar mal al resto Harry Potter! – lo increpó.

-Más respeto.-dijo enojado- Porque estás siendo interrogada por la oficina de Aurores… ¿no comprendes la gravedad de tu situación?

-¡Es que yo no hice nada!

-¿Te besaste con Malfoy en ese bar? ¡No me mientas más Ginevra! – exclamó a grito pelado.- ¿Te besaste o no?

-Si, pero…

-Bien, empezaste a confesar.- dijo con satisfacción.- ¡Por fin, mortífaga!

-¡Solo fue una casualidad! ¡Me encontré con Draco por casualidad! – Profirió exasperada- ¡Me duelen las muñecas, suéltame Harry!

-Calladita la boca- contestó él sin piedad- Acá las órdenes las doy yo. Y deja de llorar, a mi las lágrimas no me conmueven.

-¡Eres un cerdo! –gimió aterrada- ¡Cuando Ron sepa lo que me estás haciendo te molerá a golpes!

-Cuando Ron sepa que te revuelcas con Draco Malfoy, la golpeada serás tú – la atajó Harry sonriendo con ironía.- Así que deja las amenazas atrás, Ginevra. No puedes amedrentarme.

-¡Maldito arrogante! ¡Te detesto! – Decía sollozando.- ¡Eres un animal! – Lo acusó.

-¡SILENCIO!- rugió Harry y la apuntó con la varita. Ginny enmudeció del susto- Contéstame, ¿Cuánto hace que sales con Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué te pidió a cambio por acostarte con él?

-¡No me acosté con Malfoy! – saltó ella indignada.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Me consta que así lo hiciste! –la señaló con el dedo índice- ¡Es TU pareja!

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Estás delirando Potter! ¡Yo no salgo con Draco Malfoy! – Harry se revolvió el cabello. Esa mujer terminaría por volverlo loco…¡no funcionaba ningún método de presión con ella!

-¿Qué te pidió a cambio? Contesta Ginevra – la apuntó a la cabeza con la varita, pero no tenía pensado hacerle daño, era solo para que confesara la verdad.- En serio, no me hagas poner loco…

-Nada… te juro que nada… yo no estoy saliendo con…

-Ginevra – dijo él armándose de paciencia- Dime la puta verdad ¡YA MISMO!

-Es la verdad, te lo juro…-sollozaba ella.

-¿Draco Malfoy es el desconocido? –Harry no supo porqué le estaba preguntando por eso, la verdad era que no tenía nada que ver con la investigación, pero la curiosidad lo dominaba desde que había escuchado hablar de ese tipo en La Madriguera- ¡CONTÉSTAME!

-No, no… yo no salgo con Draco. –Repitió Ginny nuevamente, atormentada por la locura de Harry- El no es el hombre que amo, no es él…

-¿Quién es? – Ginny lo miró, sus ojos estaban hinchados.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- dijo firmemente. No iba a doblegarse frente a esa bestia, le estaba preguntando cosas personales, y no sobre Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Te recuerdo que te estoy tomando declaración. Si mientes, vas a terminar en Azkabán con todos tus amiguitos mortífagos.

-¡Y dale con que soy mortífaga! ¡No seas idiota! – dijo Ginny cansada. Ya no lloraba, era evidente que no tenía sentido seguir llorando. - ¡Soy actriz!- se removió en su silla para liberarse-

-¡Quieta!- la amenazó con la varita.

-¡Suéltame de una jodida vez! – le rogó saturada- ¡Soy inocente! ¡No ando con mortífagos ni me interesa!

-¿Ah no? – sacó unos papeles de su maletín- ¿Y cómo explicas la existencia de estas fotos? – las puso adelante su rostro y Ginny se quedó de piedra.- ¿Malfoy te estaba obligando con el maleficio Imperius a estudiarte la lengua? – añadió sarcásticamente.

-Yo…

-Tú eres una maldita mentirosa.- categorizó Harry con repulsión- Y pagarás caro haber ayudado a los mortífagos…

-¡No sabía que Draco es un mortífago! – se excusó volviendo a desesperarse-¡No lo sabía!

-Era muy difícil de deducir – ironizó Harry tirando las fotos sobre la mesa.- Sobre todo porque Lucius Malfoy no tiene antecedentes con la justicia, ¿verdad? Eres el colmo…

-Ya te expliqué, me encontré con Draco de casualidad -saltó Ginny- y tomamos algo, pero entre él y yo no hay nada, no hay nada… ¡Libérame, estás en un error Harry, te lo digo en serio!

-Ningún error. Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo lo decida. No me consta tu inocencia, no tienes nada para demostrarlo más que tu palabra…

-No me pasa nada con Draco, solo fue un beso, nos encontramos una vez…- Harry la miró. Eso era una mentira y él lo sabía perfectamente. Por deducción ella debía creer que se había besado dos veces con Draco, aunque solo fue una, la segunda era él mismo con la poción multijugos. Y ese maldito beso que tanto le había gustado...- Te lo juro, fue solo una vez…

-¿Una vez? – La atravesó con sus ojos verdes- ¿Solo te besaste una vez con Draco Malfoy?

-Si… -ella enrojeció- Bueno…- carraspeó- Fueron dos veces.- el tono de voz utilizado hizo que Harry se estremeciera. Fue un dulce susurro a sus oídos… ¿qué mierda le estaba pasando? Intentó mantener la compostura para seguir interrogándola.

-Cuéntamelo todo.-ordenó.

-¿Para qué?

-Estoy investigando a Draco Malfoy. No me cuestiones y habla…

-La última vez me lo encontré en ese bar: Las brujas hablan mal de los magos.- relató Ginny- Draco estaba muy raro, no parecía acordarse de que nos habíamos visto la noche anterior…- tragó saliva- Hablábamos de lo más bien y me besó…- Harry se arrodilló en frente de ella.-Fue diferente ese beso…-Terminó Ginny haciendo que él respirara hondo.

-¿Qué tuvo de diferente?

-¿Tiene que ver con la investigación tu pregunta? – dijo ella suspicaz.

-No.-admitió-pero no estás condiciones de negarte a contestar… ¿qué tuvo de diferente el último beso de Draco Malfoy? – ella sonrió mirando al vacío.

-Fue espectacular.- A Harry se le contrajo el estómago.- No fue el mismo beso que la noche anterior… -Ginny sonrió sinceramente.- Ese beso me encantó…- él carraspeó.

-Y… ¿el anterior no te gustó? – Ginny lo miró.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

-Porque necesito saber sobre…

-Si quieres saber de los besos de Draco ¡ve y bésalo tú! – sugirió exasperada.- Pero siendo sincera, no sabía que eras gay…

-¡No soy gay! – Aclaró algo avergonzado.- ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

-¡Yo soy mortífaga y tú eres gay! ¡Esas son tus verdades Potter!

-¡Basta!

-¿Cuándo me vas a soltar? ¿No te das cuenta que soy inocente?

-Cuando compruebe que no sabes nada de los mortífagos.- dijo Harry.

-¡NO SE NADA! – Gritó Ginny cansada.- ¡TE LO JURO!

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ME ESTÁ GRITANDO!

-¡TÚ EMPEZASTE! ¡CÁLLATE LA BOCA! – Levantó la varita y Ginny abrió los ojos grandes. Por impulso, se removió en su silla. Se tambaleó y cayó de costado. La cabeza le dio de lleno contra el piso.

-¡GINNY! – Ella sollozó, tenía la ceja partida en dos. Harry de inmediato fue ayudarla.

-Esto es por tu culpa, idiota… ¡no me toques!

-Deja que te ayude…

-¡No, no me toques! – Harry enderezó la silla y la miró apenado. Estaba arrepentido, se sentía mal, Ginny se había lastimado. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella. Unas locas ganas de protegerla lo abrumaron con creciente desesperación. Esos sentimientos encendieron su alarma, sus ojos chocolates despedían lágrimas mudas, ¿por qué lo hacía sentir tan culpable su estado? Ella ahogó otro sollozo.

-¿Me prometes que te vas a quedar quieta? – expresó más calmado. Ginny lo miró.- ¿Y que no vas a hacer nada que me haga enojar?

-¿En qué te has convertido? El mortífago pareces tú, escucha cómo hablas…me das miedo, te lo juro.

-No es mi intención, pero no puedo soltarte Ginny.

-Soy inocente…

-Te hice una pregunta, contesta.- la apuró Harry.- ¿Te quedarás quietita?

-Te lo prometo.- mintió ella. Iba a golpearlo en cuánto tuviera la oportunidad.

-Si te haces la viva, la pagarás caro – le advirtió. Sin agregar nada más, movió la varita las cuerdas se soltaron. Esto sorprendió tanto a Ginny que no pudo moverse. Tenía las muñecas raspadas y lastimadas y Harry se sintió pésimo cuando las vio. –Bien, ahora déjame ver la herida…

-No…- se escurrió la sangre bruscamente.-No te acerques, eres un animal…

-Te curaré eso en un minuto – sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para contener la sangre- fue tu culpa, tú hiciste que la silla cayera…

-Fuiste tú el que me secuestraste – le contestó ella.- Y ahora te haces el bueno soltándome…- Harry levantó la varita, ella se encogió, asustada.

-No voy hacerte daño_. ¡Episkey!_ – la herida se cerró al instante.

-Déjame ir.- le rogó ella sin contenerse.

-No puedo hacerlo, ya te expliqué como son las cosas.

-¿Qué hice para que me tengas encerrada en este… lugar?

-Es una casa que pertenece a la oficina de Aurores.-aclaró Harry.

-Harry, yo no hice nada. No hice nada… ¿Cómo tengo que explicártelo?

-No estoy seguro.- susurró mirándola intensamente.

-Eres un infeliz como la mayoría de los hombres.- sentenció Ginny disgustada.- ¡Todos unos malditos idiotas! ¿No te das cuenta de cómo son las cosas? ¿Tanta cara tengo de mortífaga?

-¡Hay unas fotos que te incriminan! ¡Te revuelcas con Draco! – la acusó Harry.

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota de no darte cuenta que yo no tengo nada que ver con los Malfoy?

-¡Basta! – se puso de pie. Ginny lo enfrentó.

-¡Basta un cuerno, Potter! – Continuó fuera de sí - ¡Eres un imbécil!

-¡Deja de hablarme así! ¡Prometiste quedarte calmada!

-Solo te digo lo que pienso.- murmuró ella- La verdad es que ustedes son un mal necesario.

-Ahora entiendo a Ron cuando dice que estás loca- replicó Harry enojado.- Eres una resentida…

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo indignada.

-¡Lo que oyes! ¡No soportas a los hombres porque eres una resentida!- Ginny le aventó un cachetazo. Harry abrió la boca, indignado- ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

-Eres un… - un ruido incesante proveniente del bolsillo de Harry interrumpió su frase. Harry lo sacó. Era Dalwish… ¡Qué pesado ese idiota! Sin embargo creyó conveniente atenderlo, para que no cometa ningún otro error. – Atiende de una vez, ese sonido es insoportable. – gruñó Ginny.

-¡Cállate! Hola Philip, ¿qué diablos pasa ahora? – El joven dijo algo- No, dile que todavía no están los informes que busca el ministro… ¿estás en el cuartel? Perfecto, dile que no los tenemos hechos, que cuando estén listos yo lo llamaré personalmente. ¿Derek trajo su informe? – Harry se dio vuelta y Ginny miró alrededor, buscando una válvula de escape. La puerta del zaguán estaba entreabierta… ¿y si aprovechaba la ocasión?- No lo toques ni lo revises, en cuanto puedas mándalo para acá, así yo veo que hay en él…- Ginny se decidió y comenzó a alejarse con pretendido sigilo y salía a paso tortuga de la habitación circular. Si éste se daba vuelta…- ¡No preguntes estupideces y has lo que te digo! No volveré al escuadrón, tengo que resolver lo de Ginevra… Intenta mantener discreción sobre este asunto, no seas tan… - se dio vuelta y Ginny ya no estaba.- ¡MALDITA SEAS!- Arrojó el teléfono y corrió hasta el zaguán… El pasillo era kilométrico, completamente anormal para ser una casa.

Una cortina de cabello pelirrojo le indicó al Auror que Ginny corría por un largo pasillo unos metros más adelante que él.

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ!- Ella no contestó. Harry sacó su varita y siguió corriendo- ¡VUELVE SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE GINEVRA!

Ginny no daba más, estaba muy agitada. Harry le estaba mordiendo los talones, en cualquier momento la alcanzaba y ella estaba sin varita, sin nada para defenderse de ese energúmeno secuestrador. Su velocidad inexorablemente disminuyó, signo de que su estado físico era deplorable… Demasiado alcohol los fines de semana, pensó.

-¡TE VOY A AGARRAR, NO SIGAS ALEJÁNDOTE!- la amenazó Harry y su voz sonó mucho más cerca.- ¡NO LLEGUES AL FINAL DEL PASILLO!

-¡DÉJAME! ¡SOY INOCENTE! – Dijo sin mirarlo. ¿Dónde mierda culminaba aquel oscuro pasillo?

-¡GINNY DEJA DE CORRER! ¡TE LO DIGO EN SERIO, ES PELIGROSO EL PASILLO! – ya la alcanzaba.

-¡NOOO! – rogó asustada. Ella sintió que algo le jalaba el hombro y cerró los ojos para no verse caer al suelo… -¡AHHHH! – Gritó y cuando estaba por caer al suelo unos brazos la amarraron y la sujetaron justo a tiempo, apoyándola contra la pared- ¿QUÉ…?

Harry Potter la sostenía con los dos brazos... estaba encerrada en su cuerpo. Ni bien lo notó, Ginny empezó a forcejear, pero Harry la doblaba en fuerza, era imposible liberarse de él. Despedía un rico aroma, aunque aquel detalle lo ignoró por completo, quería alejarse de ese loco enfermo…Tenía un brillo asesino en la mirada francamente atemorizante.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE PENDEJA? ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME DESAFÍES! – dijo jadeando, y la tomó del cuello amenazadoramente. Ginny no dejaba de pugnar por su libertad- ¡QUIETA! ¡QUÉDATE QUIETA!-Los ojos verdes de Harry despedían fuego y la asustaban al tiempo que le daban calor-¡PAGARÁS CARO TU INTENTO DE FUGA!

-¡Me cansaste infeliz! ¡DEJAME IR! – empezó a patalear sacada. Harry la tomó de las muñecas y las desvió hacia atrás, para evitar que huya, pero era muy difícil, ella se movía de forma desquiciada- ¡AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! –chillaba llorando- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

-¡NADIE TE OIRÁ, QUÉDATE QUIETA, NO PUEDES ESCAPARTE!- Gritó él pero Ginny estaba en un ataque de nervios, lloraba y gritaba. Harry sintió lástima por ella, y no le gustó verla en ese estado- ¡GINNY! ¡ESCÚCHAME! ¡ESCÚCHAME, CARAJO!

-¡NO, NO QUIERO, DÉJAME IR! ¡NO HICE NADA, SOY INOCENTE! – tenía la cara empapada de tanto llorar.

-¡CÁLMATE POR FAVOR! –Él estaba sintiendo pena- ¡Y ESCÚCHAME UN MOMENTO!

-¡ME… HARÁS… DAÑO… Y… YO… NO…FUI LA QUE…! – Harry le tomó la cara y le retiró los impertinentes cabellos.

-¡Ginny, por favor, te va a dar un ataque! – Le rogó él desesperado, sosteniendo su rostro con las dos manos, pero Ginny no dejaba de moverse, de patalear en busca de su huida. Harry la abrazó bruscamente para sostenerla.- ¿Estás más calmada?- ella asintió y Harry aflojó el agarre. Tarde comprendió que se había equivocado porque en esa fracción de segundo ella lo empujó con extremada fuerza y siguió corriendo… Harry cayó al piso.

-¡No llegues al final del pasillo Ginny!- advirtió desesperado.

Pero Ginny estaba en su mundo solo necesitaba huir de ese animal que era Harry Potter, y de todas las culpas que quería atribuirle. Tenía que irse de esa horrible casa, era inocente y no le importaba que Potter se enojara… Siguió corriendo, pero el pasillo parecía llegar a su fin, se materializó una repugnante bestia, la peor de todas. La misma que la había atormentado cuando tenía once años en Hogwarts. Un basilisco con los ojos vendados se acercaba por el estrecho pasillo dispuesto a atacarla…

El animal se deslizó hacia delante buscando a ciegas a su víctima; ella estuvo segura que podía olerla y en cualquier momento se la comería viva. ¡Agonizaría rogándole piedad a ese bicho roñoso! Aquella gigantesca serpiente se acercó más y Ginny emitió un alarido de terror…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Dos segundos más tarde, todo se volvió negro y no supo nada más.

* * *

**Nota**: gracias especiales a Asuka Potter por sus consejos...te quiero pervertida! jaja También a Cothy Potter por hacer una imagen de esta historia! me encantó :)

El prox cap va a haber más interacción entre ellos.! Dejaré adelantos redes sociales: arroba pottershop1 en twitter y en facebook Joanne Pottershop.

Espero sus comentarios!

Joanne


	5. Por segunda vez

**Hola hola!, si, dije que iba a tardar más, pero logré terminar este cap una semana después, no se pueden quejar... aunque tal vez si pueden quejarse, porque se que esperan más Por eso te quiero que esta, pero esta querida persona que les escribe todo no puede (eso me pasa por tener dos historias al mismo tiempo, ajaja)**

**Agradezco las críticas del cap anterior! Me alegro que se estén enganchando... me costó pero capaz lo logre! jaja Especialmente gracias a Asuka Potter por corregir este capitulo, soportarme y darme permiso para actualizar... jajaja. A L&P, q entre lectoras y escritoras formamos un grupo re lindo en especial Gise que está enferma! para que no te quejes yegua! jajaj y a Feliz cumple a Claudia, me alegro que consideres un regalo este capítulo! que tengas un gran día!**

**Este es mi cap favorito! si todo sigue así, creo que con 10 capitulos vamos a estar bien, es un fic medianito ! **

**Los dejo leer, un beso para todos!**

* * *

**Tu mejor error **

**Capítulo 5**

**Por segunda vez**

Demelza ordenaba un poco el departamento de su mejor amiga. Quería resarcirla por dejarle aquella cómoda vivienda durante los tres días que se quedaría en Liverpool. Sonreía mirando todos los peluches que Ginny tenía en su habitación. Eran más o menos cinco. Es que Ginny Weasley tenía algunos detalles inocentes, propios de niña, aunque ya fuera toda una mujer. Miró la hora, eran las tres de la mañana. Era incapaz de dormirse temprano, y eso solía ofuscarla. En ese momento Ginny debía estar por tomar el translador a Liverpool y después, los coches de la producción para llegar al hotel. Sonrió imaginándosela discutiendo con su jefa sobre los detalles del guión.

Cuando por fin dejó las pocas pertenencias de Ginny en su lugar, se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor. Quizá si miraba alguna película podía conciliar el sueño. Empezó a cambiar de canal sin prestar atención ninguna, mientras miraba el celular cada dos segundos. Si bien no estaba interesaba Jimmy, pero la compañía de ese joven la consolaba. Pero ese joven no había dados señales de vida…solo un mísero mensaje, "¿qué hiciste anoche?" para después no contestar más. _¡Histérico!_ Evidentemente quedó bastante conforme con esa rubia que encontró en el bar. _Es motivo para festejar, uno más para mi colección de imbéciles_, pensó con bronca.

Entonces, el celular sonó estridentemente y Demelza pegó un grito de emoción. ¡Al fin había caído! Cuando miró la pantalla comprendió que se trataba de un número desconocido. Frunció el entrecejo, confundida. Decidió que lo mejor era contestar… quizá el amor de su vida era un _muggle_ que le ofrecía mejorar su plan telefónico mensual. Riendo ante aquella ocurrencia, atendió.

-Hola, ¿quién habla? – dijo.

_-¿Demelza Robins?_ –la voz era conocida y bastante insolente.

-Ella misma le habla.

_-¿Eres amiga de Ginevra, verdad?_

-¿Quién habla? – quiso saber Demelza cada vez más desconfiada.

_-¡Rita Skeeter, su jefa! _–dijo exasperada.

-¿Rita? – Tenía los ojos como dos huevos fritos.- ¿Por qué me llama a esta hora?

_-¡Si, soy Rita niña tonta! _

-¿Usted se volvió loca? ¿Por qué me llama tonta?

_-¿Por qué? ¿Me lo preguntas? ¡La idiota de tu amiga perdió el traslador! ¡Y no contesta su móvil!_

-¿Está bromeando? - dijo Demelza.

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Es la maldita verdad!_

-Pero si Ginny se fue hace cinco horas, esto debe ser una broma.- insistió la joven.

_-¡Pues aquí no llegó, así que no me tomes el pelo! _

-¡No es lo que intento hacer! – se exasperó la joven poniéndose de pie y caminando por el departamento; estaba súbitamente preocupada.

-_¡No te creo nada, por algo tu amiga no apareció!_

_-_¡Según tengo entendido debería estar allá! – arrojó Demelza

_-¡Explícame porqué Ginevra no llegó a tomar el translador para ir Liverpool!_

-¿Cree que lo sé? – Se exasperó- ¡Quizá sufrió un accidente! Hay que llamarla y…

_-¿Eres sorda, Robins? ¡Te expliqué perfectamente que no contesta el teléfono!_

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy preocupada por ella! ¡Hay que salir a buscarla!

_-¡Pues has algo para ubicarla, porque de lo contrario no aparecerá viva! ¡Yo la mataré antes!-_ rugió Rita y sin más, le cortó.

-¡Hola! ¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¡Vieja pelotuda! –vociferó enojada. Sin pensarlo, digitó el número de su mejor amiga. Dos tonos, tres tonos, y…

_-El teléfono 20310780 no está disponible. Para dejar un mensaje espere la señal._- dijo la operadora.

-¿Dónde mierda te metiste Ginny? – farfulló Demelza preocupada, y rápidamente, empezó a escribirle mensajes de textos desesperados, tenía que ubicarla a como de lugar. Definitivamente esa noche el insomnio ganaría la jugada.

* * *

-¡No llegues al final del pasillo Ginny!- advirtió desesperado.

Pero Ginny estaba en su mundo solo necesitaba huir de ese animal que era Harry Potter, y de todas las culpas que quería atribuirle. Tenía que irse de esa horrible casa, era inocente y no le importaba que Potter se enojara… Siguió corriendo, pero el pasillo parecía llegar a su fin, se materializó una repugnante bestia, la peor de todas. La misma que la había atormentado cuando tenía once años en Hogwarts. Un basilisco con los ojos vendados se acercaba por el estrecho pasillo dispuesto a atacarla…

El animal se deslizó hacia delante buscando a ciegas a su víctima; ella estuvo segura que podía olerla y en cualquier momento se la comería viva. ¡Agonizaría rogándole piedad a ese bicho roñoso! Aquella gigantesca serpiente se acercó más y Ginny emitió un alarido de terror…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Dos segundos más tarde, todo se volvió negro y no supo nada más.

Harry llegó justo a tiempo.

_-¡Arresto Momentum!-_ gritó de atrás y el cuerpo de Ginny flotó en el aire y así evitó que impactara contra el suelo. Miró al animal sin atisbo de temor.- _¡Riddiculus!_ – el basilisco/boggart se desvaneció al instante. Lo habían colocado al final del pasillo con el objetivo de frustrar los intentos de fuga.

Sin más preámbulos Harry caminó hacia el levitado cuerpo de Ginny y la tomó en sus brazos sintiéndose tremendamente culpable. Le tomó el pulso, rogando que encontrara bien. Ginny se había desmayado del susto, de eso no había dudas. Jamás imaginó que su peor miedo serían los basiliscos. – Eres una cabeza dura…-le susurró mirándola y corriéndole el pelo de la cara. Estaba muy pálida.- Te dije que no siguieras corriendo.- Y luego supuso de que sus experiencias cuando era niña la debían haber traumado.

Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo a grandes zancadas. Temía que algo malo le ocurriera, estaba aterrado. Y todo por su brutalidad, por su maldita culpa. ¿Acaso no había pensado en ser más suave? Se trataba de una mujer, debió haberse medido, después de todo aunque no se hubiera enamorado nunca de una chica, él las respetaba siempre. Por fin llegó al comedor moderno de aquella casa y entró por una de las puertas. Le seguía otro lúgubre y sobrio pasillo. Esa casa parecía un laberinto. Entró en la habitación que él solía utilizar. La recámara era amplia y estaba bastante equipada. Contaba con una cama de una plaza y media, una mesita de luz y una lámpara color blanco cegador. Un enorme reloj en la pared, sobre el respaldar de la cama, indicaba que eran las diez de la mañana. Algunos puffs en forma de cubo y una pequeña mesa rectangular con dos sillas. Al costado estaban las pertenencias de Ginny. Una valija color anaranjado que podía dañar la vista. Al menos Dalwish no se había equivocado en recoger sus pertenencias.

Recostó a Ginny en la colcha, con sumo cuidado. Ella no despertó. Preocupado, volvió a tomarle el pulso y comprobó que su respiración era normal. La miró detenidamente, tenía el rostro empapado de llanto. Sin saber bien porqué, sacó un pañuelo limpio de su bolsillo y le escurrió las lágrimas, sin dejar de mirarla. Era poseedora un armónico rostro, no podía negarlo. Su llamativa y pequeña nariz parecía tallada a mano. Deslizó el dedo índice por ella y sintió una tajadita de aire en la yema. Lo quitó enseguida. Observó las dos o tres pecas que adornaban sus mejillas y labios carnosos, ahora incoloros. _Lamento haberte asustado Ginny, no era mi intención. _Entonces pensó en ese beso que le había robado y se tapó la boca con la mano derecha intentando no dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. La verdad es que le había encantado. Ginny era hermosa y, recién en ese instante se percató de ello. No le gustaba para nada pensar que era linda, no le gustaba, se sentía incómodo y un maldito traidor… _Tranquilo, solo fue un maldito beso, después de todo tienes sangre en las venas, eres un hombre y a cualquiera le hubiese gustado. Además lo hiciste por un asunto laboral. _Intentaba convencerse Harry. Quitó su mano de la boca porque la tentación de palparla lo invadió nuevamente. Acarició la frente de Ginny y corroboró que su piel era una porcelana, un terciopelo color blanco, y sin previo aviso, de forma insolente, sus dedos soñaron que la desnudaban… ante esa fantasía Harry apartó la mano torpemente para cortar la ensoñación.

Se puso de pie, decidido dejar de pensar idioteces. Revolvió su cabello, pensando en cómo resolver el terrible dilema en el que estaba metido, mientras contemplaba la pequeña mesita de luz…

Sus verdes ojos culminaron en aquella psicodélica valija de Ginny. Tal vez eso le ofrecía alguna pista de su culpabilidad. Se acercó resueltamente al objeto y tras forzar el cerrojo con la varita, la abrió. La ropa estaba completamente desacomodada, descontando las bragas y los sostenes que yacían en un transparente bolsillo. Harry le puso un candado a sus fantasías al ver uno particularmente sensual, color rojo. Sacudió la cabeza para escurrirse pensamientos desubicados y comenzó a revolver la ropa… Enseguida encontró algo que podía ser de utilidad: un cuadernillo color blanco. Sin dudarlo lo abrió.

En la primera página había una especie de diálogo. Harry dedujo que era vieja porque la hoja estaba amarilla debido al paso del tiempo…

"_Lugar: Mi departamento. Estado de ánimo: Pésimo. Situación sentimental: Cornuda. Compañía: Demelza Robins._

-_Quiero un hombre.- dice mi amiga Demelza._

_-No hablemos de los hombres.- contesté yo._

_-Extraño a Andy._

_-Es un gordo hijo de puta, Demelza, no sirve para nada.- mi amiga ríe._

_-Tienes razón, no se qué mierda le vi._

_-Todavía me lo pregunto.-digo tras un suspiro._

_-¡Tu tampoco puedes hablar mucho! ¡Sigues pensando en Dean Thomas!_

_-¡Me metió los cuernos, Demelza!- alego yo, indignada._

_-Deberíamos resignarnos…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Me lo preguntas? ¡Es el segundo novio que te engaña! ¡Corner hizo lo mismo!_

_-¡Pero con Dean llevábamos dos años! – Empiezo a llorar descontroladamente.- ¡Es una mala persona, cómo pude creerle cuando me decía que me amaba! Mientras tanto él… él… se besaba con otras… y también… se las… follaba… ¡Maldito! - Demelza me consuela aunque yo se muy bien que en el fondo siente ganas de pegarme._

_-¡Ni que fuera gran cosa, Thomas! ¿Recuerdas cuando le pegaste una cachetada?-Largo una estruendosa carcajada entre lágrimas. Demelza no se sorprende por mi actitud, está acostumbrada a mis cambios de humor.- Eres tan ciclotímica._

_-Mataré a Thomas… ¿cómo pudo engañarme? ¡Le diré a Ron para que lo golpee!_

_-No seas pendeja. Deja de usar el machismo de tu hermano para superar tus fracasos amorosos.- mi amiga es bastante sincera._

_-Pensé que me iba a casar con Dean._

_-Tu hermano te dijo que eras una puta._

_-Lo sé, pero solo lo hace porque es celoso. Y con respecto a Dean…_

_-No lo perdones. _

_-No ha dejado de llamarme, quiere explicarse…_

_-Admiro tu capacidad para soportar gente que se merece un Avada Kedravra en la frente.- las dos reímos a carcajadas.- Al menos te hago reír…_

_-Esto es lo peor que me ha pasado.- digo melodramáticamente- Tengo el corazón roto, lo juro…_

_-Y eso que tu vida amorosa recién empieza – advierte Demelza._

_-No soportaría otro fracaso._

_-¡Vamos, tienes dieciocho! Lamento decirte que falta para que conozcas el hombre de tu vida…_

_-Cuando lo vea, te juro que lo golpearé por haber tardado tanto –volvemos a reír como dos locas y yo acomodo el artefacto muggle._

_-¡Deja de grabar la conversación! – se enoja Del- ¡Apaga ese aparato de mierda!_

_-Se llama grabador. Y me sirve…_

_-¿Para qué grabas las pelotudeces que decimos?_

_-¡Algún día voy a escribir un guión con nuestros diálogos! – le contesto con entusiasmo._

_-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo se llamará? ¿Las resentidas?_

_Demelza apagó mi grabador y no sé como sigue la conversación, pero me comentó que su ex, Andy Thompson era muy poco viril._

Harry largó una carcajada final, se había estado conteniendo para no despertar a Ginny. Ella y Demelza estaban completamente locas. Se tomaban la vida con mucho humor… esa pelirroja era capaz de reírse en medio de un fracaso amoroso. Eso era admirable, aunque no podía entender como debió haberse sentido porque jamás se había enamorado…

Pero aquellas palabras lo hicieron reflexionar… ¿ella era realmente actriz? ¿Y si se había equivocado? Pasó a la segunda hoja y había conversaciones parecidas. Se iba a disponer a leer pero Ginny se movió un poco y lo distrajo. Automáticamente Harry tiró el cuaderno adentro la valija y la cerró, justo en el momento en que parecía reaccionar, diciendo cosas ininteligibles…

-El basilisco… - farfulló todavía asustada.

-Ginny…

-Riddle me quiere matar, Harry…- Él se estremeció.- Ayúdame…

-Ginny, no pasa nada.- ella abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás; su cerebro en un segundo procesó todo: el pasillo, la persecución, los gritos y el repugnante animal que quería atacarla. Por último, el imbécil de Harry Potter culpándola de ser mortífaga.-No voy a hacerte daño. Siento haber…

-Eres un…

-Lo siento, en serio.- se sentó en la cama y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-Por segunda vez… -dijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Otra vez me salvaste de un basilisco- concluyó aún sorprendida. El hizo una sonrisa de lado.

-Pensé que jamás te acordarías los sucesos de Hogwarts.-contestó él suspirando.

-¿Crees que podría olvidarme de esa nefasta experiencia? ¡Fue lo peor que me pasó! – dijo perdiendo los estribos.

-Me imagino, eras muy pequeña.- tragó saliva- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Bastante mal! –Se victimizó frotándose el pecho- ¡El corazón casi se me sale por la garganta! ¿A qué juegas teniendo un basilisco en este lugar, Potter? ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?

-Te avisé que no siguieras corriendo, pero no me hiciste caso.- se excusó con determinación.

-¿La culpa es mía? ¿Yo soy la que cometí un error ahora? – Resolló - ¡Esto el colmo! ¡Tú pones una bestia de esas y resulta que yo soy la que…!

-Era un boggart –la interrumpió.- Simples normas de seguridad.

-¿Qué pasó después? – Miró alrededor percatándose de donde estaba- ¿Por qué estoy en esta habitación? – dijo desconfiada.

-Te desmayaste del susto…- comunicó tranquilo.

-Me pregunto porqué será – ironizó.

-…y te traje a esta habitación para que te recompongas.- concluyó Harry.

-¿Qué hiciste conmigo? – se observó a sí misma buscándose algún golpe.

-¿Qué estás pensando de mí? - contraatacó él comenzando a enfadarse.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Aparezco en una cama de repente! – recalcó Ginny abriendo los ojos.

-Estás vestida así que no me aproveché de ti, si es lo que estás pensando- le espetó.

-Te conviene Potter, porque de lo contrario…

-No estás en condiciones de amenazarme Ginny, así que baja el tonito.-dijo de mal talante.

-¿Cuándo me vas a liberar?

-Aún no puedo.- se levantó y agarró una de las sillas, para sentarse en ella.

-¿Sigues pensando que soy mortífaga? – dijo sin poder creerlo.

-No lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes y me mantienes encerrada? ¡Estás loco de atar, Potter!

-Yo solo te informo de cómo me manejo, es mi trabajo y me lo tomo en serio.

-¿Crees que yo no? ¡Debería estar en Liverpool!

-¿Quieres terminarla? ¡No puedo liberarte, así que no insistas!

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, lo juro por…- empezó ella más humildemente.

-Siento que te hayas desmayado por culpa de ese boggart –Ginny se dio cuenta de que se sentía realmente arrepentido y eso la sorprendió- Me asusté mucho…

-No te creo – se cruzó de brazos- Me trataste muy mal, fuiste un…

-Lo sé, es que así soy con mi trabajo. Pierdo la cabeza cuando se trata de los mortífagos, quiero resolver los casos cueste lo que cueste… y debía interrogarte bajo presión- a ella se le empañaron los ojos al recordar ese momento y bajó la mirada- Lamento haberte asustado, no soy un animal como piensas Ginny…

-¡Te comportaste como tal!- lo sermoneó.

-Tal vez, y por eso te estoy pidiendo disculpas.- le tendió una mano, pero Ginny no la aceptó.

-¡No vengas a hacer las pases ahora, no las aceptaré! Cometiste un grave error encerrándome aquí. Te voy a hacer un juicio Potter.-lo apuntó con el dedo. El se rió- ¿Te parece gracioso?

-Eres graciosa.-dijo recordando las palabras de aquel cuadernillo.

-Deja de burlarte de mí, hablo en serio.

-Y yo también. Hasta que no compruebe tu inocencia no puedes salir de aquí.

-¡Tú eres quién no quiere soltarme! – adujo Ginny enfurecida.

-No es así. Aplicaron el código C. – explicó tranquilo.

-¿El qué? – dijo sin entender ni una palabra.

-Es del Estatuto de Aurores. – Manifestó Harry- Activa señuelos muy fuertes de la magia, no podrás salir de aquí hasta que no se desactiven. Tus poderes mágicos son nulos, como ya lo has comprobado…

-¿Qué dices? ¡No puede ser! – dijo asustada.

-Así es. Lo lamento.

-¿Quieres decirme, que aparte de todos mis problemas ahora soy muggle por ese maldito código?

-No, en cuanto compruebe tu ino…

-¡Y dale con la inocencia!- dijo insolente- ¡Te conviene que rápidamente me sueltes! ¡Yo no me trago el verso de ese código de mierda!

-¿Eres dura para entender las cosas, verdad? ¡No depende de mi, Ginevra!

-¿De quién? – el bufó armándose de paciencia.

-Esta casa mantiene tus poderes obsoletos por un determinado tiempo. No podrás hacer magia aquí… ni tampoco puedes salir de aquí, aunque lo intentes.

-¡Si quiero, puedo!- se empecinó Ginny, porfiada.

-¡No puedes! – levantó la voz, pero ella no se amedrentó.- No puedes salir de aquí, ni hacer magia.

-¿Y qué pasa si intento huir?

-Tu vida está en riesgo – ella quedó boquiabierta- El código C forma una especie de contrato vinculante que el sospechoso firma en contra su voluntad, con el Cuartel de Aurores. Es magia avanzada, el ministerio nos provee un permiso para utilizarla.- Ginny se tomó la cabeza.

-Esto es una pesadilla… no puede ser, maldita sea. ¿Cómo pudiste aplicar ese código conmigo? ¡Definitivamente tú me odias!

-No digas estupideces, no te odio, solo hago mi trabajo.

-¿Tu trabajo es arruinarme la vida? – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Deja tomarte todo personal, no es así Ginny.- ella hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la boca

-¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que estar en esta mugrosa casa, Potter? – inquirió temiendo la respuesta.

-Setenta y dos horas.

-¡Te voy a matar! – gritó saltando de la cama. Harry recordó tanto a la señora Weasley que se levantó de la silla y retrocedió.

-¡Cálmate! – exclamó levantando sus manos por si tenía que sujetarla. Pero el rostro de Ginny se iluminó de repente.

-¿No sería más fácil darme Veritaserum? – propuso ilusionada.

-Se nota que eres una ignorante –ella lo miró mal- ¿Crees que tengo un cargamento de Veritaserum para usar con sospechosos?

-¡Si, deberías tenerlo, eres Auror! – Aportó Ginny desesperada.

-Te equivocas, esa poción solo puede utilizarse en juicios, no con cualquier persona.- explicó Harry cansinamente.

-¡Estoy jodida! ¡Estoy jodida! – farfulló saturada- ¡Moriré acá adentro!

-¡Cálmate! – repitió Harry.

-¡No me calmo una mierda! ¡Suéltame de una vez! ¡Tendría que estar en Liverpool haciendo mi trabajo y no aquí, soportándote!

-Lo lamento, pero no estarás en Liverpool – zanjó él – Te quedarás aquí hasta que la vigencia del código llegue a caducar. Si es que quieres seguir viviendo, claro…

-¡Lo único que va a caducar es tu cara, infeliz!

-Basta – se puso de pie- No puedes hacerme daño, así que deja de amenazarme.

-Imbécil…- rezongó arrojándose en la cama otra vez. Si tuviera poderes mágicos ya lo hubiera atacado…

-¿Quieres comer algo? – Ella miró ceñuda.- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas hacer huelga de hambre?

-No pensé que tuvieras la decencia de darme un plato de comida.- le espetó.

-Pues sí la tengo. ¿Qué quieres comer? – dijo en son de paz.

-¡Un vaso de cianuro!

-Te hablo en serio, ¿qué quieres almorzar?

-¿Me vienes a hablar de la comida? ¡Te quiero matar Potter!- el no pudo evitar sonreír, no sabía bien porqué pero le agradaba verla enojada.- ¿Te parece gracioso mi malestar, desgraciado?

-¡No, nada que ver!- pero seguía sonriendo tontamente.

-¿Piensas que estoy feliz de estar encerrada aquí adentro?

-No, Ginny, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-¡Desactiva el código!- le rogó juntando sus manos- ¡Por favor, Harry! ¡Déjame ir!

-No está en mis manos hacer eso…

-Este es el fin de mi carrera – se rindió con tristeza- Rita me va a matar…

-¿Rita? ¿Quién es Rita?- Ginny enrojeció, había hablado de más.

-Nadie que te interese.

-¿Skeeter? – dijo boquiabierto.

-Mi jefa.- lo miró- No le digas a mi familia, no lo sabe nadie.

-Te prometo que no.- fue un modo de instaurar paz. Ginny suspiró.- No le contaré a nadie que Rita es tu jefa…

-Qué generoso…

-Vaya, no me imaginaba que…

-¡Te expliqué que soy actriz! ¡Pero tu cabeza rajada no lo comprende! –chilló, torciendo los ojos.

-No me llames cabeza rajada- le espetó comenzando a enfadarse- y dime qué mierda quieres comer.

-Que se yo, cualquier cosa.

-Muy bien.- movió la varita y apareció una mustia ensalada. Ginny la miró con asco.- Ahí tienes tu comida. En cambio yo voy a comer…- fingió reflexionar-¡Ah, sí, ya sé! ¡Mi plato favorito! –Hizo aparecer un suculento plato repleto carne asada con papas que despedían un olor exquisito. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa y empezó a cortar la comida. Ginny lo miraba espantada.- ¿Qué esperas para comer? Siéntate, es la hora del almuerzo…-comió un poco y empezó a masticar.

-No voy a comer esa porquería de ensalada.- dijo con asco- ¡Parece que está podrida!

-Esto está delicioso…

-¡No me tomes el pelo!- y en ese momento sus tripas rugieron de hambre.

-Dijiste que querías comer cualquier cosa.-sonrió irónico.

Ginny se sentó en una silla enfrente y lo miró, haciendo un gesto con sus manos juntas. Parecía una niña arrepentida y ese detalle cautivó a Harry. Reprimió una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tampoco quise decir cualquier cosa…- las papas tenían un aspecto delicioso.- ¿Qué comes tú?

Harry levantó la cabeza.

-¿Quieres? – le ofreció un papa con el tenedor.

-¿No tiene cianuro, verdad?

-Lo he probado, Ginny.

-No lo sé, tienes poderes mágicos. Hiciste aparecer un basilisco cuando me estaba por…

-¿Siempre hablas tanto? – se comió la papa que iba darle y Ginny lo lamentó.

-¡Oye! ¡Me ibas a convidar! – Harry sonrió y pinchó otra papa con el tenedor.

-Toma, caprichosa.-Ginny la comió gustosa.

-Quiero un poco de eso, estoy famélica – confesó después de tragar.

Harry movió la varita y otro plato idéntico al de él apareció en la pequeña mesa.

-¿Cómo logras hacer eso? Nadie puede hacer aparecer comida…

-Esta casa tiene poderes mágicos para quienes estamos matriculados como Aurores- contestó detalladamente Harry e hizo aparecer una botella de agua natural con dos vasos.

-Interesante.-dijo sirviendo agua para los dos. El la escrutó con la mirada

-¿En serio eres actriz? ¿No es una pantalla?– dijo Harry.

-Te dije quinientas veces que sí… ¿por qué no te convences de una buena vez?

-No sé si es algo a tu favor.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Puede que estés actuando cuando me dices que eres inocente- manifestó cortando las papas.

-No actúo tan bien – confesó con cierta frustración. Harry sintió raro algo adentro al verla así, pero no se hizo caso a sí mismo.

-Te vieron hablando con mortífagos.

-¿Con qué te drogaste? ¡No hablé con ningún mortífago!

-Dime la verdad.

-¡Es la verdad! Además, ¿quién me vio?

-Dalwish, un auror a quién mandé a seguirte.- contestó Harry.

-¿Confías en él? – cuestionó Ginny tomando agua.

-Bueno…- titubeó Harry.

-¿Estás realmente seguro de que ese Auror no cometió un error?

-Tal vez lo haya cometido – accedió Harry, de repente dudando. Dalwish era lo suficientemente inútil…

-¿En dónde me vio?

-En un parque, hablabas con un mortífago y le decías que…

-¡No! ¡No! – Saltó ella golpeándose la frente- ¡Eso fue una escena de Triángulo de amor en exteriores!

-¿Una escena de qué?

-¡La novela que estoy grabado! ¡Fue una escena, no algo real!

-¿Piensas que me creeré eso?

-¡Si tú no lo viste! ¡Lo vio ese auror! ¡Es evidente que es inútil! – Harry quedó pasmado, en eso tenía razón.- ¿Confías en él, de verdad?

-Puede que se haya equivocado.

-¿Y aún con la duda me mantienes aquí? – Dijo frustrada- ¿No sabes que todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario?

-El código C no permite…

-Me cago en el código C, Potter. Tienes suficiente poder para desactivarlo.

-Claro que no, son automáticos.- ella bufó y cruzó los cubiertos.

-¿Me vigilarás todo el día?

-Por supuesto, demostraste ser peligrosa. –Ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo una seña que estaba loco.- Me distraigo un minuto y te quieres escapar pelirroja.

-No me llames pelirroja, te lo ruego –Harry hizo desaparecer los platos con el mismo movimiento. - ¿Quieres una prueba de que soy actriz?

-¿Tienes pruebas? – dijo escéptico.

-Muy bien. – se levantó y fue hacia su valija. Harry se asustó, esperaba que no se de cuenta que él había alcanzado a ver su cuadernillo. Pero con el lío que tenía allí, Ginny no notó nada, de hecho lo sacó para encontrar lo que buscaba. Ella revolvía sus pertenencias mientras murmuraba cosas de la gente desconfiada que cometía muchos errores- ¡Aquí lo tengo!- se acercó con lo que parecía ser un libro muy grande.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El guión de Triángulo de Amor- lo tiró arriba la mesa, ya despejada de los platos.

-¿Triángulo de Amor?

-Ya te dije, es la novela que estoy grabando, Potter. Lee la reseña.

Harry tomó el guión. Tras leer las primeras líneas, abrió los ojos grandes.

-¿Los protagonistas se llaman Harry y Hermione? - dijo incrédulo.

-Rita Skeeter tuvo la idea – dijo Ginny apenada.

-Una pésima idea, si me permites. – Opinó con indiferencia- ¿Cuál es tu personaje?

-El de Hermione Watson, por supuesto – dijo orgullosa.

-A ver lo que dice por aquí… _Hermione Watson es una chica humilde que queda huérfana y tiene que buscar comida de la basura para poder subsistir… _¡Qué morboso!- opinó riendo y Ginny inevitablemente sonrió también-_ La suerte de Hermione cambia cuando consigue un trabajo como mucama en la mansión de Regina Radcliffe, una ambiciosa mujer, madre del apuesto Harry, del cual Hermione se enamora perdidamente apenas lo ve. _¿Por qué te enamoras tan rápido? – bromeó mirándola.

-Es Hermione quién se enamora, no yo.- acomodó la silla al lado de Harry- Sigue leyendo.- De repente se sentía bien contándole a alguien de su trabajo.

-_Hermione se siente frustrada porque su galán no la corresponde… _Un maldito este Harry…- los dos rieron de forma cómplice-_ Sin embargo, la historia da un giro inesperado cuando la heroína se entera que es hija bastarda del difunto Alan Radcliffe, y heredera de toda su cuantiosa fortuna. _¡Son hermanos! ¡Harry y Hermione son hermanos y se aman!- Ginny volvió a reírse ante el entusiasmo del auror.- ¿Por qué Harry también la ama a Hermione, no?

-En principio no. Harry sale con Ginevra...- Harry abrió la boca incrédulo.- La villana…una mujer castaña y con aires de divismo…

-¡Increíble, la villana se llama como tú! Me pregunto porqué será…- Ginny le pegó en el hombro.- Era una broma, pero tienes un carácter de mierda.

-¿Y tú no?- Harry rió.

-Harry Radcliffe es adoptado hijo del ama de llaves.- informó Ginny con entusiasmo.

-¿Quién encarna el personaje de Harry?

-Fabian Prescott.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿El actor que hizo de Merlín en la famosísima serie _En el nombre de Merlín_?

-¿La viste? – se sorprendía Ginny.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién no?

-¡Yo soy fanática de las series históricas! – Dijo entusiasmada- ¡Son mis favoritas!

-Bueno tanto como fanático no soy, pero no me gusta leer libros así que aproveché para tener conocimientos de historia.- se encogió de hombros.

-Si, puede ser. – Harry levantó la vista y la miró.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te besas con Fabian Prescott? – indagó casi alarmado. Ese actor era muy buen mozo y recordaba en un par de ocasiones que le habían dicho que se parecía a él. Ella sonrió.- ¿Te besas con él?

-Solo en ficción, no estamos solos…

-¡Es lo mismo! – dijo a la defensiva.

-Claro que no, no es un beso real – hizo una sonrisa de lado.

-Estás mintiendo pelirroja… - estaba fastidioso sin saber el motivo.

-Lo juro, no son besos reales. – lo miró- O sea, sin son reales, pero no se siente lo mismo… ¿comprendes? – el negó y Ginny chascó la lengua con impaciencia – No tiene importancia…

-¿Me vas a decir que te calienta besarlo solo porque hay cámaras?- dijo esceptico.

-Bueno…- se puso roja- Fabian es muy lindo. –admitió- Creo que él se calienta más que yo, pero es muy respetuoso yo suelo incomodarlo, me divierte mucho…

-Eres de lo peor.

-… además a Fabian no le gustan las pelirrojas.- concluyó Ginny.

-La pasas bien en tu trabajo…- comentó Harry con un tono crispado.

-¿Por qué estás enojado?

-No estoy enojado.- Ginny sonrió de lado.

-Eres tan protector como mi hermano Ron – diagnosticó sin sorprenderse.

-No es así…-hojeó el guión concentrado-¡Oye! Esta escena es muy interesante – Ella miró.

-No lo es.- contradijo segura.

-¡Si, Harry y tú se dicen cosas jugosas!

-Ya la grabamos hace unos días.

-¿De verdad? – la miró.

-¿Quieres practicarla? – carcajeó Ginny.

-¿Yo? ¡Ni loco! ¡Esto es muy cursi! – dijo un poco asustado.

-¿Tienes miedo? – lo gozó con las manos en jarra.

-Para nada pero…

-Entonces hagamos la escena.- se puso de pie y sacó la mesa y la silla del medio.

-Ni se te ocurra, ¿qué haces?

-Necesito practicar, hagamos la escena. Tú haces de Harry.

-Soy Harry.

-Bien, yo hago de Hermione- el chascó la lengua.

-No me acordaré la letra.- advirtió.

-Mira el guión, yo me acuerdo de lo mío – ordenó Ginny. Harry rió y se aclaró la voz.- ¿Estás listo?- el negó- No importa es solo una improvisación… ¡Acción!

-Siento haberte hecho esperar –empezó Harry para nada convincente. Ginny contuvo la risa, no dejaba de mirar el papel.- Ya estoy aquí…

-Harry… ¿qué pasó? ¿Pudiste…? -

-Hablé con ella… Me dijo que…

-¡No quiero más excusas Harry! – Lo atacó decisivamente Ginny- ¿Tienes algo útil para decirme? ¿Has hecho algo por esta relación?

-¡Yo te amo ti, mi amor! – Dijo Harry sin la efusividad requerida- ¡Jamás te dejaría, Ginny!

Ella se estremeció, pero después ensayó una sonrisa.

-¡Debes decirme Hermione tonto! – lo reprendió.

-No soy actor, Ginny, ¿cómo se supone que te acuerdas de los nombres? – dijo pensando lo difícil que era eso.

-Lo terminas haciendo…- simplificó ella divertida.- ¿Quieres continuarla?

-Esta parte es graciosa… -comentó Harry leyendo- ¡Luchemos por lo que sentimos Hermione!

-No tenemos nada porqué luchar – continuó actuando Ginny. Harry tiró el guión arriba de la mesa y se acercó.

-Te amo. –la tomó suavemente del cuello. Ginny lo miró a los ojos y sus tripas berrearon haciéndole perder la compostura.

-Se que viene el beso, pero si lo haces juro que te quedarás estéril.- los dos explotaron en una sonora carcajada y se sentaron otra vez en las sillas-Te salió bien el "te amo".

-¿Si?

-Si, fuiste convincente. Me imagino a cuántas les habrás mentido con eso.

-Solamente a ti en esta escena – contestó Harry con franqueza.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, jamás se lo he dicho a ninguna.

-Debo considerarme afortunada, solo a mí me mentiste con algo lindo.- sonrieron.- ¿Entonces, me crees que soy actriz?

-Me temo que cometí un error.- reconoció él.

-¿Un error? – dijo gesticulando el uno con el dedo índice e inevitablemente haciendo una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, cometí varios errores.- de pronto recordó los dichos de Valery _"Tu mejor error"_

-¿En qué piensas?

-En mi secretaria.-contestó sin filtro. Ginny lo miró.

-No es nada discreto que pienses en follarte a tu secretaria y me lo cuentes, ¿sabes?

-¿Follármela? ¡Ni loco!- dijo asqueado con la idea.- Es la sobrina de la profesora Trelawney.

-¿La profesora tiene una sobrina?

-Si, se llama Valery, me pidió hace unos meses que la emplee porque no quería estudiar nada. Egresó de Hogwarts el año pasado…

-¿Y porqué pensabas en ella?

-Hace unos días me leyó las borras de café. – Le confió.- Me dijo que iba a cometer un grave error… y al parecer tenía razón.

-Al fin te diste cuenta.-dijo bufando.

-No me explico aún porqué frecuentas a Draco Malfoy y porqué él te dijo que era un mortífago.

-¿Quieres oír la historia? – Él asintió- Bien, me encontré con él en ese bar.-dijo ella cansinamente- Yo estaba algo… bueno, no viene al caso. Solo… - enrojeció- coqueteamos un poco, pero nada importante.

-¿Te acostaste con Malfoy? – dijo visiblemente molesto.

-Por supuesto que no.- el hizo un sonido de altanero escepticismo- ¿No me crees?

-Por como lo besabas… - dejó ver elocuentemente.

-Eres igual que mi hermano – sentenció Ginny disgustada.- ¡Son todos unos mal pensados!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tienes prejuicios. – lo acusó- Crees que soy una cualquiera igual que Ron, y todo por un simple beso de ocasión.

-¿Perdón? – dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Es la verdad…

-¿Y yo soy el que tengo prejuicios? – Dijo ofendido.- Estás equivocada.

-No estoy equivocada. Piensas que soy una loca de atar.

-Estás un poco loca.- admitió Harry y ella entrecerró los ojos disgustada – pero no lo pienso en el sentido que tú crees.

-¿Ah no? – dijo incrédula.

-No soy machista Ginny, te lo dejé en claro cuando hablamos del tema en La Madriguera.

-Te pusiste incómodo, no querías desacreditar los dichos de tu mejor amigo- se mofó Ginny.

-Es cierto me daba pena dejarlo mal parado.- admitó él rascándose- Pero fui sincero con mis respuestas.

-Ron es insoportable.

-Te adora.- afirmó Harry- Quiere verte feliz, nada más.

-Eso no es cierto, se avergüenza de mí – dijo con cierta tristeza y bajó la cabeza.

-Ginny…- le levantó la pera para mirarla.-No es así, tu hermano siempre está preocupado por ti, es un guardabosques…

-¿Tú lo crees? – él sonrió.

-Estoy convencido, fui testigo de ello.

-¿Lo dices por algo en especial? – dijo repentinamente interesada.

-Después de que Dalwish me trajo las fotos tuyas besándote con Draco, intenté a indagar a Ron sobre ti – Ginny abrió los ojos grandes ante aquel dato.- Y bueno, se puso como loco pensando que lo hacía para tener algo contigo… - rió.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo juro…Se puso muy incómodo. Al final decidí fastidiarlo diciéndole que quería follarme a su hermana.

-¡Te volviste loco! – Exclamó alarmada, él se encogió de hombros- ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Te golpeó?

-¡No! Se lo tomó bastante bien. – Suspiró.- Lo hice para calmarlo.

Se hizo un silencio en el cual los dos se quedaron pensando. A Harry lo absorbía la congoja de recordar que la había besado bajo el aspecto de Draco Malfoy, traicionando así la amistad de su mejor amigo. Pero lo más grave no era eso, sino que ese beso le había encantado.

Por su parte, Ginny pensaba en él, y en las respuestas que le dio en la Madriguera sobre las mujeres "rápidas" de concretar… Recordó sus palabras _"cuando alguien te interesa, es independiente de cuánto tarde en entregar su cuerpo" _¿Realmente pensaba eso? A los hombres les gustaba que renegar un poco antes de…ir a los hechos.

-¿Así que te has acostado con muchas mujeres en la primera cita? – dijo sin pensar. El la miró.

-Jamás te dije eso…

-¿Conociste muchas? – insistió mirándolo.

-Algunas.- dijo enigmáticamente, y sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Nunca te enamoraste?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

-Curiosidad.- contestó con fingida indiferencia.

-No, no me he enamorado… ¿Y tú?

-Sí – contestó automáticamente- Aunque… no si es amor.

-¿No lo sabes? – dijo él.

-Me gusta mucho. – Harry se estremeció, sin saber porqué esa respuesta fue como una patada en su entrepierna- Me gusta, es tan lindo.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó bruscamente.

-No es Draco Malfoy – se atajó para no darle razones que lo hagan pensar en falsos enredos con mortífagos.- Draco no me gusta.

-Me dijiste que el último beso te había gustado.- utilizó un extraño tono de reclamo.

-Si, ese beso fue espectacular.- admitió Ginny.- A veces pienso que no fue él a quién besé.

-¡¿Qué dices? – saltó nervioso.

-Ya sé, una locura.- Harry se sosegó… no quería ni pensar si se daba cuenta de cómo fueron las cosas esa noche.

-¿De quién estás enamorada, Ginny? – estaba intrigado.

-No te diré, le contarás a Ron – se negó Ginny- Además, no tiene importancia en serio.

-¿Cómo que no?

-El no me quiere.-Las tripas de Harry se encogieron de… ¿ternura? – No me da ni la hora…

-¿No estás saliendo con él?- _¿Quién puede ser, quién puede ser? _Pensaba, pero no tenía idea del círculo íntimo de Ginny.

-Ojala, pero no. – dijo ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Salimos un par de veces… me gusta desde hace seis meses. – Confió- Al principio no me registraba, pero después nos encontramos en ese bar… y empezamos a vernos.

-¿Te acostaste con él? – dijo repentinamente.

-¡Eso no te importa!

-Es obvio que sí.-

-¿Y tú? –le preguntó para cambiar de tema- ¿Te has enamorado?

-Jamás – lo dijo con orgullo.

-¿Te gustaría enamorarte?

-Si, pero no me sale.- ella rió.- Te hablo en serio…

-¿No frecuentas a ninguna mujer?

-Es asunto mío.

-¡OH vamos! - dijo muerta de curiosidad- ¡Cuéntame de alguna!

-Si tú me cuentas algo íntimo, luego yo te cuento.- le propuso Harry.- ¿Qué me dices?

-Bien, ¿quién empieza?

-Tú…

-Eres un…

-Soy el secuestrador, tengo prioridad- ella lo miró ceñuda- Era una broma, pero empieza tú.

-Bien, has tu pregunta.- dijo Ginny resignada.

-¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado? – Ella lo asesinó con sus ojos chocolate- ¡Tienes que responder, Weasley, no me mires así!

-Eres un… -respiró hondo y lo apuntó con el dedo.- Si le dices a Ron juro que…

-¡No le diré, es secreto! Habla de una vez- sonrió, esperando la respuesta.

-Me acosté con cuatro.-se tapó la cara.

-¡Con cuatro! – fingió indignación y después se empezó a reír, pero no logró avergonzarla.

-¡Idiota!- le golpeó el hombro.

-Interesante… ¿Quiénes? ¿Michael Corner y Dean Thomas están en esa lista?

-¡No tan rápido Potter! ¡Me toca preguntar a mí! – el bufó- ¿A qué edad debutaste? - retrucó divertida.

-A los quince.-sonrieron.- ¿Con quién tuviste tu primera vez?

-¡No daré nombres!

-Se que fue con Michael Corner.-dijo astutamente.

-¿Para qué preguntas?

-Quería incomodarte.- Ginny le tiró un almohadón qué rápidamente atajó y lo colocó bajo sus brazos.- Y me temo que gastaste tu pregunta…

-De ninguna manera… la próxima pregunta lo que pregunté antes, si frecuentas a una mujer.

-Sí – ella se estremeció.

-¿Quién es?

-Tampoco te daré nombres.-la atajó él.

-¿La conozco?

-No te lo diré – dijo serio, ella se le rió en la cara.

-Es evidente que esa mujer te avergüenza. – _¡Espero que nunca te enteres que me tiro a Romilda Vane!, pensó aterrado._

-¡Nada que ver! – pero sus mejillas sonrosadas lo estaban delatando y Ginny sonrió y se sentó en canastitas en su silla.- Es mi turno…¿alguna vez estuviste con un hombre mayor?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no me gustan los viejos! – dijo asqueada.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Dicen que es una fantasía de las mujeres…

-…con mal gusto – completó Ginny haciéndolo reír.- A ver… ¿alguna vez te falló tu aparato reproductor durante una relación sexual? – Harry se enfureció internamente, quería dejarlo mal parado, pero no iba a lograrlo.

-Jamás me pasó.-dijo crispado.

-Si claro, y yo soy virgen – se burló Ginny.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo bien que anda mi aparato reproductor?- la desafió.

-No, paso.- le espetó autosuficiente.

-Me toca a mí. – acomodó su silla al revés y la miró, como dispuesto atacar, apoyando su cabeza en las manos-Quiero que me cuentes alguna vergüenza que has pasado con un hombre…

-¿Te volviste loco? ¡No estoy borracha Potter!

-¿Borracha lo harías? – rió él.

-No te contaré semejante cosa.- dijo determinante.

-Debes contestar la pregunta.

-Eres un maldito…- dijo jugando con su pelo.

-No seas amarga y cuéntame algo vergonzoso.

-Está bien –dijo resoplando – Una noche salí a cenar con un pretendiente.-empezó Ginny- La verdad es que a mi mucho no me gustaba – Harry sonrió de lado.- pero accedí, necesitaba olvidarme del otro…

-¿Del desconocido?

-Ese mismo desgraciado – Rieron- Resulta que fuimos a cenar… él era todo un caballero Harry. Me trató muy bien. Después paseamos en su carro… y tras charlar durante horas me dejó en mi departamento. –Respiró hondo.-

-¿Y dónde está la parte vergonzosa?

-Espera, ansioso, no he terminado… Me extrañó que este chico no me quiera dar un beso, porque era la tercera cita que teníamos y ya nos habíamos besado…- dijo algo frustrada.-

-¡Ya sé! ¡Era gay!

-¡No!- dijo colorada.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Entre en mi edificio y cuando subí el ascensor me miré al espejo… -su puso roja- y percate de que… ¡tenía un trozo de queso entre los dientes! – Harry empezó a reír a carcajadas.- ¡Oye, no era para que rieras así!

-Es que… me imagino la cara del… -nuevas risas ahogaron la frase.

-¡Basta Potter! – Pero también se reía.-Te toca a ti, cuéntame algo vergonzoso.

-Fue incómodo más que vergonzoso.

-¿Y bien?

-Me ha pasado de olvidarme el nombre de la chica en medio de una cita.- confesó Harry sin pizca de vergüenza- O peor, llamarla por otro nombre.

-¡Qué desubicado!-se incineró Ginny- ¡Yo te mato si me haces eso!

-No te enojes Susan – dijo adrede.

-¡Estúpido!

-Era una broma…- Ella rió y se miraron hasta atravesarse.

-Tenías bien escondido el Harry divertido.- comentó curiosa.

-¿Si? ¿Tan amargo parezco? - dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Totalmente amargo – corroboró ella y él fingió un gesto de ofensa.- Lo siento, es que pareces tan…

-¿Tan qué?

-Aburrido…

-Deja de decir eso o tendré que demostrarte lo que hace este aburrido…

-No presumas tus virtudes íntimas.-aconsejó sabiamente.

-¿Por qué? – cada frase que decía aumentaba la curiosidad por es pelirroja.

-El que realmente tiene con qué, hace y no dice.- dijo astutamente Ginny.

-¡Manos a la obra!- exclamó Harry aplaudiendo- ¡Quítate la ropa!

-Eres un tarado, ¿sabes? – Se miraron y sonrieron.- El otro día con Demelza hablamos de ti.

-¿De mí? ¡Dios mío! –expulsó mitad preocupado, mitad divertido- ¡Las cosas que habrán dicho!

-Ella te trajo a la conversación para no escucharme hablando de O… del desconocido.

-¿El nombre de tu amado empieza con O? – dedujo Harry. _No te pierdes detalle, Potter._

-¡No te interesa! – lo cortó.

-Está bien, está bien. Y cuéntame, ¿qué decía tu amiga de mí?

-Que eras un buen ejemplar – sonrió Ginny pícaramente.

-Oh, tendré que hablar con Demelza urgentemente, dame su móvil- ella dejó de sonreír.- ¡Ey! Estaba bromeando, no me pongas esa cara…

-No permitiré que lastimes a mi amiga.- le advirtió.

-¿Por qué piensas que la lastimaría?

-Porque todos los hombres nos hieren – dijo en papel de víctima.

-¿Y ustedes no lastiman a los hombres? -saltó Harry con enarcando una ceja.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy sincera con ellos! ¡No los ilusiono! – Rodó los ojos- Aunque a ustedes, no les importa tener algo serio… solo quieren follar.

-Intenta no generalizar, porque me molesta – saltó Harry empezando a enojarse.

-No generalizo.-su voz fue crispada.

-¿Ah no? ¡No todos los hombres somos iguales! – señaló con vehemencia.

-Claro que no, son uno peor que el otro.-arremetió Ginny.- Unos mujeriegos…

-Si hay mujeriegos es porque las mujeres se prestan a eso.-concluyó él seriamente.

-No todas…-alzó las cejas para remarcarse a sí misma.

-Entonces, ¿hay diferentes clases de mujeres y no diferentes clases de hombres? – dijo enojado. _¡Y después le dices cerrado a Ron!, pensó._

-Somos mucho más fieles que ustedes.-retrucó ella sin inmutarse.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres una resentida.- Ginny se puso de pie, estaba enojada.

-Y tú eres un cínico – lo incriminó- Te revuelcas con mujeres fáciles, disfrutas de eso y después las acusas de ser las culpables de tus actos.

-¡Estás delirando Ginevra! – gritó también poniéndose de pie.

-¡Eres un machista igual que mi hermano!- ella estaba fuera de sí- ¿Crees que no sé lo que piensas de mí?

-¡Claro que no lo sabes, solo supones cosas y las tomas como si fuesen la verdad absoluta!- le soltó Harry ya cansado.- ¡Con esa actitud de mierda no llegarás nada!

-¡No hace falta que te pongas una máscara, se muy bien como eres! – escupió ella de mal modo.

-¡Metes a todos en una misma bolsa! –Dijo enojado- ¡La prejuiciosa eres tú!

-¡Solo me baso en mi experiencia! ¡Hay miles de mujeres que valen la pena que son desaprovechadas por un puñado de imbéciles como tú! – chilló impulsivamente.

-¿Me llamaste imbécil o fue una impresión mía? – dijo dando un paso adelante.-Deja de hablar de mi porque NO ME CONOCES.

-¡Dijiste que habías llamado a una chica por otro nombre! ¿Sabes como llama eso? ¡Ser un maldito mujeriego y un irrespetuoso!

-¡No sabes cómo fue esa historia, así que no hables de más! – exigió cansado de su postura.

-¡Solo digo lo que pienso, Potter, lamento que no te guste!

-¡Dices que se lo que pienso de ti! –dijo Harry levantando la voz peligrosamente-A ver, ¿qué crees que pienso señorita sabelotodo?

-¡Piensas que soy una cualquiera! ¡Prefieres otra clase de mujeres!– Harry recordó el delicioso beso y se enfureció mucho más por las palabras de Ginny. No sabía lo que decía.

-Vaya y ¿Qué tipo de mujeres me gustan a mí? – dijo casi gritando.

-¡Las que te mienten! –Rugió hecha una loca-¡Las que te muestran una princesita blanca y pura pero son unas zorras! ¡Esas te gustan! – Harry dio un paso adelante y ella retrocedió, sintiéndose por primera vez, pequeña y sumisa frente a un hombre, cuando siempre había sido una leona.

-¡No sabes lo que dices! – Contestó con fiereza.- ¡Cierra la boca de una vez, no me hagas hablar de más!

-¡Habla todo lo que quieras, suéltalo de una vez!

-¿Para qué? ¡Si tú ya sabes todo!

-Es la verdad, ¿o pretendes hacerme creer que te gusto? – rió sarcásticamente.

-Si, ¡me gustas!

El corazón de Ginny latió bruscamente dentro de su cuerpo, sin poder asimilar las últimas dos palabras. Harry se maldijo, se había delatado alevosamente y ya no había manera de palear el error. Y antes de que los dos pudieran decir algo más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era Philip Dalwish y traía una cartera en la mano.

-Disculpe señor…

-Dalwish.- reaccionó Harry con voz rasposa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a traer la cartera de la señorita.-informó el novato- Aquí adentro hay un móvil que no para de sonar…

-¡Mi cartera!- dijo Ginny.

-No tan rápido.- la frenó Harry y le quitó la cartera a Philip, sacando su móvil.

-¡Es mi teléfono, Potter! ¡Devuélvemelo!- el la miró de manera asesina.

-Vete Dalwish…- le ordenó Harry viendo que auror observaba curioso la situación.-

-Señor…

-¡Te dije que te fueras! – gritó sacado.

-¡Dame mi teléfono!- exigió nuevamente Ginny.

-De ninguna manera…-En ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar.-

-¡Es Demelza! ¡Déjame atenderla, debe estar preocupada!

-¡NO LA ATENDERÁS!

-Señor…

-¿QUÉ NECESITAS DALWISH?-aulló imponiéndose a los sonidos del teléfono- ¿ACASO NO TE DI UNA ORDEN?

-Hay una misión de último momento… -informó- Lucius Malfoy ha atacado en el Callejón Diagón.

El teléfono dejó de sonar en ese instante.

* * *

**Nota:** a los que me preguntaron porque Harry no usó Veritaserum, lo contesté en el capítulo mismo, no tenia gracia si hacía eso! jajajaj

En lo personal, si hay algo que me divierte es escribir un Harry que se siente atraído a ella primero, y no al revés!

En fin, si vieron algun error, lo siento, se me pasó. Imposible verlos a todos!

Por supuesto, para alimentar mi capacidad de inspiración espero comentarios, les voy a dejar adelantos en redes sociales.

Los adoro y gracias por leer!

Joanne.


	6. Pruebas irrefutables

**Hola! GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A LA HISTORIA! Es un poco tarde... pero acá les dejo el capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Tu mejor error **

**Capítulo 6**

_**Pruebas irrefutables**_

-Hay una misión de último momento… -informó- Lucius Malfoy ha atacado en el Callejón Diagón…

El teléfono dejó de sonar en ese instante.

-El Callejón Diagón...- balbuceó Ginny preocupada por su familia.

-¿Cómo dijiste Dalwish? -saltó Harry alarmado.

-Lo que oyó señor, han atacado Callejón Diagón – repitió con paciencia el auror.

-¡Maldita sea! –se revolvió el cabello de los nervios, aún con el móvil de Ginny en las manos- ¡Hay que ir a ver qué pasó!- Ginny los observaba algo asustada.- Dime el estado de la situación…

-Al parecer quieren dar un mensaje al Ministerio, y tomaron algunos civiles de rehén- dijo Dalwish – pero nada está confirmado señor.

-Ya mismo recluta al cuartel, es una misión de emergencia y debemos intervenir.-ordenó Harry

-Señor, parece que Lucius tiene porta armas de fuego muggle… - decía con cobardía el auror.

-¡No me importa! ¡Hay que detenerlos!

-¡Podemos salir heridos! – Saltó Dalwish- ¡El ministro en persona pidió que no…!

-¡Me cago en el ministro Dalwish!-zanjó Harry harto.- ¡Voy a ir detenerlos como que me llamo Harry Potter!

-¡Ni se te ocurra a ir, Harry, puede ser peligroso! –terció Ginny tomándolo del hombro. Harry la miró y se estremeció. No pudo evitar recordar que se había ido de boca, ¡le dijo que le gustaba! ¿Cómo disfrazaría ese desliz? ¡Era tan pelotudo como Dalwish! Respiró hondo, prefería ir a enfrentar Lucius Malfoy que dar las explicaciones pertinentes.- En serio, no vayas…

-Es mi trabajo Ginny, tú te quedas aquí, ¿me oíste? – respondió autoritariamente.

-No, yo…

-¡Si sales de esta casa, puedes morir! – Exclamó Harry gravemente- Funciona como un contrato vinculante, ya te lo expliqué. Así que no me desobedezcas.

-Señor…

-¡Has lo que te ordené, Dalwish!– dijo resueltamente- ¡Y no quiero réplicas! ¡Vamos!- lo apuró. El novato, bufando, se retiró de la habitación. – Y tú, permanece aquí, tienes comida en la cocina, y puedes dormir…

-¡No quiero dormir! – dijo zapateando el suelo.

-¡Has lo que quieras, pero no intentes salir de esta casa Ginevra, porque tu vida estará en peligro! ¡No estoy bromeando!

-Necesito…

-¡Nada! ¡No me contradigas! – el teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Demelza nuevamente.

-Hay que atenderla – recomendó Ginny preocupada. – De lo contrario, le va a avisar a mis padres y todos notarán mi ausencia…

-Está bien, atiéndela, pero pon el alta voz.-le exigió Harry- Si le llegas a decir la verdad, te juro que…

-¿Y que pretendas que le diga? – dijo harta de su actitud.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Invéntale algo!- ella entrecerró los ojos enojada y presionó el botón verde para atenderla.

-Hola…

_-¡Ginny, por fin atiendes!_ – La voz de su amiga era temblorosa_- Dime una cosa, ¿estás bien?_

-Si…yo…

-_¡MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE DECIDÍ SER TU AMIGA!- _Vociferó explotando de ira-_ ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA? ¡AHORA TE DIGNAS ATENDERME! ¡JURO QUE CUANDO TE AGARRE TE MATO! – _Harry y Ginny se miraron asustados.

_-_Demelza, cálmate…

-_¿QUÉ ME CALME? ¡HACE DOCE HORAS QUE TE ESTOY LLAMANDO! ¿ACASO AGARRASTE LA COSTUMBRE DE LOS HOMBRES DE NO CONTESTAR EL MÓVIL PEDAZO DE PELOTUDA? ¡RITA ME DIJO QUE NO LLEGASTE A LIVERPOOL, QUE PERDISTE EL MALDITO TRANSLADOR!_

_-_Lo que pasa es que…

-_¿QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE PASA? ¡EXPLÍCAMELO PORQUE NO ENTIENDO UN CARAJO! ¡NO DORMÍ EN TODA LA PUTA NOCHE DEBIDO A TU DESAPARICIÓN! ¡HE IDO A TRABAJAR SIN DESCANSAR, ME MANDÉ UN MILLÓN DE CAGADAS Y POR POCO ME DESPIDEN!_

_-_¡DEMELZA, ESCÚCHAME!- Pero ella nuevamente, no le hizo caso.

_-¡ESTOY A PUNTO DE LLAMAR A HARRY POTTER PARA QUE EL CUARTEL DE AURORES EMPIECE LA BÚSQUEDA DE TU CUERPO, INFELIZ! Y TE JURO QUE…- _Harry le quitó el teléfono a Ginny.

_-_Ginny está conmigo Robins… - esas cuatro palabras enmudecieron a Demelza.

_-¿Quién habla? ¿Harry?_ – Dijo incrédula- _¿Harry Potter?_

-El mismo; ella está bien, no le avises a los Weasley ni a Rita Skeeter.- ordenó con firmeza.

_-¿Quieren explicarme qué significa que estén juntos?_ – dijo enojada.

-No tenemos que darte explicaciones – contestó él y Ginny abrió los ojos grandes.

_-¿Ginny? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Exijo que me digas la verdad! ¿Qué haces con Harry Potter?_

-Si, Del, estoy acá. – balbuceó ella nerviosa ante la intensa mirada de Harry.

_-¿Vas a hablar de una jodida vez o no? ¿Qué mierda haces con Potter? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?_

-Yo…

_-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Se fugaron juntos!_– concluyó Demelza sin poder creerlo.

-Si- mintió Harry, aprovechando la oportunidad que le ofrecía la joven- Ginny y yo estamos… estamos enamorados…- Ginny atinó a contradecirlo pero él le tapó la boca con la mano.- Y decidimos darnos una oportunidad… sentimos mucho no haberte contado pero no nos animamos por Ron, ya sabes lo guardabosques que es con su pequeña Ginny…

_-Esto es una broma de mal gusto… ¡no puede ser! ¡Ginny dime la verdad!_

-No, no lo es. Te agradecería que ayudes a tu amiga a cumplir su sueño de estar con el hombre de su vida– Ginny le hizo una seña grosera- Al fin nos animamos sin que Ron impida nuestra relación y…

_-¡Pero si Ginny no está enamorada de ti! ¡Ella quiere a…!_

-¡NO LO DIGAS DEMELZA!- Saltó la pelirroja alarmada- ¡No lo digas, no quiero que Harry sepa de mis anteriores…! – improvisó patéticamente.

-¡Lo sabré de todos modos!- rumoreó con una cuota de posesión en la voz.

_-Diablos… se gustan en serio_ – dijo rasposamente Demelza- _¿Te gusta Harry, Ginny? Necesito que me lo digas tú…_

Harry le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que dijera que sí. Ginny lo mandó a la mierda con un movimiento de labios que el supo interpretar muy bien.

-¡Contesta, Ginny!

-Si, si… me gusta Harry, estoy… -lo miró de mala manera- quiero matarlo…-el abrió los ojos grandes- a besos… a besos… ¡Me encanta Del! ¡Te juro que me encanta Harry!- añadió más naturalmente.

-_Jamás pensé que te gustaría Potter, nunca le prestaste atención, siempre te pareció un aburrido amargado…_

_-_Cambié de opinión…

-¡Tenemos que cortar!- exclamó Harry- Ginny y yo estábamos por hacer nuestra posición favorita- ella enrojeció y le pegó en el hombro, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

_-¡No me cuenten detalles!_- se quejó Demelza.

-¡Adiós Del, gracias por cubrirnos!- dijo él de forma cómica.

_-¡Espera, Ginny debo decirte que…!-_ pero Harry cortó y no la joven no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡Como se te ocurre cortarle! – Lo regañó la pelirroja enojada- ¡Iba a decirme algo importante!

-Estupideces de mujeres.- dijo descartando con la mano.

-No era necesario decirle lo de las posiciones. ¡Eres un desubicado! – refunfuñó Ginny.

-Apuesto que le cuentas detalles a tu amiguita, no espantes ahora Ginevra – soltó Harry y apagó el teléfono rápidamente.- ¿Así que soy un aburrido amargado?

-¡Si!- dijo furiosa.

-¡Ya te demostraré que puedo divertirte!

-¡Olvídalo, no eres mi tipo!- dijo torciendo los ojos.

-Ya veremos… - sonrió y Ginny lo miró fijo. ¿Le estaba coqueteando?- Éste teléfono me lo llevo por precaución… debo irme. – salió de forma vertiginosa de la habitación. Ella tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Harry, espera!-dijo alcanzándolo.

-¡Estoy apurado! ¡Es una misión de urgencia!- arguyó Harry

-Ten cuidado… -dijo preocupada- Ten cuidado con esos… mortífagos…

El la miró y sonrió. Quizá era solo una sensación pero lo cierto es que le encantó sentir que Ginny estuviera preocupada por él. Puso una mano en su cara para propinarle una tierna caricia.

-No salgas de aquí Ginny.-y sin decir más, desapareció.

Ella se fue a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Instintivamente colocó la mano en donde Harry la había tocado y sin darse cuenta, le sonrió al techo.

Demelza se tranquilizó lo suficiente después de haber logrado comunicarse con Ginny. Al menos ella se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud… no mental, claro. Ahora tenía la certeza de lo que vino sospechando durante años de conocerla, su mejor amiga se había vuelto completamente loca. ¿Desde cuando uno de sus sueños era fugarse con Harry Potter y abandonar una oportunidad tan importante como _Triángulo de Amor_? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba ese ser obsesivo del trabajo, el orden y la limpieza? ¡Si hace meses solo hablaba del carilindo de Oliver Wood! Resopló… Ginny le cortó a último momento, y no pudo decirle lo más importante. _Quizá perdí demasiado tiempo puteándola, _pensó arrepentida_._ Ese que Rita Skeeter le había dado un ultimátum: si esa misma noche Ginny no se presentaba en Liverpool a grabar las imágenes promocionales de _Triángulo de Amor_, perdería el protagónico. No pudo darle esa nefasta noticia… y lo más chiflado es que a su amiga parecía no importarle ese trascendental empleo que tanto esfuerzo le costó conseguir… ¿Y si Harry Potter la estaba doblegando a permanecer con él? _No, no puede ser. Ginny es de armas tomar, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a obligarla a hacer algo… _Pero su amiga estaba algo extraña y para Demelza aquel atípico comportamiento no pasó desapercibido.

El timbre sonó y se sobresaltó tirando el almohadón que sostenía violentamente. Abrió la puerta girando las llaves y su expresión cambió al ver a la visitante... La mismísima Rita Skeeter la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Con su típico andar de divismo, la periodista entró sin pedir permiso, propinando soberbia con la mirada…Demelza se hizo a un lado, resignada a soportarla. Seguramente venía a informarle lo peor: Ginny había perdido el protagónico.

-¿Y bien? – la atacó enseguida la periodista.

-¿Y bien qué? – replicó exasperada.

-¿Dónde está tu amiga? – dijo con rabia.- ¿La encontraste?

-¿Crees que la tengo en el bolsillo?- espetó enojada.- Claro que no pude dar con su paradero.

-¿No apareció? – Demelza negó suspirando- ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé –adujo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si lo sabes, eres su mejor amiga- contradijo Rita astutamente.- Pero no quieres decírmelo para cubrirla…

-¡Deje de pensar estupideces!- dijo ya cansada la joven- ¿Cree que estoy feliz por esta situación? ¡Esto ya es lo suficientemente incómodo para mí, como para que usted empeore la situación!

-No lo sé, pero evidentemente estás cubriendo a tu amiga.

-No ha contestado mis llamados, no tengo la más puta idea de dónde se metió. Si lo supiera, se lo diría, pero es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra…

-En ese caso deberíamos llamar al Cuartel de Aurores e informar sobre su desaparición. Y a su familia también- fingió un tono preocupado pero lo dijo con altivez.

-¡No!- saltó Demelza recordando las palabras de Harry- ¡No lo haga, ella volverá sola!

-Sabes bien dónde está y con quién.- concluyó Rita y Demelza negó.- De lo contrario, ¿por qué no quieres dar aviso a las autoridades?

-Porque tengo el presentimiento que Ginny está muy bien y que volverá pronto…-contestó nerviosa.

-Me temo que Ginevra no me deja otra alternativa… - avisó peligrosamente Rita.

-No le quite el protagónico…- rogó Demelza con humildad- para Ginny es muy importante ese empleo.

-Si fuera importante estaría en Liverpool… ¿cree que mi presupuesto es extenso como para andar perdiendo el tiempo? – Negó con la cabeza y chascó la lengua- Ginevra pagará muy caro lo que me está haciendo…

-Estoy segura que tuvo un grave problema, ella no pudo haber abandonado todo así…

-Estás muy tranquila.- observó la periodista analizando su semblante.- Evidentemente lograste comunicarte con ella, pero no quieres decírmelo…- el sonrojo de Demelza fue análogo a una confesión- Mi intuición nunca falla…- dijo triunfalmente Rita.

-Le ruego que…

-Nada, Ginny perdió el protagónico.-sonrió encantadoramente- Lo lamento por ella, pero…

-¡No le haga eso! – Le suplicó Demelza nuevamente, juntando sus manos- ¡Ella se entristecerá mucho! ¡Además no podrá encontrar otra actriz igual que Ginny!

-Ya la encontré.- la joven palideció. ¡Esa vieja era una traidora!- Y es perfecta para el papel…

-¿Cómo dijo? –Susurró sorprendidísima- ¿Ya la ha reemplazado? ¿Tan rápido?

-Lo que escuchaste, Robins.- silbó tranquila.

-¿Y de quién se trata? – preguntó curiosa.

-Tú…-la rebajó con la mirada- Tú harás el papel de Hermione Watson en _Triángulo de Amor.-_Demelza empezó a reír carcajadas.

-Muy buena broma Rita, pero yo no soy actriz.- dijo aún divertida con esa loca idea.

-Tienes con qué defender el papel, eres castaña, buena estatura, buen cuerpo…-sonrió mirándola como si se tratara de un objeto a punto de adquirir- Y me consta que sabes mentir muy bien. Con eso basta para hacer este papel…- a Demelza se le borró la sonrisa imaginando que hablaba en serio.

-¿Está bromeando, verdad? – dijo perturbada.

-¿Yo? Para nada…

-No lo haré.- le informó automáticamente Demelza- No soy actriz y no haré ese papel, ese es el trabajo de Ginny…

-No estás en condiciones de negociar, Robins- dijo peligrosamente Skeeter. -De lo contrario, llamaré a la familia de tu amiga y le diré que está desaparecida por voluntad propia, y que dejó a un lado sus responsabilidades.

-Disculpe, ¿me está extorsionando?

-Tómalo como un intercambio de favores – le sonrió Rita – Debes ayudar a tu amiga ocupando su lugar.

-¡Eso no sería ayudarla, sino cagarle el puesto! – corrigió Demelza indignada.

-Todo lo contrario… - respiró hondo con aire de circunstancia- Has tu bolso Robins, que ya mismo partimos hacia Liverpool; leerás en el camino todo el guión, aunque seguro ya sabes de que se trata…

-Está cometiendo un grave error con esto – dijo ella, con la esperanza de que Rita diera marcha atrás con esa loca idea.- No puede obligarme a…

-Es mi mejor error, quizá tú seas la indicada para el protagónico y no tu amiga.- rió despreocupada- Por algo pasan las cosas. Has tu bolso rápido querida, no tengo todo el día para perder aquí, Henry está hecho un loco esperando novedades de la escurridiza protagonista.-Demelza estaba quieta mirándola sin poder creerlo. Al ver la joven no se movía añadió:-¿O prefieres que llame Ronald Weasley para contarle las andanzas de su hermanita? – levantó el teléfono de forma amenazante.

-Usted es…

-¡Has el maldito bolso, Robins!- gritó ya saturada.- ¡Y deja de contradecirme!

Tres mil pensamientos por segundo asaltaban la atormentada mente de Demelza. Tenía que robarle el trabajo a Ginny por culpa de una extorsión de Rita Skeeter… sino lo hacía, de todas maneras ella perdería el empleo, y además Rita le daría aviso a los Weasley sobre su desaparición. Ayudarla era también perjudicarla… pero creyó que valía la pena aquel error. Quizás, antes de que la novela salga al aire y cuando Ginny vuelva de su aventura con Harry Potter, podía devolverle el papel y romper el pacto con Skeeter. Tal vez valía la pena cometer aquel error, solo para cuidar el trabajo de su amiga, sin que ninguna otra intrusa pudiera robárselo. _Espero que este sea mi mejor error…_

-Está bien…-aceptó Demelza y giró sobre sus talones para ir a su habitación en busca de sus pertenencias. Rita sonrió de satisfacción por haber logrado su cometido.

* * *

Cuando el sueño por fin la venció, Ginny se quedó dormida. No había comido nada más que una precaria manzana, tenía el estómago cerrado. Desde que Harry se retiró a aquella misión estaba preocupadísima… Permaneció hasta altas horas de la madrugada pensando en todo lo que estaba viviendo; aparecía Demelza en su mente y se sentía culpable por el estado de nerviosismo que su amiga estaba padeciendo a causa suya. Sin embargo Ginny se tuvo la suficiente piedad como para reconocerse que no todo era culpa suya, no podía hacerse cargo de la locura de Potter. Aunque bien, Potter tampoco era el culpable, ya que Dalwish había aplicado el código C en vez del P. _Philip Dalwish, terrible pelotudo. _Pero el principio de aquel error garrafal, había comenzado por Potter, él sospechó de ella sin otorgarle el beneficio de la duda. ¿Y porqué sospechaba de ella? ¡Porque cometió el error de besuquearse con Draco Malfoy en _Las brujas hablan mal de los magos_! ¿Por qué cometió el error? ¡Porque Oliver no la registraba! En conclusión, Oliver Wood era el culpable de su situación…

-Cuando te agarre, Oliver – le rumoreó al silencio. Estaba segura que su mejor amiga le diría que siempre le echaba la culpa a él de todo, pero lo cierto es que la tenía, la tenía…

Carajo, todo estaba enredado. Su realidad se asemejaba a esos polinomios matemáticos que jamás fue capaz de entender. A pesar de todo, no conseguía arrepentirse de ese mágico beso que le había dado a Malfoy… nadie en su sano juicio desearía retractarse de tan espectacular beso… ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en ese hurón? Pero no, no pensaba en él, es que ese movimiento de labios estaba indiscutiblemente disociado de la cara de Draco Malfoy, no tenía nada que ver con él…

En medio de aquellos tormentosos pensamientos, recordó el protagónico y se entristeció. _Triángulo de Amor _había terminado y ni tuvo tiempo de empezar a ser una realidad. A esas alturas, Rita Skeeter seguramente ya había reemplazado y adiós protagónico, adiós ilusiones, y bienvenida la frustración nuevamente. _Las oportunidades que uno pierde, las aprovecha otro…_

¡Y para colmo el imbécil de Potter no llegaba! ¡No llegaba! ¿Acaso pretendía matarla del susto? ¿Quería que pensara lo peor? ¿Y si lo habían herido en la misión de Callejón Diagón? _No pienses eso, no pienses eso…_ Un momento, ¿por qué se preocupaba por él? _"Si ¡me gustas!"_, había dicho el desgraciado. _¿Harry gusta de mí? _Rió al pensar esa idiotez… pero otra pregunta la horrorizó obstruyéndole la tranquilidad de forma impune: _¿Me gusta Harry?_ No, claro que no le gustaba ese Auror. ¡Era un desubicado, un bruto! ¡La había tratado horriblemente, con muy poco tacto! Pero… _Bien, solo me gusta que guste de mí. _ ¡Qué boludez estaba pensando! ¡Potter no gustaba de ella! Solo fue un desafortunado comentario en medio de esa discusión que tuvieron. No debía fantasear con ese… imbécil. Con la imagen del imbécil se quedó dormida... Hubiera matado por darse una ducha, pero no le gustaba esa casa, se sentía una intrusa y temía que alguien la espíe… Qué gran error haber ido aquel día a ese bar…

Cerca de las diez de la mañana un ruido la despertó. Ginny se sobresaltó y cayó de la cama bruscamente…Emitió quejido de dolor y se sobó el trasero. Agudizó el oído: claramente se escuchaban pasos. Salió con pretendido sigilo de la habitación, en puntas de pie. Enseguida comprendió que los pasos provenían de aquel horrible pasillo en donde se topó con ese monstruo, el basilisco. Aunque Potter dijera que era un_ boggart_, le temía del mismo modo, seguramente la estaba esperando del otro lado para… Ni muerta abría la puerta, tal vez esa serpiente venía a matarla… Agarró un jarrón dispuesta a atacarlo, sintiéndose indefensa, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sus poderes estaban inhabilitados. Los ruidos se acrecentaron dándole a entender que fuera quien fuera, estaba muy cerca… Ginny creyó prudente ocultarse detrás de la mesa…

Por fin escuchó la puerta del pasillo abrirse… unos pies masculinos irrumpieron en aquel living. Dos segundos más tarde, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, vio un par de rodillas que chocaban contra el suelo y un fuerte gemido de dolor. Ginny lo reconoció al instante y salió de su escondite… Harry tenía el pecho cubierto de sangre y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Harry! ¡Estás herido! – chilló alarmada.

-No… estoy bien, estoy bien…- quiso convencerla, pero no podía sostenerse de pie y Ginny no dudó en ayudarlo.- No hace falta que…

-¡No digas estupideces, Potter! - farfulló angustiada- ¡Tienes sangre en el pecho!

-Si, pero solo fue un…pequeño corte…-se quejó jadeante- con un cuchillo…

-¡Un cuchillo! ¡Dios mío! – Dijo con vehemencia- Ven, vamos al baño y tal vez pueda…

-No, yo puedo solo…- dijo autosuficiente.

-¡No seas pendejo!- rodó los ojos- ¡Estás hecho mierda!- Harry refunfuñó pero finalmente se dejó ayudar. Llegaron al baño a paso tortuga y Harry se sentó en el inodoro gimiendo de dolor. – Te voy a quitar la camisa para ver el corte…

-Yo lo haré…- dijo Harry respirando entrecortado y se sacó de sopetón la camisa pegada a la herida por la sangre.- ¡AHHH! ¡Maldita sea! – ella lo ayudó a quitársela deslizándola por sus hombros y tirándola a la bañera, chorreando sangre por todos lados.

-Uh…- masculló debido a la gravedad de aquella herida, y no tuvo éxito en reprimir una mirada examinadora hacia el cuerpo de Harry. Su corazón bombeó fuertemente, su torso no era exagerado, sino todo lo contrario y en ese roce al quitarle la camisa, notó que la piel de sus hombros era firme, y suave, y sus músculos tenían el tamaño perfecto. Sacudió la cabeza, agradeciendo que sus pensamientos no se perciban.-Esa herida es bastante fea…-comentó para no escucharse a sí misma.- Deberíamos… ¡ya sé! – agarró una toalla limpia.

-¿Qué diablos piensas hacer? – la frenó Harry cuando vio que ella agarraba el jabón neutro y abría el grifo para humedecer la toalla.

-Higienizar tu herida – contestó tranquila- Es muy profunda, pero hay que limpiarla un poco para que no se infecte…

-Ni se te ocurra a tocarme con eso, me arderá como la mierda…- dijo cortante.

-No seas infantil Potter- Se arrodilló frente a él, que seguía sentado en el inodoro, y acercó la toalla mojada a la herida, pero Harry se lo impidió tomándola de la muñeca.-Debo limpiarla.

-Estás loca si crees que dejaré que…

-Harry…

-¡La cerraré con un hechizo!

-¡No puedes hacerlo aún! ¡Tienes tierra en la herida! – Saltó ella torciendo los ojos - ¡No seas chiquilín!

-Está bien… pero hazlo despacio – la miró como un niño chiquito que ruega piedad- me duele mucho, en serio…

-Y sigue sangrando…-lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear y Harry no soportó esa mirada por lo que desvió sus ojos a la herida nuevamente- ¿Así que yo te gusto?

-No dije eso…

-Si lo dijiste Potter – dijo seria- Dijiste que yo te gustaba, lo escuché perfectamente.

-Fue una manera de decir que eres una… una linda chica.-expuso tranquilo.

-¿Ah si? – sonrió.

-Si…y ¡ahhh!- Ginny había apoyado la toalla mojada en la herida escurriéndole la sangre. Él comprendió que esa conversación había sido en afán de distraerlo.-Eres una yegua, eso es lo que eres…- gimió enojado.

-Lo siento Harry. – se lamentó con franqueza - Tuve que hacerlo - él le sujetaba la muñeca para impedir que siga limpiándole la sangre, pero de repente sintió que el ardor menguaba en contacto con la fría toalla.- ¿Mejor?

-Si…- suspiró él.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?

-Lucius Malfoy atacó el Callejón Diagon… no hay ningún muerto.-la tranquilizó al ver la cara que ponía.- al parecer solo quiso que yo fuera allí…

-¿Para qué quería que tú fueras?

-Quería darme un mensaje…-dijo él esquivando su mirada.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué quería decirte?

-Malfoy piensa que tú eres una espía del cuartel – le reveló Harry- piensa que eres mi novia y que yo te mandé a seducir a Draco Malfoy para sacarle información sobre los ataques a los muggles.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo incrédula- ¿Se volvió loco?

-Al parecer, también te ha visto con Draco y sacó sus propias conclusiones…

-Equivocadas…- dijo Ginny mientras escurría la toalla abajo el agua para enjugarla.-Conclusiones equivocadas.- apoyó otra vez la toalla helada en la herida y Harry cerró los ojos.- ¿Te duele?

-Ya no tanto, pero hazlo con cuidado- le advirtió Harry.

-Es muy profunda…-se miraron al tiempo que un rebelde cabello de Ginny se colaba, cegándole la vista. -¿Qué más te dijo Malfoy?

-Estás en peligro, Ginny. – Instintivamente le puso el mechón detrás de la oreja y el estómago de ella emitió un rugido nervioso- Lucius me amenazó con matarte, piensa que así me haría un terrible daño…

-¿Y no lo haría? – dijo casi ofendida. Él sonrió.- Se más caballero, al menos finge que te importa si los mortífagos me matan…

-Claro que no me gustaría que te pase nada malo…-se apresuró a decir Harry. Ella hizo un gesto de desdeñoso escepticismo.-No dejaría que te lastimen-añadió con sinceridad.

-¿Te diste ahora cuenta que soy inocente, Harry?- no pudo evitar pronunciar con un dejo de reproche.

-Lo siento linda –Ginny sintió una revolución en la boca del estómago. ¿Por qué la llamaba así? ¿Y por qué a ella le gustaba tanto que la trate de esa manera?-Lamento haberte hecho pasar todo esto…

-Yo lamento haber perdido el único protagónico que logré conseguir – repuso tristemente- Pero creo que ya no hay nada que hacer a estas alturas…- dijo con resignación.

-Te prometo que haré lo que sea para que no lo pierdas- intentó remediar Harry.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar en libertad?

-No puedo hacerlo Ginny. Está activado el maldito código… -a ella se le aguaron los ojos.-No llores por favor, te juro que no depende de mi… ¿me crees?

-Si, pero…-las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos- tengo miedo…

-¿A mi? – Dijo asustado ante esa posibilidad- ¿Me tienes miedo a mí?

-¡No!-colocó una mano de Harry sobre la toalla para que se la sostuviera él mismo y se puso de pie-Maldita sea, no quiero que me veas llorar…- le dio la espalda, cohibida. Ningún hombre la había visto quebrada, y justamente su secuestrador tenía que ser el primero.- Creo que ya puedes cerrar tu herida con la varita, tú que puedes usarla…-agregó con voz temblorosa. Harry sacó la varita de su bolsillo y se apuntó a su abdomen.

-¡Episkey! – el corte se cerró y tan solo quedó un sangriento raspón, pero tenía el tamaño de una mano- Ginny… - la llamó, también poniéndose de pie.

-Déjame…- sacó la mano de su hombro.

-Lo siento.-repitió avergonzado- Lamento todo lo que te he hecho, de verdad…

-No digas nada, no tiene sentido que…- se le quebró la voz.

-Mírame…- ella no le hizo caso y atinó a irse, pero Harry la dio vuelta y al encontrarse con esos ojos anegados de lágrimas, se sintió peor. Ella tenía algo que lo ablandaba, necesitaba que dejara de llorar, por algún extraño motivo se le hacía insoportable su sufrimiento-No puedo soltarte…y aunque pudiera no lo haría.

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo dolida.

-Lo que oíste, que no lo haría, estás en peligro…

-¿Quieres decir que aunque el código P, o como mierda se llame, culmine tú no me soltarás para protegerme? – concluyó levantando la voz.

-¡Claro que te soltaré! – Respondió él acaloradamente.- ¡Pero debes tener en cuenta que pondré a alguien para que te cuide! –Ella lo asesinó con la mirada-Entiéndeme, recibiste una amenaza directa de…

-Maldito sea Malfoy, maldito sea… - farfulló llorando de rabia- No puedo creer que estoy encerrada en esta casa por un error, y aún me faltan cuarenta y ocho horas…

-Cálmate – susurró él.- ¿Sabes que vas a hacer?

-¿Suicidarme? – el negó con la cabeza riendo.

-Ducharte- corrigió y Ginny pensó que era una buena idea, eso la ayudaría a relajarse un poco.- Tienes ropa aquí y todo lo necesario y yo…

-¿Te vas?- saltó ella.

-Solo por un momento -dijo con un extraño tono de voz, ella lo miró fijo.-El código C requiere la presencia del jefe ante cualquier eventualidad… - Ginny asintió, y sintió una extraña alegría al saber que el iba a acompañarla.

-¿Irás al cuartel?

-Si, debo redactar un informe de la misión de hoy. ¿Me prometes que no intentarás hacer nada?- dijo en son de paz.

-¿Tengo alguna otra opción? – Bufó resignada- …iré por mi ropa y me ducharé como dijiste, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-Vuelvo a la noche…

-Hasta luego.- se dio vuelta pero el la tomó del hombro.

-Ginny…- la llamó Harry y ella se volteó- Gracias por curar mi herida…- ella sonrió amargamente y se retiró.

"El código C requiere la presencia del jefe ante cualquier eventualidad." Sin lugar a dudas, esa era la peor mentira que Harry Potter había inventado en sus veinticuatro años de vida. Terminó de redactar el informe de mala gana. Tenía ganas de volver a esa maldita casa y estar con ella ¿qué le estaba pasando? _Abúsate del código C solo para estar cerca de Ginny, Potter. ¡Eres de lo peor, estás traicionando a Ron! _ No, no, lo peor de todo, es que lo había hecho por impulso. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ya lo había dicho y Ginny le mandaría un crucciatus en su polla si le decía la verdad. Necesitó presentarle una excusa para quedarse allí con ella sin decirle que estaba asustado por la amenaza de Lucius Malfoy y sus secuaces, que su afán era protegerla... _Deja de engañarte, te gusta Ginny, te gusta maldita sea ¡y ella está enamorada de otro! ¡Y después le dices imbécil a Dalwish! _ La preocupación lo asaltó, Ginny recordaba perfectamente y con lujo de detalles ese exabrupto de haberle dicho que le gustaba… _Dijo que el segundo beso de Malfoy fue espectacular lo que significa que… _Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír de forma histriónica.

-¿Estás pensando en cuánto falta para la primavera? – lo interrumpió una voz conocida, entrando a su oficina.

-¡Ron! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! – Rezongó molesto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, por supuesto – contestó su mejor amigo.- Valery me dejó entrar… ¿estás muy ocupado?

-Siéntate, ya estaba terminando.- le hizo una seña.

-Me enteré del ataque en Callejón Diagón – dijo Ron – Mi madre estuvo llamándome, estaba preocupada por ti, al igual que Hermione.

-Como puedes comprobar, estoy bien.

-¿Qué pasó con Lucius Malfoy?

-Nada importante, solo quería hacerme llegar un mensaje.- contestó Harry.

-Ah…-dijo Ron curioso. Harry lo miró.

-¿Y tú? – dijo para cambiar de tema.

-¿Yo qué?

-No lo se, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Bien- Ron se rascó la barbilla.- Ha estado muy bien…

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Estoy un poco preocupado por Ginny – Harry se estremeció._ Maldito seas Ronald, hazme sentir peor._

-¿Si? ¿Por qué? -_ No hay ninguna razón para que te preocupes, Ron. Solo le di un indiscreto beso bajo el aspecto de Draco Malfoy y luego la secuestré… ¡ah, y por si fuera poco también me gusta!_ - ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

-Partió a Liverpool hace ya un día y medio… y aún no ha dado señales de vida.- escuchó decir a Ron como si su amigo estuviera a kilómetros.

-¿La llamaron al móvil? –dijo atropelladamente Harry admirando su increíble capacidad para hacerse el boludo.

-Lo tiene apagado.-dijo su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido- Espero que esté bien…

-Si, ella está muy bien.- Ron alzó las cejas mirándolo sin entender.- Si le hubiera pasado algo, lo sabríamos ¿no?- añadió.

-Supongo que sí. – concedió.

-¿Averiguaste quién es El Desconocido? – se le salió Harry.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Viene al caso, estamos hablando de tu hermana- se justificó el Auror.- ¿Sabes algo o no?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de quién es. –dijo frustrado- Seguramente un imbécil que no vale nada… Ginny nunca tuvo buena puntería para los hombres.

-Si, tienes razón.- Se quedó pensando en Ginny, su rostro se le vino a la memoria chocando con los otros pensamientos y provocando una coalición metafórica en su mente. Le había curado la herida con una delicadeza que lo conmovió. Era histriónica, liberal, y su carita parecía dibujada. Esa noche que la vio en el bar no dejó de notar que tenía un cuerpo infartante, y sus curvas eran demasiado apetecibles. Su boca, saborear esa boca fue riquísimo… no quería ni imaginar como sería arrancarle la ropa y tocar sus…

-¿En qué piensas? – la voz de Ron lo sobresaltó, casi había olvidado que estaba presente.

-Nada en particular… - _¡Y la mierda Potter, piensas en follarte a su hermana! ¡No tienes perdón!_

-No te creo, estás un poco raro – sonrió- ¿Conociste a alguna chica?

-¿Qué? No, nada que ver. – volvió a mentir con una sonrisa.

-¿Algún chico? – Harry abrió los ojos grandes.-Era una broma campeón, pero de veras te noto raro…

-¿Si? – Hizo una sonrisa rara-Ya sabes, solo pienso en Malfoy y sus secuaces…- _y en tu hermana, maldita sea, no puede estar más buena... ¿Cómo no la vi antes?_

_-_¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? –Propuso Ron alegremente- Hay un lindo bar por Callejón Diagon que los mortífagos no destruyeron… escucha el nombre: Las brujas hablan mal…

-…de los magos- completó Harry sonriendo- Lo conozco…- _Le comí la boca a tu hermana en una de esas butacas…_

-¿Si? ¡Me dijeron que es genial! - comentó Ron entusiasmado- Se llena de mujeres…

-Que no te escuche Hermione…

-Solo lo digo por ti – suspiró con aire de circunstancia- No te ofendas pero te hace falta una buena bruja…

-Vete a la mierda-rieron.

-¿No te voy a convencer, no?- Harry negó.

-No puedo ir, debo quedarme trabajando. –Ron analizó su semblante detenidamente.

-¿Sabes qué? No te creo nada…- Un súbito calor pobló la fisonomía de Harry- Y por lo que veo, Señor Tomate, hago bien en no creerte…

-Eres un imbécil Ronald.

-¿Cómo se llama la chica?

-¡Basta! Debo seguir trabajando…- lo invitó cordialmente a irse. Ron se puso de pie.

-Mientras no te estés tirando a Valery…

-¡Ron!- se escandalizó Harry torciendo los ojos.

-¿Alguien hablaba de mi?- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta. Valery traía una taza de café para Harry- Vine a traerle cafecito a mi jefe- sonrió confianzuda.

-Y yo ya me iba –dijo Ron.

-Lo sabía de antemano señor Weasley, por eso no le preparé café – dijo confidencialmente la joven. Ron miró a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido, y el auror le devolvió una mirada de circunstancia. Valery soltó un suspiro enamorado…

-¿Se puede saber porqué traes esa cara? – Le preguntó su jefe molesto.

-¿No se enteraron? – dijo Valery sorprendida.

-¿De qué?

-Me enamoré… -los dos hombres fruncieron el entrecejo.- Acabo de cruzarme con Oliver Wood, el jefe de departamento de Deportes y Juegos mágicos.

-¿Tanto lío porque te cruzaste con Wood? – se ofuscó Ron.

-¡Es el soltero más codiciado de todo el ministerio!- manifestó la adolescente con entusiasmo.- ¡No puede ser tan buen mozo!

-Es un imbécil – opinó Harry de mala gana.

-Es verdad, se piensa que es vivo por voltearse a todas las mujeres con las que se cruza…

-¿Saben qué? ¡Son un par de envidiosos!- señaló Valery

-Si claro, me muero por ser como Oliver Wood – ironizó Harry haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Mejor me voy – dijo Ron.- Después hablamos…

-Adiós Ron- dijo Harry y tras ver a su amigo cerrar la puerta, miró a su secretaria- Gracias por el café, puedes retirarte.- volvió la vista a los papeles.

-Ejem, ejem- Sabía que algo le diría, pero no repuso nada.

-Vete Valery. – se limitó a rogarle.

-¿Cómo va ese error? – siseó la chica sin hacerle caso.

-No cometí ningún error- continuaba sin mirarla.

-¡Mírame Harry Potter!

-¿Qué necesitas? - levantó la cabeza por una fracción de segundo y luego volvió a bajarla.

-Cometiste un grave error y yo se de que se trata. –dijo autosuficiente- Mis cartas astrales jamás se equivocan-Harry inevitablemente la miró.

-¿Qué dices?

-La verdad…-sonrió con petulancia- ¿Te gusta la pelirroja? – Harry quedó boquiabierto.- ¡Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta! – empezó a dar saltitos de emoción- ¡Ya sabía yo que una alguna vez se tenían que encontrar!

-No se de quién me hablas…

-Vamos, Harry. Esa chica que acusaste injustamente de mortífaga…-las tripas de él rugieron, aunque tal vez era de hambre. ¿Cómo Valery sabía tanto? ¡Era una impostora! ¡Jamás fue real su sapiencia en adivinación! – Pobrecita, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso te pasa por desconfiar de mis poderes –el entrecerró los ojos- no me mires así, Harry, yo te avisé que cometerías un error pero tú, grandísimo arrogante, no me hiciste caso.

-¡Dijiste que sería mi mejor error!- reclamó Harry enojado.- ¡Y mira en el desastre en el que me metí!

-¡Y lo es! – Se sentó en la silla que Ron había abandonado.- ¡Se trata de tu mejor error!

-¿Qué le ves de bueno a todo este embrollo? – _Acusé a Ginny de mortífaga, la besé, luego la Secuestré, la inculpé de haberse acostado con Draco Malfoy, le quité el protagónico de su novela… ¡y para colmo me gusta! No hay nada bueno en esto Valery._

-No fue tu culpa, Dalwish es un inútil. Aplicó el código P, en vez del C.-lo consoló Valery.

-¿Eso también te lo dijeron las cartas? – inquirió serio.

-No, lo supe chismes de pasillo. Los errores de Dalwish son cosas de todos los días…- exhaló el aire- Cuéntame de la pelirroja…

-Ni loco, vete de aquí.- le espetó cansado.

-¿Te gusta mucho? – Sonrió ilusionada- Me encanta la pareja que hacen.- pestañeó exageradamente.

-No somos una pareja Valery… ella está enamorada de otro…- acomodó las carpetas haciendo una mueca de frustración.

-No está enamorada de ese idiota – le avisó, y él quedó de piedra. Para su completo horror, estaba empezando a creerle. ¡Lo único que le faltaba era confiar en Valery Trelweney!-En serio, Harry, no le creas.

-¿Sabes quién es? – se le salió desesperado. Ella le sonrió.

-No, no lo sé. Pero estoy segura que no lo quiere realmente…

-¿Y cómo sabes que ella no…?

-Está confundida…no hay una teoría para el amor ¿sabes? Amor es muchas veces lo que uno conoce… y cree que es realmente amor- lo miró fijo, pero sabía que Harry no había entendido ni una palabra.

-¿Podrías ser más clara?

-Por ese chico no siente más que atracción física- zanjó la muchacha con ese tono inequívoco que alarmaba a Harry con creces.- Te lo digo en serio, eso dijeron mis cartas…

-Estás loca y lo peor es que yo me estoy contagiando de ti – masajeó sus sienes preocupado.

-Sincérate con ella, has lo que tienes que hacer. –Aconsejó-Esa chica te gusta…

-¡No me gusta!

-¡Si te gusta! ¡Y ya la besaste! – el corazón de Harry se violentó. ¡Sabía todo la muy perra!

-Debo irme, estoy apurado.

-Huye como una rata…- silbó la muchacha con cierta indignación- pero sigue mi consejo…

-¿Qué consejo?

-Prepara el caldero que la poción está lista…

-¡Odio tus acertijos! – Agarró su abrigo con brusquedad- Mejor me voy.

-Si vete, y continúa con tu lindo error…

Harry dio un portazo estruendoso. Caminó por la noche Londinense, se sentía abatido y confundido. Valery sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pasando con Ginny. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan atraído a esa chica de la noche a la mañana? Eso era imposible, no podía ser. ¿Quién era el desconocido? No le gustaba para nada saber que Ginny pensaba en él, que lo extrañaba. ¿Por qué lo inquietaba tanto esa chica? Todo lo que sentía era inaudito, carecía de explicación razonable. Es que Harry no se manejaba por otra cosa que no fuera la lógica, y en este caso no le servía de nada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió en un bar radicado cerca del ministerio. Era un bar que solo podían ver los magos. Se llamaba Malasangre y generalmente estaba lleno de hombres que iban a tomar unos tragos o a desayunar. "Menudo nombre", pensó resentido, mientras se sentaba en una banqueta. Enseguida pidió un café cargado, adoraba los cafés de ese bar. Comenzó a beberlo, sin dejar de pensar en Ginny. No tardó en concluir que le gustaba, y que tenía aceptarlo. Ginny le gustaba mucho… y era la primera vez que se sentía tan magnetizado hacia una mujer. Eso lo asustaba terriblemente. De repente le prestó atención a la canción que sonaba…

_Dame un motivo,_

_Solo un motivo_

_Para no llenarte el cuello de besos fantasmas_

_Importa muy poco_

_si tu corazón vive en un piso 40 sin ascensor_

_Supongo que no te pienso mentir_

_Más que lo que estafan los espejos_

_Ya despilfarré sangre y sudor_

_Allá tiempo y hace lejos_

_Donde pongo el ojo pierdo el pelo_

_Viejo zorro, pólvora mojada_

_Pero pasaría muchas sobremesas_

_En aquel tatuaje en tu espalda_

_Qué ganas de llenarte el cuello de besos fantasmas... _pensó Harry.

-¿Divirtiéndote guapo? – lo saludó una voz femenina. Harry giró la cabeza.

-Romilda – dijo sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a tomar un trago – estaba vestida de forma sugerente.- Hace un par de días que no venías por aquí, se te extrañaba mucho…

-Ya sabes, el trabajo me absorbe mucho.

-Me imagino… - lo escrutó con la mirada- ¿Estás bien Harry?

-Claro que sí. ¿Y tú?

-También – mintió.

-No se nota, lindo.-susurró acariciando su hombro- Quieres venir a casa y te hago unos masajes…- guiñó un ojo- esos que a ti te gustan tanto.

-Hoy no puedo – dijo sonriendo – me gustaría ir – se apresuró a mentir al ver la cara que le ponía- pero debo terminar unos informes…

-Ya saliste del ministerio, a mi no me engañas.-repuso Romilda.

-No puedo ir hoy. – dijo con firmeza.

-¿Algunas chica te está trastornando? –lo analizó con la mirada intentando encontrar una certeza en su expresión- Tienes una cara de mal amores terrible, amigo.

-No es así, estoy genial.

-¿Tengo que ponerme celosa? – siseó divertida.

-Claro que no – dijo serio.

-Qué humor traes, Potter.- El se puso de pie como un autómata, no quería permanecer al lado de Romilda, con ella solo follaba, aunque se llevaran bien.

-Debo irme- le informó, lo único que le faltaba es que lo vieran con esa mujer.

-Me imaginé que algo así dirías.-le sonrió resignadamente- ¿Podemos vernos este fin de semana?

-Tal vez sea una buena idea- dijo.

-Te llamaré ojitos verdes – le dio un amistoso- Así me cuentas qué te trae tan cabizbajo…

-Eres de lo peor Romilda. Cuídate.

Cuando salió a la calle ya era de noche. Miró la hora, casi las diez. Sus tripas denunciaron el hambre que tenía, y le ardió el estómago. _Demasiado café. _No tardó demasiado en llegar a la casa de emergencia de los Aurores. Entró con una extraña llave… eran las diez de la noche… Ginny lo esperaba sentada en una silla de brazos cruzados. Al verlo se levantó dispuesta a contraatacar.

-¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar? – él la miró sorprendido. Vestía un holgado pijama color negro de algodón, con dibujitos infantiles en el pecho. Llevaba su sedoso pelo suelto y la cara pálida, pero se le hacía muy tierno verla así, en ese gigante pijama, que parecía tres talles más que el suyo… definitivamente le sentaba de maravilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? – dijo en un susurro perdido.

-¡Tengo hambre Potter, eso pasa! –chilló de mal humor- ¡Y en esta casa de mierda no hay más que manzanas! ¿Olvidaste que no puedo hacer magia?

-Cálmate, recién son las diez de la noche –ella resopló, Harry miró alrededor. Había un pequeño reproductor musical con muchos CD al lado. Sin previo aviso se la imaginó cantando y bailando. Dirigió su mirada otra vez a ella, para recorrerla sin piedad…los dibujitos de su pijama la hacían más adorable pero estuvo seguro que mejor se vería sin él. Sintió una clara vibración en su parte íntima y se maldijo, y si seguía pensando en ella en esas condiciones, pasaría una vergüenza que no olvidaría mientras viva.

-¿Qué me miras con esa cara de tonto? – se ofuscó Ginny.

-El motivo de tu pijama…- comentó para justificarse. _Lo que te faltaba Potter, estar al borde de una erección con solo imaginártela desnuda… ¡eres un…!_

-Ah…-Ginny se sonrojó - Me gusta _Mickey Mouse…_

-¿Ese ratón muggle? - rió Harry, con verdaderas ganas de saltarle encima.

-El mismo, me parece tan tierno – dijo con una sonrisa de niña.

-Increíble…

-No es increíble, las mujeres sentimos cierta atracción por las ratas.-apuntó alzando las cejas y sentándose en una silla.

-Siempre tirando indirectas sobre tu feminismo.- zanjó él acalorado.

-Fue una auto crítica hacia mi género, ¿no te diste cuenta Potter? – se dejó caer en una silla.

-No, solo rescaté el hecho de que consideraras a algunos hombres como ratas- se sentó frente a ella.

-Algunos lo son, ya te lo dije. ¿Vamos a comer algo? Estoy famélica.

-Si, ¿qué desea la pelirroja? – ella lo miró amenazante por haberle dicho pelirroja- ¿Qué desea Ginny Weasley? – se corrigió con una sonrisa divertida.

-No lo sé, ¿pizza? – sugirió.

-Buena idea… la verdad es que yo también tengo hambre. – dijo evitando acordarse que estaba antojado de ella, y no de comida.

-¿No cenaste? – se sorprendió Ginny.

-Claro que no cené- hizo aparecer dos pizzas y una cerveza.- Será mejor que saques tus cosas de la mesa...

-¡Cerveza! – Dijo ella maravillada, corriendo a un lado el reproductor y los CD's.- Adoro los poderes de esta casa.

-Creí que detestabas esta casa.

-Tengo hambre, y no funciono bien sin comida.- aclaró tomando una porción de pizza y mordiéndola con ganas. – Riquísima…

Harry también la mordió una porción y cenaron en silencio. Al terminar Ginny sirvió cervezas para dos y lo miró. Era lindo, definitivamente era lindo. Había querido deshacerse de esa conclusión durante toda la tarde, pero lo cierto es que no pudo. Pero solo era eso… si, solo era lindo y nada más.

-Estuve pensando…

-No me digas.

-Deberías enviarle un mensaje a tu madre.-dijo Harry- para que se quede tranquila-Ginny lo miró.

-Lo veo difícil, me quitaste mi móvil.- señaló enojada.

-Lo tengo aquí – sacó el teléfono de Ginny y lo encendió, lamentando no haberlo revisado antes. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?

-¡Potter! ¡No revises mi teléfono! – Después abrió la boca con indignación- Mira lo que digo, seguramente ya lo hiciste…

-No lo he hecho, pero es una buena idea.

-¡No!- intentó quitárselo, pero Harry se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.- ¡Devuélvemelo!

-A ver que tenemos aquí… -Ginny se colgó de él para quitárselo pero no lograba hacerle ni pizca de daño.- ¡Aquí, sí! Directorio de contactos… - el rostro de Ginny estaba pegado a su cachete y tuvo que admitir que lo estaba haciendo apropósito, rozarla era increíble. Rió cuando ella lo golpeó en el pecho con ambas manos-¡Ey! ¡No me golpees!

-¡No veas los mensajes, Harry! ¡No seas maleducado!

-Si no me sueltas ahora… - _giro la cabeza y te doy un beso.- _te juro que…

-¡Dame mi teléfono y te soltaré!

-¿Y sino lo hago? – rió.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi! – lo ahorcó un poco y Harry emitió un sonido de protesta. No podía leer el teléfono así que lo guardó otra vez en su bolsillo y con sus manos la sostuvo, bien pegada a su cuerpo.

-¡Eres violenta! – Se irguió hacia delante y ella gritó por el terror de caerse al suelo.- ¡Ya verás lo que le pasa a las violentas como tú Weasley!

-¡Harry, nos vamos a caer! – dijo y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ahora te la aguantas pelirroja… - giró sobre sí mismo mareándola.

-¡ahhhh! ¡Me mareo, idiota!

Harry la bajó y se giró para estar frente a ella. Ginny tenía los ojos desenfocados y se tambaleó un poco… el se burló riendo y la tomó de un brazo para evitar que perdiera la estabilidad.

-Pelotudo… - El le sacó la lengua- ¿No estás mareado?

-Claro que no… soy Auror – dijo con cierta arrogancia.

-Devuélveme mi teléfono gran auror.- exigió.

-¿Tu teléfono? – ella asintió, entonces él sacó el tuyo- A ver…- buscó en la lista de contactos.- Ginny W… 20310780… ahí te pasé el número.

-¡Eres un infeliz! ¡Dame EL APARATO! – recalcó.

-De ninguna manera – lo sacó y encontró un contacto interesante. Ella bufó, resignada.-¿A quién tienes guardado como "_No lo llames"_?-dijo riendo.

-¡Qué te importa!

-¡El desconocido! -desairó Harry.

-Si, es él, ¿y qué? – la miró.

-¿Debes ponerle ese nombre para no caer en la tentación llamarlo? – dijo en un tono burlón.

-Ya te dije, problema mío.-escupió.

-Bien, le escribiré un mensaje a Molly para que se quede tranquila.-redactó un falso mensaje en pocos segundos y lo envió.

-Eres un patán…- Harry no le hizo caso.

-Listo…-guardó otra vez el teléfono en el bolsillo y se sentó.

-¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? – él se estremeció ante aquella pregunta. ¿Tan indiferente era él para ella?_ ¡Está enamorada de otro infeliz! ¿Será que no lo entiendes?_

-Mañana a esta misma hora…-contestó Harry apagado- Y ya no tendrás que aguantarme…

-Ni tu a mi…- Harry miró el suelo, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser…-No quise ofenderte.-añadió Ginny sin contenerse. Verlo cabizbajo la hizo sentirse culpable…

-No lo hiciste.-bostezó.

-¿Estás cansado?

-Algo así. –tomó uno de los CD's de arriba la mesa.- ¿Escuchabas música?

-Si, necesitaba distraerme. El reproductor es mío, funciona sin magia.- se atajó enseguida.

-No te estaba retando.- abrió los ojos grandes- ¡Escuchas Shakira! ¡Estás sorda!

-¿Qué te importa? – dijo ofendida.

-¡Oye, solo era un comentario!

-Me gustan algunos temas movidos.-reconoció Ginny.

-Hay de todo aquí.

-Si, son solo temas para bailar, para escuchar elijo otros cantantes.

-Este me gusta.-expresó Harry.

-¿Cuál?

-Ya verás…- colocó el CD en el reproductor y presionó un botón.

-¡Oh a mi también me encanta este tema!

Empezó una melodía movida y alegre y Ginny empezó a tararear. Después se puso de pie ante la atónita mirada de Harry y comenzó a hacer unos pasos al compás de la música, revoleando exageradamente la cabeza hacia los costados, haciendo que sus largos cabellos pelirrojos hondearan al son del aire que los sostenía…

_Y yo que hasta ayer solo fui un holgazán_

_Y hoy soy guardián sus sueños de amor_

_La quiero a morir..._

_Puede destrozar todo aquello que ve_

_Porque ella de un soplo lo vuelve a crear_

_Como si nada, como si nada_

_La quiero a morir..._

-Estás loca, ¿sabías?

-Me lo han comentado – largó una carcajada- pero me hace sentir tan libre bailar…- de repente lo miró y puso "pause".

-¿Por qué lo apagaste? – se sorprendió él.

-¿Sabes bailar?

-¡Claro que no!- dijo rojo.

-Ven, te enseñaré un paso.

-Te chifla el moño, no pienso bailar.- Ginny rodó los ojos y tomó su mano y la tiró hasta obligarlo a ponerse de pie- Ginny no… – ella reanudó el tema y su frase quedó ahogada por la música.

-Vamos a bailar…- ensanchó su sonrisa y colocó una mano de Harry en su cintura.

_Ella para las horas de cada reloj,_

_Y me ayuda a pintar transparente el color con su sonrisa._

_Y levanta una torre desde el cielo hasta aquí_

_Y me cose unas alas y me ayuda a subir a toda prisa, a toda prisa_

_La quiero a morir..._

**-**Mueve tus piernas pero deja el tronco firme y mírame… -le indicó Ginny.

-¿Así? – Intentó haciéndolo torpemente.- ¡Mierda, soy malísimo!

-¡No, lo haces bien! –rieron y Ginny dio una vuelta sin soltar su mano.

_Conoce bien, cada guerra, cada herida, cada ser_

_Conoce bien cada guerra de la vida, y del amor también._

-¿Hago el giro yo?

-¡Si me pisas te mato, Harry! – volvieron a reír, pero por suerte Harry no la pisó.

_Es que yo la quiero a morir, ella es lo que más quiero yo,_

_es que cuando me besa mi cuerpo me tiembla y por eso la quiero_

_La quiero a morir_

Harry la giró y apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de la pelirroja. Para jugarle una broma le hizo un sonido gracioso en su cuello y ella se sobresaltó.

-¡AAY!- farfulló riendo, y lo separó- ¡Eres un tonto! – el se rió.

-¿Pensaste que había salivado en tu cuello? - la miraba intensamente.

-¡No! ¡Pensé que ibas a vomitar o algo así! ¡Eres un…!

-Fue divertido ver tu cara cuando… - carcajeó.

-Vete al infierno– se dejó caer en la silla agitada y bebió un poco de cerveza- ¡Puaj! Está caliente…

-Si, hace dos horas que comimos.-se miraron.- Eres divertida.- no pudo evitar añadir.

-¿Y por qué ese tonito de sorpresa? –Ella se arremangó, estaba acalorada- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-No soy prejuicioso como tú, que me tildabas de aburrido – fingió indignación, haciendo un gesto seductor en opinión de Ginny.

-Aparentas ser aburrido…- apoyó la cabeza en una mano y lo miraba. De repente se le antojó delicioso todo él. Desde su expresión sombría, hasta su meticulosa personalidad, y sus cabellos desprolijos, que le daban un aspecto casual, haciendo de ese hombro un suculento manjar.

-No lo soy… - Harry frunció el entrecejo al notar algo raro en su muñeca derecha- ¿Qué tienes en la muñeca?

-¿Aquí? – Colocó el brazo en la mesa- Es un tatuaje…

Harry miró el símbolo fijamente sin poder creerlo.

-¿Por qué te hiciste ese símbolo?

-Me lo hicieron por error.-Aclaró ella- El artista se confundió, yo quería tatuarme una G, pero me hizo esta cosa.- suspiró- al final me terminó gustando… - pasó un dedo por esa inscripción en su piel.

-Increíble…-Ginny levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿No sabes qué significa?

-No… ya te dije que…

-Es una Hache en runas antiguas.- le reveló Harry. Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Hache de amor? – preguntó graciosamente.

-Tonta…- sonrieron, ella lo miró de forma curiosa.

-¿En serio nunca sufriste por amor? – indagó.

-¿Con hache o sin hache? – Ella le sacó la lengua burlonamente.- ¿No crees nada de lo que te digo, eh? Te dije que no he sufrido… y es la verdad.

-Ningún hombre sufre por amor… - dijo con resentimiento.

-No generalices- replicó molesto.- No somos todos unos malditos, como piensas…

-Tienes razón… - accedió Ginny y después bajó la cabeza, al pensar en Oliver se entristeció.- El hecho que me toquen los peores, no significa que todos lo sean… tengo que hacerme cargo de mi fracaso…

-¿Tanto extrañas a ese chico? – le preguntó, con cierto aire fastidioso.

-Extraño verlo y sentir cosquillas en la panza.-el sonrió encantadoramente y Ginny sufrió el síntoma del que estaba hablando. Se maldijo, ¿qué mierda le sucedía? - ¿Nunca sentiste eso?

-Si, - _hace dos segundos _pensó Harry.-cuando una chica me gusta lo siento…- no la miraba, pero se palpaba en el aire la tensión del ambiente.

-Ah…- se hizo otro silencio incómodo.- ¿y por qué dijiste que yo te gustaba? – Harry giró el cuello para mirarla e hizo una sonrisa de lado…

-Te quedaste pensando en eso.- señaló.

-No, nada que ver. Solo me llamó la atención… - Ginny estaba muy tensa, siempre iba al frente y cuando un hombre le preguntaba algo así, admitía con sutiliza pero sin pudores que estaba interesada en él, porque siempre fue de dar las señales correctas y no las equivocadas. En cambio con Harry no podía evitar evadirlo, la ponía muy nerviosa como si tuviera quince años y estaría por primera vez a solas frente a un hombre.-…saber porqué dijiste eso…- terminó atropelladamente.

-Y si me gustaras… ¿qué? – retrucó Harry. Ella se sonrojó.- ¿Le incomoda el tema de conversación a la señorita extrovertida? – la estaba poniendo en aprietos, y lo iba logrando el maldito.

-No seas idiota – evadió su mirada abrazándose las rodillas.- Solo te advierto que si gustaras de mí, Ron te mataría…

-Es cierto.- rieron.- Pero no es la respuesta que esperaba…

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? – el alzó las cejas y volvió a sonreír de esa forma que tanto la cautivaba. Era peor que Wood, en realidad Oliver no tenía nada que hacer al lado de Harry, éste último la estaba poniendo mucho peor. Tragó en seco y resistió su mirada, no iba a acobardarse.- ¿Qué esperabas?

-No lo sé, tal vez que me digas que yo también te gusto… - y rió como un loco al ver que Ginny estaba del color de su pelo.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estás diciendo todo eso para incomodarme!

-¡Al fin te diste cuenta! ¡Me encanta avergonzarte! - _¿Entonces no te gusto? ¡Tanto lío para que después todo se tratara de una broma!, _se lamentó Ginny_- _Todavía no me olvido lo que dijiste del beso de Draco Malfoy…

-Te quedaste pensando en eso. – Repitió las palabras de él, recalcándolas adrede- ¿Tanta importancia tiene para ti?

-No lo sé, dijiste que fue bueno.- la miró- Cuéntame más de ese asunto.

-¿Qué? Estás loco, Potter.

-En serio, puedo ser tu psicólogo.- ella rió.-Vamos…

-No hay mucho para decir. Esa noche Draco parecía víctima de un confundus – Harry sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, pero logró pasar desapercibido.

-¿De qué forma te besó? – corrió su silla más cerca de la de ella.

-Me comió la boca de forma posesiva–hizo una media sonrisa lujuriosa.- Manejó todo él, no sé como lo hizo.

-¿Y eso que te produjo?

-Sorpresa.-se encogió de hombros y notó que él acercó su cara a la de ella.-fue riquísimo…- hizo un gesto dulce y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no besarla. Se quedaron mirándose.- Harry…

-¿Si? – fue un susurro cálido.

-Me pones nerviosa… - dijo incapaz de moverse.- no me mires así…

-Solo te miro…- estaban muy cerca._ Al diablo, pensó él…_ -Eres muy hermosa Ginny…-Harry en cualquier momento la besaba, ella hizo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No me creo esas frases hechas.-dijo seria.

-Digo lo que pienso…-puso una mano en su cara y Ginny la colocó sobre la suya.

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse el celular de Ginny sonó y los dos se sobresaltaron. Harry lo sacó de su bolsillo. Era "No lo llames", y Harry maldijo en ruso. _¡Qué puntería tiene ese maldito imbécil!_

-Te llama "no lo llames"...-Ella le manoteó el teléfono pero Harry alcanzó a poner el altavoz en el último segundo.- ¡No…!

-Hola…

-_¿Ginny? Soy Oliver… _- Harry se quedó de piedra. ¿Oliver era el nombre del desconocido?

-¿Oliver? –le extrañó no sentirse emocionada al oír su voz.

-_Oliver Wood, ¿estás bien?_- Harry más quedó atónito aún. ¡Ginny estaba enamorada del imbécil de Oliver Wood!-_ Te noto rara…_

_-_Si, estoy bien…- dijo temblorosa.

-_Estoy en Las brujas… ¿Dónde estás? Tengo ganas de verte…_ - Harry le hizo señas de que corte, ella le pegó en la mano.- _¿Estás ahí?_

_-_Si,Estoy… estoy… - titubeó sin saber qué decirle.

-_¿Es cierto que sales con el rubio que te vi la otra noche besándote?_ – le reprochó Oliver.

_-_Bueno yo… - en un descuido, Harry le quitó el teléfono.- ¡Ay! ¡Dame eso! – chilló Ginny enojada.

-Hola, ¿quién habla? – aulló enojado.

-_¿Ginny?_ – dijo sorprendido Wood.

_-_Escúchame Wood, soy el novio de Ginny, deja de llamarla porque te va a ir mal ¿me oíste?. – Ginny estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero él, tal como había hecho en otra ocasión le tapó la boca.

-_¿Quién eres? ¡Ginny no tiene novio! – _Wood parecía celoso.

_-_Infeliz, te digo que yo soy el novio. – Contradijo Harry con placer- ¡Déjala en paz!

-_¡No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, imbécil! ¡Quiero hablar con ella!_

_-_Estábamos en nuestra fase favorita, así que deja de molestar a mi mujer, porque cuando te encuentre te mato. – lo amenazó el auror.

_-¡Quiero hablar con…!-_ Harry le cortó y ella se soltó de su agarre y le estamó un cachetazo furioso.

-¡Ouch!- rezongó él masajeando la maltratada mejilla.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE POTTER? – Gritó Ginny colérica y lo empujó, Harry retrocedió- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE MENTIRLE DE ESA FORMA?

-¡BAJA LA VOZ! – le exigió de mal modo- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE LAS ÓRDENES LAS DOY YO!

-¡TE VOLVISTE COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!

-¡PUES NO! ¡ESE TIPO NO TE MERECE! – tiró el móvil al suelo y se desarmó. A ninguno de los dos le importó eso.

-¡ESO LO DECIDO YO! –Aulló Ginny- ¡NO TENÍAS PORQUÉ MENTIRLE!

-¡LO HICE PORQUE QUISE! – Gritó fuera de sí.- ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESE IDIOTA NO VALE NADA? ¡ES UN INEPTO INSERVIBLE! ¡NUNCA CREÍ QUE TUVIERAS TAN MAL GUSTO!

-¡DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA! ¡ME TIENES SECUESTRADA Y ENCIMA TE METES EN MIS COSAS PRIVADAS!

-¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE EN ESTA CASA LAS COSAS LAS MANEJO YO! ¡ASI QUE NO ME DESAFÍES PENDEJA!- dio un paso adelante, de forma peligrosa.

-NO TE TENGO MIEDO, ¿ME OÍSTE INFELIZ? - lo empujó pero no logró hacerle daño, Harry volvió a retroceder.

-¡Y YO TAMPOCO! ¡TE HICE UN FAVOR POR SINO TE DISTE CUENTA! ¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR DETRÁS DE UN MALDITO ENGREÍDO COMO WOOD!

-¿UN FAVOR? ¡ENTRE TU Y YO NO HAY NADA! –Esa frase hizo que Harry dejara de retroceder, para empezar a avanzar. La mirada se le transformó y dio un paso adelante y fue Ginny quién se amedrentó, queriendo escapar de él... Harry la acercó a sí mismo tomándola posesivamente de la cintura- ¡ahhh! – ella creyó que iba a golpearla- ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Suéltame Potter!

-¿Estás segura que entre tu y yo no hay nada, Ginevra? – le dijo con la voz rota- ¿Tan segura estás?

-Suéltame…- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta lo que te pasa cuando me acerco? – contraatacó por impulso, recordando los consejos de Valery.

-No me pasa nada…- él hizo una mueca cínica.

-No se nota, mírate, estás temblando… -se regodeó con firmeza, poniendo una mano en su pecho- y tu corazón está punto de salirse por la garganta, se te seca la boca y me miras como si estuvieses aterrada.

-No…

-Si, te llevas el mundo por delante pero detrás de todo eso, solo se esconde terror e inseguridad cuando alguien te gusta de verdad- ella le propinó otra cachetada.

-¡BASTA!- Le gritó- ¡SUÉLTAME! –él no le hizo caso, la apretaba a sí mismo con entereza- ¡ESTÁS DELIRANDO!

-¿Yo deliro? – dijo con serenidad- ¿Y por qué crees que te gustó tanto el beso de Draco Malfoy?- dijo triunfalmente.

-¿Qué mierda tiene que ver eso? –Intentó soltarse nuevamente pero no lo consiguió, Harry no daba el brazo a torcer-¿Por qué siempre lo traes a colación?

-Porque el que te besó esa noche fui yo.-Ginny cambió completamente la expresión y dejó de luchar contra su agarre. Harry casi la alzó hasta hacerla chocar suavemente contra la pared.

-Estás mintiendo…

-No, es verdad. – Sus labios rozaron los de ella y creyó que se volvería loco.- Bebí la poción multijugos para investigarte… - susurró aún sin soltarla.- y fui esa noche a hablar contigo a ese bar…

-No puede ser…- dijo ya no tan convencida.- No estás en tus cabales Potter…

-¿Quieres pruebas?

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, la besó de la misma forma exultante que la primera vez, y Ginny sin pensarlo, incumbió a la magnificencia de ese roce colocando una mano en la cara de Harry, sintiendo el placer de su impertérrita lengua colarse en su boca; instintivamente el joven se hizo cargo del peso de su cuerpo y las piernas de Ginny rodearon su cintura...

* * *

**Nota**: Las canciones utilizadas son La quiero a morir de DLG y Dame un motivo, de Iván Noble un cantautor argentino, que me encanta.

Lamento haber hecho una elipsis con la escena de Harry y Lucius Malfoy en Callejón Diagón, pero no me parecía relevante para la trama, aunque debo decir que el villano torpe me divierte muchísimo. En realidad, escribir este fic, y hasta releerlo me resulta divertido, lo estoy disfrutando mucho y espero que ustedes también.

Ahora bien, **necesito sus reviews para seguir entusiasmándome con esta historia.**.. ¡son vitales, no se olviden dejarlos! Dejaré adelantos en facebook y twitter.

Los quiero mucho

Joanne.


	7. Sin protección

**Holaaa!... vieron que rápido volví? no merezco un aplauso? jajajaj Agradezco enormemente el apoyo a esta historia, la verdad es que en poco tiempo pasó a ser una de mis favoritas de todas las que he escrito, tiene su toque "distinto" y me divierte escribirla... Gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron.. no puedo contestarlos pero los leo con mucha atención.. si me hacen preguntas directas sobre la historia si voy a contestar.. de lo contrario no porque no tengo tiempo :( aunque quisiera tenerlo**

**Este capítulo, va dedicado especialmente a Gise - vos sabes porqué jaja-, a Asuka Potter, y Nattyta (la cual se hace la bolud.. y no me actualiza AAT, estoy enojada jaja)**

**Advertencia... no apto para menores de 13 años, el rating T lo expresa claramente.**

**Nos leemos abajo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Tu mejor error**

**Capítulo 7**

_**Sin protección**_

-¿Quieres pruebas?

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, la besó de la misma forma exultante que la primera vez, y Ginny sin pensarlo, incumbió a la magnificencia de ese roce colocando una mano en la cara de Harry, sintiendo el placer de su impertérrita lengua colarse en su boca; instintivamente el joven se hizo cargo del peso de su cuerpo y las piernas de Ginny rodearon su cintura...

Se besaban con una urgencia mortal; sus lenguas se enroscaron en un roce agónico, sublime y danzaron esa música de tocarse. Ella sintió en el centro de su sexualidad la frotación y soltó un suspiro de placer. Harry deslizó su mano por debajo de aquel infantil pijama y descubrió que no tenía sostén. Acarició la piel de su espalda con suavidad, lentamente, no queriendo perderse detalle de ninguno de sus lunares… Ginny revolvió sus cabellos y se lo atrajo más a sí misma, perdiendo la cabeza por completo, sin importarle nada. Harry gimió en su boca al sentir una electricidad en su parte íntima… El contacto de sus labios se rompió de repente y se miraron a los ojos…

-¿Estás enojada? -su voz reveló la sanguínea excitación.

-Eres un maldito cerdo mentiroso…-pero después le sonrió. El volvió a besarla con ganas, sonriendo también y moviendo su pelvis, aumentando las ganas de despojarle la ropa.- Espera, Harry…

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás seguro de…? ¿Aquí?

-Segurísimo…-Sin esperar más la alzó y la llevó a su habitación, tirándola en la cama. Se quitó el móvil del bolsillo y lo metió en el cajón de mesita de luz en cuestión de segundos.

Sin esperar más, Harry se tiró arriba de ella con delicadeza y comenzó a chupar su cuello, a besarlo, a mordisquearle la oreja, haciéndola gemir y perder el control. Ella estaba nerviosa, la volvía loca su forma de besar. Cada zona de su piel que los labios de Harry rozaban era una descarga eléctrica que la arrojaba a un singular infierno de placer que jamás había experimentado. Siguiendo su instinto, enroscó sus piernas en la cintura del joven sintiendo en su sexo una frotación que la incitó sobremanera. Harry alterado, le quitó la parte de arriba de su infantil pijama, y la tortura de Ginny continuó porque empezó a lamer su torso, hasta el valle de sus senos. Ginny revolvió su cabello con las manos abiertas, y cerró los ojos gimiendo. Harry se alegró de que no llevara sostén y mordisqueó su erecto pezón, que tenía un olor riquísimo a su perfume infranqueable. Ginny levantó las manos, dispuesta a manejar un poco la situación ella también y desabrochó uno por uno los botones de la camisa, luego la deslizó hasta el final de los brazos, mirándolo de forma voraz, era simplemente perfecto. Sus músculos tenían el tamaño justo, sus brazos eran gruesos y cálidos. Se miraron a los ojos y Harry hizo una sonrisa perversa, y sin darle tiempo de dudar, la besó succionando el labio inferior con desvelo… Ella gimió al sentir su lengua bailar con la de ella dentro de su boca. Harry movió su pelvis y gimió excitado, ansioso por estar dentro de su cuerpo.- Eres perfecta Ginny…- se le salió transpirado.

Ginny no contestó, sino agarró el cinturón decididamente y lo desabrochó para dejarlo en bóxers. Harry hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de pijama, y descubrió unas diminutas bragas color salmón, de puntillas. La miró detenidamente y Ginny se inquietó.

-¿Qué mierda…? – farfulló nerviosa. El la besó sonriendo.

-Tranquila…-dijo dulcemente.- Solo miraba tus atributos…-tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

-Yo…- el la besó sensualmente- Estoy un poco nerviosa Harry…- terminó de decirlo y se sintió una imbécil.

-Tranquila- repitió-Solo tienes que disfrutar…

La mano de Harry recorrió su chato vientre hasta llegar a su parte íntima, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Acarició la zona excitantemente y Ginny gimió, arqueando su espalda. El sonrió y tocó su punto débil, moviendo su dedo índice. Sin previo aviso los hundió en su cavidad con ganas. Al sentir tan húmeda aquella zona sonrió. Ginny le quitó la mano y tomó el elástico del boxer, no soportaba más la tensión. No quería ser atrevida, pero también pretendía tener protagonismo. Harry le sonrió con su accionar e hizo lo mismo con sus bragas. Cuando los dos estaban completamente desnudos, Harry la alzó y la puso encima de él, los dos quedaron sentados. Ginny casi gritó con el roce, era para enloquecer. Apretó con sus piernas para intensificar el placer y Harry acarició su espalda con una mano y con la otra, masajeó sus senos sin dejar de besarla…

-Oh… dios…

-Harry… - dijo desesperada- Harry… ahhh…

El continuó moviéndose, aún sin penetrarla. Después de unos segundos tuvo la certeza que ella había acabado con la mera frotación, por su transpiración, su pulso acelerado y sus fuertes gemidos. Harry manoteó torpemente un condón de la mesita de luz y rompió el envoltorio con los dientes de forma desesperada y se lo colocó.Tomó la cintura de la joven con ambas manos y la levantó, Harry gimió al estar dentro de su cuerpo de forma tan profunda. Ginny se zarandeó hacia delante, con un vaivén que fue aumentando la velocidad con el correr de los minutos. Harry ayudó en ese proceso, haciendo que su masculinidad entre y salga acompasadamente de su cuerpo con vehemencia.

-Ahhh...- gimió Harry enceguecido de placer- Si… si…

Bastaron unos segundos para que ambos alcancen el orgasmo al unísono. Agitados, se dejaron caer en la cama. Él se quitó el condón y con un movimiento de la varita lo hizo desaparecer. Ginny apoyó instintivamente la cabeza en su pecho, aún sin saber si tenía derecho a eso. Se sentía muy rara, como si se hubiese subido a una montaña rusa, y se hubiese dejado llevar por el vertiginoso impulso de entregarse ese auror. En medio de aquellos tormentosos pensamientos no pudo evitar preguntarse qué carajo había hecho… pero postergó ese cuestionamiento, necesitaba olvidarse de las consecuencias, por lo menos hasta recuperar el aliento. Sintió como Harry acariciaba su pelo desordenado a causa de la pasión, y fueron bajando sus impulsos cardíacos a medida que se sosegaban después de tan excitante acto… se aferró a él como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Ginny…

-¿Mmm...? – dijo relajada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- solo pudo decir.

-Estás temblando.- observó notando como su hombro tenía piel de pollo.

-Tengo frío…

-Deja que abramos la cama.- dijo él, esquivando sus ojos y se taparon con el cubre camas, sin dejar de abrazarse.

Harry por algún motivo no quería separarse de ella. La secuela de sus besos efectuaba en él una suerte de mareo primitivo, aún no podía procesar que la había hecho suya. Las imágenes de hacía pocos minutos turbaban su mente como una dulce condena del recuerdo. Se percibía a sí mismo atrapado en la piel de esa mujer que sin rodeos ni pausas, quemaba la suya; el corazón traicionero le latía demasiado fuerte, aún cuando ya había pasado la agitación del sexo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Tardó unos segundos en comprobar que la sensación era análoga a la felicidad, al encanto, se sentía feliz de sentirse inmensamente atraído a ella. Zambulléndose en esas conclusiones, le sonrió estúpidamente al techo. Tenía la certeza de que Ginny estaba despierta, pensando, porque mantenía los ojos esquivos y bien abiertos. Esa pasividad de algún modo lo alarmó… ¿y si se había arrepentido?

-¿Segura que estás bien? – por fin se animó a romper el silencio.

-Si es que… no puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer.- soltó Ginny en un tono agudo.

-Era lo que deseábamos.- afirmó no muy convencido de que ella tuviese el mismo deseo. Ella asintió.- ¿Te arrepentiste? – esperó la respuesta con miedo.

-No… me siento sorprendida, no tenía tan claro que me gustabas.- el sonrió.

-Tú también me gustas mucho Ginny. –Ella levantó la cabeza apoyándose en su pecho y se miraron a los ojos por primera vez después de hacer el amor. Lucía más hermosa de lo normal, tenía la boca roja por los besos y un brillo especial en la mirada. Observó cómo fruncía y le dedicaba una mirada de total indignación- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No creas que olvidé lo que hiciste Potter, ¡te hiciste pasar por Malfoy! – le recriminó aparentando enojo.

-OH, lo siento.- dijo para nada penitente y le sonrió de lado.

-¡Me besaste! – golpeó su hombro levemente.

-Fue por trabajo.-se excusó.

-Si, seguro.-dijo sarcástica.

-De verdad… -dijo Harry algo avergonzado.- Justo se aproximaba el amigo de Malfoy y no tuve otra que…

-¡Ah, ahora entiendo todo! ¡Con razón no recordabas nada! – el rió con ganas- No me parece gracioso, ¿sabes? ¡Me tomaste por idiota!

-Vamos, fue solo un beso…

-¡Y yo diciendo que fue espectacular! – Se tapó la cara con las manos, evitando mirarlo.- ¡Que vergüenza! – a él le pareció delicioso toda esa pantomima, era tan adorable.

-Ginny acabamos de tener relaciones…- repuso sonriendo.

-Igual, fue cruel de tu parte haberme engañado de esa manera…- el guiñó un ojo pícaramente- Idiota… ¿en serio lo hiciste solo por trabajo? ¿No querías besarme?

-Bueno yo…

-¡Admítelo!

-Está bien, pero eres una creída.- dijo obstinado.

-No tengo la culpa de ser irresistible- bromeó con una sonrisa de niña. Él la miró detenidamente haciendo un círculo en su espalda con los dedos.

-¿Hacía mucho tiempo que no estabas con…? –se interrumpió.

-¿Qué me estás preguntando Potter? – dijo simulando enojo.

-Nada…- sonrió- Soy un poco curioso…

-En este último tiempo solo estuve con Oliver…- el dejó de sonreír.- Hablemos de otra cosa, no es cómodo… tu sabes…

-Si, tienes razón. No debí preguntarte eso.-se disculpó apenado y comenzó a jugar con su pelo, enredándolo en sus dedos, descubriendo que ella se relajaba y el también.

-¿Te gusta mi cabello? – susurró ella pegando su cara a la de él.

-Si, es muy suave.

-Yo soy muy cargosa.-le advirtió mirándolo; el pelo le caía en la cara y estaba apoyada sobre el torso de Harry, usándolo de colchón.

-¿Si? – le acomodó los cabellos a un costado y le acarició la cara.

-Si…- besó la pera del joven suavemente y Harry sintió que se contraía cierta parte del cuerpo…

-¿Y por qué me cuentas eso? –dijo en un tono excitado.

-Para que sepas que te voy a molestar mucho…-besó otra vez su mentón.

-¿Te gustan los mimitos? –musitó sugerentemente.

-Si, me encantan… - le acarició la cara suavemente… su barba apenas crecida le daba un porte completamente seductor y sus ojos verdes brillaron de deseo. El corazón de Ginny latió fuerte, estar así con ese auror, la hacía tambalear de placer.- Me encanta hacer mimos…

-A mi me gusta recibirlos…-bajó la mano hacia su cintura haciéndole sensuales caricias que la estaban inquietando.

-¿En serio? – Harry le dedicó una sonrisa lujuriosa y la besó para nada inocentemente, apoderándose de su labio inferior como si fuera una golosina.

-Eres divina, pelirroja- ella se sorprendió.

-No hace falta que digas eso, ya me acosté contigo- repuso Ginny divertida.

-¿Por qué piensas que cada cosa que digo es con el fin de follarte?

-Mentalidad masculina –contestó seria.

-Yo no soy como los demás.- Ginny hizo un gesto escéptico.- De verdad que no lo soy.

-¿Y cómo eres?

-Intento ser sincero cuando estoy con una mujer…- ella alzó las cejas.

-Te acuestas con muchas mujeres. –lo acusó rápidamente-Corazón de Bruja dice que…

-Lo que dice esa revista son puras patrañas.-dijo receloso.

-Algo de verdad tienen que tener…- insistió Ginny, curiosa. ¿Por qué no le comentaba nada sobre su vida privada? ¡Ella quería saber! ¡Tenía derecho! _"¿Por un polvo te crees con derecho a preguntar intimidades?", _le diría sabiamente Demelza, pero no le importaba, quería saber de todos modos.- No puede ser que tú nunca salgas con nadie…

-Claro que a veces estoy con chicas, soy un hombre ¿no? – Dijo incómodo, acordándose de Romilda Vane- pero siempre he intentado aclararles cómo son las cosas…

-¿Y cómo son las cosas? –saltó ella, pero enseguida se arrepintió. Aquello se estaba pareciendo más a un planteo que a otra cosa.- Solo pregunto por curiosidad…- añadió para no sonar tan desesperada. Harry la miró fijo.

-Llegado al caso, les aclaro que… - tragó saliva, preguntándose como demonios habían alcanzado a hablar de un tema que lo desfavorecía por completo si hasta hace dos segundos estaba sexualmente duro como una piedra- … que no me interesan para nada serio. ¿Comprendes?

-Claro que entiendo– dijo firmemente. _Bien en cualquier momento te dice que solo fue un polvo, así que ve preparándote Ginevra,_ pero de todas maneras, no iba a ayudarlo a llegar hasta eso, no señor.- ¿Y ellas que te dicen? – _perfecto Ginny, hazte la amiga íntima, no hay problema. ¡Eres una terrible idiota!_

-Generalmente se ofenden… pero después vuelven a llamarme – dijo aún sintiéndose incómodo.

-Vaya, eres todo un macho ganador Potter – siseó Ginny ya sin poder ocultar su indignación.

-¿Dije algo malo? – se sentía apenado.

-No…

-¿Nunca le has dicho a un hombre que no quieres nada serio? – inquirió Harry.

-No…

-¿Siempre has querido casarte con todos? – dijo incrédulo.

-¡No!- se puso roja.

-Está bien, no te enojes.- rió y la besó suavemente.

-¿Por qué crees que vuelven a llamarte? Tus chicas…

-Ni idea – dijo indiferente.- Aunque no es un punto a favor…

-¿No lo es? – alzó las cejas, confundida.

-Es que después me echan en cara que no les presto atención.- Harry rascó su barbilla pensativo.

-Ah, entiendo… creo que me pondré el pijama- atinó a levantarse, pero Harry se lo impidió y sin previo la giró para quedar encima de ella, apresando su cuerpo.- ¿Qué haces?

-Mimos…

-No quiero mimos ahora.- dijo cortante.

-¿Te enojaste por algo? – hizo una sonrisa pícara.

-No.- contestó confundida, pero por alguna razón se sentía incómoda. Lo que Harry hacía con las mujeres no le gustaba para nada, seguía pensando que las trataba como un objeto, y ella sabía perfectamente lo que era jugar ese papel en la vida de un hombre, Oliver Wood le hizo conocer esa horrible faceta. Entonces, de algún modo la apenaba, aunque él intentara disfrazarlo de sinceridad.- No estoy enojada, sal de encima…

-No te creo pelirroja… tienes una cara de culo que te desborda.- Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sal de encima, Harry, no seas pesado.-apuntó con un dejo de indiferencia.

-No quiero…-la besó- quiero molestarte…- masajeó uno de sus senos fervorosamente y ella suspiró.

-No lo hagas…-sintió como sus piernas se enredaban con las de él sin poder evitarlo.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué dije de malo? –dijo Harry con dulzura-¿Por qué te pusiste así?

-Estoy bien…-pero hizo un gesto agrio.

-Se te nota cuando te enojas, eres muy expresiva…- la miró fijamente, contándoles las pequeñas pecas de sus mejillas.- arrugas tu nariz cuando te pones incómoda…

-Me tienes muy vigilada Potter.- Observó ella.

-¿No te conté nada?

-¿De qué? – dijo alarmada.

-Además de Auror, soy observador de pelirrojas sexy's – rieron y el besó la punta de su nariz.

-¿Te parezco sexy? – la idea parecía divertirla.

-¿A quién no le parecerías sexy tú? – la besó otra vez.

-¡A nadie! Soy una más del montón… - dijo riendo.

-¡Estás loca! Te echaría doce mil polvos…

-¡Harry! –dijo riendo- Eres un grosero…

-Intentaba halagarte…

-¿No puede ser más romántico? – dijo en un tono bromista.

-¿Te echaría doce mil polvos a la luz de la velas? – intentó él y ella lo aporreó en la cabeza.

-¡Eres un descarado! – el rió – Además estás exagerando… soy una chica normal.

-No digas estupideces…-besó su cuello, hasta llegar a la parte carnosa de su oreja, y Ginny gimió.- Eres deliciosa…- se llegó otra vez a su boca y se apoderó de sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Ginny puso las manos en la cara del auror suavemente sintiendo otra vez una llama interna que la obligaba a entregarse a él.- y muy hermosa… ahhh… - el roce de sus sexos lo hizo gemir.

-Oh… Harry… espera…espera…

-Ni loco, voy a…-atinó a penetrarla pero ella se lo impidió, cruzando una pierna decididamente.

-¡No te pusiste protección! – estaba tentadísima de sentirlo sin condón, pero no podía cometer esa imprudencia, era una locura.

-Solo un poquito sin condón, lo detesto… - le corrió la pierna para acomodarse.

-¡Harry, no! – pero maldita sea, era muy convincente, le apoyaba su… Ginny sentía que iba prenderse fuego.- No… no lo hagas…

-¡La puntita y nada más! – rieron estruendosamente.

-Eres un… esa es la mentira más grande de los hombres…– soltó desesperada.

-¿No te divierte jugar con el riesgo? – dijo excitado mirándola. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la expresión de un león a punto de atrapar a su más suculenta presa.

-Harry…ahhh… no deberíamos… -pero estaba cayendo lentamente en la tentación.

-Qué…ahhh…

-Estoy muy…

-Yo también estoy caliente…- rieron otra vez.

-¿No tienes más condones? – indagó suplicantemente.

-No…pero no quiero tenerlos…

-Ahh…- la estaba penetrando suavemente.- Creo que…

-Qué mi amor…- en el frenesí se le salió eso.

-…estamos cometiendo un… ahh…error…

-El mejor de todos… - la besó posesivamente y movió su pelvis para llegar al límite de la penetración. Ginny gimió con fuerza al sentirlo tan adentro. Harry nunca había estado sin preservativo con una mujer, era la primera vez, y se sentía maravilloso.- Oh Merlín… esto es increíble…

Ginny no soportó más y enroscó la cintura a sus piernas. Al igual que él jamás había vivido una experiencia semejante. Sentirlo dentro sin ningún látex usurpador que los separe, era sinónimo a tocar el cielo con las manos, era como si estuviera viviendo el sexo por primera vez en su vida. Sin embargo no podía dejar a un lado la preocupación…

-Harry…ahhh… - el comenzó a chuparle los pezones frenéticamente, mordisqueándolos, saboreando su piel. Ginny tironeó de sus cabellos, levantando sus caderas para darle más espacio en ella.

-Ahh…-se besaron enroscando sus lenguas y Ginny clavó las uñas en la espalda hasta rasgar su piel.- Oh Merlín…

-Harry…ahhh…

-Esto es increíble… - dijo jadeante y se movía torpemente dentro de ella.- Increíble…

-Harry no acabes…-le rogó asustada.-No acabes…

-No lo haré, confía en mí…- pero seguía moviéndose estrepitosamente, y en cualquier momento alcanzaría el orgasmo.

-¡Si continúas acabarás!- le advirtió intentando imponerse.- ahhh…

-Oh…

-Ahhh… Harry…

-Yo…- Con un terrible esfuerzo salió de su cuerpo y… Ginny emitió un gruñido de asco.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Eres un idiota!-farfulló transpirada.

-Lo siento… - manoteó la varita de la mesa de luz.- _¡Fregotego!_

-Así está mejor.

-Gin… -dijo avergonzado – siento haber…- los dos rieron.

-Fue divertido…- le sonrió ella- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete de la mañana.- contestó Harry.

-¡No hemos dormido nada!- dijo cansada.

-Yo tengo que irme al Cuartel…- suspiró, no tenía ganas de trabajar, y menos si seguía viendo a esa chica desnuda en su cama.

-Entonces vístete o llegarás tarde. Será mejor que busque mi pijama …- se sentó en la cama y Harry pasó una mano por su espalda.

-No quiero ir a trabajar…

-¿Harry Potter incumpliendo obligaciones de trabajo? – dijo con los ojos desorbitados.

-Por tu culpa…

-Si, claro. -se acercó a la valija y, tras ponerse de pie, buscó un sostén color rojo furioso que hacía juego con su pelo, y se lo colocó, huyendo de las garras de Harry que intentaban retenerla en la cama-Vamos, Potter levántate...- le tiró sus boxers y Harry se los colocó sin siquiera levantarse.

-Ginny… - ella no le hacía caso- Ven aquí un ratito… -palmeó el colchón, invitante- Quiero hacerte mimos, y arrancarte ese sujetador con los dientes…

-¡Harry!- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué?

-No te hacía tan pervertido.- lo miró fijo con las manos en jarra. Los ojos verdes escrutaron el cuerpo de guitarra de esa joven.

-Estás buenísima.- dijo admirándola.

-Basta, me vas a hacer poner colorada- comentó irónicamente.

-¡Acabamos de hacer el amor! –dijo sin darse cuenta. Ginny se estremeció. _¿Hacer el amor dices? ¡No me digas esas cosas Potter! ¡O tendré que sucumbir a tu pedido! _ - ¿Vienes o no?

-¡De ninguna manera, es tardísimo! – empezó a buscar ropa en su valija rápidamente intentando apartar de sus pensamientos cualquier idea estúpida. Harry se puso de pie y se vistió en dos segundos, estaba ansioso por tocarla, y dejó su camisa desabotonada.

-Dame un beso al menos...- la tomó por la cintura de atrás y la giró.

-Necesito darme una ducha, ¿puedo, verdad? - puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Claro que puedes, pero conmigo.-la besó como si fuera el propietario de su boca.

-Harry… basta.-dijo riendo.

-Te estoy mimando.

-No, tú debes irte al cuartel jefe de Aurores-susurró encandilándose con sus ojos verdes y su camisa desabotonada, le ofrecía un espectáculo perfecto a la vista. _Demelza tenía razón, estás para el infarto Potter… ¿cómo no te vi antes?_

-Si, iré al cuartel pelirroja - acarició su columna vertebral suavemente y la miraba seriamente, recorriéndola con la vista, desde su boca, hasta toparse con aquellos ojos chocolate. Estaba tan serio que Ginny se inquietó.

-¿Qué pasa, qué tengo? – Harry hizo una sonrisa de lado.

-¿No puedo mirarte?

-No…

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? – empezaron a balancearse como si estuvieran bailando una música imaginaria. Los pies de Ginny levitaron en el suelo, Harry se hacía cargo de todo su peso.

-No seas creído… y deja de moverte tonto, nos vamos a caer.

-Dame un beso hermosa…- Ginny gustosa le hizo caso.

-Eres tierno.-dijo complacida.

-No, todo lo contrario, soy seco, siempre me lo han dicho- ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero si has sido tierno conmigo…-dijo desconcertada._ Tú porque me vuelves loco pelirroja._

_-_Y tú conmigo pero aún no sé si estabas actuando Hermione Watson– Ginny le pegó en el hombro- era una broma…

-Basta, me voy a bañar.- lo soltó y siguió buscando la ropa que se pondría después de la ducha.- Y tu deberías apurarte porque de lo contrario…

-Quiero seguir viéndote…- "_llegarás tarde al trabajo_", eran las cuatro palabras que Ginny iba a decir, pero se perdieron se esfumaron rápidamente. Se volteó interrumpiéndose otra vez y lo miró. Harry le devolvía esa mirada apremiante, invitadora, de esas que abrigaban y tenían el poder de un arma nuclear. Le había dicho que quería seguir viéndola, estaba segura de haberlo escuchado, sus oídos no podían haber sido engañados fruto de la ilusión que esos vocablos le otorgaban a su alma- Si a ti te parece bien, claro. Cuando esto termine… - le temblaban las piernas pero no iba a acobardarse, no iba echarse atrás, su deseo era volver a verla- ya sabes, cuando esta noche el código C se desactive…

-Harry yo…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió súbitamente. Philip Dalwish se inmiscuyó en la recámara sin pedir permiso y Ginny se asustó; la ropa que tenía en la mano se le cayó desparramándose por el suelo. El novato se quedó anonadado, admirando su cuerpo semi desnudo de la pelirroja, que aún estaba en ropa interior. Tragó en seco mientras sus ojos negros recorrían las curvas de Ginny, a quién rápidamente se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosado y se tapó los hombros con las manos. Harry también enrojeció, pero de coraje.

-¡No! – aulló poniéndose delante de Ginny para taparla, como si fuera una posesión suya.

-Señor… -apenas podía calibrar sílaba después de ver a esa mujer escultural semidesnuda.

-¡Qué haces entrando así, desubicado! – gritó enfurecido con ese inútil.

-Vine a… -apenas podía calibrar sílaba, sus ojos no podían dejar de observar a Ginny por encima del hombro de Harry.

-¡Deja de mirarla idiota!– dijo cabreado.

-Lo lamento jefe pero esta chica está desnuda… como pretende que…- Harry lo tomó del cuello. Ginny abrió los ojos grandes, sorprendida de su reacción.

-¡Ay! – Gritó el joven asustado- Señor no me… ¡lo siento, lo siento! – dijo aterrorizado.

-¡Harry suéltalo! – intervino Ginny.

-¡Cúbrete con algo Ginny! – escupió él mirando a Dalwish con repulsión.

-Bueno pero déjalo que…

-¡CÚBRETE CON LA SÁBANA! – le ordenó sacado y Ginny enseguida le obedeció, estaba fuera de sus casillas.- ¡Y TÚ! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ENTRAS SIN PERMISO, SERÁ LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGAS INFELIZ! – lo soltó y Dalwish cayó al piso. Ginny tragó en seco, asustada.

-Señor, lo siento yo…

-¡No quiero escuchar tus baratas excusas! – estaba furioso, ese maldito imbécil había visto a Ginny casi desnuda y por algún la idea se la hacía insoportable, quería matarlo a golpes.

-Yo…

-Que sea la última vez que miras a Ginny de esa forma, ¡mequetrefe!

-Harry me parece que estás exagerando- saltó ella tapada con la sábana.

-Señor vine a…

-¿No me oíste? ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – y sin esperar más, lo arrojó afuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Ginny y él quedaron solos nuevamente. Ella notó que Harry revolvía sus cabellos y su mano temblaba de furia- Alzado de mierda… un día de estos le rompo la cara por metido.- se hizo un silencio, hasta que Ginny, sin previo aviso rompió una estruendosa carcajada.- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

-¡Tu reacción!- volvió a reírse y se sentó en la cama, sobándose la barriga. Harry la miraba molesto.

-¿Te ríes de mí?

-¡Si! –dijo descarada.

-No es divertido lo que acaba de pasar Ginevra.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Casi lo matas!

-¡Deja de reírte!

-¡Eres un exagerado! – dijo torciendo los ojos.

-¿Exagerado me dices? ¡Te vio casi desnuda frente a mis narices! – dijo señalándose.- ¡Siempre hace lo mismo, entra sin pedir permiso ese idiota! – Ginny rió divertida.- ¿Quieres parar de reírte? Me estás cabreando peor…

-Cálmate león, – dijo acercándose.- no fue para tanto, en serio- acarició su cara.

-Lo siento… yo… -suspiró- ¡Dalwish me saca de quicio!

-Eres tremendo cuando te enojas.

-Te estaba mirando las tetas Ginny – zanjó con asco.

-Deja de juntarte con Ron, eres muy protector.-lo besó suavemente.- Será mejor que me retire a bañar…

-Cúbrete con la sábana por favor – suplicó determinante- No quiero otro accidente de esos.

-Quédate tranquilo.-dijo tapada con las sábanas.

-Ginny…

-¿Qué? – el corazón le latía fuerte. ¿Y si él insistía con verla? _No te ilusiones, no te ilusiones, no te ilusiones…_

_-_Quiero decirte que…- la miró pensando en las palabras justas, pero de repente se dio cuenta que no era algo para hablar a la ligera, necesitaba tiempo. – esta noche quiero que hablemos.

-¿Tú y yo?

-Si ahora estoy apurado, y quiero que lo charlemos tranquilos.

-¿Pasa algo? – se hizo la tonta.

-Nada grave…-la besó en los labios- Cuídate.

Y sin decir más, se retiró de la habitación. Cuando ella cercioró que se había retirado empezó a saltar de emoción, como una nena de quince años, haciendo ruiditos con la boca, que simplemente expresaban la emoción que estaba sintiendo. Después de hacer esa catarsis un tanto cómica e infantil, Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, recordando el cuerpo desnudo del jefe de Aurores, dispuesta a darse una ducha relajante.

**0*0*0**

El elenco de _Triángulo de Amor_ regresó a Londres rápidamente cuando culminaron de grabar las imágenes promocionales en Liverpool. Todo había salido de maravilla. La desenvoltura de la nueva actriz, Demelza Robins, que encarnaría el protagónico, fue óptima. Aunque claro, Rita la mandó a hacer ejercicios de respiración, para que la entrenaran un poco. En ese momento ya estaban en estudios, adelantando las escenas de los primeros capítulos. Ya habían grabado todas las que Ginny había hecho, y la desazón de Demelza iba en aumento. Cuando su amiga volviera de su aventura con Harry Potter, iba a matarla por semejante traición. Tracción… no había otra forma de catalogarlo, porque lo más ilógico de aquel dilema, es que estaba disfrutando mucho ser actriz… cada vez que lo pensaba le padecía un dolor fuerte en el pecho, a causa de la culpa. _¡Ginny ojala algún día puedas perdonarme!_

-¿Quieres enfocarte de una vez, Robins? – Le espetó Henry Lockhart enojado.- ¡Ponte en escena!

-Oh si, lo siento.- se disculpó Demelza colorada.

-¿Estás bien? – susurró Fabian Prescott preocupado. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Desde que grabaron las imágenes, se sentía cohibida frente a ese joven. Claro que Demelza no había sido una admiradora suya, ni mucho menos, pero tener a un actor galán trabajando con ella, no era cosa de todos los días. Para colmo de males, estaban grabando el primer beso de la pareja protagónica e iban por la toma 67 veces sin lograr terminar la escena- Si quieres hablo con Henry para que nos de un recreo y…

-No, estoy bien. Continuemos.- dijo evitando sus verdes ojos y se arrodilló en el suelo tomando un trapo de piso.

-¡Luz, cámara, acción!

_Hermione Watson limpiaba un estropicio de tierra en el suelo. Mientras tanto, farfullaba cosas contra Regina Radcliffe, su ostentosa y cogotuda jefa. Le refregaba en la cara que su hijo Harry prontamente se uniría en compromiso con Ginevra, con la maldita Ginevra…_

_-Ya me las vas a pagar….-_actuaba convincentemente Demelza_- No permitiré que sigas atormentándome, en cuanto consiga otro empleo me largo de aquí y dejaré que…_

_-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste, Hermione? – dijo una voz masculina que sonó muy apenada. Hermione levantó la cabeza sobresaltada… el trapo se le escurrió de las manos- ¿Escuché bien?_

_-Señor, yo…_

_-¿No abandonarás? – ella lo miraba desde el suelo. ¿Por qué tenía que devolverle esa mirada tan llena de luz? Lograba cohibirla sobremanera._

_-No señor, no los abandonaré, solamente estaba pensando en voz alta.-tragó saliva, seguramente iba a despedirla._

_-No te preocupes, lamento los malos tratos de mi madre – se agachó para mirarla más de cerca.- Ella es un tanto dura con el personal…_

_-Si, lo sé. - sonrió levemente._

_-¿Te quieres ir de la mansión? – dijo Harry._

_-No…aquí me pagan muy bien y usted sabe que necesito más que nunca este empleo.- el la miraba detenidamente- ¿Pasa algo Harry? –Se tapó la boca- quiero decir, señor Radcliffe…_

_-Puedes llamarme Harry –ella sonrió otra vez pero después apartó la mirada hacia su trapo y lo acomodó en el suelo. Ese hombre nunca iba a corresponderla.- Me alegro que te quedes…_

_-Quédese tranquilo señor, estaré aquí para su compromiso con la distinguida Ginevra Lestrange.- apuntó. Harry adoptó una expresión seria._

_-Hermione…_

_-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? Debo seguir con mi trabajo._

_-No quise decir que te necesito para que me sirvas, lamento si te ofendí…_

_-Ya le dije, es mi trabajo, no tengo motivos para ofenderme.-repuso con firmeza._

_-¿Quieres dejar el trapo? – La cortó él- Te estoy hablando…_

_-No puedo hablar, estoy trabajando…_

_-¡Hermione! – le quitó el trapo y lo arrojó lejos._

_-¿Qué hace señor? ¿Quiere que su madre Regina me despida? – se pusieron los dos de pie._

_-No, quiero que me escuches. –ella bufó cruzándose de brazos- No hace falta que sirvas para mi compromiso…_

_-Soy la servidumbre y lo haré gustosamente – mintió._

_-Yo… no quiero verte esa noche… y…_

_-¿No quieres verme el día de tu compromiso?_

_-Hermione…-Le tomó la cara con las manos- Yo… no se que me pasa contigo pero…_

_-Harry… no te acerques porque…_

_-Necesito decirte esto, necesito decirte lo que me pasa… desde el primer momento en que te vi._- Demelza sintió cómo la mano de Fabian le temblaba. ¿Tan buen actor era? La estaba poniendo nerviosa y ya tenían que concretar el beso, el primero de todos, maldita sea, hubiera querido besar a ese hombre en otras condiciones.-_Necesito hacer lo que siento desde que te vi entrar por esa puerta para pedir un trabajo…_

_-Señor yo…_

_-Se que tú sientes lo mismo…no me lo niegues._

_-Harry… _-Fabian sin dudarlo la besó, muy suavemente. Demelza tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar que solo era una escena de ficción, que debía interpretar bien su papel. Al principio mantuvo los ojos abiertos, para expresar sorpresa y después lo correspondió suavemente. Estaba tentada de colar su lengua en la boca de Fabian Prescott…y sin darse cuenta, lo hizo. Para su sorpresa, el actor no se quejó, sino que intensificó el beso tomándola por la nuca.

-¡SUFICIENTE, SUFICIENTE! – carcajeó el director trayéndolos a la realidad. Fabian y Demelza se separaron completamente rojos como un tomate.- Les ha salido espectacular fueron muy convincentes…

-Demasiado convincentes diría yo – siseó una voz venenosa apareciendo detrás del decorado. Era Rita Skeeter.- Los felicito, hicieron un trabajo… CASI real.- recalcó esa palabra.

-Gracias Rita – agradeció Fabian tartamudeando de los nervios

-¿Y tú no dices nada? – dijo Rita a Demelza.

-Gracias.- contestó entonces ella y se atrevió a mirarla.

-La próxima no quiero ver lenguas, sobre todo porque el guión de _Triángulo de amor_ no dice eso.-los puso en evidencia y los dos jóvenes enrojecieron furiosamente.

-Rita, tienes un llamado de Abby – informó un asistente acercándose.

-¿Qué quiere esa irresponsable? Encima que siempre llega tarde a grabar me viene con llamados… - bufó - dile que después la llamo…

-Dice que es urgente – dijo el asistente

-¡Bien iré a atender a esa inútil! – Miró a Fabian y a Demelza.- Sigan así, sus besos son muy creíbles- guiñó un ojo animadamente y se retiró a su camarín.

Demelza y Fabian se miraron cohibidos.

-Buen trabajo Demelza. – dijo Fabian intentando sonar casual, pero era mal actor cuando se trataba de su propia vida.

-Todo fue gracias a ti.-sonrió- Jamás me hubiera salido…

-¿Y por eso metiste la lengua? – ella abrió la boca indignada y le pegó en el hombro.

-¡Tú metiste la tuya!- dijo ofendida.

-Era una broma Del… - sonrieron estúpidamente.

-¡Enfóquense, se viene la segunda escena! – los apuró Henry Lockhart.

**0*0*0**

Ginny se vistió rápidamente después de bañarse. Se dedicó a ordenar su ropa con parsimonia y después, releyó distraídamente el guión de Triángulo de amor. Extrañaba horrores su trabajo, deseaba ver a Fabian, a Henry, a los productores, a Betty (Regina) y charlar con ellos, riéndose de las escenas fallidas. Sonrió tontamente al recordar la improvisación que hizo con Harry hacía pocas horas… Realmente se sentía muy interesada en ese Auror. Ginny simplemente no dejaba de pensar en él, su propia piel recordaba cada beso, cada caricia, su forma singular de hacerle el amor… y esas palabras taladraban sus oídos. Se miró a un pequeño espejo con marco violeta y descubrió que tenía una marca en el cuello, sin duda vestigios de la magnífica noche que había pasado. Pasó sus dedos por esa zona roja, claramente succionada hasta el cansancio por los labios de Harry.

-Eres fuego… - dijo distraídamente.

"_Quiero seguir viéndote"._ El corazón se le aceleraba cuando lo recordaba, y le agarraban unas cosquillas en la panza casi incontrolables. Sin duda que tenían demasiada química, Ginny podía jurar que excitaba cuando sentía su ávida lengua entrar en su boca y jugar con la suya. Harry no necesitaba hacer demasiado para que ella quiera se vuelva una leona… ¿qué le pasaba con ese hombre? Y pensar todo había empezado con un error garrafal… ahora daría lo que fuera por volver a verlo, estaba ansiosa por verlo atravesar la puerta de su habitación y besarlo con ganas. Tiró el guión a un costado, y miró el techo. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que volviera del Cuartel? ¡Merlín, estaba obsesionada! Era peor de lo que había experimentado con Oliver Wood. ¡Oliver! ¿Qué rol tendría Wood en su vida teniendo en cuenta los últimos hechos? Ginny estaba confundida… después de haberse sentido tan bien con Harry… ¿realmente estaba enamorada de Wood? ¿Cómo iba a sentir tantas sensaciones con otro hombre si supuestamente ya estaba enamorada? Era absurdo, no tenía sentido. Hojeó su cuadernillo, cavilando en ese asunto, intentando responderse, y entenderse. Su vida privada estaba pareciéndose a Triángulo de amor. Solo que en su caso se trataba de dos hombres y una mujer… pasó otra vez la hoja y una frase sola, le dio las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-"Si tienes dos amores, quédate con el segundo. Porque si de verdad amaras al primero, nunca hubieras dejado entrar al otro en tu vida."- leyó en voz alta Ginny y tras interpretar la frase, ensanchó su sonrisa.- Si, así es. Creo que nunca te amé Oliver… creo que solo me sentía atraída a ti- hablar sola era un síntoma de locura, pero casi un vicio para ella. De repente, algo hizo temblar la mesita de luz. Ginny giró la cabeza, sobresaltada, para ver de dónde provenía ese ruido. Se sentó en la cama y abrió suavemente el cajón, con algo de miedo. Después de ese basilisco, boggart, o lo que fuera, se sentía paranoica en aquella casa… pero cuando vio el contenido del cajón, se calmó. Era un móvil. Más precisamente, el móvil de Harry y estaba sonando. Él lo había olvidado. Sin dudar ni una milésima de segundo lo tomó y apretó un botón. Tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas: de Ron, de Hermione, de Dalwish, y otros nombres desconocidos. Estuvo unos minutos intentando entender cómo se manejaba ese móvil, no estaba acostumbrada. Entonces descubrió que en la pantalla figuraba un sobrecito pequeño al costado y el corazón le latió fuerte… No debía leerle los mensajes, eso no estaba bien… Sobra decir que esa postura le duró dos segundos, porque enseguida fue al buzón de entrada para ver ese mensaje nuevo. El remitente era "_R. Vane."_

"_Ojitos verdes, ayer me quedé con ganas de más, te fuiste muy temprano. Si te parece te espero el sábado en casa a las ocho. Besos, Romi."_

Ginny se estremeció. Harry salía con Romilda Vane…

**0*0*0**

Harry estaba en su oficina… sin prestar atención a ningún informe, sintiendo un cansancio terrible. Claro, no había dormido en toda la noche. ¡Pero qué noche había pasado! Sonrió lujuriosamente. Había estado con suficientes mujeres como para darse cuenta que esa chica no era una más. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, se dio cuenta desde que la vio aquel día en _Las brujas hablan mal de los magos. _Se sentía el dueño el mundo, flotaba de felicidad. ¡La había tenido en sus brazos! Es que había sido tan maravilloso que no podía creerlo. Ni hablar de las sensaciones que había experimentado al hacerle amor; Harry no estaba acostumbrado a entusiasmarse rápido con una mujer, pero ella era diferente. Con Ginny se había exaltado desde el primer beso que le robó, desde aquel primer y dulce error. Estaba eufórico, feliz, con todas las letras. Su mente lo torturaba recordando los detalles de haberle quitado la ropa, de haber saboreado sus… sacudió la cabeza y rió como un tonto. Por culpa de Ginny estaba volviéndose un terrible pelotudo, de eso no tenía dudas. Pero no podía evitarlo, la ansiedad lo traspasaba, le urgía aclararle que estaba interesado en ella, que le gustaba como ninguna mujer le había gustado, aunque significara exponerse, el impulso de dar ese paso era más fuerte que todos sus miedos, que todos sus errores…

Volvió a reír… y miró los papeles, no había hecho nada del trabajo. Su vista seguía en un punto fijo y tenía una lapicera en la mano que hacía ruidito y no dejaba de presionarla de manera frenética, pensando en cómo le diría a Ginny todo lo que tenía que decirle. Maldita sea, no salía de sus pensamientos, no le daba tregua esa pelirroja. Recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, sus senos, su minúscula cintura, la estreches de su…

-¡Basta Harry!- dijo imponiéndose a sí mismo– No puedes tan… - sonrió- A trabajar, debo trabajar…

-¿Estás hablando solo? -dijo una voz desde la puerta de la oficina. Harry levantó la cabeza y vio a la persona que menos esperaba.

-Hermione… - repuso sorprendido, pero haciéndole una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba cerca y decidí venir a visitar… ¿molesto?– dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Por supuesto que no… pasa, ponte cómoda.- la miró y ella sonrió- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Un café está bien.-Harry se levantó y agarró un termo de café. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu secretaria?

-Créeme que es mejor así – le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, ¿por? Estoy fantástico… - suspiró – aunque un poco atrasado con estos informes, nada que unas horas extras no puedan solucionar… -Hermione abrió los ojos grandes.

-¿Qué tomaste, Harry? – Dijo alarmada- Nunca estás atrasado con el trabajo… - el bostezó.

-No he dormido bien, amiga – dijo al instante- Y bueno, me atrasé un poco. ¿Tu como estás?

-Muy bien, el que me asusta eres tú.

-¿Yo? – se señaló y los ojos le brillaron.

-Por Dios, estás demasiado contento… - no parecía alegre por eso, sino más bien alarmada, y estaba sospechando que no se trataba del verdadero jefe de Aurores – Cuéntame qué te pasó - las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron- Bien, es una mujer… - sonrió.

-No Hermione – pero sabía que intentar ocultarle algo era una batalla perdida. A veces detestaba la perspicacia de su mejor amiga, no podía contra ella- Cuéntame que te trajo por aquí…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No se trata de una mujer, lo que pasa es que avanzamos en la investigación de Lucius Malfoy - inventó improvisadamente.

-Harry te conozco hace doce años, no intentes evadirme- repuso ella exasperada.

-No tengo nada que decir, dime tú, si viniste hasta acá debe ser importante, ¿no?

-Lo es- lo miró fijo – Pero luego me cuentas de esa chica, ¿si? – el sonrió – Eres un mentiroso… -Harry negó y tomó un sobro de café- vine porque quiero hablar de Ginny…- él se atragantó con la bebida y comenzó a toser- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, lo siento, bebí muy rápido. – La miró intentando mantener la calma - ¿Qué pasó con Ginny?

-Solo le ha mandado un mensaje a Molly desde que se fue a Liverpool a grabar las… - se detuvo y suspiró - ¿Sabías que es actriz? – el asintió nervioso- Bueno, se fue con el equipo de su novela, Triángulo de amor, a Liverpool… para grabar las imágenes promocionales.

-¿Ah si? - se hizo el pelotudo.

-Si, ¿has oído hablar de la novela? – sonrió inevitablemente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No se porqué te ríes… ¿tan mala es esa novela? – tenía que disimular y la salía pésimamente mal.

-Los protagonistas se llaman Harry y Hermione – le curioseó divertida- Pero no le cuentes a Ron, se pondrá muy loco…

-No se me ocurriría.-la tranquilizó Harry- Mira que ponerle nuestros nombres los protagonistas… - Torció los ojos.

-Si, un asco – dijo simulando un escalofrío de rechazo hacia Harry.

-Me estás ofendiendo Granger…- bromeó el auror sonriendo.

-Lo siento Harry, nunca me gustaste.

-Tú a mi tampoco querida. – Rieron- Sígueme contando…

-No llamó ni una vez. –Soltó Hermione enseguida- Molly está bastante preocupada, su móvil da apagado…

-Está trabajando, debe ser por eso. –descartó con la mano.

-¿Ron no te comentó nada sobre esto? Es una actitud rara en ella…

-Si, algo me dijo, pero tal vez no tenga señal en Liverpool, no deberían alarmarse tanto – dijo tranquilo.

-No estoy tan segura Harry, hoy estarían de regreso, esta misma noche…

-Ginny volverá a su departamento y se comunicará con ustedes- musitó él con un tono inequívoco. Hermione alzó las cejas.

-Disculpa, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Presentimiento de auror – sonrió.

-¿Me estás cargando Harry? – dijo casi ofendida.

-No, yo…

-¿Sabes algo que yo ignoro? – se apresuró a decir Hermione.

-¿De qué? ¿De Ginny? – al nombrarla enrojeció.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo o qué? ¡Estamos hablando de ella!

-¿Qué podría saber yo de esa chica? – Dijo nervioso- ¡Apenas la conozco! –_ ¡eres un maldito hijo de puta, Potter! , se reprendía internamente._

-Desembucha de una vez todo lo que sabes -le exigió mirándolo con sus ojos castaños.

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Era Valery Trelaweney…

-Jefe, discúlpeme la intromisión –_Claro que te perdonaré, tuviste una gran puntería Valery ¡gracias!, _pensó su jefe_._- Pero acaba de llegar un telegrama del ministro diciendo que ya podido desactivar el código C antes de la hora indicada…

Harry se estremeció y se puso de pie.

-¿De verdad? – le quitó el papel de las manos atropelladamente.

-Efectivamente…

-Pero… ¿cómo puede ser?

-El novato Philip Dalwish ha mandado un informe para enmendar el error cometido – guiñó un ojo.- Al fin hace algo bien, ¿no?

-¡Nadie me avisó nada! - Los ojos de Hermione revoloteaban de Valery a su mejor amigo como pelotas de tenis, sin entender nada de aquella conversación.

-Dalwish me comentó que iría a la casa de emergencia para avisarle. – repuso su secretaria y Harry comprendió que eso era lo que Dalwish quería decirle esa mañana, pero el no se lo permitió. ¡Errores por doquier!

-¿Por qué nadie me ha llamado? – espetó encolerizado.

-El ministro dijo que intentó llamarte a tu móvil pero no pudo comunicarse contigo, está en una conferencia en Australia – rió Valery – Típico de los políticos, siempre rascándose el culo… -Hermione rió estruendosamente, aprobando el comentario.

-¿Mi móvil? – Harry tanteó los bolsillos- No lo tenía encima, de seguro lo había olvidado en…- Tengo que salir urgentemente.- farfulló.

-Harry…- intentó detenerlo Hermione- Tenemos que…

-¡Es importante, lo siento! – y sin más, desapareció.

Harry se llegó a la casa de emergencia de los Aurores como un relámpago. Entró decididamente buscando a Ginny por todos lados. Suplicaba en sus adentros que ella no se haya ido, porque el código estaba desactivado antes de tiempo. ¡Maldito Dalwish! Primero cometía un error, dándole unos días con esa pelirroja, y ahora arruinaba todo, escribiéndose con el ministro para desactivar el código… No podía creer que lo estaba lamentando de esa manera cuando al principio lo reprendió tanto por haberse equivocado… Sin pedir permiso, entró en la habitación de Ginny… para su completo alivio, la encontró guardando todas sus cosas en la maleta.

-Ginny…-la llamó con la voz repleta de ilusión.

-Ah, hola –el saludo fue tan frío, que Harry sintió algo fuerte en el pecho, algo que solo podía ser una mal presentimiento.

-Vine porque…

-¿Olvidaste esto? – dijo irónica, pero le entregó su teléfono con total parsimonia. Harry lo agarró sorprendido.

-Si, y además necesitaba decirte…

-Ya lo sé, me lo dijo ese auror que trabaja contigo – dijo cortante- El código está desactivado, ya me puedo ir. – el se estremeció de dolor. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué lo trataba así?

-Si, me avisaron que estaba desactivado y vine porque…

-Ya me voy, no te preocupes, no quiero permanecer en esta casa ni un minuto más.- cerró el cierre de la valija y tomó su abrigo.

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

-No hay nada que hablar. – Le hizo una mueca cínica- Ya está, fin del código, esto terminó.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes, quiero irme a mi casa. –Repuso con serenidad- ¿O aún piensas que soy mortífaga?

-¡No digas estupideces! – se ofuscó Harry. El corazón le daba violenta sacudidas, sentía que algo se desgarraba adentro.- Escúchame, quiero que sepas que…

-Me voy – lo cortó ella distante y levantó la valija.

-Ginny, espera, quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Ya se lo que vas a decirme – el se ilusionó un momento, pero su castaña mirada desbastó ese espejismo en cuestión de segundos - y por lo que pasó entre nosotros, no debes preocuparte, yo pienso lo mismo…

-¿Lo mismo? – dijo desorientado.

-Si, no voy a pedirte nada que tú no quieras-sonrió forzadamente y le sostuvo la mirada- Después de todo, solo fue un polvo, nada serio ¿verdad? – Las últimas palabras fueron como dagas en el pecho para Harry.

-Ginny…espera… - solo pudo decir para retenerla.

-Dalwish me devolvió mi varita, y mi teléfono.- sonrió falsamente- me comentó que ya puedo desaparecer…- le mostró la varita- Que estés bien, Harry.

-¡Ginny! ¡Escúchame!

-Tengo que irme.

-Ginny quiero seguir viéndote.- ella lo miró con odio.

-Lo lamento Harry. Yo no quiero seguir viéndote…-Harry se quedó quieto y frío en su lugar, se sentía mareado, sin protección- no estoy lista para tener una relación seria…

-Pero nosotros…

-Fue solo un error. Adiós Harry.

Y sin decir más, desapareció.

* * *

**Nota: **Ok, un final un poco triste. No tengo mucho para decir... solo espero sus opiniones ansiosamente.

Agradezco a los que me leen, pero les ruego que se animen a dejar comentarios... son vitales, ya lo saben

Ah, y el capítulo 8 va a tardar más pero dejaré adelantos en redes sociales: (arroba)pottershop1 en twitter.

**Por eso te quiero?**... falta poco, no me maten!

Los adoro!

Joanne.


	8. Los magos hablan mal de las brujas

**Hola a todos...! Bueno, vengo puntual con las actualizaciones de esta historia, asi que no pueden quejarse... todavía me sigo riendo del revuelo de la "puntita nomás" jajajajja me parece que les gustó! Espero seguir haciéndolos reír con esta historia... cuando escribo algo humorístico me suelto más.. el drama me cuesta terriblemente! y por esoo justamente por eso, van a tener que esperar un poco para la actualización PETQ..**

**Agradezco por todos los comentarios que me dejaron en reviews, en facebook y en twitter. Realmente me hacen feliz... gracias por leer esta historia, por inspirarme, y por ayudarme a mejorar.**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste...hasta ahora supongo que no tendrá más que 11 o 12 capítulos. No le queda mucho tampoco! Se me estan acabando las historias! jajaja**

**En fin, los dejo leer... nos "vemos" abajo**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_**Los magos hablan mal de la brujas**_

-Ginny quiero seguir viéndote.- ella lo miró con odio.

-Lo lamento Harry. Yo no quiero seguir viéndote…-Harry se quedó quieto y frío en su lugar, se sentía mareado, sin protección- no estoy lista para tener una relación seria…

-Pero nosotros…

-Fue solo un error. Adiós Harry.

Y sin decir más, desapareció.

-¡Maldita sea!- pateó la mesita de luz- ¡Detesto que me dejen hablando solo!

Frustrado, se dejó caer en la cama… ¿por qué lo había tratado así? Fue cruel… Entonces recordó la amenaza de Lucius Malfoy y se alarmó sobremanera. Ginny estaba en peligro, y más allá de lo que pase con ellos, él no podía permitir que nada malo le sucediera. Sacó su móvil… tenía llamadas perdidas de muchas personas, incluido el ministro de la magia. Digitó un número y esperó los tonos.

-¿Derek? Si, soy yo. No, estoy bien, necesito que llames Dagobert, tengo un trabajo para él… ¡no, no quiero un novato en esto! Ya sabes, alguien con experiencia y Dagobert es el indicado – bufó – No hagas preguntas y llámalo, lo espero en mi oficina en un rato.

**0*0*0**

Ginny se apareció en la puerta de su departamento. Tenía un nudo en el pecho que le impedía hablar con normalidad. Así reaccionaba ella cuando los celos y la rabia la cegaban, con un cortante orgullo y una indiferencia que podía domar al más terrible de los leones. La decisión que había tomado, era la mejor. Le había ahorrado a Harry el trámite de tener que decirle que no quería nada serio, y de paso, ella no quedaba expuesta ante ese auror… ¡ese maldito auror salía con la zorra de Romilda Vane! _Es como yo digo, son todos unos imbéciles, les gustan las zorras. ¡Después terminan siendo unos cornudos incorregibles!_

Sacó las llaves, presurosa y se disponía a introducirlas por el agujero de la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió anticipadamente, y su amiga Demelza la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Ginny, volviste! ¡No lo puedo creer! – la abrazó.

-¡Demelza, te extrañé tanto! – en medio del abrazo, Ginny rompió a llorar.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué pasó, por qué lloras?

-Yo… fue horrible…-sollozó melancólicamente.

-Oh, no llores tonta, no llores. ¿Qué te hizo ese auror?

-Es largo de explicar, pero es igual que todos Del…

-Ven pasa… - se golpeó la frente- ¡Mira lo que digo, si es tu casa!- Ginny sonrió entre lágrimas y Demelza le quitó la valija de las manos para ayudarla.

Se sentaron en la mesa y se miraron a los ojos. Demelza le alcanzó unos pañuelos descartables y Ginny sollozó un largo rato diciendo que era una estúpida, pero sin dar muchas explicaciones. Más pasaban los minutos, la montaña de pañuelos en el centro de la mesa crecía estrepitosamente. Su amiga la escuchaba con aire de circunstancia…

-Explícame qué pasó con Potter.- le preguntó cuando por fin Ginny se sosegó.

-¿Y si preparas café? – Propuso secándose las últimas lágrimas- Me temo que esto va a ser largo…

-Es una buena idea – dijo Demelza nerviosa. Su amiga frunció el seño, la notaba un poco rara.

-¿Estás bien tú? – le preguntó.

-¿Yo? – Dijo calentando el agua con un golpecito de la varita- Estoy bien, sí.

-No te creo nada Demelza. No soy tan tonta como parezco, ¿sabes? – respondió susceptiblemente.

-Empieza a contarme tú - sugirió ella acobardada.- Explícame ya mismo sobre tu amorío con Harry Potter. ¿Cuándo empezó? ¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada? – sirvió café en los dos tazas y después le entregó una y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo…- suspiró tomando la taza.-Es una larga historia. Todo empezó con un error garrafal por parte de él…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Un auror del ministerio me vio besándome con Draco en Las brujas.-relató Ginny.

-¿En serio? – dijo anonadada su amiga.

-Si, me sacó fotos – relató Ginny – Naturalmente, se las mostró a Harry. El creyó que soy mortífaga…- Demelza carcajeó pero después se detuvo por la severa mirada de Ginny.- No es ninguna broma, pensó eso.

-¿Se volvió loco?

-Es que fueron una serie de errores – explicó consternada.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué nunca llegaste a Liverpool?

-Harry mandó a un Auror a… secuestrarme.

-¿QUÉ? – los ojos de Demelza se salían de su órbita.

-Lo que oyes, Del. Aplicó el código P en vez del C… o al revés, no me acuerdo.- Demelza no entendía nada y Ginny captó su desorientación- No tiene importancia, la cuestión es que ese código me impedía salir de esa casa durante setenta y dos horas…

-¿El no podía desactivarlo?

-Me dijo que no tenía poder para hacerlo…

-¡Pero todavía no se cumplieron los tres días!- adujo Demelza sin entender.

-Dalwish, el inútil ese, pidió permiso al Ministro de la Magia– le confió Ginny- y pude irme al fin.

-Ginny, lo que me cuentas es… - la miró - ¿Allí estuviste estos últimos tres días? – ella asintió- Vaya… yo sabía que tu amorío con Harry Potter tenía una explicación razonable…- Ginny bajó la mirada.- Lárgalo todo, Ginny, ahora mismo.

-Harry permaneció conmigo durante mi… secuestro.- dijo levantando la mirada.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué pasó? – Los ojos de Ginny se aguaron nuevamente, y con eso Demelza sacó mil quinientas conclusiones- ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! – Farfulló preocupada.- ¿Te acostaste con él?

-Si…- admitió con un hilo de voz- Fui una idiota…

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿por qué estás arrepentida? ¡Es genial que te olvides de Wood! Además… –pero se puso pálida y se tapó la boca con las manos- ¡Ginny! ¿Acaso Potter te obligó a…? –

-¡Qué dices! – dijo asqueada- Nada que ver…

-Explícate.

-Yo tenía razón, Del. – Afirmó con tristeza- ¿Recuerdas que la segunda vez que besé a Draco Malfoy noté que se comportaba extraño?

-¡Como para olvidarlo! Hasta pensaste que era un impostor que bebió la poción multijugos…- Ginny hizo un gesto de afirmación con las manos- ¿Qué? ¡No, no puede ser!

-¡Te lo juro!- se besó el dedo pulgar haciendo una cruz- ¡El mismo me lo admitió! Se hizo pasar por Draco Malfoy para investigarme y…

-¡Y te besó!- no pudo evitar sonreír- Ese Potter no es ningún tonto.

-Es un maldito imbécil.- dijo resentida- Ni me lo nombres, te juro que lo odio. ¡Son todos iguales, cortados con la misma tijera!

-¿Se pelearon?

-Nunca fuimos nada, nada….- aclaró Ginny severamente.

-¡Pero te acostaste con él!- recordó su amiga sin entender.

-Si, fue un desliz.-mintió.- No debería haber pasado eso, cometí un grave error…

-¿Quieres ser más clara?

-Harry me mintió, tiene novia. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Solo me cruzo con cerdos!

-¿Tiene novia? ¡No puede ser! – Dijo escéptica- Las revistas dejan en claro que se divierte con chicas pero…

-¡Te digo que tiene novia!- insistió Ginny golpeando la mesa con la mano- ¡Y eso no es nada, sale con la zorra de Romilda Vane!

-¡Me estás cargando! – golpeó su hombro instándola a que diga la verdad.

-Así es, aunque te cueste creerlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hoy olvidó el teléfono móvil en ese cuartel de mierda en el que me encerró – confesó Ginny con amargura- y se lo revisé…

-¿Qué encontraste?

-¡Un mensaje de la muy perra! Coordinando una cita… ¿puedes creerlo? – dijo con tristeza- ¡Y yo acostándome con él! ¡Soy una idiota!- se recriminó con ira- Es increíble la mala suerte que tengo con los hombres…

-Ginny, pero ¿le preguntaste a él? ¿Le preguntaste si salía con ella?

-¿Crees que era necesario? – dijo amargada- ¡El mensaje lo decía todo!

-Estamos hablando de una chica que a los dieciséis intentó intoxicar a medio Hogwarts con Amortentia. –recordó Demelza torciendo los ojos- ¿Por qué confías en ella?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, el mensaje era muy elocuente, le hablaba con total confianza! Además ya crecimos, lo que pasó en Hogwarts son historias pasadas – Exclamó con ira- Ahora parece que a las zorras le va a muy bien, y sin necesidad de Amortentia…

-Si tú lo dices… ¿qué más pasó? Termina de contarme.

-Harry volvió del cuartel, quiso que hablemos… pero me negué – Demelza chascó la lengua- No quería incomodarlo, es evidente que… es un mujeriego y solo pretendía un par de polvos conmigo... Seguramente me iba a recordar que lo nuestro no sea nada serio, ya sabes.

-¿Por qué no lo dejaste hablar? – se enojaba Demelza con exasperación.

-No quería quedar en evidencia. El código ya se había desactivado así que mi deber era volver a mi hogar…- suspiró – No tiene sentido seguir enredándose con un error…

-Eres tan cabeza dura… -Ginny se encogió de hombros, con tristeza- ¿Le devolviste el teléfono a Harry?

-Por supuesto.- hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Borré el mensaje. – Demelza abrió los ojos grandes- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no estuve bien?

-Ginny, tu no eres de hacer esas cosas.

-¿Estás regañándome, Robins? – dijo irónica.

-Conmigo no te hagas la superada.- respiró hondo y la miró fijo - ¿Por qué borraste el mensaje?

-Para que se peleen… pero no sirve de nada jugar sucio, ella es su novia y yo…-se le quebró la voz- ¡Conmigo tuvo un polvo pasajero! ¡Eso es lo que tuvo! – se secó las nuevas lágrimas- Pero no seguiré llorando, no señor… - Demelza largó una carcajada… y Ginny no se contuvo y también rió.

-No sabes como extrañaba esto amiga. Solo falta tu grabador y estamos todos.

-Yo también te extrañé.

-No estés triste, ya se aclararán las cosas con Harry.

-¿Triste yo? No, estoy en mi mejor momento.- dijo con sarcasmo y Demelza sonrió- ¿No me crees? ¡Estoy genial, de verdad! Al fin soy libre de ese bruto.

-Acabas de llorar un mar de lágrimas…– dijo compadeciéndose.

-Estoy bien, solo necesitaba descargarme. No todos los días la secuestran a una ¿sabes?

-¡Díselo a tu cara! Para mi hubieras querido ser su rehén de por vida…

-Tal vez… -rieron- pero no quiero hablar más de este asunto.

-Ginny, dime ya mismo qué es lo que te pasa con Potter.- dijo con decisión.- Ni siquiera por Oliver te he visto así…

-¡Oliver! – dijo acordándose- ¡Anoche me llamó cuando estaba con Harry!

-¡No!- Se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¡Si!

-¡Cuéntame todo!

-Bueno yo estaba con Harry y sonó el teléfono…

-¿Antes o después de follar con él?

-¡Antes! ¡No había pasado nada hasta ese momento! – reflexionó un momento- Ahora que lo pienso, fue Oliver el que generó toda la situación…

-No entiendo…

-Harry se puso muy celoso.- sonrió Ginny con placer- ¡le dijo que era mi novio y que no volviera a molestarme…!

-¿En serio? ¡Estuvo genial!

-¡Casi lo mato!

-A besos – aportó Demelza divertida y Ginny sonrió estúpidamente- Oh no, estás muerta por ese Auror… esto es grave, esto es grave.

-No exageres – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de café- Además, no pasó nada. Solo fue un polvo y es mejor que quede en eso.

-¿A quién intentas engañar? Mírate, estás hecha trizas pensando en él…- Ginny bajó la cabeza.

-No debo hacerme ilusiones Del, sale con Romilda. Y no quiere nada serio, no le intereso…

-¿Quieres tener algo serio con él? – se sorprendió Demelza.

-No lo sé. Me hubiese gustado seguir viéndolo.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-Él no querría algo así, me lo insinuó.- dijo Ginny.

-Háblalo con él.- insistió Demelza.

-No tengo nada que hablar con Potter. Es un mentiroso.

-Cuando Ron sepa que se acostó contigo lo mata.- Ginny sonrió.

-¿Crees que se lo va a decir el muy cobarde? – Chascó la lengua con indignación- Olvídalo, no debe estar ansioso porque mi hermano le rompa el culo a patadas.

-Tienes razón, no creo que le cuente.- Se hizo un silencio de varios minutos.

-¿Llamó Rita? – Preguntó Ginny y Demelza tembló.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Debes saber una cosa Ginny…

-¿Sobre Rita Skeeter? – se sorprendió ella.

-Exacto.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? – Demelza tragó saliva. Iba a matarla.

-Es difícil de explicar espero que…

-¡Me estás asustando!

-La verdad es que Rita sí me llamó… cuando no apareciste en Liverpool me preguntó si yo sabía algo sobre tu paradero. Yo, como bien sabes, no sabía dónde estabas…

-¿Y que pasó? ¿Puedes ir al grano? Me pones nerviosa…

-Rita me dijo que si no te encontraba, iba a reemplazarte en Triángulo de amor…-Ginny se estremeció, aunque se lo esperara fue muy duro recibir esa noticia.- me dijo que si no aparecías, contrataba a otra persona…

-¡Maldita sea!- sollozó Ginny -¡Perdí el protagónico, yo lo sabía! ¡Potter me arruinó la vida!

-Ginny… eso no es todo…

-¿Qué?

-Me extorsionó… cuando logré comunicarme contigo, Harry me dijo que no le de aviso a tu familia, para que no se preocuparan. Rita quiso avisarle al Cuartel de Aurores y me dijo que iba a hacerlo ¿entiendes? – Ginny negó- Me dijo que iba a hacerlo a menos de que yo…- se aclaró la voz- de que yo… te reemplace en _Triángulo de amor._

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué TÚ QUÉ?

-No te enojes Ginny, te ruego que…

-¡Quiero creer que no aceptaste!- dijo amenazante poniéndose de pie.

-Ginny, no tuve opción Rita iba a avisarle a tu familia...

-¿Estás actuando en la novela? –Dijo levantando peligrosamente la voz.- ¿Tienes el papel de Hermione Watson?

-Yo…

-¿Me has traicionado Demelza? – concluyó furiosa.

-¡Ginny, intenté cubrirte con tu familia!- se excusó Demelza a punto de llorar- ¡Recuerda que yo pensaba que te habías ido por voluntad propia con Potter!

-¡Y eso qué tiene que ver! ¿Te da razones para robarme MI PROTAGÓNICO? – recalcó las últimas palabras.

-¡No, la idea no era robártelo, sino cuidar de él! –dijo atropelladamente- ¡Renunciaré y te devolveré el papel!

-¿Crees que Rita accederá a contratarme? – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

-Ginny… juro que no seguiré en _Triángulo de amor_, lo juro…

-Vete de mi casa, eres una mala amiga. ¡Fuera de aquí!

-¡No seas pendeja!- saltó ella exasperada- ¡No pienso de irme de aquí!

-Me quitaste mi empleo, Demelza… ¿cómo pudiste? ¡Fuiste testigo de lo que luché para conseguirlo!

-¡Quise ayudarte! ¡No soy actriz! ¿Piensas por alguna razón que te haría algún daño? – Ginny la miró y suspiró.

-Lo siento… no quise decir que…- masajeó sus sienes abatida- Me duele la cabeza, será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Quizá todo sea un sueño, y mañana es el día en que me voy a Liverpool… tal vez nada de esto ocurrió.

-Ginny, tu interpretarás a Hermione Watson y no yo.- dijo Demelza con entereza- No fue fácil hacer tu trabajo, me costó mucho…

-¿Cómo te fue? – dijo desecha.

-La verdad es que no quiero seguir haciéndolo… besarme con Fabian Prescott en cámara no es lo mío.

-¿Lo besaste? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Yo… si. ¡En ficción!- aclaró.

-¿Y? Es un beso.

-¿No decías que había diferencias entre un beso real, y un beso de ficción? – musitó Demelza torciendo la boca.

-Las hay pero son besos al fin – dijo Ginny- ¿Te gusta Fabian? – la encaró.

-No… ¿cómo podría gustarme? Tiene el pelo alborotado, los ojos verdes y está más bueno que el chocolate…

-Sí, está buenísimo…-dijo Ginny aunque no estaba pensando precisamente en Fabian. Demelza la miró.

-Estamos jodidas ¿no? – y a pesar de todo, sin poder evitarlo, sonrieron.

Antes de que alguna pudiera agregar algo más, sonó la campana. Las dos se sobresaltaron.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? –dijo Demelza extrañada.

-No lo sé, yo me voy a dormir.- la campana volvió a sonar impacientemente.

-Iré a atender… - abrió la puerta y se encontró con la más inesperada visitante.- Rita…

-Robins, - como siempre, no pidió permiso y la empujó para entrar a la vivienda- vine porque tenemos un problema terrible con… - descubrió que Ginny estaba presente y la periodista se pilló demasiado.- Bueno, parece que ha regresado la señorita escurridiza -siseó.

-Hola Rita… ¿Cómo estás? Si, yo también te extrañé – sonrió Ginny irónicamente.

-No te queda bien el sarcasmo.-repuso la mujer-¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste?

-No te importa – fue Demelza quién contestó.

-¿Le comentaste a tu amiga las buenas nuevas? – dijo Rita sonriendo- ¿Ella sabe que has grabado las escenas pertinentes al personaje de Hermione Watson?

-Acabo de decírselo y también le aclaré que fue a causa de un chantaje que tú me hiciste – mencionó Demelza incómoda.- Sobra aclarar que ahora el papel vuelve a ser de Ginny.

-Imposible.- dijo Rita. Ginny se puso de pie y la enfrentó.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¿Por qué dices que es imposible?

-Lo que oíste, el papel de Hermione Watson sigue siendo de Robins.- las miró detenidamente- Las imágenes ya salieron al aire por Má. –

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE SALIERON AL AIRE? – gritó Ginny.

-¿Má. ? –Demelza separó en sílabas la palabra.

-El canal por donde se transmitirá la novela.- explicó Rita.

-Creí que sería por otro canal…

-Nuevos acuerdos, nuevos negocios. Este canal ofrece mejores rentas, y mucha más audiencia, así que llegué a un arreglo más provechoso.- las rebajó con sus ojos claros- Esa es la buena noticia que venía a traerte Demelza…- Ginny bajó la cabeza, definitivamente lo había perdido todo.

-No voy a seguir haciendo el papel.- escuchó decir a su amiga.

-Firmaste un contrato y debes cumplirlo – le recordó Rita alzando las cejas- No permitiré que me plantes. La química que tienes con Fabian es mucho mayor de la que tiene nuestra querida Ginevra.

-Me voy a dormir…- dijo Ginny con tristeza- Del, no voy a enojarme contigo si quieres seguir filmando _Triángulo de amor,_ Rita tiene razón, eres mucho mejor que yo.

-¡No! ¡No lo haré a cambio de tu tristeza!- dijo melodramáticamente la muchacha- ¡No lo haré!

-¡Te volviste loca Robins, no me vas a plantar, ya te dije que las imágenes promocionales salieron al aire y todos esperan ver tu rostro! – Saltó Rita perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Pero no puedo hacerlo, Ginny es mi amiga!

-Lo lamento pero…

-No lo haré Rita, y puedes hablar con el mismísimo Merlín pero no traicionaré a Ginny. ¡Me importa un bledo el contrato y lo que pueda pasarme!

-Demelza, no debes perder esta oportunidad- dijo Ginny apagada. Rita se había quedado tildada viéndola con una extraña expresión examinadora en su rostro.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Tiene que ver con la mala noticia- explicó Rita, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

-¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo nada – terció Demelza.

-Abby Hartmann – respondió Rita enigmáticamente.

-¿Qué pasa con la actriz que hace de Villana? – dijo Ginny sin entender.

-¿La que te llamó ayer cuando estábamos en el estudio? – Demelza rodó los ojos- ¡Faltó a grabar como tres días seguidos!

-Es una libertina – siseó Ginny malhumorada- Siempre hace lo mismo.

-Le ofrecieron trabajar en una novela muggle – informó Rita- Harán una nueva adaptación de María la del Barrio, un clásico de la ficción… y nos ha abandonado.

-¡María la del Barrio!- saltó Ginny emocionada- ¡Quién no ha visto esa novela, es genial!

-¡Si, es buenísima! ¡Me encantó! – coincidió su mejor amiga.

-Que mal gusto tienen – categorizó Rita con asco.- Esa novela era lo más patético que vi en mi vida.

-¿Qué papel hará Abby? – preguntó Demelza.

-El de Soraya Montenegro – dijo Rita de mal humor.

-¡Wow! – Se le salió a Ginny- ¡Es un gran papel, el mejor personaje!

-Es cierto… pero ¿cómo es que Abby los abandonó? – preguntó Demelza.

-Pregúntale a tu mejor amiga, es experta en esquivar sus responsabilidades- la hilvanó Rita torciendo los ojos.

-¡No lo sabes lo que me ocurrió así que no me juzgues Skeeter! – se defendió la pelirroja con indignación.

-Seguramente te habrás ido con algún hombre – bufó su ex jefa cansinamente.- Pero de todos se me acaba de ocurrir una idea que tal vez te interese.

-Ya me dejaste sin trabajo Rita, y casi haces que me pelee con mi mejor amiga, así que…

-Te propongo hacer el papel de Ginevra Lestrange(2) en _Triángulo de amor_- se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Ginny se estremeció, pero no sabía si era de alegría o de tristeza.

-¿El papel de villana? – indagó incrédula.

-El mismo, - sonrió - ¿qué me dices? ¡Es un gran papel! No serás protagonista pero…

-¿Crees que soy capaz de hacerlo? – dijo dudosa- Jamás he hecho de mala, no lo sé…

-A mi me parece buena idea – opinó Demelza- Eres una buena persona, pero mucho mejor te queda el perfil maléfico…

-¡Oye!- se quejó Ginny indignada.

-Lo dije en el buen sentido – sonrieron.

-¿Qué me dices? – dijo Rita intentando entusiasmarla- ¡Serás la villana de Triángulo _de amor!_ ¡Es una gran oportunidad Ginny, ser co protagonista es genial!- la pelirroja detectó un tono de súplica y se alegró de tener a esa mujer en sus manos por primera vez en la vida.- De verdad necesito urgente una actriz que sepa el guión y tú lo sabes a la perfección, en serio. ¡La novela sale al aire en menos de un mes!

-Bueno yo…

-¡Por favor! ¡Necesito grabar las escenas urgentes!

-¡Acepta Ginny!-le rogó su amiga súbitamente entusiasmada- ¡Piensa que trabajaremos juntas! ¡Será genial! ¡Por favor!

-Aceptaré con un par de condiciones – advirtió Ginny seria.

-Te escucho...- se apresuró a decir la periodista.

-Mi sueldo será igual al de Demelza- Rita asintió sin dudarlo- Y… no me teñiré el pelo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¡Hecho!- estiró una mano para sellar el pacto.- Pero usarás una peluca negra… ¿te parece?

-Perdón, ¿intentas copiar el personaje de Soraya Montenegro en María la del Barrio? – quiso saber Ginny con un aspecto divertido.

-¡Claro que no, maldita lisiada! – las tres rieron sin dudarlo.

-La diferencia es que tú no amas a _Nandito_ (1)… -dijo Demelza- tu amas a Harry… - Ginny se puso roja- A Harry Radcliffe, claro.

-Cállate.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? – preguntó Rita presa de su curiosidad.

-Nada que te importe, jefa. Los temas personales, afuera del trabajo, ¿es tu lema no?...

Ginny sonrió… de ahora en más sería Ginevra Lestrange. ¡Era la villana de Triángulo de amor! Eso no es nada… su mejor amiga sería su Archie enemiga… Miró a Demelza y sin dudarlo se abrazaron, y empezaron a saltar de emoción, cual dos niñas chiquitas que le compran una bolsa de caramelos.

-Mejor me retiro, estos festejos pre-adolescentes me aburren sobremanera. – las miró severamente- Mañana las quiero a primera hora en el estudio. Ginny, grabarás todo el día, y estudia bien la letra… si es necesario duerme dos horas, pero hazlo.

-¡Te prometo que lo haré!

-Hasta luego…

-Rita…- ella se giró para mirarla.- Gracias…

-No me lo agradezcas, tu personaje termina tirado en una zanja al final de la novela. – rió y con un movimiento de la varita desapareció.

**0*0*0**

Viernes por la noche. Noche de mierda, cabe aclarar. Harry creía que había experimentado la sensación de vacío hasta este presente. Ginny lo había cortado de la peor manera, esfumando de un solo movimiento toda su ilusión, y todo su entusiasmo. Cuánto le había dolido las palabras "solo fue un polvo". ¿Por qué lo afectaba tanto? Si al final ella tenía razón, había sido solo un polvo. _Para ti fue un polvo Ginny, pero para mi fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, _pensó frustrado_. _Estaba en su casa y no había pegado un ojo en toda la maldita noche, tirado en el sillón, mirando sin ver nada en aquella televisión de volumen bajo, sumido en sus pensamientos, que eran más bien balazos a su autoestima.

Se sentía un pelotudo, pero lo cierto es que estaba triste. O esa era la única palabra que encontró para describir su catastrófico estado de ánimo. La tristeza pesaba adentro, lo desvelaba y no encontró restos de consuelo por ningún rincón. Tenía la certeza de que no bastaría ir a follarse a una de sus putas para calmar la desolación que estaba sintiendo. El aroma de Ginny en la punta de la nariz y el sabor de sus besos en los labios lo estaban matando en vida.

Debió haber aceptado desde un principio que ella estaba enamorada de Oliver Wood y que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en él. Se sentía tan idiota, tan efímero, la sensación de que no quedaba por hacer, era desesperante. Porque deseaba hacer algo, deseaba hablarle, pero ella había sido muy terminal, desapareció de su vida sin dar lugar a explicaciones. Algo lo frenaba a ir a buscarla… ¿Quién era él para exigirle respuestas? ¿Su novio, su prometido? ¿El hombre que le había otorgado un polvo para alivianar el peso de un secuestro? ¿Qué podía decirle para hacerla regresar a sus brazos? Ginny no le pertenecía y para su horror, lo estaba lamentado terriblemente. Estaba realmente interesado en seguir viéndola, y la perspectiva de no verla nunca más… ay, sufría una opresión en el pecho contundentemente. ¡Y él siempre había pensado que esas cosas pasaban en las novelas! Qué maldito soñador… Ahora entendía de que se trataba el amor: _una mierda que nos gusta_. Y para colmo, las traidoras ilusiones lo estaban envenenando en vida. No dejaba de pensar que Ginny no había sido sincera, que Ginny estaba enojada por algo y por eso su reacción tan fría, tan cortante…

Cambió de canal, quería distraerse con algo…pero no había caso, era más pelotudo con el correr de las horas. Encontró un canal de música muggle… y subió el volumen rápidamente.

_Estoy tratando de despabilar antojos,_

_De irme donde mis tristezas se puedan reír un poco_

_Pero soy un monigote cuando te vas tan lejos_

_Desde el día en que me echaste a cascotazos de tus besos_

_Desayuno pan duro cuando no encuentro cianuro_

_Corro hasta mis penas que me sacan dos cabezas_

_Y vuelvo con la lengua afuera_

_Desayuno pan duro cuando no encuentro cianuro_

_corro hasta tu ausencia_

_que se prueba tus zapatos_

_tu perfume y tus medias…_

-Canción de mierda.- dijo Harry sonriendo de amargura.-Suficiente…- cambió de canal con decisión, si seguía escuchándola se preparaba el vasito de cianuro y lo bebía sin titubear. En cambio, se levantó y buscó una botella de ginebra, que tenía hace años, y jamás pensó que iba a beberla. La miró y de repente se sintió consolado. Se sirvió un poco en una pequeña taza y se la tomó de un solo trago.- Mierda…- se hacía el macho bebedor, pero su hígado no estaba acostumbrado. Volvió al canal de la música…

_Se torció el camino_

_tú ya sabes que no puedo volver._

_Son cosas del destino,_

_Siempre me quiere morder._

_El horizonte se confunde_

_Con un negro telón_

_Y puede ser..._

_Como decir que se acabó la función._

_Ha sido divertido_

_me equivocaría otra vez,_

_quisiera haber querido_

_lo que no he sabido querer._

_Quieres bailar conmigo,_

_puede que te pise los pies._

El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza. Ese tema era para él, era perfecto. Si, se equivocaría otra vez, ¡una y mil veces más! Si hubiera sabido cómo iba a terminar…apuró otro vasito de ginebra. Tendría que haberla rebajado con algo porque se estaba poniendo borracho como un flojito… y todavía tenía que matar Dalwish por dar la orden de desactivar el código sin permiso.

_Soñaré solo porque me he quedado dormido, _

_no voy a despertarme porque salga el sol, _

_ya se llorar una vez por cada vez que río, _

_no sé restar... _

_no se restar tu mitad a mi corazón._

-Cursi… eso de la mitad y del corazón – dijo Harry con una risita de borracho depresivo.

_Será más divertido _

_Cuando no me toque perder, _

_Sigo apostando al 5 _

_y cada 2 por 3 sale 6. _

_Yo bailaría contigo _

_pero es que estoy sordo de un pie._

-Si, bailé contigo.- respiró hondo, sintió unas patéticas ganas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo o le darían el diploma de pelotudo con honores.- Eres una pelirroja compradora, eso es lo que eres… -miró el vaso de ginebra – A falta de Ginevra Weasley… - se lo tomó de un trago y el timbre sonó… Harry no se iba a molestar en atender, seguramente era conserje de su edificio, que venía a romperle las pelotas por la música alta.

_Ha sido divertido _

_me equivocaría otra vez, _

_quisiera haber querido _

_lo que no he sabido querer. _

_Quieres bailar conmigo _

_puede que te pise los pies._

-Ábreme Harry – dijo una voz conocida- Soy Valery…

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Vine a traerte los informes! ¡Ábreme bodoque!- le exigió su secretaria perdiendo los estribos. Harry se levantó bufando y le abrió. La chica lo rebajó con sus ojos saltones, tenía varias carpetas en la mano.- Ya te imaginaba así…- entró en el departamento y dejó los papeles en la cómoda.

-No te invité a pasar.- dijo él- ¿Qué necesitas? Ya dejaste los informes…

-Además vine a hacer una obra de caridad. –Contestó ella y miró el televisor- ¡Oh, estás escuchando tú tema!

-¿Mi tema?

-Si, eso dijeron las cartas astrales. Ese tema es para ti.- miró la botella y con su varita hizo aparecer un vaso- No te molestará que me tome una copita contigo, ¿verdad?

-¿Tengo alguna otra opción?– se arrojó en el sillón, dispuesto a aguantarla.

-¿La pelirroja te dejó? – adivinó ella sonriendo divertida- ¿Se acabó tu mejor error?

-No quiero hablar de ella.- la cortó Harry.

-Potter, no seas infantil.

-No lo soy… pero quiero estar solo, si me permites…

Valery no le hizo caso y se sentó en una silla, con expresión de psicóloga.

-Hacía tiempo que soñaba con verte así, Harry.-le dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias, eres un sol.

-Te enamoraste, Potter.- concluyó Valery.

-¿Qué dices? No estoy enamorado de ella.

-Eso explica tu estado.

-Estoy así porque…-resopló intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas- La verdad es que no lo tengo en claro.- dijo al final.

-Ginny te interesa. –Afirmó Valery comprensiva.- Pero ella cortó todas las ilusiones de un plumazo, ¿verdad?

-No pienso hablar intimidades contigo.

-Soy tu amiga.

-No, eres mi secretaria.-corrigió Harry.

-¿Por qué no admites que te estás muriendo en este sillón, escuchando una canción que te recuerda a ella, y a lo que viviste durante su erróneo secuestro? –siseó Valery.

-Vete a la mierda, pendeja.

-El primer paso para solucionar un problema es admitir que existe… y tú te niegas a hacerlo.

-Es que no estoy enamorado de ella. ¿Será que no lo entiendes?

-¿Por qué estás así?

-Me interesaba seguir viéndola.- Valery sonrió con ternura- Pero Ginny no desea lo mismo que yo, así que deja de poner esa miradita.

-Vine a decirte algo que vi en mis cartas.-le sonrió con petulancia.

-¿Qué viste?

-Nada en concreto, pero cometiste otro error. – dijo haciendo un gesto de circunstancia.

-Ya se solucionó… el código C ha sido desactivado.- contestó con cierto pesar.

-No es eso.

-¿Y entonces?

-Cometiste otro error sin darte cuenta…-lo miró fijo- Y me temo que es grave, Potter. Te verás en aprietos.

-Ya lo sé. Ron querrá asesinarme.-dijo cansinamente.

-Exactamente y no será el único – Harry la miró asustado- Mi consejo es que busques a esa pelirroja y hables con ella.

-Ni borracho.

-Estás borracho tonto.- el se encogió de hombros.- Búscala y pídele explicaciones.

-Antes me amputo los huevos.-contestó él vulgarmente y Valery rió.

-Tengo que irme, cabeza dura.

-No me quejaré – se irritó Harry.

-¿Mañana irás a trabajar?

-Supongo…

-Con tu amiga la resaca.-Valery se levantó y se fue, dejándolo con su tristeza.

**0*0*0**

El sábado por la mañana Ginny se estaba vistiendo para ir a grabar. No había dormido bien porque se quedó repasando el guión _de Triángulo de amor_ hasta altas horas de la noche y cuando consiguió dormirse, Harry la atosigó en sueños, besándola, quitándole la ropa lentamente… ese auror le gustaba de manera punzante, y para su completo horror, nunca había sentido nada parecido. Cuando pensaba en Oliver recordaba sus gestos, su manera de hablarle, cosas triviales por así decirlo. Wood le gustaba en su individualidad, era un chico muy apuesto y la atraía sobremanera. Y con Harry sentía todo eso pero multiplicado al cuadrado. Una fuerte atracción física sumada a una química en la cama, que la hacía levitar y le daba escalofríos con solo recordarla. Harry le gustaba en todo sentido: físicamente, y tenía una personalidad increíble. No estaba enamorada… pero amaba quién era cuando estaba con él. Podía ser ella misma, sin tapujos, sin vergüenza. El sacaba lo mejor de ella, de eso no había dudas. Era el primer con el que había compartido sus frustraciones, sin ante poner una fachada ni aires de superioridad, sin caretas ni antifaces, le había contado que era actriz… y él la había escuchado, sin juzgarla por su profesión. También tenía ese 'no se qué', que era inexplicable. Le encantaban sus ojos y cuando sentía que se clavaban en ella…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar en nada que Harry podía clavar en su cuerpo, era demasiado. La noción del tiempo yacía desfigurada gracias a él. Ese chico resignificaba los instantes, las charlas que habían tenido eran interesantes, la hacía reír, se había divertido tanto a su lado… _Eso sin contar que me calienta de una forma terrible, _pensó_._ Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por contarle que tendría el papel de villana y volver a practicar una de esas escenas, y reír juntos. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido, nunca había extrañado esos detalles que parecen tontos, pero estaban tatuados como la hache de amor…

-Hache de amor…-repitió mientras peinaba frente al espejo del baño.

Recordar esos momentos del secuestro, agrandaba el nudo en la garganta que ya era imposible de disolver. No entendía qué le estaba pasando pero no tardó en concluir que, haberse alejado de él, sin la posibilidad de una charla, la entristecía sobre manera. Él no la había vuelto a llamar… Ginny miraba su móvil bastante a menudo, para cerciorarse de tener alguna llamada de él. Pero nada… nada… Sentía que su alma pendía de un hilo y no entendía que le estaba pasando. Había sido todo demasiado rápido… en tres días, Harry Potter se había adueñado del noventa y nueve por ciento de sus pensamientos, sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar a su vida. (¿Quién se creía que era?) La frutilla del postre, es que ese hombre tenía dueña, por más zorra que fuera… Su celular vibró en su bolsillo…

-Mamá…

_-¡Hija, por fin atiendes!_ – Decía una preocupada Molly.- _¡Si, Arthur me atendió!_ –se escuchó un murmullo de Arthur por detrás- _¡No, deja que hable yo! ¿Cuándo llegaste a Londres?_

-Anoche. Lamento haber…

_-¡Te llamé cientos de veces!_

-Lo siento es que se me rompió el móvil en Liverpool…- mintió Ginny rápidamente.- pero ya lo reparé…

-_OH, ¡hubieses llamado de otro!_ – Objetó su madre indignada- _¡He estado con el corazón en la boca durante tres días! ¡Un mísero mensaje mandaste!_

-Lo siento mamá, he estado muy ocupada grabando…

_-¿Estás bien hijita?_

-Si, claro que estoy bien.- mintió otra vez.

_-Mi intuición de madre me dice todo lo contrario…¿pasó algo con la novela? ¿Algún problema?_

_-_No, no ningún problema.

_-He estado a punto de llamar a Harry para salir a buscarte. Gracias a Merlín luego enviaste ese mensaje y me tranquilicé un poco…_

-¿Hablaste con Harry sobre mí? – dijo alarmada.

_-Ron estuvo en Cuartel ayer y lo tranquilizó un poco, dijo que no nos preocupáramos por ti._

-Maldito… -murmuró Ginny enojada.

_-¿Cómo dijiste? No te oí bien…_

-Nada importante.

-_Te noto apagada Ginny. Dime la verdad, ¿qué tienes? Cuéntale a mamá…_

_-_Estoy bien…solo que muy apurada, debo salir a estudios ya mismo.

-_Oh, en ese caso dejaré que trabajes. Pero quiero que vengas a visitarme…_

-Lo haré y charlaremos un rato…¿si?

-_Te quiero mucho mi chiquita preciosa._

_-_Yo también mami… - cortó.-Maldito hijo de puta mentiroso-siseó a su reflejo, con los dientes apretados. ¿Así que se había encontrado con Ron?

-Veo que despertamos de buen humor – comentó Demelza entrando al baño. Se bajó los pantalones y empezó a orinar como si Ginny no estuviera allí.- ¿Llamó tu madre? Creí oír su dulce voz…

-Así es… y por tu integridad física, te conviene que no hagas lo segundo.- su amiga rió y cuando terminó de hacer su necesidad, se acomodó las bragas y se abrochó los pantalones nuevamente.

-¿Estabas puteando a Potter o me parece a mí?

-No hablemos de Harry, te lo ruego. Un día de esto lo mando a matar…

-¿Qué dijo Molly? Te noto molesta.

-¿Puedes creer que Potter estuvo con Ron ayer y no me comentó nada? – bufó – Parecía que mi hermano estaba preocupado por mi…

-No exageres, Ginny, seguramente no te dijo para no ponerte peor.

-¿Lo defiendes? ¡Es un hijo de…! – el teléfono celular volvió a sonar interrupiendo su enunciado.

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

-¡Atiende!- rezongó Demelza.

-¡Es Oliver! – saltó Ginny sorprendida.

-¡Atiéndelo o me sangrarán los oídos!- Ginny chascó la lengua.

-¡Atiéndelo tú! – suplicó con vehemencia- ¡No quiero hablar con él!

-¿Yo que tengo que ver? ¿Qué pretendes que le diga?

-¡Eres mi amiga! ¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Dile que me estoy masturbando no lo sé! – las dos rieron.- ¡Atiéndelo!

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

_Soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, Loca, Loca_

-¡Cobarde con tu tigre, eso es lo que eres!- Demelza agarró el teléfono- ¡Oliver!- gritó.- No, soy Demelza… ¿Ginny? – la miró mientras la pelirroja nuevamente gesticulaba que le invente algo convincente que no sea la masturbación- Mira, ella se está…-Ginny abrió los ojos grandes- Se está depilando… ¡con métodos muggles! –las dos contuvieron la risa- Lo que pasa es que tiene una noche de pasión con su novio… ¿quién es? No debo decirtelo, Wood, no me incumbe, pero si me permites la licencia, está para matarlo… - Ginny le pegó en el hombro.- Si, yo le digo que te devuelva el llamado cuando ya no tenga ni un pelito en el cabado… ¡Adiós! – cortó y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Eres una…! – la atacó Ginny- ¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle que me estaba depilando, anormal!

-Era peor lo de la masturbación – sonrieron- ¡Me encanta ver a Wood detrás de ti! ¡Bien merecido lo tiene!

-¡La próxima vez que digas que algo de los atributos de Harry te bajaré los dientes de una patada voladora! – la amenazó Ginny.

-Era para bajarle el ego al imbécil de Wood… ¡no sabes cómo le cambió la voz cuando le dije eso! ¡Creo que por fin lo tienes en tu manos amiga!

-Como sea… es tarde, tenemos que irnos.- se miró al espejo y empezó peinarse, con desgana. Demelza quedó anonadada por su indiferencia hacia el llamado de Wood.

-¡Vaya! ¡Estás muy cambiada Gin! – dijo alegremente.

-No es así…estoy como siempre.

-Me parece que Potter te pegó fuerte.-opinó Demelza- Ni siquiera te importa que Oliver te haya llamado, ni lo quieres atender… ¿ya no sientes nada por él? – abrazó sus rodillas sentada encima del inodoro.

-No lo sé, estoy confundida. – se rascó la barbilla.- Creo que no siento lo mismo que antes…-confesó después.

-Siempre supe que en realidad no lo amabas, lo idealizabas.- dijo orgullosa Demelza.

-Tal vez tengas razón…- bajó la mirada hacia el lavabo, pensando en Harry, en sus besos. ¡No salía de su mente, era cruel! – No puedo dejar de pensar en Harry.- necesitó exteriorizarlo.

-Lo sé, se te nota.

-No sabes la mirada que me puso cuando le dije que había sido solo un polvo – contó Ginny apenada- Fue horrible… -se sobó la cabeza.

-¿Y si hablas con él, Ginny? –se puso de pie y agarró el neceser de Ginny y empezó a pasarse una base del mismo color de su piel.- Creo que actuaste por impulso… ¡me encantan tus maquillajes!

-Me los compre en oferta hace poco, venía el combo completo.

-El combo completo tienes ganas de hacerle a Potter – Ginny rió y asintió.- ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

-No voy a hablar, el mensaje de Vane fue contundente, está con ella.- suspiró y le quitó la esponja y la base- Yo también voy a maquillarme, mis ojeras dan asco.

-No me imagino a un tipo como Harry con ella – adujo Demelza tomando el delineador - ¿Por qué no te sacas la duda? – se delineó abajo prolijamente, abriendo la boca.

-No hay ninguna duda, sale con Vane.-Ginny se pasaba un sutil brillo en los labios- Gloria nos va a retar, ella es la maquilladora…

-Si, un amor de persona Gloria, pero un poco pesada… Y deja desviar el tema, ve y pregúntale a Harry si realmente está con la zorra de Romilda. ¡Cerciórate!

-No, no quiero seguir enredándome todo esto. Fue un error y ya se terminó.

-Tu mejor error.- puntualizó Demelza.

-Un error de él…

-Tuyo también, Ginny. ¿Acaso alguien te obligó a coquetearle a Malfoy? - se puso rubor en las mejillas rápidamente y lo guardó en el neceser, para mirarla.

-No, pero…

-Las cosas pasan por algo – dijo sabiamente su amiga- Deberías… dejarte llevar por el destino. – ella resopló.

-Creo que ya estoy lista… ¿tu también? – Demelza asintió- Será mejor que nos vayamos, o llegaremos tarde…

Salieron con desbordada emoción del edificio y caminaron unas cuadras para desaparecer, evitando que los muggles las vieran.

-No puedo creer que vamos a trabajar juntas.- dijo Demelza haciéndole caso.- Estoy tan feliz, Ginny.

-Y yo también…

-¿Quedaste conforme con el papel de villana?

-Será un lindo desafío laboral – contestó Ginny sintiendo unos pasos por detrás que la inquietaron. Se dio vuelta y le pareció ver a un hombre muy cerca de ellas. Se sintió asustada, pero quizá estaba paranoica.

-¿En el estudio habrá algo para desayunar? – Preguntó Demelza sin notar nada- Estoy que me muero de hambre.

-Si claro…- la miró – Una cosa, me devolverás mi camarín.

-¿Si? ¡Pero el de las villanas es más grande!

-¿Estás segura? – dijo dudosa.

-Lo he visto…- guiñó un ojo.- ¿En serio no estás enojada conmigo?

-No Del… estoy feliz porque ahora estamos en esto juntas… - se dio vuelta otra vez.

-¿Qué miras tanto para atrás?

-Nada… me pareció que… nada.- Demelza se encogió de hombros y las dos desparecieron.

**0*0*0**

Esa mañana, Harry llegó al cuartel de Aurores acompañado de una terrible resaca. Empezó a revisar los informes que Valery le había llevado a su casa y que por supuesto ni los miró. Estaba decidido a no torturarse con temas depresivos, como por ejemplo pensar en Ginny Weasley. Ella estaría bien porque el guardaespaldas que le envió iba a protegerla, los mortífagos no podrían hacerle daño. Cuando terminó con los informes, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, con un andar despreocupado. Varias féminas lo miraron con ganas, pero él simplemente ni se percató de eso. Tenía los pelos desordenados, y estaba vestido de forma casual, unos simples jeans, y una camisa a cuadros. Harry jamás se vestía de gala para su trabajo, nunca le gustó. Abrió la puerta y miró a los novatos. En primera fila, se encontraba Philip Dalwish quién no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Harry contuvo las ganas de matarlo…

-Bueno – dijo haciendo una mueca- Como ya sabemos, la misión de hace dos noches fue un completo fracaso. No pudimos atrapar de Lucius.

-¿Las pistas de Dalwish eran falsas? – inquirió Derek mirando alternativamente a Harry y a su compañero.

-Draco Malfoy no está inmiscuido en la causa de su padre, por muy disparatado que suene- contestó Harry- Al menos, no hay pruebas certeras de eso. Solo regresó a Londres para visitar a un amigo, como bien dice tu informe Derek – el muchacho se llenó de orgullo- Ahora sabemos muy bien que Lucius está cerca, y claro podremos tenderle una trampa.

-¿Una trampa? – preguntó otro auror.

-Exacto.-dijo Harry- Y para eso necesitamos planes, ideas… quiero que tengan listos esos planes, para el lunes – dijo severamente- Por favor, nada de improvisaciones, necesitamos que piensen cada detalle… y también el presupuesto de cuánto dinero nos costará. ¿Quedó claro?

-Si señor – contestaron todos al unísono y comenzaron a salir mientras murmuraban cosas entre ellos.

Harry suspiró y sacó su móvil. Tenía un mensaje del guardaespaldas Dagobert, quién vigilaba a Ginny para que no le ocurra nada malo. El corazón le latió con fuerza y abrió el mensaje: _"Todo bien. La pelirroja fue a grabar una novela, por lo que alcancé a oír y la acompañó su amiga Demelza Robins, no se ha dado cuenta que la vigilo."_ El suspiró aliviado. Ginny estaba bien… pero le hubiera gustado que ese Auror le de más información sobre ella… información confidencial. _"Infórmame de todo lo que haga",_ le contestó enseguida. Si pudiera meterse en la mente de Ginny y comprobar que ella se acordaba de él tanto como él de ella, sería todo mucho más fácil… Sacudió la cabeza y salió apresuradamente de la sala de reuniones. En el pasillo chocó con alguien inesperado…

-¡Harry Potter!- lo saludó una voz cantarina- ¿Cómo le va al jefe de Aurores?

-Wood – dijo fríamente y un odio corrosivo le invadió el pecho. Tenía en frente de sí mismo la razón de su desdicha. ¡El hombre que Ginny amaba! _Qué ganas de destruir esa cara de niña asustada que tienes Oliver-_ Al jefe de Aurores le va muy bien, como siempre…- terminó con un tono petulante.

-¿Estás seguro? –contestó Wood divertido.- Me disculparás, pero tienes una cara terrible…

-Nunca estuve mejor en mi vida – dijo Harry rodando los ojos.- ¿Y tú?

-Genial, como siempre.- respondió arrogantemente Oliver.

-¿De verdad? No te creo nada… tienes cara de haber perdido algo.- Wood alzó las cejas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te suena la palabra pelirroja? – dijo Harry adrede. Wood se sorprendió tanto que palideció.

-¿Tu sabes algo de Ginny? – indagó curiosamente.

-Yo se todo, soy el jefe de Aurores.- contestó Harry con autosuficiencia.

-¿Sabes quién es su novio?

-Si – contestó Harry- Un tipo muy celoso… no te conviene que lo provoques.(3)

-No entiendo, ¿Ginny y tú son amigos?

-Si, ¿no lo sabías? –golpeó su hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria- Estás un poco desactualizado Wood.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La información es poder – guiñó un ojo con altivez.

-¿Quién es el novio?

-No me incumbe a mí decírtelo. No voy a traicionar a mi amiga…-siseó Harry.

-Harry, debes ayudarme, Ginny no contesta mis llamados- la alegría le penetró el pecho a Harry. ¡No contestaba sus llamados! ¡Eso era una buena noticia! ¡Significaba que no estaban juntos!- Debes hablar con ella y…

-Yo no voy a hablar con ella para convencerla de nada- lo atajó de mala manera.

-Pero…

-No quiero que Ginny esté contigo, no la mereces. – lo inyectó con una mirada de asco.

-¿Qué dices, Potter? – contestó enfadado.

-Lo que oíste Wood. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para alejarte de ella.- sonrió irónicamente- Te aseguro que lo lograré.

-¿Te gusta la hermanita de tu amigo? ¡Traidor! – Harry lo tomó del cuello con fuerza y lo apoyó contra la pared. Wood gritó del susto.

-No te atrevas a seguir lastimándola, basura. Deja de llamarla porque te va a ir mal ¿me oíste? – Las últimas palabras surtieron un efecto en Wood o así lo imaginó Harry porque su expresión cambió completamente.

-Eras tú… eras tú el que habló por teléfono el otro día…

-¡Si, idiota, era yo! – Lo soltó brutalmente.- Cada día me sorprendes más con tus conclusiones…

-¿Eres el novio de Ginny?

-No, pero te aseguro que lo seré, porque pelearé por ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dijiste?

-¡Vamos a ver quién gana Wood! -dijo determinante-¡No sabes lo que soy yo cuando quiero algo!

-¡Ella no te quiere, me quiere a mí! – eso fue como una patada en la entrepierna.

-¡Ya lo veremos, infeliz! Por lo pronto aléjate de ella…

-¡Pelea limpio, Potter, sin amenazas!

-En el amor y en la guerra vale todo – siseó – Y te aseguro que tienes un fuerte contrincante, haré lo que sea para no verla a tu lado infeliz…

-¡No te quiere Potter, entiéndelo!

-¿Estás seguro? – dijo sonriendo- ¡Ve y pregúntale con quién la ha pasado mejor!

-¿Qué dices? – dijo horrorizado- ¿Te acostaste con ella?

-¡No tienes ni idea de cómo tratar a una mujer como Ginny! ¡Qué digo! – se rectificó después- ¡Tu no sabes tratar a una mujer directamente!

-¡Cállate inútil!

-¿Piensas que por tirarte a cuanta se te cruce eres vivo, imbécil? ¡Tarde o temprano todas se dan cuenta como eres y te cambian por uno que valga la pena, idiota!

-¡Ginny me ama a mí, aunque a ti te pese Potter! – Harry le dio puñetazo en el pomulo. Wood reaccionó y le dio un revez que casi no llegó a hacerle daño.

-¡No tienes nada que hacer al lado mío, hijo de puta!- le advirtió- ¡Ginny será mi mujer! ¡Y sino fuera así, estará con alguien mejor que yo, y ese definitivamente no eres tú!

-¡Estás muy equivocado Potter! ¡Cometiste un grave error metiéndote con ella! ¡Es mía!

-¡Será tuya sobre mi cadáver! Ya vamos a ver…- decía Harry jadeante- Ya vamos a ver quién gana…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – los dos hombres giraron la cabeza. Era Ron…

-Pregúntale a tu amigo – dijo Wood – Seguro tiene mucho para contarte.

-¿Cómo?

-No le hagas caso Ron- intervino Harry- Estaba hablando con un perdedor resentido…

-¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS PERDEDOR? – Gritó Wood dispuesto a golpearlo.

-¡A TI IDIOTA!

-¡BASTA!- Ron había sujetado a Harry- Será mejor que te vayas Wood…

-Pregúntale a tu mejor amigo qué relación tiene con tu hermana.- lo mandó al frente, pero Harry sonrió.

-Wood es el Desconocido Ron – dijo triunfal- Wood hizo sufrir a Ginny, y yo lo he descubierto.

-¿CÓMO?- dijo enfureciéndose -¿Eso es cierto?

-Si, así como lo oyes.- confirmó Harry con gozo.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- Ahora era Harry quién detenía a Ron.

-No, no vale la pena. Ginny lo ha dejado…no atiende sus llamados.- Ron sonrió burlón y ya no intentó golpearlo.

-Me alegro que te haya dejado – aportó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Eres un mentiroso Potter!- dijo Wood intentando defenderse.- ¡Te estás tirando a su hermana, admítelo! – Harry se estremeció, su aparato reproductor sería amputado en breve…

-No sigas calumniando a mi amigo – dijo Ron sin inmutarse y el "amigo" de Harry se tranquilizó- Él es tan hermano de Ginny como yo…

-¡Es la verdad, Ron, debes creerme! ¡El mismo me dijo que…!

-Será mejor que te retires a tu sector – lo cortó Ron con las orejas coloradas.

Wood se alejó de ellos tras lanzarles una mirada asesina para cada uno. Harry miró a Ron y una punzada de culpa lo invadió. Era la primera vez que lo veía después de haberse acostado con su hermanita. ¡Si el lo supiera! Iba a matarlo a golpes…

-¿Qué quiso decir Wood? ¿Cómo supiste que era el desconocido? – saltó Ron.- Me imagino que tú no…

-Soy Auror – contestó desfachatadamente Harry- y me enteré por comentarios de pasillo que ese imbécil era el Desconocido. Por supuesto, no iba a quedarme callado…

-Gracias Harry…eres un gran amigo.-lo abrazó y Harry puso una cara de terrible remordimiento cuando él no lo veía.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Traes una cara terrible…- lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-Discutí con Hermione –Harry abrió los ojos grandes. ¿Y si Hermione le había comentado algo sobre él? Su culo podía firmar la sentencia de muerte, Ron se lo iba a romper a patadas.– Sé que vengo a molestarte muy seguido pero…

-Ven, vamos a mi oficina… ¿qué pasó con Hermione? – entraron al despacho de Harry.

-Celos.-dijo sentándose enfrente de su amigo.

-Explícate más, así puedo entenderte. ¿Tan grave es?

-Una admiradora me besó enfrente sus narices.

-¿Cómo?

-Así como lo oyes. Vino y me besó… estábamos yendo al parquímetro, se acercó para pedirme un autógrafo… y me besó.- Harry lo miró como para matarlo.

-¿No hiciste nada por detenerla? – escupió con los dientes apretados.

-Eso mismo me dijo Hermione, que no hice nada, pero… ¡Te juro que me tomó desprevenido!- Harry lo miró escéptico- ¡Fue así! ¿Piensas que engañaría a Hermione?

-¡Te conviene que no porque te mato cabrón! – Gritó Harry enfurecido.- ¡Si la haces sufrir me conocerás enojado!

-¡Eres mi amigo!

-¡Ella es mi hermana! – _y Ginny es la suya, ¡y te acostaste con ella! ¡No tengo cara, no tengo cara!,_ se recriminaba Harry.

-¿La quieres más a ella que a mí? – dijo ofendido.

-Por supuesto… - Ron abrió la boca incrédulo de lo que estaba oyendo- Si la veo llorando por ti… ¡eres un imbécil Ron!

-No te enojes conmigo, estoy destrozado. Anoche dormí en el sillón…

-¿Hiciste algo para remendar la situación?

-Intenté explicarle pero…

-Hazlo y ella va a perdonarte- le exigió Harry.

-Lo dudo. Creo que me hará sufrir durante meses…-dijo angustiado- Salió temprano con Rose y ni me saludó… estoy tan mal que me duele el pecho.

-A mi también – se le salió a Harry.-

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy cansado – se excusó.

-Ah, me olvidaba de contarte. Ginny regresó de Liverpool…- Harry se incomodó.

-¿Ah si? Es una Buena noticia…– dijo vacilante.

-Tú tenías razón, no debimos preocuparnos.- le sonrió.

-Me alegro que no le haya pasado nada.

-Llamó a mi madre esta mañana, dijo que el móvil no le funcionaba bien.- suspiró- Mi madre me dijo que la escuchó un poco rara…- Harry tosió nervioso.

-¿Rara?

-Apagada. – se encogió de hombros- De todas formas no tengo fuerzas para hacer algo por ella…

-¿Por qué no hablas con Hermione?- sugirió Harry para apartarlo del tema- Envíale flores…

-Ya lo hice y las tiró por el balcón – dijo Ron desanimado.

-Yo tampoco entiendo a las mujeres…

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? – dijo su amigo.

-¿Sabes qué? Es buena idea… me cansé de trabajar.- Ron sonrió.

-Genial, vamos a Las brujas…

-Antes acompáñame a mi casa así me doy una ducha – dijo Harry – Me siento incómodo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan quisquilloso?- se burló Ron sonriendo por primera vez.

-No soy quisquilloso…

Unas horas después, cerca de las nueve de la noche, Harry y Ron entraban al bar. Se sentaron en unas butacas y pidieron dos cervezas con algunos maníes. Más tarde, se dieron cuenta que tenían hambre, y pidieron algo de comer. Ron estaba insoportable, no dejaba de despotricar por la inflexible actitud de su esposa.

-Es una cabeza dura, no hace caso – decía con indignación – le expliqué miles de veces que no conocía a esa admiradora, que me tomó desprevenido…

-Me lo dijiste que doscientas veces Ron, ya no se que decirte.

-Entiéndeme, estoy angustiado. ¿Cómo se supone que debemos entenderlas? Dicen si, y es no. Dicen ve tranquilo y significa no vayas…

-En eso tienes razón, nunca saben lo que quieren. –se solidarizó Harry- ¡Aún no entienden que no captamos las indirectas!

-Si, es cierto – lo miró detenidamente. – ¿Hablas por mí o por ti?

-Por ti – mintió Harry.

-Estás un poco raro… ¿por qué no me cuentas de esa chica?

-No hay ninguna chica.

-Hermione me contó que estabas hecho un idiota… cuando solía dirigirme la palabra…- dijo en papel de víctima.

-¡Se pelearon hace tres horas Ron! No exageres.

-No entiendes, nunca te has enamorado – adujo el pelirrojo – Es la mejor sensación del mundo…

-La mejor sensación es cuando te desenamoras de alguien que nunca te amó.- Ron abrió los ojos grandes- ¿Dije algo malo? – tomó un poco de cerveza.

-Esa frase la dijo mi hermana en La Madriguera – Harry se estremeció. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil?

-Se la copié – admitió aparentando tranquilidad.

-Se que conociste una chica y no quieres contarme. – lo intimidó con sus ojos azules– Al parecer estás mal por ella.

-No estoy mal, solo que… -bufó ante la mirada apremiante de Ron– Si conocí una chica.- no tenía sentido seguir negándolo, se caía de maduro.

-¡Al fin lo sueltas!- dijo ofuscado- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Linda?

-Hermosa-_ ¡Maldita sea, es tu hermana, soy un traidor!_

-¿La conozco? – _¡Desde que tienes un año!_

_-_No la conoces.- mintió descaradamente.

-¿Por qué se pelearon? - Harry lo miró seriamente.- ¿Qué? Es evidente que cortaron, mírate, estás hecho polvo a causa de ella.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.- dijo evasivo.- No vine aquí para amargarme… Las mujeres están todas locas.

-Tienes razón… no saben lo que quieren esas yeguas.- dijo Ron con resentimiento- Si uno supiera, tendría con qué darles… pero nada, nada.

-Yo tampoco las entiendo… me dijo que no quiere nada serio.- Ron abrió los ojos grandes.

-¿Te dijo eso? ¡Que raro!

-Si, estaba todo bien entre nosotros… y después…- intentó no pensar que estaba hablando de Ginny, necesitaba un consejo de amigo- no lo sé, se comportó fríamente… no la entiendo, te lo juro, es como si se hubiera arrepentido.

-¿Alguna vez te prometió algo?

-No, pero… yo… siento que le pasa lo mismo que a mí.- se puso un poco rojo al decirlo.

-¿Sientes? ¡Wow, me conmueves Harry! Nunca creí que tuvieras sentimientos.- carcajeó mordaz.

-Hablo en serio, no te burles…-suplicó Harry.

-Tranquilo campeón… ¿por qué sientes eso?

-Se pone nerviosa cuando me acerco –sonrió tontamente- Es tan impredecible. Está loca y por eso me encanta…

-¿Tanto te gusta?

-Si, me gusta mucho.-afirmó Harry.

-¿Está buena?

-Es… -_¡Es divina, perfecta, tienes unos senos increíbles, es… ¡su hermana! Olvídate de eso, Harry olvídate. ¡No puedes estar pidiendo consejos a su propio hermano, no tienes perdón!-_ realmente hermosa.-dijo al fin.

-Qué divertido es verte así por una chica Potter- Harry gruñó – No enojes, pero estás hecho un idiota… ¿Te acostaste con ella? – Harry lo miró fijo e hizo un gesto afirmativo. Otra punzada de culpa invadió… era un farsante hijo de puta, eso es lo que era. ¡Se folló a su hermanita sin pudores! _Y lo volvería a hacer…_- Estás con la soga al cuello, amigo…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo alarmado.

-Te enamoraste- era la segunda vez que se lo decían y la frase ya significaba una contundente patada en los testículos.

-¿Piensas que puedo enamorarme de alguien en tres días?- repuso, más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

-Si aún no la amas, vas derechito hacia eso – dijo Ron con firmeza.- Ya te dije, jamás te había visto así…

-Deja animarme porque me voy a suicidar- musitó frustrado.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-A través de un error… fue mi culpa -respiró hondo.- mi mejor error.

-Es como yo digo, te has enamorado Potter…- Harry chascó la lengua.

-No, yo no estoy… -iba a decirle que deje de romperle las pelotas con la cantinela de que estaba enamorado, pero un tumulto en la entrada cortó la frase en seco. Unas veinticinco personas entraban al bar. Eran perseguidas por camarógrafos y fotógrafos que los filmaban y les sacaban fotos. La pelirroja más espectacular que había visto jamás encabezaba el grupo La secundaba Rita Skeeter haciendo una sonrisa petulante y dándose aires. Detrás de ella entró Demelza Robins, el mismismo Fabian Prescott. Ginny estaba vestida de una manera despampanante, como si fuera a una fiesta de gala…un vestido muy corto color negro, sin breteles y el pelo sensualmente suelto, y sonreía fugazmente, charlando- …enamorado.- terminó Harry en un susurro inaudible.

-¡Es Ginny! –dijo Ron con los ojos desorbitados- ¡Ginny está con el galán de Fabian Prescott!

* * *

**Notas:**

(1)Personaje de la tira mexicana llamada "María la del Barrio", supongo que la conocen, es muy famosa y tuvo de protagonista a Thalia, pero Soraya Montenegro se comió la novela! jajajaja

(2)El nombre de la villana es honor a un fic "Ginevra Lestrange" que fue abandonado, y que espero que pronto se actualice. Supongo que ya saben quién es la autora, Asuka Potter se hace llamar la muy conchuda jajaja! ¡Te quiero yegua!

Bueno, el capítulo tuvo varias sorpresas.. ¿que me dicen que Ginny sea villana? A mi me gusta mucho más. Haciendo de Hermione Watson me resultaba repulsivo, ya tenía esta idea desde el principio. Probablemente veamos algo de ella haciendo este papel, ustedes que dicen?

De este capítulo no dejé adelantos porque no hice tiempo para hacer la foto. Sin embargo voy a dejar del capitulo nueve, el domingo tal vez por redes sociales: pottershop1 en twitter y Joanne Pottershop en facebook.

Bueno sin nada más que decir, espero sus comentarios.

Un saludo para todos!

Joanne


	9. El guardaespaldas

**Hola a todos! Agradezco muchisimo los comentarios y todos los que leen, ponen la historia en favoritos. Estoy un poco apurada hoy, asi que voy a ir al grano, Acá vine a dejarles la continuación, espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**El guardaespaldas**_

-No, yo no estoy… -iba a decirle que deje de romperle las pelotas con la cantinela de que estaba enamorado, pero un tumulto en la entrada cortó la frase en seco. Unas veinticinco personas entraban al bar. Eran perseguidas por camarógrafos y fotógrafos que los filmaban y les sacaban fotos. La pelirroja más espectacular que había visto jamás encabezaba el grupo La secundaba Rita Skeeter haciendo una sonrisa petulante y dándose aires. Detrás de ella entró Demelza Robins, el mismismo Fabian Prescott. Ginny estaba vestida de una manera despampanante, como si fuera a una fiesta de gala…un vestido muy corto color negro, sin breteles y el pelo sensualmente suelto, y sonreía fugazmente, charlando- …enamorado.- terminó Harry en un susurro inaudible.

-¡Es Ginny! –dijo Ron con los ojos desorbitados- ¡Ginny está con el galán de Fabian Prescott!

-¡Si, ya la vi! – se ofuscó Harry furioso y golpeó la mesa con la mano abierta. Ron lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? – Soltó- ¿Por qué te pones así?

-¿Me lo preguntas? ¡Mira como está vestida!

-Siempre se viste así – rodó los ojos- no hay manera de convencerla de lo contrario. –Harry gruñó- Lo que no entiendo es porqué te afecta tanto.

-No me afecta – mintió. _¡Me afecta no poder decir que es mía! ¡No tenerla, eso me afecta Ron!_ La deseaba de una manera única, increíble e imperiosa. ¡Y ella solo tenía ojos para Oliver Wood!_ Pelotudo, pelotudo, pelotudo._ -Ya me va escuchar- se le escapó en voz alta.

-¿Cómo dijiste? No te oí bien.- repuso Ron cada vez más confundido.

-Nada importante…

-¿Y si vamos a saludarla? – propuso el pelirrojo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No iré a saludar a nadie! – la seguía con la mirada, devorándosela. Definitivamente su belleza era un insulto para las demás mujeres y un completo suplicio para él. De solo imaginar que todos la mirarían con el mismo apetito que él… sacudió la cabeza, no quería ser un homicida, no quería, era el jefe de aurores, debía recordarlo.

-Pero… ¡está con Fabian Prescott! – insistió Ron.

-Me importa un bledo ese idiota, no iré a saludarla. – _Maldita libertina, ¡ya me las pagarás por venir vestida como una yegua! ¡Te odio Ginny!_

Ginny y los demás se ubicaron en una mesa a una distancia prudencial de Harry y Ron, que no les quitaban la vista de encima. Demelza se sentó junto a su amiga enfrente de Fabian y Henry Lockhart quiénes se apresuraron a encargarle al mozo varias cervezas de manteca para festejar el que _Triángulo de amor_ saldría al aire en pocas horas.

-¡Ginny estuvo genial haciendo de villana!- opinaba Fabian con una sonrisa.- Te queda mucho mejor ese papel, amiga, debo decirlo.

-Gracias – sonrió ella tocando su hombro- ¡Me encantó hacerlo!

-Ni hablar de cuando maltrataste a Robins ensuciándole toda la cocina que acababa de limpiar a base de un terrible esfuerzo – todos rieron ante el comentario de Rita Skeeter – Y la mirada de la pobrecita Hermione Watson fue genial…

-Para darle mayor credibilidad, me imaginé que tú estabas en lugar de Ginny- confesó Demelza mirando a Rita con insolencia.

-¡Oye!

-Ten cuidado Robins, estás hablando con quién te paga el sueldo – la previno el director Henry Lockhart.

-No veo la hora de filmar el momento en que te quito al galán de Harry – dijo Ginny a su amiga- ¡Y tú llorarás mientras ves cómo la malvada Ginevra Lestrange se queda con tu Harry!

-¡Eres de lo peor!- todos rieron.

-Yo amo a Hermione – intervino Fabian en tono de broma posando sus verdes ojos en Demelza.

-Yo a ti, querido Harry Radcliffe – reaccionó con naturalidad Demelza.

-Oh, ya me di cuenta –siseó Ginny con una sonrisita.-¡Ouch!- Demelza la pateó por debajo de la mesa provocándole un dolor en la pantorrilla- ¿Qué dije de malo? – susurró a su amiga en el oído, haciéndose la inocente.

-Acabas de insinuar que… ¡cállate, o se dará cuenta! – dijo murmurando para disimular.

-¿Qué estás caliente con él? –Demelza la miró mal- ¡Es la verdad! – rieron.

-He visto las imágenes que grabaste con Fabian, perra…- Ginny sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Estás celosa, Robins? – dijo con aspereza.

-Eres una… - apretó los dientes, furiosa- lo besaste una forma que… ¡Me las pagarás, te lo juro!

-¡Oh, solo fue un beso de ficción!- dijo Ginny alzando la voz.

-¡Cállate! No quiero que sepan que…

-¿Qué te gusta Prescott? – dijo Ginny.

-Tanto como a ti te gusta… el niño que bebió…- levantó las manos para marcar un título invisible y las dos rieron.

-¿Te diste cuenta que ahora somos famosas? – Ginny estaba muy emocionada- ¡Ha habido cientos de reporteros tomándonos fotos!

-Si – decía Demelza con la misma emoción, bebiendo cerveza- ¡Aun no lo puedo creer, somos compañeras de trabajo!- Ginny tenía sus ojos fijos en ella y se había quedado absorta en sus cavilaciones- ¿Qué pasa, por qué me miras así? ¡No me digas que no me depilé bien los bigotes!- explotaron en una nueva carcajada.

-No, tonta. Pensaba en el hecho que sino fuera por Harry no estaríamos trabajando juntas…

-Hablas de Harry Potter, ¿no? – bromeó Demelza haciéndole una seña enamoradiza con las pestañas.

-Sabes que sí…- dijo Ginny parpadeando.

-Si, yo se muy bien que te gusta hablar de…-su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa- ¡Harry Potter!

-¡Shhh! ¡No grites su nombre tonta! ¿Quieres que Rita te escuche? – Miró a su jefa que, al parecer, no se había percatado de nada, debatía la trama de Triángulo de amor con el director Lockhart y la maquilladora.- Imagínate el revuelo que…

-¡Te estoy diciendo que está atrás tuyo! – la interrumpió Demelza.

-¿Quién?

-¡Harry! ¡Harry Potter está atrás tuyo!- Ginny sonrió creyendo que bromeaba- ¡Hablo en serio, está con tu hermano Ron sentando en la mesa del rincón, cerca la barra!

-¿Qué? No puede ser… - palideció súbitamente, con los ojos desorbitados.

-No te des vuelta, me temo saben que estamos acá, están cuchicheando….

-¡Maldita sea! – Empezó a temblar con solo saber que estaba cerca, enseguida cruzó la pierna con horror- ¡Me hago pis Demelza!

-¿Qué? ¿Justo ahora?

-Si, él tiene ese efecto en mí, cuando lo veo es como que mis fluidos…

-¡Pero sino lo viste, estás de espalda!- rió Demelza por la ocurrencia.

-¡Te lo juro! ¡Siento que me hago pis, me hago…!

-¡No sigas! Además ya te dije, no te está mirando así que…

-Es lo mismo, se que está mirándome. ¡Diablos! – la miró como intentando ver a Harry reflejado en sus pupilas - ¿Estoy bien? – Se acomodó el cabello- ¿Se me corrió el rimel? – Demelza rió.- ¡No te burles y contéstame! ¡Debo dar asco!

-Estás hermosa amiga, como siempre. –Ginny la miró escéptica, esperando algún consejo- No se te corrió el rimel, pero ponte brillito de labios…- guiñó un ojo tras dar el consejo y le acomodó la sedosa cabellera pelirroja.

Con las manos temblorosas Ginny sacó el brillito de su pequeña cartera, pero la tuvo que vaciar encima de la mesa porque no lo encontraba.- ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?

-Supongo que lo mismo que nosotras…- Ginny por fin encontró el brillo de labios, se puso generosamente y lo guardó, junto con las otras cosas.

-Del, me muero si lo veo con Romilda, me muero…- confesó con los ojos vidriosos.

-¡No fantasees, aún no sabemos si sale con ella! – intentó tranquilizarla Demelza.

-¡Necesito darme vuelta, quiero verlo!… ¿cómo está vestido? ¡Cuéntamelo!

-Camisa blanca, pelo alborotado, ojos verdes brillantes – Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y gimió relamiéndose.- ¡Eres una calentona!…- las dos rieron estruendosamente- Tiene los dos primeros botones desabrochados y se le ve el pecho lampiño… -se abanicó compulsivamente- ¡Hasta a mí me agarró calor con ese auror!

-¡Demelza! –La golpeó en el hombro- Deja de mirarlo, te prohíbo que lo mires con ganas, demasiado tengo con Romilda.

-Lo siento, solo digo la verdad. ¡Está para matarlo!.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quiero cruzarme con él – confesó Ginny automáticamente- Se que no debería, pero quiero hablarle, quiero que me hable y quiero…

-¿No decías que tenía novia, que era un asunto terminado? – dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

-¡Lo sé, pero me puede ese hijo de puta! – sonrieron cómplices.

-No lo insultes pobrecito…- bromeó Demelza. Ginny rió de los nervios.

-¡Quiero violarlo!

-Eres una sexópata sin remedios.- dijo ella divertida.

-¡Hagamos algo! ¡Necesito que me vea! – parecía una nena de quince años.

-Está bien, te acompaño y de paso tanteamos el terreno….- accedió su amiga resignada.

-Vamos al baño, es la excusa perfecta.

-Se darán cuenta que lo hacemos a propósito…

-No, solo quiero verlo por lo menos de lejos…

-No podrás violarlo de lejos – sonrieron - Vamos al toalet – informó Demelza a los presentes.

-¿El _toalet_? ¿Desde cuando le dices _toalet_? – rieron y se levantaron. Fabian se fijó en Demelza con expresión seria, y frunció el entrecejo. Ginny sonrió. Era evidente que algo pasaba entre ellos.

Las dos jóvenes pasaron cerca de Harry y Ron y Ginny miró disimuladamente. Cuando llegó al baño suspiró y lo espiaba detrás de la puerta.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Está hermoso!

-¡Cálmate!

-¡No puedo, no puedo! ¿Viste como toma cerveza?

-¡Como la gente normal toma cerveza!- farfulló Demelza riendo.

-No, es más sensual. Es tan serio, tan varonil…

-Tan pelotudo…

-Si, también.- admitió mirándolo con voracidad.

-Estás loca por él Ginny – la miró sonriendo encantada- Me encanta verte tan enamorada.

-No estoy enamorada – seguía mirándolo- ¡Sigue charlando con Ron! ¡Muero por escuchar esa conversación! ¿Crees que le haya contado algo sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros?

-A ver…- fingió a examinar a Harry- No tiene cara de que la hayan amputado el pene, así que seguramente no le comentó nada…

-Tienes razón – coincidió Ginny- ¡quiero saber qué le dice! ¡Oh, mi amor, está sonriendo! Te juro que le saltaría encima y…

-¡Me imagino!- dijo Demelza- Yo haría lo mismo con Harry Radcliffe…

-Lo sé…

-¡Quiero escuchar la conversación! – insistió.

-¡Qué pesada te pone Potter! Lo lamento, no traje orejas extensibles- dijo Demelza también espiando- En cualquier momento alguna chica se le acercará…

-¡La mato! ¡La mato a cualquiera que se acerque! – saltó Ginny celosa.

-¡No eres su novia!

-¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Es mío y punto!- su interlocutora rió con ganas, ladeando la cabeza para atrás.

-¿Por qué no te acercas a hablarle de una vez? Y terminamos con esta infantilidad…

-No, el no quiere saber nada conmigo. Está con Romilda.- hizo un puchero de niña manteniendo la vista fija en Harry, que traía mala cara.

-¡No lo sabes!

-No iré a hablar con él…

-¡Eres una cabeza dura! Volvamos a la mesa…

-Está bien… tienes razón, esto no tiene sentido..– Suspiró y la interrogó con la mirada.- ¿Por qué no aprovechas con Fabian esta noche?

-No, ¿te volviste loca?

-Aprovecha y…

-Tengo que cerciorarme si hay el caldero está lleno…-entraron una chicas al baño hablando estupideces. Ginny y Demelza torcieron los ojos, haciéndose una mirada graciosa y se retiraron. Apenas salieron del baño, una voz las detuvo…

-¡Gin! – las dos giraron la cabeza.

-Oliver…-lo saludó Ginny estupefacta. _¡Se me juntó el ganado! (1), pensó incómoda. _Se encontraban unos pocos metros de la mesa en donde se encontraban Harry y Ron, pero había tanta gente que era imposible que ellos vieran con quién hablaba. Sin embargo, Ginny estaba nerviosa, si Ron la veía con Oliver, era el fin… ¿a quién intentaba engañar? ¡Si Harry la veía, se moría!

-¿Cómo has estado? – escuchó decir a ese carilindo inepto.

-Muy bien, he estado muy bien- contestó. Demelza le hizo una elocuente mirada.

-Vamos mas allá, las chicas quieren entrar al baño – dijo. Ginny se lo agradeció con un suspiro y los tres se corrieron a un costado, quedando fuera del alcance de las mesas.- Por cierto, hola Wood –agregó sonriendo.

-Que tal Robins.-la saludó por cortesía- He visto que las perseguían los camarógrafos- comentó el chico intentando retenerlas de alguna manera.

-Oh, sí -contestó Demelza- Ahora Ginny y yo somos famosas.

-Me di cuenta porqué lo son, me lo contó el mozo…

-Eres tan inteligente que me voy a caer desmayada...- Wood no le hizo caso al venenoso comentario de Demelza.

-¿Se puede saber porqué no me contaste que eras actriz? – quiso saber el chico mirando a Ginny.

-No lo sabía nadie – mintió ella mirándolo.

-Ah… ¿y si vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas bien?- propuso Wood con claras intenciones. Demelza chascó la lengua, con desagrado, era un oportunista.

Ginny lo miraba, pensativa. Se estaba sintiendo rara, muy rara. Tenía enfrente al hombre que estuvo buscando y esperando durante meses. Y por fin Oliver Wood parecía interesado y desesperado por ella. Sin embargo Ginny no estaba feliz con eso, solo podía sacar una virtud en limpio: Wood era muy buen mozo. Fuera de eso, sus atributos eran invisibles, al menos para ella. Como hombre siempre la hizo sentir miserable, y nunca le prestó la atención que ella añoró durante tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera sintió que el chico le otorgaba un espacio para confesarle su verdadera profesión… No tenía nada que ver con él.

-Yo…- giró el cuello y miró a Demelza con decisión- ¿Me dejas un rato a solas con Oliver? – Su amiga se alarmó sobremanera y Wood hizo una mueca arrogante de triunfo- Necesito decirle unas palabras…- le guiñó un ojo a Demelza para que se quede tranquila.

-¿Estás segura Ginny?

-Segurísima.

-En ese caso… iré a saludar a unos amigos – hizo una sonrisa y se retiró. Se acercó a resueltamente a la mesa de Harry y Ron y al verla, enmudecieron- ¡Vaya, parece que estaban hablando secretos!

-¡Demelza! – Ron se hizo el sorprendido y Harry giró el cuello para mirarlo. La joven contuvo la risa, era evidente que querían disimular.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste con mi hermana?

_A diferencia de tu hermana eres un pésimo actor, _pensó Harry.

-Si, vine con Ginny y el elenco de _Triángulo de Amor.-_ dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Me puedo sentar? – Se sentó y le robó un poco de cerveza a Harry.- Qué callado está el jefe de Aurores…

-¿Triángulo de amor? – dijo Ron confundido.

-La novela en la que tu hermana trabaja- fue Harry quién contestó.

-No se como sabes tanto sobre ella…- Demelza consiguió transformar la risa en una áspera tos ante el comentario de Ron.

-Y yo también formo parte del elenco…-aportó para salvar a Harry que se había puesto rojo, y los dos la miraron sorprendidos- ¿Ginny no les contó? ¡Ahora trabajamos juntas!

-¿Tu también eres actriz? – dijo Ron anonadado.

-En teoría no, pero me di cuenta que es lo mío. – sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo es que empezaste trabajar con Ginny?

-Una larga historia…- miró a Harry y éste esquivó su mirada. _¡Sigue incomodándome Robins y te aseguro que encontraré una excusa para encerrarte en Azkabán!_

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? - _¡Al fin le preguntas lo que necesito saber, Ron!, pensó Harry._

-Resolviendo unos asuntos – Harry se tensó al escuchar la respuesta y la miró casi suplicante… _¡Con que resolviendo unos asuntos! ¡Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando!-_ Asuntos engorrosos...- miró a Harry fijamente.

-¿Qué tan engorrosos? – dijo él nervioso.

-Muy engorrosos. Hasta me atrevería a decir que quizá necesite ayuda.-siseó Demelza con elocuencia. Harry abrió los ojos grandes, alarmado.- Cerca de los baños…

-¿Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo? – dijo Ron enojado- ¿Me están tomando por idiota o qué?

-No, Ron no…- intentó remediar su mejor amigo.

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos? – Concluyó- ¿Es ella la chica de la que me hablaste, Harry?

-¡No!- Saltaron Harry y Demelza con tanta vehemencia que Ron se asustó.

-Tranquilos solo era una teoría…

-Tú y tus teorías…-siseó Harry enojado- Solo tienes la mente podrida…

-¿Y qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué entre tu y Ginny pasa algo? – Harry se atragantó con la cerveza y eso ahogó la fuerte carcajada de Demelza- Tranquilo, se que es imposible – torció los ojos azules, en señal de desagrado- Como si tú y Ginny tuvieran algo que ver, claro…- hizo una risita sarcástica.- NADA tienen en común, nada…

-Como tú y Hermione…- susurró Demelza, pero solo Harry y tosió de nuevo, Ron le golpeó la espalda amistosamente.

-Por supuesto que no tenemos nada que ver…- se apresuró a decir fulminando a la chica con la mirada, ella se encogió de hombros con desfachatez.

-¿Es cierto que el desconocido es Oliver Wood? – preguntó Ron. Demelza abrió los ojos grandes y lanzó una mirada furibunda al jefe de Aurores, quién se desentendió moviendo los hombros.- ¡Ya se todo, no me mientas!- la apuró Ron.

-Si, es cierto- dijo pensando que no tenía sentido ocultarlo.- Pero Ginny ya no está interesada en él…- miró elocuentemente a Harry, que se atragantó.- Ese chico es algo muy engorroso…

Harry automáticamente se puso de pie. _¡Al fin captaste la indirecta Potter!, _pensó Demelza.

-Iré al baño…

-¡Harry!- lo llamó Ron- ¿Dónde vas?

-¡Al baño!- repitió.

-Espera…

-Déjalo Ron, ya viene – dijo Demelza sonriendo.

-Dime la verdad… ¿qué pasa entre Harry y tú? – ella carcajeó, divertida ante la idea de Ron.- ¡No te rías! ¡Confiesa de una vez, Demelza!

-No hay nada Ron, Harry no me gusta… - El celular de Ron vibró encima de la mesa.- Está sonando tu móvil…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Es Hermione!- se asustó- ¡Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa!

-¿Se pelearon?

-Si, discutimos…- se puso de pie- ¡Lo siento, debo irme!

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, desapareció.

**0*0*0**

-Entonces, ¿vamos a tomar algo? – Wood le tomó la mano, pero Ginny se la quitó.

-No, no tengo intención de ir a tomar algo contigo.-

-Pero…

-Quiero sincerarme Oliver, lo necesito.- el se sorprendió. Jamás le había hablado de esa manera tan cortante.

-Dime lo que quieras.- contestó hecho un corderito.

-¿Por qué me buscas? – el abrió los ojos, haciéndose el ofendido- Es una simple pregunta, no me mires así…- dijo crispada

-No entiendo tu pregunta, te busco porque tengo ganas de verte…

-¿Y desde cuándo te acuerdas que existo, Oliver? – lo apuró Ginny corriendo su pelo hacia atrás- Hace meses que yo intento acercarme a ti, salir contigo y solo me ignoras… ¿Qué es lo que cambió en ti?

-Yo… me di cuenta que… eres una gran mujer Ginny- dijo el chico con sinceridad.- He sido un idiota al ignorarte, lo sé. Pero me gustaría que empecemos de cero… - le tomó las manos y ella se sorprendió- Me gustaría conocerte…- Ella bajó las manos con tristeza.

-Hubiera sido de gran utilidad que me digas esto una semana atrás.-dijo dolida- Pero ahora ya no tiene ningún valor… - eso fue un baldazo de agua fría para el joven.

-No te entiendo…

-Es difícil de explicar. Y sería un error hacerlo –dijo suspirando.

-¿Realmente tienes novio? – le preguntó Wood.

-No…- se sinceró Ginny.- No tengo novio…

-No me mientas, se muy bien que hay algo entre Harry Potter y tú.- ella palideció. _¡Es increíble cómo corren los chismes en Londres!, pensó. ¿Cómo mierda lo sabes, Oliver?_

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, Oliver? – indagó severamente.

-No importa cómo me enteré, simplemente lo sé.- dijo alicaído.- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Te has enamorado de él, no?

-Yo…-bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Lo amas? – insistió Wood.

-Amo quién soy cuando estoy con él – dijo entonces Ginny. Wood se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara.- ¿Qué haces? – pero no hizo nada por detenerlo.

-Quiero luchar por ti, Ginny. He sido un imbécil todo este tiempo, pero me gustaría que me des otra oportunidad… lamento mucho haberte herido, linda.-y sin decir más, la besó suavemente. Ginny mantuvo los ojos abiertos… tan abiertos como para ver que Harry, le devolvía una mirada rota por encima del hombro de Oliver. Automáticamente lo empujó, separando sus labios y cortando el contacto. - ¿Qué haces infeliz? ¡No te di pie para que hagas eso!

-Yo… - Harry se dio vuelta y empezó a alejarse

-¡Maldita sea! – Ginny atinó a irse pero Oliver la tomó del brazo.

-Ginny, quiero que sepas que…

-¡Suéltame inútil! ¡No vuelvas hablarme mientras vivas!

Sin decir nada más, empezó a alejarse para buscar a Harry entre la multitud. Vio su camisa blanca que brillaba y se guiaba por eso para no perderlo de vista, pero resultaba difícil, el auror se estaba alejando a grandes zancadas, empujando a toda la gente del bar con odio. Ginny también hizo lo mismo y a una moza se le cayó el contenido de la bandeja por su culpa. Siguió adelante sin pedir disculpas, hasta que por fin lo alcanzó, abriendo la puerta de salida del bar. En una fracción de segundo, por detrás los vidrios, Ginny vislumbró como el viento hamacaba la escarcha proveyendo un espectáculo melancólico a la húmeda calle.

-¡Harry! – le gritó para detenerlo. El se dio vuelta sorprendido de escuchar esa voz, y la miró de arriba abajo. Le dedicó una entumecida mirada que la supo amedrentar.

-Ginevra…- la saludó fríamente.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Me iba, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.- le espetó de mal modo.

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

-No, estoy apurado… - y atravesó la puerta de Las Brujas hablan mal de los magos.

-¡Espera!- A pesar que estaba completamente desabrigada para salir, lo siguió mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para soportar el frío. Harry la sintió caminar atrás suyo por la calle y se giró mirándola severamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¡Te vas a congelar! – soltó y no pudo evitar sonar preocupado.

-No me importa, quiero que me escuches – estaba tiritando de frío.- Por favor, entremos, escúchame un momento…

-No tienes que explicarme nada. Tu misma lo dijiste…fue solo un polvo.-Ginny se estremeció, pero las palabras le dolieron más a él que a ella. ¡Era una masoquista! Vio como sus ojos almendrados brillaban y se arrepintió.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dijiste? – mugió aún temblando.

-Solo repito lo que tú dijiste hace unos días – dijo para justificarse.

-No, Harry…-dijo temblando.- Quiero que sepas que yo…

-¿Qué me vas a decir, a ver? – la apuró Harry impaciente..

-Yo…cuando estuvimos juntos yo…

-¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡No me recuerdes que te fuiste de la casa porque te arrepentiste! –suplicó encabritado.

-¡No me arrepentí de nada!

-¡Seguro!- dijo con sarcasmo- ¡Se nota que estás feliz con el error de acostarte con alguien a quién no soportas!

-¡Estás muy errado, Harry!- dijo desesperada, temblando de frío- ¡Y si fue un error me alegro que haya ocurrido! ¡Me equivocaría otra vez! – el tragó en seco al escuchar esas palabras. Pero después se le vino una imagen que lo atormentó: ella besándose con Wood y eso le hizo ver que no estaba siendo sincera.

-¡No pienso hacer el papel de pelotudo en un mierdoso triángulo de amor! ¡Eso pasa en la novela que protagonizas! ¡Despierta esto es la realidad Ginny! – gritó enfurecido.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! – Lo cortó, tiritando de frío.

-¡No te creo nada!

-Vuelve al bar Ginevra, no hagas esperar a tu novio.

-¡No es mi novio! – pero apenas podía hablar, estaba muerta de frío. Harry bufó y una mota de humo salió de su boca, se quitó el abrigo y se lo colocó sobre sus hombros.- No lo hagas, morirás de frío tú…

-Quédatelo, después me lo devuelves…- se giró para no sucumbir a esa mirada y empezó a caminar.

-Harry escúchame…- lo siguió y se puso enfrente de él para detenerlo.

-Déjame pasar…

-No hasta que me escuches…

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Te vi besándote con ese idiota, Ginny!- explotó rojo de furia.

-¡Lo que viste fue un error! ¡Juro que tiene una explicación!

-No, no lo fue. ¡Lo estabas besando! ¡No me tomes por idiota!- gritó celoso.

-¡Entre Oliver y yo no hay nada! – Se impuso Ginny desesperada- ¡Él ya no me interesa! ¡Te lo juro!

-¡No te creo nada, sigues pensando en él! ¡Pero tampoco tengo derecho a reclamártelo, es tu problema no el mío!

-¡Harry por favor, no seas idiota!

-¡NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA!

-¡TE COMPORTAS COMO TAL! – Dijo desesperada.- ¡ESCÚCHAME UN MOMEN…!

-¡TE VI BESÁNDOTE CON ÉL GINNY!- Dijo Harry enojado- ¿CÓMO CREES QUE ME CAYÓ A MI ESO?

-¡EL FUE QUIÉN ME BESÓ! ¡TE LO JURO!

-NO SEAS CÍNICA, TÚ LO PERMITISTE. ¿PIENSAS QUE SOY CIEGO?

-Oliver no me interesa…-dijo a punto de llorar- pero si quieres usarlo como pretexto para alejarte de mi no lo impediré…

-¿Qué idiotez estás diciendo? ¡Yo no quiero usar nada para alejarme! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

-¡No mientas! Es evidente que…- mientras tanto iba pensando en llorar quizá eso lo ablandaba un poco.

-¡La que se alejó de mi fuiste tú! ¡Y sin ninguna explicación!

-¿No te preguntaste por qué me alejé de ti?

-¡PORQUE NO TE INTERESO!- Contestó resentido- ¡Ya me di cuenta de eso!

-¡No digas pavadas! Yo no me alejé de ti por eso…

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué te alejaste?

-Es obvio, ¿no? Porque tienes…- el celular de Harry sonó con una canción particular, pero él ni miró la pantalla, a pesar de tenerlo en la mano.

_Ha sido divertido me equivocaría otra vez_

_Quisiera haber querido lo que no he sabido querer._

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Atiende! – chilló histérica.

-No atenderé, dime porqué mierda te fuiste así de la casa el otro día.

_Soñaré solo porque me he quedado dormido._

_No voy a despertarme porque salga el sol…_

_-_¡DIME PORQUÉ TE FUISTE!

-¡Atiende!

_Ya se llorar una vez por cada vez que río_

_No se restar tu mitad a mi corazón._

-¡Te estoy diciendo que atiendas, no soporto esa música!

-¡No contestaré el maldito teléfono hasta que no me digas porqué te fuiste!

-¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Se muy bien que no contestas porque es una de tus zorras! – en ese momento dejó de sonar, pero ninguno de los dos lo notó, sumido en la discusión.

-¡Deja de fantasear Ginevra, no tengo ninguna zorra en mi vida!

-¡No soy tan tonta como parezco! ¡Se muy bien lo mentiroso que eres, Potter!- gritó encolerizada.

-Ya dejó de sonar, ahora dime porqué mierda te fuiste sin dejarme decirte lo que quería decirte…- Ginny lo miró, el corazón le latía a mil por horas.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Quería decirte que…

_Ha sido divertido me equivocaría otra vez_

_Quisiera haber querido lo que no he sabido querer._

El teléfono había vuelto a sonar, Ginny pegó un alarido de impaciencia.

-¡ATIENDE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ A ESA MALDITA ZORRA!

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-¡ATIENDE, O LO ROMPERÉ A PEDAZOS!

Harry refunfuñó y miró la pantalla. Se estremeció sobremanera, era el ministro de la magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Tengo que atender- se excusó nervioso.

-¡Muy bien, por fin lo entiendes!- escupió Ginny- ¿Sabes qué?

-Espera que hablo y…

-¡Vete a la mierda! – se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el bar- ¡Y olvídate de tu abrigo Potter, es mío!

Sin decir más, entró a _Las brujas hablan mal de los magos_, dando un portazo y haciendo que los vidrios se golpearan peligrosamente.

-¡HOLA!- Atendió Harry de mal modo.

-¡Harry! ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Por qué me gritas?

-Lo siento Kingsley, ¿por qué mierda me llamas un sábado a las doce de la noche? – tembló de frío, esa yegua lo había dejado desprotegido.

_-¿Por qué? Pues estoy con el Auror Philip Dalwish y tiene una pista sobre paradero de Lucius Malfoy._

-¿Me estás cargando, no? ¿Es una broma, verdad?

_-¿Estás temblando, Harry?_ - preguntó Kingsley extrañado.

-Si ¡estoy en la calle!

_-¿Y por qué no te abrigaste? ¡Hace ocho grados bajo cero!_

-¡Me robaron el abrigo!

-_¿Quién? ¿Estás con la pelirroja?_

_-_¿Cómo sabes tu…? – Gesticuló una mueca asesina- ¡MATARÉ A DALWISH!- Su voz resonó en la calle.

-_Te felicito, Philip me comentó que es una chica muy atractiva…- se reía el ministro._

-¡Cuando lo agarre lo mato a ese anormal! – vociferó Harry enfadado.

_-¿Tu novia te robó el abrigo?_

-¡No es mi novia! –Farfulló enojado- ¡Explícame como ese engendro logró hacer algo útil!

_-¡No lo llames así, pobre!_-decía con conmiseración el Ministro de la Magia- _¡Ha hecho un trabajo sensacional, Harry, tenemos las coordenadas! _

_-_¿Cómo es que sabe donde está Malfoy?

-_Todo empezó a causa de un error…- _Harry se estremeció, ya la palabra era un mal augurio.

_-_La vida de ese gusano es un error… ¿por qué no me llamó a mí? ¿Se volvió loco o qué?

_-Me llamó a mí porque tú no contestas su celular desde que desactivó el código C…_

-¡Ah si! ¡Dile que aún le debo unos buenos golpes por ser tan imbécil!

_-No te enojes, Harry, ven al cuartel ya mismo y te lo contaremos todo.- _Harry le cortó, tras un gruñido.

-¡Cartón lleno, ahora resulta que Dalwish sirve para algo y se gana puntos con el ministro! ¡Encima le dice atractiva a Ginny! ¡Pendejo de mierda! –con un movimiento, desapareció.

Ginny atravesaba el pasillo de la entrada, y llegó a la mesa donde estaba reunido el elenco de Triángulo de amor, con una expresión furiosa en el rostro. ¡Maldito sea ese auror! ¡Lo llamaba Romilda Vane y él, muy campante, la atendía! Vio a Demelza esperándola con una expresión asustadiza. Su amiga se levantó para abordarla antes que llegue a la mesa y así, tener más privacidad.

-¡Gin! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué pasó con Wood? ¿Te encontraste con Harry? – indagó atropelladamente.

-Si, me encontré con Potter. –Confirmó Ginny de mal humor- ¡Es un maldito imbécil!- gruñó mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Demelza la miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué haces con ese abrigo? – Dijo riendo- ¡Te queda enorme!

-Es de él… ¡de Harry!- dijo por la cara de confusión que ponía ella- ¡se lo devolveré chamuscado, te lo juro!

-¡Estás loca!–Ginny resopló-. ¿Por qué te dio su abrigo? ¡Explícate porque no entiendo nada!

-Se enojó, discutimos afuera del bar… y yo tenía frío – su voz se ablandó al recordar el momento- ¡Hasta cuando discutimos es tierno! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Me juega sucio ese…!

-Tranquila, y cuéntame porqué se enojó el jefe de Aurores.

-El idiota de Oliver me besó y Harry nos vio… ¡mi mala suerte es increíble!

-¿Te besaste con Oliver? – dijo reprobatoriamente.- ¡Eres una…!

-Me tomó desprevenida- Demelza frunció el entrecejo- ¡Está bien, dejé que me besara! ¡Lo necesitaba para confirmar mis certezas!

-¿Qué certezas? – Ginny rodó los ojos- ¡Habla de una vez!

-No me pasa nada con él, solo era un capricho – dijo consternada- Fui tan idiota…

-¡Al fin lo entiendes! –se alegró Demelza con un dejo de exasperación- ¿Qué pasó con Potter? ¿Le explicaste que solo fue un simple beso?

-No me creyó nada, y después… ¡ahhh, fui una tonta! ¡Yo explicándole cómo fueron las cosas y él hablando con esa…!- farfulló llena de bronca- Le sonó el móvil, estoy segura que era Romilda…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La atendió?

-¡Si, cuando vio que era ella contestó el llamado!- se le empañaron los ojos- ¡Maldita sea!

-Ginny a lo mejor era algo de trabajo…-sugirió Demelza.

-¡No! ¡Era ella, su amorcito! –Respiró hondo- ¡Basta, no sigamos hablando de ese desgraciado! ¡Vamos a consolarnos con el alcohol!

-Está bien… pidamos más cervezas.

-Oye, ¿y mi hermano? – dijo Ginny acordándose de él repentinamente.

-Se fue hace un rato porque Hermione lo llamó… y él estaba muy asustado.

-¿Asustado?

-Parece que discutió con Hermione. – Ginny adoptó una expresión de preocupación.

-Debería llamarla y preguntarle que pasó.

-Ahora no Ginny, es tardísimo y despertarás a Rose.

-Tienes razón.

-Pidamos las cervezas, lo necesito yo también. – soltó Demelza.

-¿Por qué?

-Fabian se puso a hablar con una periodista.-dijo con tristeza y lo señaló con la mirada. Ginny abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¡Me va a escuchar!- pero Demelza la tomó del brazo.

-No le digas nada… es un hombre libre, tiene derecho a… -suspiró resignada- ¡pidamos las cervezas!

-Odio a los hombres, ¿te lo comenté? – dijo Ginny mientras hacía seña al mozo.

Harry llegó al Cuartel con rabia contenida. El imbécil de Philip Dalwish solo conseguía aflorar esa faceta de él, aunque solía enojarse bastante seguido. Entró a su oficina bruscamente y se encontró con que el ministro, estaba sentado en su sillón. El novato, sentado en la butaca en frente su escritorio, lo miró asustado y se puso automáticamente de pie.

-Señor…

-Dalwish- espetó Harry.

-Hola Harry – intervino el ministro- Tenemos grandes avances en la investigación gracias a este joven…

-¿Ah si? - dijo escéptico.

-Señor yo…

-Explícame como sabes el paradero de Lucius…

-Aún no lo sabemos –aclaró el ministro con calma y se levantó para dejarle el sillón a Harry. El lo tomó enseguida y Kingsley se sentó al lado de Dalwish- Lamentamos haberte usurpado tu despacho Harry.

-No hay problema, pero será mejor que vayan al grano.

-Dalwish, cuéntale la historia…- el joven bufó insolentemente.

-¿Otra vez? – dijo exasperado.

-¡Es necesario!- bramó el ministro impaciente.

-Está bien… Resulta que…

_Philip Dalwish entraba a un bar con aspecto deprimido. Se sentó en la barra, en una butaca. Su frustración laboral era irresoluta. Había cometido un grave error activando un peligroso código, que puso en riesgo la vida de la testigo principal en la causa Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley. ¡Era un inútil, Potter razón! Pidió un trago de whisky y lo bebió como si no hubiera un mañana. A su lado, se sentó un joven que aparentaba unos años más que él y también, el mismo aspecto alicaídol. Philip lo miró curiosamente, la discreción no era lo suyo._

_-Ahogando penas en alcohol – comentó el joven simpáticamente._

_-Algo así.- dijo Dalwish dando otro sorbo al whisky- ¿Y tú?_

_-Estoy harto de mi jefe… ¡es un pesado! _

_-¿De verdad? – Se sorprendía Dalwish- ¡A mi me pasa lo mismo!_

_-No sé para qué me esfuerzo tanto, si al final jamás lo reconoce. Se que cometo errores pero…_

_-Son soberbios y agrandados. ¡Así son los jefes!- farfulló Philip enojado._

_-Si, es verdad…_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- quiso saber el novato._

_-Theodore Nott – sonrió el viejo. Philip parpadeó, estupefacto- ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta mi nombre?_

_-Es que…- ¡Era el mortífago secuaz de Lucius Malfoy! ¡Era un asesino de muggles! Y por supuesto era un idiota, le había revelado su identidad sin resistencia- Nada, me solamente… me extrañó que nos pase lo mismo… un gusto, soy… Philip…Philip Rockwood.- mintió patéticamente._

_-El gusto es mío, joven… creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigos- sonrió.- ¿Vienes seguido a este bar?_

_-Si, vivo cerca.- tenía que retenerlo como sea, tenía que averiguar dónde vivía.- ¿Y tú?_

_-También vivo aquí en Callejón Diagon…_

-¿Te dio la dirección? – lo interrumpió Harry con impaciencia.

-No, pero me dio su móvil y podemos rastrearlo – Harry abrió los ojos grandes- ¿Qué?

-¿Le pediste el móvil a un hombre? – dijo anonadado.

-Yo…- Philip enrojeció.

-¿Cómo es que ese tipo no pensó que eras gay?- Kingsley carraspeó- ¡Lo siento, debo preguntarlo!- miró al auror novato detenidamente- pero ahora que lo pienso, no sé si quiero saber los detalles…-hizo una cara de asco.

-¡Cómo se le ocurre! ¡Ese hombre jamás pensó que yo soy gay!- dijo avergonzado- De hecho, no lo soy…

-No sería nada malo si lo fueras – zanjó el ministro y a Harry se le revolvió el estómago, de solo imaginarse Kingsley y Dalwish… sacudió la cabeza con repulsión- Pero no estamos aquí para discutir la identidad sexual de nadie, sino para rastrear ese teléfono y planear una misión…

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo rastrearon o no? ¡No necesitan mi aprobación para eso!

-Nott tiene el móvil apagado – dijo el ministro.- Y bueno la señal es un poco mala…

-¿Para eso me hicieron venir hasta aquí?– rezongó Harry molesto. Se sentía abrumado, su mente se había quedado en Ginny, en su vestido de princesa, en sus facciones y no en esa oficina con el pesado de Kingsley y el inútil de Dalwish, que justo se le ocurría ser útil en el momento más inoportuno.- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, ya que todos los circuitos están apagados por seguridad…

-Soy el ministro, yo mismo podría…

-¡No trabajaré un sábado en la noche!- saltó Harry indignado. Los otros se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo Harry? Parece que no te importara atrapar a Lucius Malfoy…

-¡No digas pavadas, claro que me importa Kingsley!

-Lo que pasa es que mi jefe está pensando en esa exuberante pelirroja…- Harry lo miró amenazante- ¡Es la verdad!- dijo Dalwish, envalentonado por la presencia y el apoyo del ministro.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No tienes porqué ventilar mis asuntos aquí!

-¿Están hablando de Ginny, verdad? – dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa enorme- ¿Sales con ella, Harry?

-Me voy, el lunes vamos a planear la misión si es que Nott no te descubre antes.

-¡Perdón, estoy hablando con el rey del misterio!- se enojaba Dalwish- ¡Cuando fuiste a investigar a tu noviecita no averiguaste nada tampoco!

-¿De qué hablan? – dijo el ministro desorientado.

-¡Cállate Dalwish! ¡Contigo hablaré severamente el lunes!-espetó Harry- ¡Y ahora me largo de aquí!- tomó sus llaves y se fue dando un portazo estruendoso. Kingsley y el novato se miraron.

-Como que estaba algo enojado, ¿no? – comentó el Ministro apenado.

Los días subsiguientes pasaron rápido… Harry y Ginny no volvieron a tener contacto en esas últimas tres semanas. Faltaban dos días para el debut de Triángulo de amor y la ansiedad de todo el elenco iba en aumento. Rita Skeeter estaba más insoportable y meticulosa de lo normal, y ladraba a cualquiera que se atrevía a replicarle. Como consecuencia, Ginny estaba completamente inmersa en su trabajo, junto con su mejor amiga, intentando desempeñar bien el papel de villana y así no darle más excusas a Rita para seguir molestando. Sin embargo, en sus ratos libres padecía una enorme angustia. Sólo Demelza estaba al tanto que dormía abrazada al abrigo de Harry, mientras lo extrañaba por las noches. Era tan cabeza dura, no podía consigo misma, no podía doblegarse a llamarlo, ni a mostrarse débil frente a ese auror. No podía exponerse así, ya había sufrido demasiado a causa de Wood. Cabe destacar que éste último también insistió con varios llamados telefónicos. Ginny no atendió ninguno, era insoportable ese chico. No podía creer lo irónico que podía llegar a ser el destino, antes hubiera dado la vida porque Oliver le preste atención, y ahora solo deseaba que se haga humo ese pelotudo.

Esa mañana despertó sobresaltada, antes que suene el despertador. La noche anterior había comido un montón junto a Demelza, porque ella decía sabiamente que para curar un corazón roto había que destruir el hígado. Por supuesto que no le costó mucho lograr ese objetivo; Ginny normalmente tenía un hambre voraz, y ahora que estaba triste, se había multiplicado como consecuencia, su hígado se encontraba a la miseria. Sintió una asquerosa punzada en el estómago… y decidió levantarse. La posición horizontal no ayudaba para nada. Su cuerpo tiritó por el frío de noviembre. Se puso de pie, mareada. Su amiga dormía en la cama de al lado, con la boca abierta. Ginny la miró y sonrió divertida. Por su expresión, Demelza parecía un hipopótamo con sed.

Se dirigió hacia el baño resueltamente. Debía tomar una poción para sentirse mejor o ese no sería un día productivo bajo ningún concepto. Se sentó en el inodoro y miró detenidamente sus bragas con el entrecejo fruncido. De repente se estremeció. Terminó de orinar, se secó sus partes íntimas con papel higiénico, presionó el botón para que se vaya el fluido, mientras subía el pantalón del pijama. Se acercó al espejo, que le devolvió una expresión alarmada. Casi corrió hacia a la habitación y empezó a revolver los cajones con vehemencia, tirando en su cama todo lo que, al parecer, no era lo que buscaba. Encendió la luz y eso fue suficiente para despertar a Demelza, quién farfulló, quejosa.

-Ginny…- dijo con voz ronca- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – miró la hora- ¡Recién son las seis menos cuarto!

-Lo siento Del – dijo con voz trémula- Debo buscar… - siguió revolviendo el cajón con las manos temblorosas.

Demelza se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos, sin darle importancia. Después se levantó, se fue a lavar los dientes. Cuando regresó en la habitación descubrió que Ginny era un manojo de nervios. Seguía buscando algo en los cajones y la habitación era un terrible lío, una montaña de cosas cubría la desarmada catrera. Ella había sacado todos los cajones de la cómoda… y Demelza terminó de alarmarse.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa?

-¡Nada!- dijo colorada de exasperación - ¡Estoy buscando algo importante!

-Si, ya veo. Parece que pasó un huracán en tu habitación.

-¡Es importante Demelza!- recalcó de mal modo.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Mi agenda.- dijo Ginny apremiante- Color negra, tapa de cuero… ¿la viste? – siguió buscando sin mirarla.

-No, no la vi… no vivo contigo – su amiga farfulló algo que no se entendió- ¿Para qué la quieres?

-Tengo que consultar algo… ¿por qué soy tan desordenada? – se lamentó con autocrítica- ¡Nunca encuentro las cosas! – Demelza la miraba algo alarmada.

-Tu madre tiene razón, deberías ordenarte más – buscó su ropa y se vistió.- Por otro lado, será mejor que te vistas, tenemos que ir a grabar las escenas del capítulo…

-¡No iré a ningún lado hasta que no encuentre la maldita agenda! – gritó furiosa. Demelza abrió los ojos grandes, se estaba comportando demasiado extraño.

-¿Se puede saber para que quieres la agenda? – preguntó ya harta. Ginny la miró a los ojos y tragó saliva- ¿Qué te ocurre Ginny? Te noto muy preocupada…

-Yo… -se le aguaron los ojos- Demelza…

-¡Dilo de una vez, me estás poniendo nerviosa!- apremió su mejor amiga.

-Tengo un atraso.-soltó Ginny por fin. Su interlocutora palideció.

-¿Qué? – dijo alarmada- ¿Cómo dijiste?

-¡Necesito la agenda, Demelza!- farfulló Ginny- ¡Necesito saber cuándo me vino la última vez, no lo recuerdo!

-¿Me estás cargando, Ginny? –dijo severamente- ¿Te cuidaste cuando te acostaste con Potter?

-¡Claro que sí!- se apresuró a contestar. Demelza se calmó y se le notó en la cara.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada? –quiso saber, confundida.

-No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento.- mugió angustiada.

-Ginny deben ser los nervios- dijo calmada- Por el debut de Triángulo de amor, y todo lo que estás viviendo con Potter…

-Si, pero… -suspiró- Tienes razón, no debo sugestionarme, tienes razón…

-El atraso continuará si te pones más nerviosa, Ginny- le dio un golpecito en el hombro para reconfortarla- Lo mejor será que ordenes este desastre y te vistas. ¿Te parece?

-Está bien, tienes razón. –lo repetía para sentirse más segura-Pondré esta recámara en condiciones…

Sin embargo Ginny no mejoró su humor. Desayunaron en silencio y Demelza la miraba intentando interpretar su expresión sombría. La pelirroja estaba preocupada, dijera lo que dijera Demelza, ella conocía su cuerpo y nunca tuvo un atraso en su vida debido a los nervios. _Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Ginny, no debes preocuparte. _Respiró hondo tras tragar la tercera medialuna y se levantó torpemente.

-Nos vamos…- Demelza, viendo que lo mejor era no replicar, accedió a levantarse y tomar su bolso para salir del departamento.

Iban caminando tranquilamente por la calle, acudiendo a al callejón más discreto para desaparecer sin que los muggles la vieran. En ese momento no estaba nevando pero hacía un frío terrible. A Ginny se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, y sintió una extraña sensación. Se giró para mirar hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. Su percepción había fallado. En esas semanas, desde hacía días, cada vez que estaba en la calle se sentía vigilada. Aunque tal vez solo era una sensación. Sin embargo, durante una fracción de segundo, le pareció ver a un hombre, pero seguramente era una ilusión óptica.

-¿Por qué miras tanto? – quiso saber Demelza.

-Nada, hace días que siento que nos siguen.-contestó Ginny tensa.

-¿Quién podría seguirnos? – sonrió su amiga con calma.

-No lo sé, pero me siento…vigilada– suspiró.

-Estás paranoica.

-Siento que alguien nos sigue.- Demelza rodó los ojos.

-¿Sigues preocupada por el atraso?

-No.- mintió ella sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento. Demelza se frenó y la miró a los ojos.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Es tardísimo, debemos ir a grabar!

-No antes de que me digas la verdad… ¿te cuidaste con Potter o no?

-Si…- dijo colorada.

-Ginny…

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo a punto de quebrarse y su amiga se alarmó- ¡Me cuidé, sí! Pero…

-¡Suéltalo de una vez!

-Estuvimos juntos dos veces nada más… y la segunda…-tragó saliva, estaba angustiada y preocupada- sin protección… -los ojos de su amiga se salieron de las órbitas

-¿Cómo? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

-¡Acabó afuera! – Se excusó Ginny rápidamente- ¡Fue solo la puntita! – ninguna de las dos rió.

-¿La puntita? ¿Acabó afuera? – dijo Demelza crispada- ¿Hiciste un curso para ser pelotuda o es tu mejor talento?

-¡Lo sé! Se que soy una reverenda…

-¿Acaso no te enteraste que con el líquido preseminal puedes quedar embarazada?

-¡Si! – Ginny sollozó.- Pero las posibilidades que eso ocurra son remotas, no puede ser…

-¡Ginny eres una irresponsable! ¿Desde cuándo cometes este tipo de errores? – dijo Demelza, que estaba muy colorada a causa del terror. Ginny sollozó peor.

-Yo… no sé, tengo miedo. Pero no puede ser, no puedo estar… -no terminó la frase.

-¿Cuánto tienes de atraso? – dijo su amiga, poniéndose en papel de madre de preocupada.

-Creo que una semana… no lo sé certeramente, ya sabes que no encontré la maldita agenda.

-Es muy poco para hacer una prueba de embarazo.

-¡No haré ninguna prueba! ¡No estoy embarazada! – negó rotundamente Ginny.

-¡Si la harás, maldita idiota! – la regañó Demelza.

-No lo entiendes, no entiendes como me… Harry se corta el miembro si supiera que…

-Deja de tartamudear, haremos una prueba mágica, esas no fallan.

-No quiero…

-¡Si! ¡Y si llega a dar positivo llamarás al ignorante con el que te acostaste y le dirás la situación!- apremió Demelza firmemente.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿No te das cuenta? – dijo susceptible. Ella ablandó su expresión.

-Lo siento amiga – la abrazó- Estoy tan asustada como tú… iremos a hacer una prueba después de la grabación, ¿te parece?

-Si, tienes razón. Gracias por acompañarme en este momento.- se abrazaron otra vez.

**0*0*0**

Harry estaba en su oficina, esperando informes importantes. La misión para atrapar a Malfoy aún no se había resuelto. Debían esperar que Dalwish recopile más información. Aparentemente, el móvil de Nott estaba protegido mediante magia avanzada y no pudo ser rastreado con tanta facilidad. Bufó mientras leía los últimos informes de los novatos, que se mostraron bastante incómodos cuando supieron que Dalwish se estaba ganando puntos con él y con el Ministro de la Magia. Claro que ellos no sabían que Harry solo quería pegarles unas buenas patadas en el trasero por atrevido e inútil.

La particularidad, de ese último tiempo es que por primera vez en su vida, Harry no le interesaba tanto atrapar magos peligrosos. La razón tenía nombre y apellido. No dejaba de pensar en esa pelirroja ni un minuto, no le daba tregua ni en sueños. Había tenido que vencer el impulso de buscarla, pero el recuerdo de verla besándose con Oliver se lo había impedido totalmente. Su orgullo estaba primero, y Harry Potter jamás se había arrastrado por una mujer, y ésta no sería ninguna excepción. Pero ya se estaba desesperando, hasta pensó en buscarla con la patética excusa de que le devuelva su abrigo. Luego comprendió que no podía hacer semejante papel ridículo y desistió totalmente. Ron y Hermione lo notaban muy raro, y ya no dudaban que una mujer era la responsable de su estado. Apropósito de ellos, su situación había mejorado. Sin embargo su mejor amigo durmió en el sillón hasta la semana anterior, cuando el enojo de Hermione mermó y le permitió dormir con ella, siempre y cuando no se atreva a hacerle una caricia. Sonrió al recordar los detalles. Esos dos no cambiaban más.

Durante esas tres semanas, Harry fue atosigado por Valery Trelaweney con todo tipo de consejos imprescindibles según la adolescente. Ella insistía en que vaya a buscar a Ginny y hable con ella sobre la situación. Decía que estaba por pasar algo muy importante para los dos, y que en caso de no ir a buscarla, podía perderla para siempre. Harry no quería hacerle caso, pero lo cierto es que esa muchacha había demostrado que, en algunas ocasiones, valía la pena tomarla en serio. Sin embargo, el muy testarudo, no dio el brazo a torcer. Valery, muy ofendida le hablaba con monosílabos y escupía indirectas cuando llevaba su café matinal. En ese momento Harry comprendió que prefería que lo atosigue. No soportaba que esa chica lo trate mal, muy en el fondo se dio cuenta que algún tipo de aprecio le tenía.

-Potter – justamente Valery entró en su despacho con cara de tener un terrible mal humor- Te están buscando.

-¿Quién? – dijo sin interés.

-El señor Dagobert Crowly. – Harry levantó la cabeza.

-¿Dagobert? – se sorprendió él.- ¿A esta hora?

-Si, dice que es importante.

-Hazlo pasar. – Valery se retiró y Harry la escuchó invitar a ese hombre a estar en su despacho. El hombre entró, dubitativo, con cara de preocupación.- Dagobert, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Perdón que haya venido hasta el Cuartel Harry…

-Se supone que deberías estar cuidando a Ginny.

-Es que surgió un imprevisto- dijo el hombre- Usted me dijo que lo mantenga informado de todo lo que le pase a Ginevra y… - Harry se puso de pie asustado.

-¿Le ocurrió algo malo? – balbuceó con terror.

-No… o eso creo.

-¡Explícate, me estás poniendo nervioso!

-Escuché una conversación muy confusa, Harry – dijo el viejo sin amedrentarse- Ginevra hablaba con su mejor amiga… no recuerdo bien como se llama.

-¡Demelza! – urgió Harry.

-¡Esa misma! – lo señaló con vehemencia.- Hablaban de un tema bastante…

-¿Qué es lo que oíste? –lo apremió desesperado- ¡Ve al grano!

-Escuché que Ginevra tenía un atraso…- Harry frunció el entrecejo y se sentó muy tranquilo.

-¿Un atraso? Está un poco loca, pero no, retrasada no es…- sonrió, disfrutando de sentirse estúpido a causa de esa mujer.

-Eres idiota, ¿verdad? – dijo Dagobert, y su jefe lo miró mal- Ginevra tiene un atraso… con su período.- Harry palideció- Al parecer, tiene sospechas de embarazo…

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó.- No, no puede ser…

-Te juro, escuché muy bien. Ya sabes, las orejas extensibles son bastante…

-¿Estás seguro Dagobert? ¡Dime la verdad, esto tiene que ser una broma!

-¡No! Hablo en serio, es lo que escuché.-dijo serio- Está muy angustiada, tiene miedo, y su amiga la consoló…

-No puede ser… - ¿Ginny iba a tener un hijo de Oliver Wood? La había perdido para siempre….- No puede ser… es una pesadilla, ella no puede esperar un hijo con…

-Su amiga le dijo que sería prudente hacer una prueba de embarazo. Además hablaron de ti.-Harry se estremeció.

-¿De mi? – El corazón le latía fuerte.- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

-Si, Demelza le dijo a Ginevra que tenía que contarte a ti lo que le estaba pasando, porque tú también eras responsable… porque el error lo habían cometido los dos…- el guardaespaldas sonrió.- Ya te imaginarás qué tipo de error hablaban… -agregó divertido.

-¿Mío? Entonces… ¿Es mío? ¿Mío? – hilvanó a duras penas, pero el color había vuelto a su rostro. Un calor originado en el pecho se extendió recorriendo toda su fisonomía, la sangre se agolpó en el centro de su corazón.-Mío…

-Yo creo que…- pero el jefe de Aurores ya se había levantado de su sitio y había tomado su abrigo.- ¿Dónde diablos vas?

-A hablar con Ginny…- dijo inexcusable- necesito saber la verdad.- y se retiró a pasos agigantados.

* * *

Notas:

**(1) "Se me junto el ganado" es una expresión argentina, para decir que metafóricamente que hay dos chicos que te gustan en un mismo lugar y que estás en aprietos por eso. Ok, la expliqué como el culo, pero creo que por el contexto se entiende.**

**En efecto, se puede quedar embarazada con el líquido preseminal. Las posibilidades son remotes, según lo que leí, pero es posible. ¡Tengan cuidado muchachas y muchachos! pero más las muchachas... si yo lo hubiera sabido no tendría a mi hijito... jajajaja ¡estoy bromeando claramente ehhh!**

**Para mi gusto, la frase del capítulo es la de demelza: ¿solo la puntita? ¿hiciste un curso de pelotuda o es tu mejor talento? jajajajaajaja**

**Dejaré adelantos por redes sociales, Pottershop1 en twitter y joanne pottershop en face.**

**Los dejo, espero ansiosamente sus opiniones. **

**Joanne.**

**pD: no quedan muchos capítulos, sepanlo!**


	10. Hache de amor

_**Hola linduras! Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron dejando un comentario en el capitulo anterior... Especialmente gracias Gise ! **_

_**Bueno, los dejo leer! es cortito no me maten! **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Hache de amor**_

Dagobert quedó muy sorprendido por la huida de su jefe. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a darle el informe detallado sobre los movimientos de Ginevra Weasley, que el auror ya había salido a pedirle explicaciones. Sonrió, al parecer Potter estaba muy interesado en esa pelirroja. Cualquier otro en su lugar no daría la cara… Se estiró en su asiento, la actitud de Harry lo favorecía porque ahora él podría descansar de su trabajo, esperándolo ya que no había recibido instrucciones. No obstante su tranquilidad no duró mucho porque la secretaria de Harry Potter se inmiscuyó en la oficina arrastrando una típica expresión insolente. Valery miró a Dagobert con sus examinadores ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué el jefe de aurores te dejó hablando solo?- dijo exagerando el gesto de preocupación. Dagobert suspiró, esa chica era demasiado vehemente como para exasperar a cualquiera- Harry salió despavorido de la oficina…

-Me temo que tuvo que ir cerciorarse de algo que cambiará su vida para siempre.-informó tranquilo el guardaespaldas.

-¡Diablos!- farfulló la adolescente- ¡Se debe haber enterado del atraso!

Dagobert quedó sorprendido por la abultada información que esa muchacha poseía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Eso forma parte de un informe confidencial!- saltó preocupado. Ella le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Soy experta en materia de adivinación, lo heredé de mi tía – dijo con una ligera sonrisa, que enseguida borró- Todo indica que el señor Potter será padre… ¡qué emoción! Esto revolucionará al mundo mágico…

-¡Qué dices! Todavía no hay nada confirmado niña – dijo Dagobert torciendo los ojos.

-Yo tengo mis certezas. –Contestó en un tonito misterioso- Las cartas me pidieron que no intervenga en el destino. Me dijeron que debo mantener mi boca cerrada… me pregunto a que se refieren con eso… porque yo no he hablado con nadie sobre todo lo que sé.- decía más para sí misma. Su interlocutor la miraba como si estuviese loca- Saturno muy cerca de Venus, parece que habrá choque de planetas…

-No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que hablas.-dijo cortante.

-No tiene importancia… -descartó con la mano y después lo miró fijamente- Quise decir, supongo que no tiene importancia que te lo cuente a ti.-sonrió- Hace años que se que Harry y Ginny terminarían juntos… ¡y ahora serán padres! ¡Estaba escrito que iban a ser felices! ¡Son tan perfectos! – parecía que estaba ansiosa por contarle todo eso a alguien

-¿Qué drogas estás consumiendo niña? ¡Pareces demente!

-¡Son almas gemelas!- dijo proféticamente Valery- ¡Estaban predestinados a estar juntos!

-Qué estupidez, el destino lo hace uno, nadie puede…- pero Valery lo interrumpió, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

-Esta mañana los astros me confirmaron todas mis sospechas… eso de no ponerse condón…-negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente, pero sonriendo.-Los hombres siempre hacen lo mismo, la puntita, la puntita y al final… -carcajeó sin terminar la frase.

-¡Niña, no seas detallista!- la detuvo un acalorado Dagobert.- ¡Podría ser tu padre! No hablemos de sexo, por favor…- torció los ojos con desagrado.

-No se inquiete señor, ya somos adultos.- suspiró y se sentó a su lado- ¡Estoy contenta! ¡No entendía porqué los astros me dijeron que me calle si usted iba a contárselo todo a Harry de todos modos! – Respiró hondo- No es fácil cargar con el peso de mi ojo interior, ¿sabe? Los astros no suelen ser claros por momentos…

-Harry parecía preocupado por el estado de Ginevra Weasley…- dijo Dagobert intentando darle algo de sensatez a aquel diálogo. Es que Valery mostraba aspecto de fanática chiflada cuando hablaba de adivinación. Rápidamente el hombre se imaginaba colocándole un chaleco de fuerzas, esa muchacha le resultaba insoportable.- Apenas le comenté las novedades fue corriendo a buscarla…

-Está enamorado de ella.- sonrió Valery.- Harry es tremendo… pensar que se hace el hermano protector… -continuó la chica con desenvoltura.- ¡este Potter…! Donde pone el ojo, pone el hechizo ¿no?

-¡En eso coincidimos!– dijo atropelladamente Dagobert, con una sonrisa pícara que la chica imitó-Alguien debería haberle avisado al innombrable que Potter era de temer- los dos rieron.

-¡No quiero imaginar la cara de su mejor amigo cuando se entere que Harry no solo se acostó con su hermanita, sino que la dejó embarazada!

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE VALERY? – Dijo la voz de Ronald Weasley, con una expresión asesina en el rostro. Estaba parado en la puerta de la oficina de Harry, pálido, y con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que había oído. Valery abrió la boca, realmente afectada.- ¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!- Le gritó.

-¡Yo sabía que no debía hablar, ahora entiendo todo! – rezongó para sí misma.

-¡EXPLÍCAME LO QUE DIJISTE VALERY!- Soltó Ron furioso.

-Yo…

-¡QUIERO LA VERDAD YA MISMO! – estaba a punto de saltarle encima y tomarla del cuello, y Valery retrocedió, asustada.

-¡Cálmate muchacho!- intentó apaciguarlo Dagobert que también se había puesto de pie.

-¿HARRY Y GINNY TUVIERON SEXO? – rugió Ron hecho un loco.

-La verdad es que…-empezó Valery sin saber qué inventarle.

-¡HABLEN DE UNA VEZ, PUÑADO DE DESGRACIADOS! – El detective se puso de pie y lo enfrentó.

-Deberías charlarlo con Harry…

-¡HABLEN O LOS MATO!- Sacó su varita y los amenazó.

-Ron, cálmate…-dijo el guardaespaldas.

-¡Crowly suelta de una vez todo lo que sabes!

-Bueno, me temo que Harry y Ginny si estuvieron juntos y…

-¿DEJÓ EMBARAZADA A MI HERMANA? ¡CONTÉSTENME!- La mirada de sus dos interlocutores confirmó la peor de las sospechas.-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA MENTIROSO!- Siguió Ron fuera de sus casillas.-¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡NO LE VA ALCANZAR LA VIDA PARA RECUPERARSE DE LA GOLPIZA QUE LE DARÉ! –Pateó una silla y ésta se destruyó.

-¡Por favor, Ronald! ¡Los planetas dicen claramente…!

-¡ME CAGO EN LOS PLANETAS PENDEJA! ¡CUANDO LO AGARRE LE DESFIGURO LA CARA!

-¡Deberías…!- pero Ron ahogó su frase.

-¿DÓNDE FUE ESE TRAIDOR? ¡QUIERO SABERLO! – Los apuntó nuevamente.

-No lo sabemos – mintió Valery- El salió hace un rato largo y…

-¡LO BUSCARÉ POR CIELO Y TIERRA Y LO MATARÉ!- Giró sobre sus talones y se retiró de la oficina dando un portazo. Los vidrios de la puerta se hicieron añicos.

-Harry…-dijo Valery preocupada- Despídete de tus pelotas… porque tu mejor amigo te las va a cortar…

-¡Me temo que sí! – Dagobert la miró curiosamente.- Tus cartas son muy certeras.

-Así es, no debo hablar con nadie sobre ellas, cometí un grave error…- dijo arrepentida. Dagobert la miró dubitativo.

-Oye, niña… ¿podrías decirme el número que saldrá en la lotería la semana que viene?

Valery sonrió amargamente.

-Me temo que no. Por alguna razón, es lo único que las cartas no dicen.- forzó una sonrisa y el guardaespaldas quedó visiblemente decepcionado.

**0*0*0**

Lucius Malfoy estaba junto al joven Nott. Parecía muy desilusionado porque la misión planeada en Callejón Diagon hace unos meses, fracasó estrepitosamente. Se consoló pensando en que al menos había logrado herir a Potter con un cuchillazo en las tripas. Theodore Nott lo miraba algo asustado. Había llenado la guarida de candelabros para no exasperar la poca paciencia de su jefe. Lucius lo miraba desconfiado. Siempre tenía que estar alerta a los movimientos de ese muchacho, porque era capaz de cometer el más tonto de todos los errores.

-Es increíble lo bien vigilada que está la noviecita de Potter – siseó Malfoy enojado- Al parece ha tomado los recaudos para que no podamos tocarla.

-Así es jefe – dijo Nott- Potter no es ningún tonto.

-Es una lástima que tú no poseas ninguna de sus virtudes- señaló Lucius.

-¡Eres cruel Lu!

-¡No me llames así, infeliz! ¡Parecemos gays! – bufó y encendió un cigarrillo con la vela que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Después largó el humo y lo miró- Pásame las últimas novedades…

-Ha llamado Draco diciendo que dejemos de perseguir a Ginny.- comunicó Nott.

-¿Cómo sabe Draco que queremos atacarla?

-Yo…- enrojeció.

-¡Ya me imaginaba que no mantendrías tu bocota cerrada! – farfulló el viejo levantando las manos con vehemencia.- ¡Eres un inútil! ¿Acaso Millicent no te advirtió que debes conectar la lengua a tu cerebro antes de hablar?

-No me hables de Millicent –dijo Nott enojado.

-¡Prefiero no saber los detalles sobre tu amorío con ese adefesio! ¡Por culpa de ustedes y sus enredos todo ha salido como el culo!

-No fue culpa nuestra.- dijo Nott- Me temo que Draco estaba en lo cierto, Ginny no fue una enviada del ministerio… cometimos un error al pensar eso.

-¿Y qué me dices de la discusión que Potter y Ginevra mantuvieron afuera de _Las Brujas hablan mal de los magos_? –Recordó Malfoy- ¡Estaban echándose en cara cosas como si fuesen una pareja!

-Esa pelirroja es hermosa…- Malfoy lo miró seriamente- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No puedo creer que te guste Ginevra y al mismo tiempo Millicent – dijo el viejo asqueado- Eres un maldito anormal.

-¡Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito! – exclamó el joven.

-A cualquier hombre le gustaría Ginevra… -reconoció Luicius- en cuanto a Millicent…-hizo un gesto de vomitar.

-Eres un viejo verde, Ginevra podría ser tu hija – lo regañó Theodore.

-¡Estás hablando con tu jefe infeliz! –dijo apagando el cigarrillo.

-¿Y qué? ¡Es la verdad! – Dijo envalentonado.

-Cállate pendejo porque te daré una golpiza que hará que te arrepientas de haber nacido.-siseó enojado- ¿Por qué no haces algo útil? Llama a Draco, quiero hablar con él…

-No quiere saber nada con nosotros.- le dijo Nott- Está muy enojado porque hemos intentado perseguir a Ginevra Weasley. – tosió con asco por el humo del tabaco- Al igual que nosotros, se dio cuenta de nuestro error, porque la pelirroja es actriz.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Estoy informado alimaña!

-Trabaja para la periodista y guionista Rita Skeeter.

-¡Deja de repetirlo, ya lo sé! – Nott no le hizo caso.

-Hará el papel de villana, Ginevra Lestrage. – le reveló y el rostro de Lucius se transformó con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Ah si? ¡Que buen apellido le pusieron a la villana! – dijo orgulloso Malfoy.

-Cómo se extraña Bella, ¿verdad? – dijo Nott con nostalgia- Es una pena que haya muerto, era tan… tan…

-Brillante- completó Lucius.

-Tienes razón, Lu… era brillante.

-¡Basta con eso de llamarme Lu infeliz!- dijo alborotado.

-Está bien, no te enojes.- suspiró.- La novela en la que Ginevra trabaja se estrena el próximo Lunes. Se llama Triángulo de amor.

-Me importa una mierda.- lanzó de mala manera, con su habitual mal humor – No estamos para hablar estupideces…

-¡Vamos jefe! Millicent me ha contado que subes el volumen del televisor para escuchar las imágenes promocionales…-dijo riendo Nott, y Malfoy enrojeció.

-¡Cállate infeliz! ¡Millicent y tú pueden ir muriéndose! ¡Debería haberle lanzado un Avada Kedavra en la frente a cada uno, cuando cometieron semejantes errores! – se puso de pie, dispuesto retirarse.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡A matar muggles! –Vociferó casi escupiendo- ¡Necesito descargar mi frustración!

-Si es así, te acompaño.- dijo Nott- Llevaré mi móvil… después podremos ir a festejar a un conocido bar que he frecuentado.-propuso alegremente- Tengo un gran amigo que presentarte.

-Seguramente otro inútil como tú –Malfoy lo aporreó en la cabeza.

**0*0*0**

_Ginevra Lestrange era una mujer distinguida. Vestía de punta en blanco porque su estatus de sangre pura así lo exigía. Estaba exageradamente maquillada y su cabello negro escuro le llagaba hasta el cuello. Sus ojos color chocolate tenían una sombra del mismo color detrás del delineado. Su expresión era frívola, sonreía artificialmente ante cualquier cumplido. En ese momento estaba sentada en un despacho lujoso, rodeada de un montón de papeles. No parecía concentrada en su trabajo. Ser amiga de su jefa, Regina Radcliffe, tenía sus beneficios. La empresa generaba cuantiosas sumas de oro y una buena remuneración por mes, no podía quejarse. Sin embargo, para asegurarse un buen futuro sería conveniente ser la esposa de Harry Radcliffe. Nadie iba a detenerla, ese hombre era suyo. Sonrió… Regina no dudaría en ayudarla. Unos nudillos tocaron la puerta de su despacho y levantó la cabeza._

_-Adelante – indicó tranquila._

_-Hola Ginevra – la saludó el buen mozo de Harry.- ¿Molesto?_

_Ella se puso de pie y le sonrió._

_-Claro que no, Harry- le dijo dulcemente- Tu nunca molestarías._

_-Vine a traerte estos informes de ventas.-repuso el joven acercándose._

_-¿Quieres tomar un café?_

_-No, tengo una junta en cinco minutos, me tienen que mandar la ropa de gala para ella.- la miró- Te dejo los informes aquí – los puso encima del escritorio. Radcliffe parecía muy apurado por evitar a Ginevra Lestrange._

_-Estás trabajando demasiado Harry – ella rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a él, sin estar dispuesta a que se le escape- Te noto muy estresado.- le acomodó el cuello de la camisa, y el no le quitó las manos, pero se lo notaba incómodo._

_-Puede ser, pero nobleza obliga – sonrió forzadamente._

_-¿Qué me dices de ir a tomar algo esta noche? –Propuso enseguida Ginevra- Creo que te hará bien relajarte un poco. – el puso una cara de circunstancia- Las ventas van muy bien, no debes preocuparte lindo._

_-Si, pero…-ella se acercó un poco más logrando inquietarlo- Ginevra, aquí no- dijo intentando evadirla._

_-Vamos Harry… eres el dueño, nadie te dirá nada.- guiñó un ojo coquetamente._

_-Yo…_

_-¿Tienes miedo? – dijo divertida- Te sienta muy bien el traje…_

_-Eres tremenda…-sonrió seductoramente._

_-Cuéntame porqué estás tan amargado._

_-Mi madre se pelea siempre con la servidumbre, me da un poco de pena.-confesó Harry._

_-Ya sabes lo exigente que es Regina, y no es para menos, ser la viuda de Alan no es moco de pavo, ¿no? Después de la muerte de tu padre ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de esta empresa.- dijo haciéndose la comprensiva, pero su tono demostraba lo contrario, aunque Harry no parecía notarlo.- No debes preocuparte demasiado por eso… ¿si mi vida?_

_-Tal vez tengas razón – repuso confundido._

_-¿Han contratado a alguien nuevo para el personal? –quiso saber Ginevra_

_-Si, una muchacha joven. Se llama Hermione Watson, es oriunda de Liverpool –contó Harry. A Ginevra no le gustó el tono utilizado. Parecía haber pensado en esa mucama… ¿quién era?- Se está llevando muy bien con el ama de llaves, pero mi madre por alguna razón la detesta. Me incomoda que la trate tan mal…_

_-Seguramente debe ser una incompetente y por eso Regina se ha puesto firme.- opinó venenosamente- Ya sabes, hay que tenerlos cortitos… sino se aprovechan de uno. Los pobres son así…- Harry la miró reprobatoriamente.- No quise decir nada malo, cariño…_

_-No me gusta que hables así.-dijo él visiblemente molesto.-Ofenderías a alguien si…_

_-No te lo tomes a mal, Harry –balbuceó ella rectificándose. Odiaba que ese hombre tenga tantos principios, era su único defecto. Sobre todo eso de defender a una muerta de hambre, era demasiado. ¿Con que quería una mujer buena y sumisa? Muy bien, ella le daría lo que él necesite… por lo menos hasta que logre casarse con él.-Solo fue un comentario, he tenido malas experiencias con la servidumbre._

_-Está bien, no te inquietes.- dijo Harry distante._

_-Yo más que nadie se lo que es la pobreza, pero me preocupé por salir adelante- fingió Ginevra con una sonrisa- Sin embargo determinadas personas prefieren quejarse… ¿comprendes? – ya estaba muy cerca de su boca._

_-Gin, aquí en la empresa es mejor que…-pero ella lo besó con ganas. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del joven y el correspondió el beso tomándola de la cara. _Ginny sintió una mezcla de asco y repulsión. Después de haber besado a Harry Potter, hacerlo con Fabian Prescott en ficción le resultaba asqueroso. Además era doblemente incómodo porque sabía muy bien que su amiga se sentía muy atraída a él. Y ni hablar con lo que seguía a continuación. _La puerta del despacho se abrió. Hermione Watson entró, con el uniforme de mucama. _La cara de consternación y dolor de Demelza fue tan certera, que parecía una actriz de la categoría de Meryl Streep (1)._ Harry y Ginevra se separaron al sentir el ruido y quedaron ruborizados. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron automáticamente al verlos así. Ese hombre nunca sería suyo, debía aceptarlo, no podía corresponderla. Pertenecían a mundos diferentes._

_-¡Hermione!- _interpretó Fabian con verdadera incomodidad.- _¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Cómo es que…?_- tartamudeó.

-_¿No te enseñaron a pedir permiso para entrar chiquita?- lanzó Ginevra venenosamente._

_-Lo siento, la secretaria me permitió pasar.- se disculpó ella con un tono glacial.- Vine a traerle el traje para la junta señor Radcliffe. Lamento interrumpir tan ardua jornada de trabajo._

_-No te preocupes, Hermione. – contestó Harry con cierta desazón.- Has sido muy amable en traerme el traje de gala para la junta. Se que no es tu trabajo…_

_-Hago lo que me ordene la señora Regina – dijo ella fríamente. Le entregó el paquete resueltamente y los miró.- Si no necesita nada más, debo retirarme…_

_Ginevra sonrió falsamente. Se dio cuenta que cómo miraba a SU Harry. _

_-Espero que no se repita su mal educación– terció Ginevra con aires de diva.-La próxima debe golpear la puerta o le informaré a la señora Regina._

_-No fue para tanto Ginevra – la cortó Harry._

_-Lo siento – se disculpó Hermione con rabia contenida.-Fui a su despacho y su secretaria Sarah Rowling me ha dejado pasar._

_-No puedo creer que Sarah insista en no tomar licencia…- comentó Harry apenado._

_-¿Por qué debería tomar Sarah?- quiso saber Ginevra._

_-Está embarazada…_ - Ginny se estremeció súbitamente y se puso roja. Demelza la miró fijamente, y la pelirroja interpretó con esa mirada que no interrumpa la escena. Pero Ginny empezó a toser interminablemente. Fabian intentó remendar la situación para no perder todo lo que llevaban grabado.

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Ginevra? – dijo cordialmente, _pero había sonado muy preocupado y no tenía nada que ver con el trato que los personajes tenían en ficción_- ¿Quieres agua?_

_-Si… si… - tartamudeó patéticamente.- Yo solo me ahogué con saliva y…_

Con eso fue suficiente para que todo se vaya por el inodoro. La respuesta no era nada propia de un personaje como la villana… Henry Lockhart puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡MALDITA SEA, CORTEN! ¡HE DICHO QUE CORTEN!– Los tres actores bufaron- ¿Ginny que diablos haces? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tartamudear? ¡Siempre trastabillas en la esa parte! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Lo siento…- dijo apesadumbrada- Me ahogué y no pude evitar toser.

-¡Hubieses contestado bien cuando te recuperaste! – La reprendió el director.- ¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza? ¡Es la sexta vez que arruinas el final de la escena!

-¡Hice lo que pude!- contestó ofendida con el director.- ¡No soy un robot!

-Ginny no te preocupes- dijo Fabian comprensivo- ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto muy pálida…- se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. Demelza lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si, estoy bien, solo que muy cansada.- Fabian frunció el entrecejo, preocupado.

-Está bien – bufó el director- Hagamos un descanso…espero por el bien de todos ustedes que la escena salga bien después del mediodía porque me van a conocer enojado.-apagó el micrófono que emitió un chirrido. Demelza se acercó a Ginny resueltamente.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Ginny? – la miró severamente, recordándole con los ojos que debían hacer la prueba de embarazo.- Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, es importante.

-No quiero- dijo acobardada.

-¿Se puede saber en qué andan ustedes dos? – terció Fabian mirándolas con curiosidad.

-En nada amigo – dijo Ginny mirando a Demelza significativamente. Sabía que su amiga estaba celosa por verlos besándose, no le gustaba para nada que se sintiera mal. Ella le sonrió tímidamente, dándole a entender que estaba todo bien.-Vamos, te acompañaré al baño y después al almuerzo…

-Si vamos…

-¡Las espero en el buffet! –les alcanzó a decir Fabian Prescott.

-¡Si ya iremos! – repuso Demelza.

Las dos caminaron hasta el camarín de Ginny dejando a Fabian confundido. Entraron allí y Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá, con tristeza. El camarín de Ginny era de una sola habitación, bastante amplio. Constaba de un espejo enorme, el cual tenía fotos en las puntas con Henry, los asistentes, la maquilladora Gloria, la amorosa actriz llamada Betty que interpretaba a Regina, la ama de llaves, y todos los personajes de Triángulo de amor. Encima de la cómoda había un centenar de maquillajes, una paleta con sombras de todos los colores posibles. En frente, dos butacas de esas que tienen rueditas, color negro. En un rincón había un perchero alargado con diferentes atuendos del personaje de Ginevra Lestrange, de lo más lujosos. Ginny se había enamorado del personaje, el vestuario era de ensueño, pero lamentablemente no estaba disfrutando aquel momento profesional por otros conocidos motivos. Suspiró… ¿qué importaba la ropa? Demelza había comprado una prueba de embarazo mágica ("**T**est **M**aternal **E**mbarazo") en el único momento en que no le tocó grabar una escena. Era el mismo método muggle, pero la diferencia que era certero al cien por ciento, no fallaba. Ginny debía orinar sobre una tajadita de papel blanco que tenía una forma de triángulo. En el caso de estar embarazada, el papel cambiaba de color, de lo contrario, quedaría igual que siempre. Aún no habían hecho la prueba y Ginny masajeaba las sienes, realmente afectada. Demelza la miró de brazos cruzados.

-Con esa actitud, todos se darán cuenta lo que te está pasando- la reprendió con firmeza.

-¡Estoy nerviosa Demelza, entiéndeme! – se quejó con angustia- ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en el atraso! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

-Será que mejor que tranquilices, porque Lockhart te va a matar si arruinas otra escena- repuso ella con un tono para nada comprensivo. La mirada de Ginny fue como un pasaje de ida a la mierda con todo pago- Lo siento, debo decírtelo.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta porqué traes un carácter de mierda?- repuso Ginny cansada y se quitó la peluca color negra para dejar ver un rodete pelirrojo- ¡Noté como me miras cuando beso a Fabian en ficción! - tiró la peluca a la cómoda y vio cómo Demelza enrojecía.

-¿Qué dices? – saltó indignada- ¡Estás delirando!

-¡Te conozco Demelza! ¡Soy conciente que te cae como el culo vernos besándonos! – escupió enojada.-Y sinceramente, lamento que tengas que verlo pero mucho más lamento que no confíes en mí…

-¡No estoy enojada por eso!- mintió la chica.-Solo intento ayudarte.

-¡Del, se te nota! – Torció los ojos.- Pero debes entender que entre Fabian y yo no hay nada. No me gusta…- su amiga se sentó a su lado, suspirando.

-Es incómodo – admitió suspirando– Se que Fabian no te gusta pero él…

-Me quiere – Demelza giró la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos desorbitados- Es como un hermano más, nos queremos como amigos… imagínate que estoy informada con quién se ha acostado y con quién no…

-¿De verdad? –Dijo sorprendida- ¿Y porqué nunca me contaste nada? ¡Eres una…!

-Es mi amigo, no voy a ventilar sus intimidades- zanjó Ginny con una mueca de disculpa.- Y tú también lo eres. Deja de ponerte celosa…

-Fabian es parecido a Harry.- observó Demelza.

-¿Y?

-Me da miedo de que le gustes tú y no yo.- confesó con tristeza.

-¡No seas tonta!- rió y la abrazó.- Le gustas a Fabian, pero es un poco lento…

-No hablemos más de él.- dijo, y se puso de pie- Hagamos la prueba de inmediato Ginny. No puedes seguir así…

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No estoy preparada para saberlo! – se tapó la cara con las manos.- Tengo mucho miedo a que de positivo…

-No seas infantil, debes enfrentar la realidad. – dijo su amiga armándose de paciencia.

-¡No seré capaz de ver el resultado! – vociferó atemorizada.

-¡Son cinco minutos!

-¡Los más largos de mi vida!- describió Ginny afectada- ¡Maldigo la hora en que me acosté con Potter!

-¡Ginny, por favor! –dijo Demelza, poniéndose firme- ¡Si fuiste tan viva para follártelo sin condón ten ovarios para ver si estás o no embarazada!

-¿No entiendes? ¡Lo perderé todo! ¡No podré seguir actuando embarazada! – instintivamente se tocó el vientre y empezó a llorar.

-No lo perderás todo, deja de exagerar- Ginny la miró escéptica- ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?

-Allá por el capítulo… - parecía pensarlo- Bueno, no me acuerdo, pero la cuestión es que tu personaje se hace embarazar por otro para engatusar a Harry – guiñó un ojo- Podrás seguir actuando con tu panza y todo…

-¡Maldita seas, deja de dar por hecho que estoy embarazada! –Sollozó Ginny haciendo que el rimel se corra por sus mejillas a causa de las lágrimas- ¡No lo digas así, suena terrible!

-Levántate – le ordenó Demelza sin miramientos y le entregó el recipiente- Orina sobre esta porquería…

-¡No!

-¡GINNY! – Dijo en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

-Está bien, no me trates mal…- dijo llorando. - ¿Me acompañas?- la miró suplicante. Demelza bufó.

-No es que estaba ansiosa por verte orinar, pero bueno…- las dos sonrieron de amargura.

Entraron al baño y Ginny se bajó los pantalones, poniendo el recipiente en el inodoro. Demelza miró sus partes íntimas.

-¡Wow! ¡Tienes tu amiga depiladita!- comentó para descomprimir la situación. Ginny chascó la lengua, no logró distraerla. Se sentó, dispuesta a orinar.

-¡Estoy nerviosa, Del!

-¡Orina de una jodida vez!- apremió nerviosa.

-¡No me sale de los nervios!

-Tengo la solución para eso…-Demelza encendió la llave de agua- ¿Ves? Esto te incitará al chorrito…

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse. Su amiga era la única capaz de hacerla sonreír en tan terrible momento. La orina salió y mojó el papel enseguida. Tras higienizarse Ginny se subió los pantalones y las dos se agacharon para mirar el pequeño papel en forma de triángulo.

-¿Cuánto tarda? – dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa.

-No más que cinco minutos…

-¿Y si no pasa nada? ¿Y sino cambia?

-No estás embarazada.-respondió Demelza son simplicidad.

-¡No está cambiando de color!- soltó Ginny con ilusión.

-¡No pasaron ni dos segundos!-dijo Demelza exasperada.-Hay que esperar más, ya te lo expliqué quinientas veces…

-¡Maldita inmundicia que no se apura!- rezongó Ginny frenética.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del camarín con vehemencia. Las dos se sobresaltaron y se miraron seriamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Ginny…¿estás ahí?- decía la voz de Lockhart.

-Si, Henry, ¿qué pasa? –intentó aparentar tranquilidad mientras ella y Demelza se levantaban apresuradamente y salían del baño dejando todo desordenado.

-Tienes visitas, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo…

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Ginny- ¡Estoy en mi horario de descanso!

-¡Es importante, abre la puerta! – apremió el director.

-¡Te dije que estoy descansando!

-¡Me importa un bledo, ábreme!

-¡Henry no seas molesto! – se exasperó Ginny. Demelza le hizo una seña muda de que sería mejor que le abra la puerta, pero la pelirroja se llevó el pulgar a la boca para que no revelara que se encontraba allí.

-¡Si Rita se entera de que no lo atiendes vas a tener graves problemas!- las dos se miraron ceñudas, sin entender nada.

-¿Vino alguna estrella a verme?- tanteó Ginny desorientada. ¡Justo en ese momento tenía que venir alguien importante! _Malditos inoportunos._

-¿Estrella? ¡Es mucho más que eso! – Dijo Henry grandilocuente- ¡Está bastante apurado, tiene ansias de hablar contigo! ¡Abre la puerta de una puñetera vez Ginevra!

-Está bien, espera que…

-Ginny soy yo – dijo una voz que la estremeció y la hizo palidecer notablemente- Ábreme la puerta, necesito que hablemos.

-¿Harry? – dijo incrédula.

-¡No, Santa Closs! – dijo furioso- ¡Abre la puerta ya mismo, tenemos que hablar! – exigió perdiendo los estribos.

A Ginny se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. Demelza le hizo una seña de meterse en el baño sin hablar y le dio un fugaz abrazo para darle fuerzas y ánimo. Ella se acercó a la puerta y giró las llaves. Entonces lo vio. Estaba vestido de forma casual, como siempre. Un buzo de polar color verde, que le hacía juego con los ojos. Malditos ojos fijos, redondos y verdes que se clavaban en ella sin pudor haciéndola transpirar. Nadie en toda su vida la había hecho reaccionar así… y en medio de aquel nerviosismo, de aquel miedo de verlo, de aquellas ansias de verlo, de aquella urgencia de su anatomía en frente la suya, el corazón le vibró de forma contundente, con vehemencia dándole a entender que estaba total y completamente enamo… fue víctima de un cosquilleo en el vientre de solo pensarlo. Los cabellos alborotados y una expresión de profunda desesperación inundaban el semblante del jefe de Aurores. Harry miró el contexto detenidamente y se metió en camarín cerrando la puerta detrás de él…

-¿A qué viniste? – dijo Ginny débilmente. A Harry no le habían pasado desapercibido algunas señales. Los ojos llorosos, la expresión asustadiza, nerviosa, nada propia de ella, prácticamente le confirmaron los dichos del guardaespaldas. Evidentemente algo le estaba sucediendo.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo nervioso.- Es importante.

-No tenemos nada que hablar.- contradijo Ginny.- Ya te dije que no quiero saber más nada contigo…- _"vete por Merlín, vete de aquí", _rogaba internamente.

-No quiero hablar de nosotros – dijo él- ¿Estuviste llorando?

-¡No te interesa! – dijo con voz trémula.

-Mira, Ginevra, vine a hacerte una sencilla pregunta -ella se estremeció. "Lo sabe", pensó.- y por tu bien espero que me contestes con la verdad.-

-¿Me estás amenazando? –dijo esperando sonar normal, pero la voz le salió más débil aún.- ¿Qué pretendes, secuestrarme otra vez?

-¡Basta!- la cortó harto de su actitud y se acercó a ella.

-Me estás comprometiendo, será mejor que te vayas porque yo estoy en mi lugar de…

-¿Estás embarazada?- los ojos de Ginny se abrieron grandes y se empañaron automáticamente- ¡Contéstame, Ginny! ¡Quiero la verdad! ¡Habla!

-¿Cómo puede ser que tú…? – tartamudeó ella espantada.

-¡Lo sé todo, soy auror!- dijo altivamente- ¡Dime la verdad!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Habla de una vez, no me pongas más nervioso!-le exigió de mala manera.

-Yo no…- dijo mirando sus pies- Yo…

El se acercó y le levantó la pera para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.

-Cuando estuvimos juntos cometimos un pequeño error – susurró respirando hondo- No creas que lo he olvidado, soy conciente de eso.

-Fue por tu culpa…

-¿Estás o no…?

-No sé, yo… no estoy segura de…

-¡Di algo coherente o me volveré loco!- le rogó abatido- ¡Estás o no esperando un hijo mío!

Ginny sollozó pero la puerta del baño se abrió, interrumpiéndolos. Los dos miraron. Demelza salía de allí con un gesto de consternación.

-¡Demelza! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Harry enojado- ¿Estabas escuchando la conversación?

-Lamento mucho interrumpirlos… -Ginny notó traía el recipiente del test de embarazo en la mano, pero no podía ver el resultado sin acercarse. Sin embargo no lo necesitó: su mirada y la de su mejor amiga se cruzaron y comprendió todo enseguida.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes allí? – preguntó Harry. Ginny le hizo a Demelza una seña muda de que no siguiera hablando. El papel había adquirido un color morado y tenía un símbolo muy parecido al tatuaje de Ginny en el torso de la mano derecha, una hache en runas antiguas.

-Lo siento Ginny, él debe saberlo…

-¿Se puede saber de qué mierda están hablando? ¿Qué es eso Demelza? – dijo Harry.

-¡No le digas nada!- logró balbucear Ginny pero su amiga hizo caso omiso.

-Esta es la prueba de embarazo Harry, dio positivo…- los miró alternativamente a los dos- van a ser padres…

* * *

**(1).Meryl Streep, adoro esa actriz.**

**Bueno terminó! Si, finalmente le llenó la cocina de humo! jajajaj! pobre Ginny! Test Maternal DE Embarazo, alude al título del fic, Claramente, son sus siglas. Por si no quedó claro jaja**

**Le quedan dos capítulos, no mucho más!**

**Espero sus sinceras opiniones! no se olviden por favor! les pido eso a cambio nada más! ajajajaj**

******Hasta el próximo, **Los quiero

**Joanne**


	11. ¡Bitch!

_**Hola lindos y lindas! Acá les dejo el capítulo. Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo necesario para dejar opiniones y me alientan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo, en lo personal a mí me dejó satisfecha. Gracias a Asuka por corregir mis innsanos errores, te quiero amiga! y un saludin especial a Ceci Pott (Diabla Lo-k) y vera verto (?) jajajaa**_

**_Qué lo disfruten! ( o eso espero )_**

* * *

_**Tu mejor error**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**¡Bitch!**_

-Esta es la prueba de embarazo Harry, dio positivo…- los miró alternativamente a los dos- van a ser padres… - se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Harry levantó las manos y se revolvió los cabellos con una expresión despavorida.

-¿Ese test es seguro? –cuando lo hizo habló con voz tan firme que sorprendió a Demelza.

-Segurísimo, es un test mágico- repuso Demelza con una cuota de disculpa en la mirada. Ginny tuvo una especie de mareo repentino, y no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer en butaca de enfrente la cómoda y empezar a llorar copiosamente. Demelza quiso consolarla, pero sabía que estaba demás. -Será mejor que los deje a solas…- abandonó el camarín en cuestión de segundos.

Harry y Ginny eran incapaces de mirarse a los ojos. Entonces ella por fin reaccionó y se puso de pie. Él la observó y se dio cuenta que su mirada era asesina.

-Vete tu también – dijo afectada.

-¿Cómo?

-¡VETE!– le espetó enojada. El frunció el entrecejo sin entender el motivo de su maltrato.- ¿No me oyes? ¡FUERA DE MI CAMARÍN!

-Ni se te ocurra, debemos hablar de…

-¡Cállate la boca!- gritó enojada.

-¿Te volviste loca? ¿Por qué me gritas?

-¡Y ME LO PREGUNTAS! ¡Maldito idiota, fue tu culpa!- sollozó y le dio un empujón que no llegó a hacerle daño, Harry no entendía porque se la agarraba con él, pero no le gustaba verla sacada.- ¡Tu maldito… y puto… error! – dijo hipando de llanto.

-Ginny por favor… - dijo con cautela y cierto miedo.

-¡Ginny una mierda! –las lágrimas se deslizaban por su demacrado rostro- ¡Te avisé que estábamos cometiendo una imprudencia, infeliz! Y tu...

-¿Puedes parar de gritar? – Le rogó preocupado- Puede hacerte daño a ti y al…

-¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE GRITAR! – Aulló con impotencia- ¡NO PUEDO! ¿NO ENTIENDES POTTER? ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!

-¡Cálmate por favor! – Insistió Harry apenado de verla así- ¡Debemos hablar tranquilos!

-¿Tranquilos, me dices? ¡IMBÉCIL! – le dio vuelta de una cachetada.

-¡Ginny por favor! – Dijo sobándose la mejilla.-¡Tranquilízate!- decía desesperado, intentando calmarla.

-¡Como se nota que tú no debes cargar con esto!- gimoteaba Ginny ciegamente.- ¡Estoy sola y en nueve meses tendré que hacerme cargo de un bebé! ¡Un bebé! ¡Un bebé! ¡Un hijo!

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo Ginevra?- retozó ofendido- ¡No estás sola!

-¡Si, si lo estoy! – Lo empujó otra vez.- ¡Por tu culpa! Por tu culpa…-pensó en su familia y el corazón se le aceleró de terror- ¡Mis padres van a matarme, van a…!

-¡Te estás alterando demasiado en vano!- dijo comenzando a trastornarse.

-¿EN VANO DICES? ¡INÚTIL!

-¿Quieres cortarla? ¡Puede hacerte mal!

-¡Tú me has hecho mal, infeliz!- lo empujó por tercera vez, hipando de llanto.- ¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE…! –Empezó a golpearlo en el pecho con las manos cerradas mientras lo puteaba y decía frases incoherentes. Harry por inercia la abrazó y Ginny terminó llorando en su pecho.

-Tranquila hermosa, tranquila…- susurró él jadeante- Eso es, debes tranquilizarte…

-No… puedo… no puedo…- decía tartamudeando.

-Si puedes. Respira hondo, ¿si? – se movió rápidamente en una butaca y la sentó encima de él sin dejar de abrazarla fuertísimo. Besó su frente mirando al vacío… Sus ojos también se habían aguado y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Iban a ser padres, él tampoco podía creerlo. Hasta hace unos segundos sentía miedo, pavor, arrepentimiento pero después todas esas sensaciones se esfumaron y él solo se vio amordazado por unas autoritarias ganas de no soltarla nunca más. Parpadeó varias veces… y se dio cuenta que Ron estaba en lo cierto. Se había enamorado… apenas volvió a la realidad, notó que Ginny estaba más calmada, aunque involuntariamente respiraba entrecortado por el vestigio del llanto.- ¿Estás mejor linda?

-No…-contestó con voz nasal.

-Quiero que sepas que no estarás sola- le susurró- Que estamos juntos en esto, yo me haré cargo Ginny…

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Después de ese enunciado solo sentía ganas de comérselo a besos, pero el cuerpo no le respondió. La confirmación del embarazo, que coronaba una montaña de resbalones, el error de Dalwish, a su vez el error de Harry y por último el error de haber tenido sexo sin protección. Harry acarició su cara, y escurrió las lágrimas, mirándola con intensidad, mientras el corazón amenazaba con escurrírsele por la garganta. Cuánto había extrañado en esas semanas verse reflejado en sus ojos castaños.

-Tengo miedo Harry.-exteriorizó volviendo a derramar lágrimas- Tengo mucho miedo…

-No, no tengas miedo.-dijo él, pero en el fondo estaba muy asustado también- Nada malo pasará. Debes estar tranquila…- quiso tocarle el vientre pero no se animó por temor a ofenderla, no sabía muy bien que hacer ni como comportarse

-Pero tú… esto arruina todo lo que tú…- decía trastabillando.

-¿Qué es lo que arruina? – dijo él con más calma de la que en realidad tenía.

-Tú sales con Romilda Vane, estás con ella… y ahora yo…-volvió a llorar

-¿Qué estupidez dijiste? – Dijo molesto- Estás muy equi… - Pero un grito de afuera hizo que su frase quedara cortada.

-¡DÉJAME PASAR DEMELZA! –Vociferaba una enfurecida voz. Ginny se asustó y se puso de pie, Harry la imitó. - ¡LO VOY A MOLER A GOLPES A ESE TRAIDOR!

-¡NO, ESPERA!

La puerta del camarín se abrió violentamente. Siendo más exactos, Ronald Weasley la atravesó y casi la hace giratoria. Miró a su hermana y a su mejor amigo con asco. (Demelza detrás de él se tomaba la cabeza)

-¿CON QUE ES CIERTO, VERDAD? – Dijo asesinándolo con sus ojos azules.- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

-Ron…- empezó Harry- Nosotros…- pero su amigo lo ignoró y se dirigió a su hermana.

-¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA DE ESTE CERDO? – La apuró acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Ginny se quedó de piedra, pero el miedo en su expresión fue equivalente a la confirmación de la pregunta.- ¡ERES UNA CUALQUIERA! – a Ginny se le empañaron los ojos.

-¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HABLES ASÍ INÚTIL! – Saltó Harry enojado.

Ron no se controló. Le partió el labio de una trompada, Harry se balanceó hacia atrás y llegó a agarrarse de una butaca para no caerse. Ginny y Demelza pegaron un grito de susto.

-¡NO LE PEGUES RON! – le rogó vanamente.

-¡TRAIDOR HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ME ESTUVISTE TOMANDO EL PELO DURANTE TODOS ESTOS DÍAS, MIENTRAS TE FOLLABAS A MI HERMANA! – Le propinó otro golpe en la cara y Harry no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. El pómulo izquierdo le quedó rojo por la irritación- ¡PAGARÁS CON CRECES LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI FAMILIA!

-¡NO TRAICIONÉ A NADIE! - Por fin reaccionó Harry encabritado. Ron lo tomó del cuello pero esta vez Harry se la devolvió con un contundente revés que enfureció más al pelirrojo.- ¡NO TE METAS, NO ES ASUNTO TUYO LO QUE PASE ENTRE GINNY Y YO!

-¡BASTA RON! – seguía suplicando Ginny.

-¡LO VOY A REVENTAR A ESTE GUSANO ATREVIDO!- Lo agarró del cuello y lo apoyó contra la pared.

-¡DEJEN DE GOLPEARSE! – ninguno de los dos le hizo caso a Demelza. Ron golpeaba a Harry contra la pared, mientras este puteaba a diestra y a siniestra.

-¡SUÉLTALO RON! - Rogaba Ginny- ¡LLAMA A ALGUIEN DEL!

-¡ESTÁN TODOS ALMORZANDO!-

-¡SEPÁREMOSLOS NOSOTRAS! – Sugirió Ginny.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA GINNY! ¡PUEDEN GOLPEARNOS SIN QUERER ESTOS DOS SOQUETES!

-¡SUÉLTAME INFELIZ! – Decía Harry metido en la disputa y sin prestar a atención a Ginny y Demelza- ¡NO DEBO DARTE EXPLICACIONES!

-¡DEJASTE EMBARAZADA MI HERMANA HIJO DE PUTA!- Le dio un cabezazo en la nariz y ésta empezó a sangrar copiosamente. Harry gimió de dolor y cayó sobre la cómoda, provocando un fuerte estrépito: todos los maquillajes se hicieron añicos y cayeron al suelo. Demelza y Ginny gritaron. – HIJO DE PUTA.- Harry, apenas se recuperó, le pegó con el puño cerrado. Ron lo agarró del cuello, para que caigan los dos al suelo. Rodaron por él, sin dejar de darse golpes.

-¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO RON!- Le contestó Harry gritando.

-¡MERECES QUE TE HAGA MIERDA POR HABERLA USADO, BASTARDO!- ladró el otro.

-¡NO LA USÉ! ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!

-¡ME HABLASTE DE ELLA! ¡ME PEDISTE CONSEJOS FARSANTE! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER CAPAZ DE ESO? – Reprochaba Ron en medio de los golpes.

-¡ENTONCES DEBERÍAS DARTE CUENTA QUE LA AMO IMBÉCIL! – Ginny se estremeció.

-¡TU NO AMAS A NADIE, MENTIROSO! ¡MI HERMANA NO ES JUGUETE COMO LAS OTRAS ZORRAS CON LAS QUE TE DIVIERTES! – otro golpe de puño cerrado en la boca del estómago, Harry gimió de dolor.

-¡LLAMA A HENRY, DEMELZA! – Gritó Ginny desesperada- ¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA A SEPARARLOS, SE VAN A MATAR!

En ese momento Fabian Prescott y el director Henry Lockhart, aparecieron para calmar las aguas.

-¡Pero qué mierda!- farfulló indignado Fabian. Con increíble destreza tomó a Harry de atrás y lo sacó de encima de Ron. Lockhart hizo lo mismo con Ron porque ya veía que se le abalanzaba.

-¡Suéltame idiota!- gritó Harry a Fabian, forcejeando.

-¡Quietito Harry! – Lo arrojó a un extremo del camarín. Tenía rasguños en toda la cara, el labio partido y el pómulo había adquirido un color horrible morado. Un hilito de sangre se deslizaba por el mentón y él se lo secó con el dorso de la mano, mientras jadeaba. Ron se encontraba de forma similar.

-¡Traidor hijo de puta! ¡Ya vas a ver la que te espera!- jadeó Ron, pero Henry era muy corpulento, no podía soltarse de su agarre- ¡Déjame Fabian! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame que lo mate!

-¿A quién vas a matar tú? – Se burló Harry riendo con cinismo- ¡no lograste hacerme nada idiota! ¿Crees que te tengo miedo imbécil?

-¡CUANDO TE AGARRE JUNTO A MIS HERMANOS TE HARÉ PURÉ! – Amenazaba Ron.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO PELOTUDO!- Gritó él.- ¡SE NOTA QUE NECESITAS AYUDA PARA HACERME DAÑO INFELIZ!

-¡SILENCIO!- Se impuso Fabian enojado.- ¡Se calman los dos! ¡Par de inútiles!

-¡Este hijo de puta dejó embarazada a Ginny!- le informó Ron. Fabian abrió los ojos grandes y miró a su colega en busca de una respuesta. Ella bajó la mirada con tristeza.- ¡Me has traicionado!

-¿Cómo es eso de que estás embarazada, Ginny? – preguntó Lockhart.

-¡Este hijo de puta me traicionó usando a mi hermana! – le explicó Ron enseguida.

-¡No es así Ron!- dijo Demelza para colaborar- Deberías saber que…

-¡No necesito saber nada más! –dijo cortante.

-Será mejor que te vayas Ron – dijo Fabian severamente- Y tú también Potter.

-¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer Prescott! – lo cortó Harry enojado.

-¡Harry tiene razón!- dijo Ron y todos lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados, de repente lo defendía- ¡No eres nadie! ¡Queremos matarnos a golpes y lo haremos aquí! – Demelza no pudo evitar la carcajada.

-¡Vete Ron! – Urgió su hermana enojada- ¡Pueden echarme si continúan rompiendo cosas!

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente.- le advirtió Ron y sin decir más, se fue a grandes zancadas del camarín. Todos intuyeron que había salido del estudio por el portazo después de unos segundos.

-¡Cuando Rita se entere que tendrás un hijo con Harry Potter!- saltó el director con una sonrisa para nada acorde al contexto que vivían- ¡Será noticia por todos lados!- Demelza bufó sin disimulo y Fabian rodó los ojos..- Se que es un momento de mierda, pero en una hora empezamos a grabar otra vez, así que se tranquilizan… Los espero en media hora en el estudio…-Acto seguido, el director se retiró, absurdamente divertido con la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Harry miró a Ginny intensamente. Ella no se olvidó de lo que había confesado, sino que lo tenía presente más que nunca. Fue como si Demelza y Fabian no estuvieran allí. Pero no estaba segura de que su afirmación fuera cierta, aún tenía muchas dudas. Seguramente Harry lo había dicho para zafarse de los golpes.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, necesito que hablemos-dijo Harry con vos pastosa por la sangre.

-No puedo tengo que seguir grabando.-se excusó Ginny acercándose- Estás golpeado, deberías ir a San Mungo…

-Estoy bien, no es nada.- Fabian y Demelza intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

- ¡Te felicito Ginny! ¡Vas a ser mamá! …- le dio un fuerte abrazo provocando que Harry se lo coma con la mirada. Demelza contuvo la risa, Fabian era un caso aparte. Después del lío que había armado el idiota iba a felicitar a Ginny.

-Bueno…- intervino Harry escurriéndose la sangre- yo soy el padre así que… - le retiró la mano y lo separó de Ginny. Fabian rió descaradamente de sus celos…

-Lo sé Harry, te felicito a ti también- dijo cordialmente mirando la sangre por su rostro.- Te dejó hecho pelota Ron, ¿eh?

-Vete al diablo – le espetó Harry. Demelza se sentía bien: por fin estaba entendiendo la relación que tenían Ginny y Fabian.

-Potter- lo cortó Ginny de mala manera- no seas grosero.- miró a Fabian- Gracias por tu optimismo pero preferiría no hablar del tema.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo Fabian comprensivamente. Demelza sacó la varita.

-Tenemos que arreglar este desastre antes de que Rita llegue – dijo - ¡Reparo! – los maquillajes volvieron a su sitio, intactos. Levantó las butacas con otro hechizo y todo volvió a la normalidad. Después miró a Harry y a su mejor amiga alternativamente- Sé que necesitan hablar, pero si Rita te ve aquí, va a armar un revuelo terrible Harry y creo que no es la mejor manera que Molly y Arthur se enteren de lo que está pasando…

Él miró a Ginny dubitativo.

-Demelza tiene razón – le dijo ella tragando en seco.- Será mejor que te vayas después vamos a charlar tranquilos… se trata de mi trabajo, no quiero arriesgarlo y si te quedas aquí y Rita te ve… -suspiró- Tu me entiendes.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás – no pudo evitar mirarle el vientre- prométeme que estarás bien.- Ginny asintió.

-Eres tan tierno Potter- dijo Demelza con una sonrisa radiante. Fabian se incomodó, pero nadie se dio cuenta.- Te prometemos que la cuidaremos muy bien.

-Gracias…- Harry acarició a Ginny suavemente y a los pocos segundos retiró la mano y se fue a grandes zancadas.

-Es evidente que ese chico te adora- dijo Fabian a Ginny. Ella no logró sonreír, solo pudo dejarse caer en la butaca y sobarse las sienes.

**0*0*0**

Ron arribó en su casa con furia contenida. Su estado era deplorable, tenía el pómulo inflamado y un golpe en la comisura de los labios. Sus cabellos desordenados daban el aspecto de que venía de la guerra. La vivienda que compartía con Hermione era cálida, y bastante cómoda. El primer ambiente era un amplio living con un sillón color marrón. Hermione estaba sentada con Rose con cara de estar terriblemente cansada. Ella solo trabajaba medio día para poder estar con Rose el tiempo suficiente. Al verlo se puso de pie dejando que la niña jugara con su sonajero causando un fuerte estrépito.

-¿De donde vienes? ¿Por qué estás golpeado? – lo acorraló a preguntas.

-Hola Rose –evadió él y besó a su hija dulcemente.- Hermosa… - se sentó en el sillón, a su lado.

-Te hice una pregunta. – dijo su novia con aspecto de estar muy enojada.

-Harry…- contestó Ron como si eso explicara todo.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó con Harry? ¡Se más claro por favor!- dijo autoritariamente

-Harry se acostó con Ginny…

-¿Cómo dices? –dijo pero no parecía tan sorprendida como Ron esperaba.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-¡No, yo no sabía nada! – se apresuró a decir.- ¿Le pegaste a Harry?

-¡Si! ¡Y él a mí! – Hermione bufó, rodando los ojos - ¿Qué esperabas?

-No se, que madures tal vez- le espetó de brazos cruzados.

-¡Es un traidor!- farfulló Ron buscando su apoyo- ¡Se aprovechó de mi hermana! ¡Se acostó con ella y me tomó de pelotudo durante estos días! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-¡Deja de exagerar, Ron! ¡Tu hermana no es una nena! ¡Es toda una mujer aunque a ti te cueste admitirlo! –escupió Hermione harta de su tesitura- ¡Deja de creer que necesita protección!

-Al parecer sí la necesita- la cortó en seco y se miraron a los ojos- ¡Potter la dejó embarazada!

-¿QUÉ?– Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

-¡Si, así como lo oyes! – Ron disfrutaba de la sorpresa de su novia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Escuché una conversación entre Valery, la secretaria de Harry y ese detective que trabaja para él.- dijo Ron de mal humor.

-No puedo creer que Ginny esté… - Lo miró - ¿estás realmente seguro?

-Ella misma me lo confirmó, Hermione. – se hizo un silencio de unos minutos, en los cuales solo se oía a Rose golpeando el sonajero y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles.

-¿Crees que solucionaste algo pegándole a Harry? – Hermione lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-¡Cuando le cuente a los gemelos ellos me apoyarán! – exclamó él con cierta fascinación.

-¡Por favor, Ron! ¡Cae a la realidad! ¡Ya te lo dije cuatrocientas veces, Ginny es una mujer no una niña! –Ron la miró dolido- ¡No me pongas miradita! ¡Debo hacerte entender cómo son las cosas!

-¿Apoyas las mentiras de tu amiguito? – dijo crispado.

-¡Harry y Ginny tienen todo el derecho de hacer lo que le plazcan!- soltó Hermione sin miramientos- ¡Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, Ron!

-¡Me mintió! ¡La dejó embarazada! –Saltó él- ¿Cómo puedes avalar semejante traición?

-Mira, es cosa de ellos lo que hagan con su vida. –dijo cortante.

-¿Tu lo sabías, verdad? – Dijo en tono de reproche- ¿Sabías que Harry se acostaba con Ginny?

-Sospeché algo cuando hablé con Harry hace unos días- confesó ella- Pero no pude sacarle nada seguro, justamente por eso no te conté. – se justificó.

-¡Si, claro! ¡No dudo que me hubieses contado con lujo de detalles! –dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Ron… -

-¡Siempre lo cubres! –retozó.

-No es así Ron. Simplemente…

-Me voy a bañar.-Rose tiró el sonajero y lloró sobre el sillón. Hermione la tomó en sus brazos tras besarle la frente.

-Espera, Ron.- dijo más tranquila- No quiero que te enojes conmigo…

-¿Y tú? ¿Tengo que recordar el escándalo que armaste después de lo que pasó con la admiradora? – la expresión de Hermione se transformó, y eso fue suficiente para que Ron se arrepintiera de traer a colación ese episodio- Lo siento...

-No vuelvas a hablar de eso…- lo reprendió.- Ya lo discutimos miles de veces…

-Si, lo siento.-repitió- Lamento haber dicho…- chascó la lengua.- Soy un imbécil…

-Deberías hablar con Harry y pedirle disculpas.- dijo firmemente

-Ni loco…

-Ron, es tu mejor amigo.- le recordó Hermione como le explicara a un niño chiquito que dos mas dos es cuatro.

-No, ya no lo es. Me ha traicionado. – contestó él testarudo.

-Es el padre de tu futuro sobrino.-Ron palideció, dicho así sonaba peor aún- Es la verdad…

-Maldita sea, aun no puedo digerir la noticia. Cuando mis padres lo sepan...

-¡No hables con Molly ni con Arthur! – saltó ella- Deja que Harry y Ginny lo hagan por cuenta propia…

-Hermione, ¿no te das cuenta? Harry es un mujeriego, sale con muchas mujeres, hará sufrir a mi hermana.- dijo con tristeza- Y yo no quiero que ella sufra… ya sabes lo que pasó con Wood, no se merece otro bastardo en su vida…

-Eres un tierno – dijo acariciándole la cara- Por eso te quiero tanto...- le hizo una caricia y el sonrió de amargura- Pero cariño, debes entender que ellos tienen que resolver sus problemas solos, no puedes meterte… ¿si amor? – el asintió hecho un corderito- Ahora, ve a bañarte, yo haré dormir a nuestra bebé…

-No se que haría sin ti Granger-la besó brevemente en los labios y se metió en el baño.

La expresión maternal se esfumó del semblante de Hermione, adquiriendo una de exasperación; lo escuchó cantar junto con el ruido de la ducha. Era tan bipolar…

-¡Hombres Rose! –le habló a su hija.- ¡Siempre igual de obtusos!

Después de abandonar el estudio Harry cayó de lleno contra la dura realidad. Iba a ser padre. Ginny estaba embarazada… ¡embarazada! Ginny embarazada. Más lo pensaba, menos lo entendía, le parecía estar sumido en una pesadilla. Claro que en algún momento de su vida se imaginó casado, con hijos, pero sin dudas esa apetencia distaba mucho de cómo se estaban dando las cosas en el presente. Siempre creyó que formaría una familia con una mujer con la que llevaba años de noviazgo, con una sólida relación… Harry estaba comprendiendo que la estructura con la cual siempre guió su accionar no le servía para nada en la vida amorosa. Ese esquema se había roto a causa del destino, y de sus errores.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, intentando digerir que vuelco que daría su vida en adelante tomando en cuenta el pequeño que ahora latía en el vientre de Ginny. Se dejó caer en unos de los blancos bancos de madera, intentando confrontar la noticia, pero aún no era del todo conciente de su significado. Iba a tener un hijo con Ginny a causa de una imprudencia, de un error y aunque sonaba horrible pensarlo así, no era más que la verdad. No estaba preparado para ser padre, y se sintió culpable por haber "desafiado al riesgo" aquella vez que se acostó con Ginny. _Estoy pagando el precio de haber llamado inútil a Philip Dalwish durante años. Yo soy más inútil y más pelotudo que él… _

Cuánto le hubiera gustado poder tener a James Potter al lado de él. Necesitaba un consejo de padre… ¡De padre justamente! ¿sería un buen padre él? La preocupación lo asaltó. Seguramente sería peor que Hermione jugando de cazadora. Masajeó sus sienes, abatido, intentando encontrar algún resto de consuelo en aquella vista panorámica del atardecer de Londres. Pero lo cierto es que no lo había…

La ventaja era que él, se sentía completamente interesado, atraído a la madre de su futuro hijo… ¿Atraído? ¿Interesado? Por favor… eso no bastaba para expresar lo que sentía por Ginny. En un mes esa mujer le había dado vuelta el mundo por completo… Lo tenía en sus manos de forma completa… la amaba. Se había enamorado completamente de ella. ¿Para qué negarlo? Sin embargo, apenas se dio cuenta de eso, enseguida tuvo que masticar el hecho de que la había dejado embarazada… ni siquiera eran una pareja estable… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan inconciente?

-¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro Potter!- dijo una voz impaciente.

-AHHH!- Harry se asustó y se levantó la cabeza- ¿Quieres darme un soponcio Valery?- se sobó el pecho, consternado.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo ella apenada - ¡Te busqué por todos lados! – analizó tu rostro golpeado- Parece que Ron te agarró, ¿verdad? – dijo observando su labio hinchado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mis cartas astrales – mintió la chica descaradamente.

-Ya me encontraste, así que puedes irte por donde viniste. Necesito…

-Necesitas darte una ducha y ponerte alguna pomada en esas heridas- dijo ella con instinto maternal y Harry bufó.- ¡No seas chiquilín! Debes saber que…

-¿Qué quieres? – La cortó cansinamente- No volveré al Cuartel, tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado…

-¡Se muy bien donde tienes tu cabeza! – Lo miró fijo- ¿Qué pasó con Ron? ¿Se enteró de todo eh? –Harry asintió, ya sin sorprenderse de la información que poseía- Por lo menos no tuviste que decírselo.

-No tengo ni idea cómo se enteró-se encogió de hombros- pero ya no interesa.

-Cuéntame que pasó con tu pelirroja –lo incitó la muchacha.

-Déjame solo Valery – rogó él alicaído.

-Pero…

-Necesito estar solo, en serio.- dijo cortante.

-Ya se que Ginny está embarazada- Harry se estremeció, aún no se acostumbraba a que su secretaria no era una farsante – No me mires así, mis cartas me lo dijeron antes de que cometas ese error…

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué no me diste alerta? – le reprochó. Valery alzó las cejas, anonadada.

-Nunca confiaste en mis poderes, siempre dudaste de mi talento heredado de mi querida tía- contraatacó decidida.- ¿Ahora me vienes con regaños? – se tomó el pecho exagerando el gesto de ofensa.

-¡Podrías haberme avisado!

-Lo hubieras cometido igual, Potter – dijo enojada.

-No digas pavadas…

-Nadie puede intervenir el destino marcado por los astros- dijo ella sabiamente.- Aunque yo te hubiera avisado, la habrías dejado embarazada de todos modos.

-¿Crees que mis espermas son Super Man y hubieran traspasado el condón? – Valery explotó en una carcajada y Harry la mandó a la mierda en un suspiro.

-¡Claro que no son super man, idiota! – dijo ella cuando se recuperó de la risa- Pero el condón se hubiera pinchado…- Harry arrugó la frente, disgustado.

-¡Que mierda hago contigo hablando de adivinación! ¿Me quieres explicar? – bufó.

-Los astros cotejan todas las posibilidades, cuando toman una decisión no se echan atrás.-soltó la muchacha.

-Vete –solo dijo Harry.- Déjame sólo.

-Eres tan cabeza dura- Harry se quedó absorto en sí mismo, observando cómo unos niños se hamacaban de manera peligrosa mientras su madre los regañaba. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que tenía miedo. Que estaba realmente asustado, al igual que Ginny cuando apenas supieron la noticia. Valery interpretó perfectamente su silencio- Lo harás bien. – puso una mano en su hombro- Serás un gran padre…- el la miró.

-No estoy tan seguro – dijo con un nudo en la garganta- Ginny y yo…

-Deben hablar Harry. Debe afrontar esto juntos y todo marchará de maravilla.

-Arthur me hará puré cuando sepa lo que hice.-dijo apenado.

-¿Le tienes miedo al batallón Weasley? –sonrió Valery, en parte para animarlo.

-No… le tengo más miedo al bebé…- se sintió raro al decirlo.- Yo no se cómo voy a…

-Tiempo al tiempo – soltó Valery hecha una psicóloga- Lo importante es que te pongas firme con la familia de Ginny. – Harry la miró.- Piensa que Molly y Arthur te adoran, tienes eso a tu favor, no eres un desconocido. Te quieren como un hijo… ¿qué más quisiera que su niñita esté con alguien que conocen de toda la vida?

-Si puede ser…-dijo no muy convencido.

-Y con respecto a Ginny y tú – formó un corazón con las dos manos y lo miró por el agujero del corazón, haciendo una graciosa expresión de enamoramiento con las pestañas- son el uno para el otro. – Harry sonrió de lado por la ocurrencia- Especialmente para cometer errores…

-Si yo…

-¡Debes poner los huevos sobre la mesa Potter! ¡Y afrontar la situación!- lo instó ella-Ya has enfrentado cosas peores en tu vida…- Harry alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ni siquiera los Weasley's pueden ser peor que el Innombrable.- dijo divertida.- No seas cobarde, Potter. Solo es un bebé… ¡y si quieres te digo que será!

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo sabes?

-Por supuesto que sé el sexo de tu hijo.- Harry abrió la boca y el corazón le latió con rapidez.- Lo sé, ¿quieres que te cuente?

-¡No!-La frenó él alarmado- ¡No me lo digas! ¡No quiero saberlo! – ella le hizo una sonrisa dulce.

-Será como tú digas…-suspiró con aire de circunstancia- Lo que vivirán será hermoso, si descontamos que el bebé llorará por las noches y no te dejará tener sexo con tu mujer…

-¡Valery! – la regañó incómodo.

-¡Es la verdad!- no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Estás un poco loca .-contestó.

-Para aguantarte a ti, debo estarlo – dijo ella y lo miró- ¿Estás más tranquilo? ¿Menos asustado?

-¡No estaba asustado! – dijo renegando de su miedo.

-¡Se nota!- rió.

-Eres una pendeja atrevida.-musitó Harry resignado.

-Puede ser…- se puso de pie.-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, es tarde.- se giró para irse.

-Valery… -ella se dio vuelta.- Gracias.

-De nada.

-¿Qué viniste a decirme?

-¡Ah cierto!- dijo ella chocándose la frente con la mano derecha, en señal de que había olvidado por completo el recado- ¡Dalwish atrapó a Lucius Malfoy!

-¿QUÉ? – Harry se puso de pie en un salto- ¿Y AHORA ME LO DICES?

-¡Si, los siguió a él y a Nott y logró dar con la casa donde se alojaban!

-¡No puedo creer que Dalwish haya hecho eso!

-Si pero tú sabes – se rascó la cabeza- No pudo evitar cometer un pequeño error…

-¿Qué hizo el idiota? –

-Cometió la imprudencia de desafiar más de la cuenta a Lucius Malfoy, y ya sabes la poca paciencia que tiene ese hombre… - Harry abrió los ojos grandes, alarmado.

-¿Lo mató? ¿Mató a Dalwish?

-¡No! Fue una pelea muggle… - rió, despreocupada.- Philip está en San Mungo, por suerte el Cuartel llegó a tiempo –dijo Valery- Pero los sanadores creen que se recuperará.

O*O*O*O

La grabación de ese día fue un completo fracaso a nivel laboral. No lograron terminar ni media escena, que tuvieron que cortar. La noticia del embarazo surtió efectos psicológicos en quién encarnaba el personaje de villana. Ginny se descompuso y le bajó la presión. Henry Lockhart se apiadó de ella y dejó que todos se fueran antes. El debut era al otro día, pero ya llevaban adelantado bastante de los primeros capítulos, y podían permitirse eso. Ginny le hizo jurar al director que no iba a llevarle el chisme a Rita Skeeter sobre su embarazo. Si perdía el papel que había conseguido… ¡y otra vez por culpa de Potter! _¡Tú también accediste a tener sexo con él sin protección!, se reconoció a sí misma después._ Esa era la verdad…

Justo cuando el director las desobligó, Hermione oportunamente llamó a su móvil, muy preocupada. No necesitó decirle demasiado para que Ginny de por hecho que ya estaba enterada de "las buenas nuevas". Fue así que ella y Demelza se instalaron en el departamento de la pelirroja para consolarla. Ginny se duchó rápidamente y se tapó con una cobija para protegerse del frío. Tenía un sueño terrible…

-Que bueno que Henry las dejó salir antes – rompió el silencio Hermione, como para decir algo.- ¿Te sientes mejor Ginny? – ella asintió, solo contestaba con monosílabos desde que confirmó el embarazo.- Me alegro, ¿quieres tomar un té? – Ginny negó.

-Aún no puedo creer que voy a ser tía- dijo Demelza sonriendo.

-Y yo tampoco – secundó Hermione, sonriendo también- Es un gran noticia…

-¿Y qué crees que será?

-No lo sé… quizá un varón.

-¡Tal vez! Pero me gustaría más que fuera niña.-dejó salir Demelza.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? – dijo Ginny frustrada.

-¡Nos enteramos hoy! –rió Hermione- ¿De que esperas que hablemos? ¡Estamos emocionadas!

-Es cierto, déjanos disfrutar.

-Todavía no lo asimilo, no puedo creer que…- se miró el vientre- aquí tenga un…

-¡Bebé!- completó Demelza desbordada de emoción- ¡Bebé! ¡Dilo con todas las letras Ginny!

-Es un hijo del pecado. Harry tiene novia- dijo Ginny con tristeza.

-¿Novia? ¿Harry? ¡Ja! ¡Imposible! –Saltó su cuñada.- Yo lo sabría…- añadió dándose aires.- Soy su mejor amiga.

-Es lo mismo que digo yo, es una estupidez pensar que sale con Romilda Vane. ¡Es una zorra!

-¡Claro que lo es! – dijo Ginny con ira.

-¿Quién les dijo que Harry anda con esa facilita? – preguntó Hermione ceñuda.

-Ginny vio un mensaje en el móvil de Harry.-informó Demelza.

-¡Que boca suelta eres, Demelza!- la reprendió la pelirroja.

-¡Ah, por eso sospechabas! – Dijo Hermione descartando con la mano, sin hacer caso al comentario de Ginny- Pero Harry solo se la folla…

-¡Hermione!- Advirtió Demelza viendo que a Ginny se le empañaban los ojos.

-Lo siento Ginny, no quise decir que…

-No lo sientas, es la verdad. Le gusta follarse a esa zorra.-dijo frustrada.- A todos los hombres les gustan las zorras… -abrazó sus rodillas afectada.- ¡Los odio!

-Nada que ver, Harry te quiere a ti.

-Si, eso le dijo a Ron, ¿no lo recuerdas? – terció Demelza.

-¡Lo dijo para zafar de la golpiza! ¡Ni siquiera me ha llamado!-dijo Ginny- Seguramente se arrepintió y no quiere hacerse cargo del…- aún no era capaz de ponerlo en palabras.

-¡No digas pavadas!- dijo Hermione.- El se hará cargo, jamás te dejaría sola.- Ginny negó, bostezando.

-Deberías comer algo y acostarte.- dijo Demelza haciéndole una caricia en la espalda.

-No me trates como si tuviera una enfermedad terminal –repuso molesta.

-Necesitas mimos…-opinó Hermione con dulzura.

-¿Por qué no trajiste a Rose? – Preguntó Ginny- La extraño, es a ella a quién necesito no a ustedes molestándome.

-Eres tan dulce Ginny.-dijo riendo Demelza.

-Rosie se quedó cuidando a Ron –las tres rieron - Ya sabes, después de la golpiza con Harry, me temo que necesitaba estar con ella.

-Me siento culpable de que haya terminado su amistad. – masculló Ginny frustrada.

-Van a recomponer su relación, espera a que se calmen un poco las aguas.– especuló Demelza con seguridad- Son dos obtusos, pero llegarán a un acuerdo…

-Yo opino igual que tú – coincidió Hermione.

-Ojala, me sentiría muy mal si ellos…- pero la campana interrumpió el enunciado de Ginny.

-Yo atenderé- se ofreció Demelza y agarró las llaves para abrir la puerta. Al ver al visitante, se sorprendió- ¡Harry! –dijo alegremente.

-¿Tan feo soy? –hizo una sonrisa atípica. Demelza se dio cuenta que las marcas en la cara estaban mucho menos visibles que antes, evidentemente se había dejado hacer curaciones y por algún motivo parecía bastante animado.- Vine a hablar con Ginny… ¿se encuentra, verdad?

-Claro, pasa- le sonrió ella, y se hizo a un lado.

Harry la miró. Estaba con su pijama de Mickey Mouse, su cuerpo cubierto con la cobija, y lo miraba algo asustada. Ginny lo tenía en frente y no podía moverse. Cada vez que él se aproximaba sentía que se estaba por descomponer: las manos le transpiraban y era incapaz de reaccionar con normalidad, era como si el cielo se moviera bajo sus pies. Tenerlo cerca era completamente asfixiante, parecido a la libertad de un preso que ha pasado años encerrado, al vértigo de volar en una escoba nueva, o esa adrenalina que se apoderaba de su cuerpo antes de salir a escena. Era increíble y espantoso a la vez… Observó en cámara lenta cómo Harry saludaba a Hermione, sin sorprenderse de su presencia. Su varonil perfume la invadió y una electricidad le hizo cosquillas en la planta de los pies.

-Me imagino que hablaste con el imbécil de tu novio, ¿verdad? – dijo Harry a Hermione.

-Imaginas bien- repuso ella suspirando y se puso de pie.-Lamento lo que hizo…

-Es un imbécil… entiéndelo…

-¿Entenderlo? Ni hablar… ¿Acaso yo lo golpeé cuando se pelearon por culpa de esa admiradora? –apuntó Harry enfadado.

-Deberías hacerlo.-sonrió Hermione dándole un abrazo cariñoso.- Mira como te ha dejado, ¡es un animal! – agregó escudriñando su rostro.

-No es nada…- Demelza le hizo una elocuente mirada a la castaña.

-Me temo que Demelza y yo nos vamos.

-Hermione tiene razón, ustedes deben charlar largo y tendido.-coincidió la muchacha.

-La dejamos en tus manos Harry.

-¡Dejen de tratarme como si estuviera enferma!- rezongó Ginny hablando por primera vez desde que Harry llegara- ¡Me encuentro perfectamente bien!

-Nadie dijo lo contrario- apaciguó Demelza.- Vamos Hermione… es tarde.- agregó pese a que sólo eran las diez de la noche. Saludaron y atravesaron la puerta del departamento.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos. Él se sentó en un puff frente a ella y la miró detenidamente. _¡Otra vez mirándome así! ¡Maldito seductor!_ Es que Harry decía más cosas cuando se quedaba callado, que cuando hablaba. Sabía intimidarla, hacerla suya con aquellos ojos brillantes, clavados cruelmente en ella. Pero era tan paradójico, porque lo disfrutaba tanto como cuando sus labios se juntaban para ser sólo una boca… respiró hondo. Al declararlo culpable de ese espasmo de sangre en su pecho, al hacerlo responsable de su boca seca, sus latidos enloquecidos, Ginny por primera vez se alegró de estar esperando un hijo de él…

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó suavemente Harry, sacándola de su ensoñación. El estaba padeciendo los mismos síntomas que ella al tenerla cerca. De sus castaños ojos goteaba un brillo especial que para él tenía un sabor dulzón, sin empalagar, que lo aniquilaba, lo dejaba sin armas como un hielo al rayo de sol. Lo paradójico era que a Harry le encantaba verse rendido ante su presencia, lo disfrutaba sobremanera.- ¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto, no estoy enferma.-contestó Ginny cortante.

-Sé que no lo estás.-ella agachó la cabeza- ¿Cenaste?

-No tengo hambre.

-Debes alimentarte bien –repuso Harry preocupado.- Ahora más que nunca.

-No empieces con los cuidados.-lo atajó impaciente.- No tengo hambre por el momento.

-Comerás algo como que me llamo Harry Potter. ¿Entendiste? –Ella rodó los ojos.

-La heladera está vacía casi nunca ceno en casa, siempre lo hago en el estudio- se excusó.

-Yo prepararé algo…

-El que tiene hambre eres tú – señaló Ginny e hizo un esfuerzo para no sonreír. ¡Era tan adorable! – y por eso insistes con cenar…

-Es verdad, estoy famélico- admitió con una leve sonrisa. _ ¿No te das cuenta Ginny? ¡Estoy famélico de ti! ¡Ese pijama me provoca demasiado!_

_-_¿En qué piensas? – dijo ella dándose cuenta de la dimensión de esa mirada.

-¿Yo? ¿Quieres saber la verdad? – hizo una media sonrisa seductora, se acercó un poco más, y Ginny enrojeció sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Su expresión le provocaba un magnetismo autoritario, la tensión sexual era impresionante, tanto fue así que le contraían los músculos de las piernas.

-Siempre quiero que me digan la verdad.-optó por contestar. Harry se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con ganas, Ginny al principio le correspondió, pero después lo separó con una mano en su pecho- ¿Qué haces? – dijo nerviosa.

-Pensaba en besarte…-la besó otra vez, de manera fugaz.

-En besarme a la fuerza.-dijo enojada.

-Creo que los mejores besos son los robados...-susurró sensualmente.

-No te queda bien el papel de romántico, ¿sabes? Ya demostraste no serlo.-repuso ella haciéndose la dura, pero por dentro temblaba.

-¡Soy muy romántico!-dijo él tiernamente.

-Si claro, sobre todo después de que dijiste que me echarías doce mil polvos a la luz de las velas- torció los ojos y el rió.- Bastante grosero de tu parte…

-Te haría el amor a la luz de la velas – dijo con franqueza.- ¿Así suena mejor no? – ella negó con la cabeza, contrariada y Harry suspiró pensativo- Cuando te dije eso fue justo antes de…-le miró el vientre inevitablemente y Ginny también se lo miró.

-No me lo recuerdes – Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ambos estaban pensando en la trastada que se habían mandado al tener sexo sin protección.

-Me gustaría pedirte perdón.-Harry habló por fin.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – lo miró desconcertada.

-Lo que está pasando, fue culpa mía.-admitió con remordimiento- Yo incité la situación, pero quiero que sepas que jamás me imaginé…

-Yo accedí – lo cortó en seco.- Fue un error de ambos.

-Tú me advertiste que podía ser peligroso…- le recordó Harry.

-¿Tiene sentido que discutamos esto? –Dijo impaciente- Ya estoy embarazada, no hay nada que hacer.-el sonrió parcialmente.- ¿De qué te ríes infeliz?

-De lo fértiles que somos.- guiñó un ojo para hacerla reír; Ginny tuvo que apelar a su máximo autocontrol para no corresponderle esa sonrisa, le estaba costando horrores teniéndolo tan cerca- ¿Sigues angustiada por la noticia?

-Aún no lo puedo creer.-gesticuló esquivando sus ojos.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo tragando saliva-Pero como tú dijiste, ya está…

-Si…-se miraron unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros? – dijeron al mismo tiempo y después inevitablemente sonrieron.

-Contesta tú primero- dijo Ginny.

-No, tú.

-¡Tú!

-¡Yo pregunté primero! –recordó Harry divertido.

-No me hagas poner nerviosa- dijo Ginny para persuadirlo.

-Está bien…-accedió Harry, nervioso y la miró a los ojos- A mi me…

-Dilo sin asco, me imagino lo que vas a decir. –se anticipó resignada y triste.

-No me interrumpas Ginevra, odio que lo hagas.-bufó enojado.

-No quiero incomodarte.- repuso fríamente.- No quiero que te sientas presionado a…

-¿Presionado? ¡Por favor!- exhaló aire de su boca, con exaltación.-No se de donde sacas esas ideas, ni siquiera escuchaste lo que quiero decirte…

-Está bien, habla de una jodida vez.- el suspiró.

-Cuando estuvimos juntos nosotros… -retomó Harry- La verdad es que a mi me gustó mucho estar contigo Ginny.-ella tragó saliva el miedo de lo que dijera a continuación le originó un contundente nudo en su garganta.- Tu me gustas hace mucho tiempo… - Se puso rojo, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí y no iba a acobardarse.

-¿Cómo? – dijo sorprendida.

-Vamos, no me hagas repetirlo- ella alzó las cejas.- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?- Ginny negó- Me gustas desde que me hice pasar por Draco Malfoy…-reconoció con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Me secuestraste porque yo te gustaba? ¿Nunca sospechaste realmente de mí? – lo acusó indignada.

-¡NO!- dijo él torciendo los ojos-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? – la miró detenidamente- Aunque también tenía ganas de secuestrarte para…- Ginny le pegó en el hombro.- Lo siento, era para descomprimir…

-¡Dime la verdad!

-Sabes muy bien que no te quise secuestrar. Fue un error de Dalwish… él me trajo esas fotos donde tú te besabas con Malfoy – puso cara de asco y chascó la lengua- eso no importa ahora, no viene al caso…-hubo unos segundos de silencio, él bajó la mirada y se armó de valor para vomitar su verdad. La miró fijo antes de decir:- Me pasan cosas contigo Ginny…-ella se estremeció, no esperaba semejante confesión. Harry se sentó en el sillón y le acarició la cara.- Conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado…

-Pero todo fue por un error…

-Fue el mejor de todos mis errores.

-Yo…

-Sé que las parejas normales se conocen en una plaza, en un trabajo, o en una discoteca y no porque el tipo ha secuestrado a su chica para inculparla de ser mortífaga pero…- Ginny rió y Harry se contagió de esa risa, y de repente ese momento fue mágico, los dos sintieron que flotaban en la amena compañía del otro- ¡Al fin te hice reír, pelirroja!

-Eres un idiota, ¿te lo dije? – repuso ella un poco colorada. Él se acercó un poco más.

-Te toca a ti responder… que piensas de todo esto.-señaló a ambos y a Ginny ese gesto le pareció sumamente delicioso, tanto fue así que tuvo que contenerse para no besarlo.

-A mi también me pasan cosas contigo…-Aunque él tenía la certeza de que así era, escucharlo de sus labios fue indescriptible. Sentía ganas de besarla, de tenerla entre sus brazos, pero no quería dar pasos en falso y arruinar todo. ¡Tenía razón, estaba hecho un idiota! - pero…

-¿Pero? ¿Pero qué? – saltó preocupado y alarmado.

-Tú…

-¿Yo qué? ¡Habla mujer! ¡Suéltalo de una vez! Se que hay una razón por la cual te fuiste de la casa sin decir nada, se que estás enojada por algo… ¿por qué no me lo dices así aclaramos la situación? – dijo Harry armándose de paciencia.

-Sales con Romilda Vane, ya me he enterado de todo…- dijo mitad severa, mitad celosa. Harry se estremeció y ella lo notó- Estoy en lo cierto… ¿verdad?- _¿Cómo sabe que me he revolcado con Romilda? Pensó Harry._

-¿Salir con Romilda? ¡Estás delirando!- dijo acaloradamente.

-¿Me vas a negar que te acostaste con ella? – lanzó indignada.

-Bueno yo…- trastabilló Harry patéticamente.

-No me mientas, ya lo sé todo, sé que ella es tu novia.

-¡No es mi novia Ginny! ¡Nunca lo fue!- se apresuró a negar- ¡Y si, me he acostado con ella, pero hace meses que no la veo!

-No mientas Potter, te acostaste con ella el mismo día que estuviste conmigo.-Harry la miró como si estuviese loca.- ¡No me pongas esa carita de ofendido, no vas a convencerme!

-¡Tengo razones para ofenderme! Realmente estás muy errada, te estoy diciendo que entre Romilda y yo no hubo nada serio…

-¡Ah! ¡Me quedo tranquila! – dijo alterándose.

-Me pregunto de dónde lo sacaste.- Ginny resopló. Prefería teñirse el cabello color violeta antes de confesarle que le había revisado el teléfono móvil. Si le decía algo así, Harry se cuidaría y borraría los mensajes con sus zorras. _¡No soy tan estúpida Potter!_- ¿Ginny? ¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien?

-Si por supuesto…-dijo perdida.

-Deja de tildarte, me asustas.

-Eres tu el culpable por tirarte a esa zorra…-siseó venenosamente ella.

-Ginny, no debemos discutir.

-Creo que nos sobran los motivos…-arremetió seria.

-Para estar juntos…- dijo sonriendo.

-Estamos hablando en serio Potter.-retozó duramente.

-Yo hablo muy en serio… además, ¿me haces reclamos tú? Te recuerdo que te vi besándote con Wood en Las brujas…-la encaró solemnemente el auror.

-Besé a Oliver para cerciorarme de algo.-reconoció Ginny enseguida y Harry la miró desconcertado.

-Qué tranquilo me quedo…- dijo copiándose su anterior respuesta.

-Me dejé besar para confirmar que no me pasa nada con él… y tuve la mala suerte de que tú nos vieras, pero entre Oliver y yo no pasa nada… a decir verdad creo que nunca hubo nada, solo fue una fantasía.-culminó Ginny sin amedrentarse por el reclamo.

-¿Debo creerte? – inquirió él con las cejas alzadas.

-Sería la verdad.- respondió Ginny tranquila y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, yo también estoy siendo sincero con respecto a Romilda.- dijo Harry- Hace meses que no estoy con ella, ni tampoco me interesa…-acarició la cara- ¿Estamos de acuerdo? –fingió un tono severo. Ginny parecía meditarlo unos segundos.

-Está bien, pero si vuelves a tener contacto con…

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate charlatana!- sin darle tiempo a protestar, Harry redujo la distancia y la besó con ganas, apoderándose de su boca por completo. Ginny no lo detuvo sino que se dejó llevar, ansiosa por sentir sus labios en los suyos. Las lenguas se enroscaron y las manos de Harry recorrieron su cintura por encima del pijama. Ginny pasó las piernas encima las de él y el beso continuó apasionadamente durante varios minutos. Después se miraron a los ojos y Harry la dio otro beso fugaz. -Diablos como te extrañaba pelirroja…

-Yo también te extrañé mucho…

-Ven aquí- la abrazó subiéndola a su regazo, y Ginny se acomodó instintivamente en su pecho, casi quedando encima de él en forma de ovillo. Entonces sintió ganas de hacer algo y no se privó… sentía que era el momento adecuado. Deslizó su mano hasta el vientre de Ginny y se miraron. Automáticamente los ojos de Ginny se empañaron.-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte…-retiró la mano.

-No me ofendiste- volvió a colocarle la mano encima del vientre y puso encima la suya.-No puedo creer que sea cierto Harry…-dijo mitad apenada mitad emocionada-Somos dos inconcientes…- se lamentó casi llorando- No sé como pudimos…

-Cálmate Gin – susurró- No quiero verte triste, no estás sola-le acarició el pelo, enredando sus dedos en el, hasta la punta y mirándola intensamente.- Debemos enfrentarlo, ya esta…

-Pero… ni siquiera somos una pareja y en nueve meses… tú sabes- planteó Ginny aterrada.

-Eso tiene rápida solución…

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo confundida.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Sonrió cuando lo dijo, sintiéndose maravillosamente idiota.-Qué cursi sonó eso…- se excusó después.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Quieres o no quieres? – la apuró sonriendo.

-Si, pero… - lo miró acusadoramente- ¿Lo haces por el bebé?

-No es necesario estar contigo para hacerme cargo de mi hijo.-contestó él ofendido- ¿Acaso no te dije que siento cosas por ti?

-Yo también las siento, Harry pero…

-Si quieres que esto funcione, debes confiar en mi Ginny- musitó él sin dejarla terminar.- De lo contrario, no llegaremos a nada.

-Lo siento – se disculpó suspirando- tienes razón…- el sonrió.- Entonces sí…

-¿Si qué?

-Si quiero ser tu novia- Harry la besó con desbordada felicidad. Se moría de ganas de quitarle ese pijama, pero sabía que no era el momento apropiado.- La gente no tiene hijos antes de ponerse de novio, ¿lo sabías? – Comentó pensativa.

-Somos un caso aparte –dijo suspirando- Creo que deberíamos ir a San Mungo, así te haces un chequeo…-acarició su vientre otra vez.

-Si…-dijo con voz nasal, de repente volviendo a emocionarse.-Tengo miedo.

-¿Al parto? – Ginny abrió los ojos, no había pensado en eso.

-¡No! – dijo espantada.

-¿Entonces a qué tienes miedo mi amor? - Ginny se derritió.

-A que Rita me eche del elenco.

-No lo hará.-dijo Harry- Y sino, la envenenamos y asunto resuelto.- eso hizo sonreír a Ginny y sin dudarlo lo besó.

-Estás contento.-observó dudosa- ¿No te asusta la idea de que esté embarazada?

-No…-ella lo miró escéptica-Un poco…- respiró hondo y acarició su rostro.- Tenemos que hablar con tus padres… y aclarar la situación.

-Ni lo menciones, me van a matar.

-Somos adultos Ginny.- la tranquilizó él- Además no estás sola, yo estaré presente…

-¿Qué le diremos? –dijo preocupada- No creo que sea conveniente contarles la verdad de los hechos…

-Opino lo mismo. De todos modos… Ron sabe la verdad.-recordó intranquilo.

-Solo parte de ella…-Ginny guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

-Eres una pelirroja atrevida…- sonrió, admirándola.-Mañana podemos pensar que le decimos a tus padres, ¿no?

-Si tienes razón.-lo abrazó.

-Tengo que contarte algo.- susurró él.

-¿Si? ¿Qué? - dijo Ginny oliendo su cuello.- Me encanta tu perfume…-el sonrió y besó la punta de nariz, quedándose tildado por una fracción de segundo.- Dime lo que tenías para contarme…

-¿EH? ¡Ah si! Atrapamos a Lucius Malfoy – se arrogó enseguida. Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-¿Lo atrapaste tú?

-No…-dijo algo avergonzado.- Dalwish obtuvo esa proeza…- Ginny abrió la boca, completamente helada.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Dalwish hizo algo bien!- exclamó con sorpresa.

-Si, la verdad es que fue como una patada en los testículos – ella rió- No te burles, lo digo de verdad… se ganó puntos con el ministro. Lo bueno es que Malfoy le dio una buena tunda antes de que el destacamento de Aurores lo ayude…

-¡Eres cruel!- los dos rieron y Harry aprovechó el silencio para besarla, de forma compulsiva. Después que terminó el beso Ginny empezó a reírse burlonamente.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí, pelirroja? – adivinó Harry, divertido.

-Es que me acordé del día en que Dalwish entró en la habitación…- volvió a reírse- y tú lo agarraste del cuello…- rió otra vez.

-Graciosa.- dijo serio.

-Te pusiste como loco. ¡Eres un posesivo! –le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Ese gusano te estaba mirando frente a mis narices! Es un desubicado… - farfullaba Harry con rencor.

-Eres un exagerado Harry.- dijo sonriendo.- No fue para tanto.

-Tienes razón, peor fue haberte visto con Wood en el bar-siseó él.

-Ya te expliqué que…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza.- dijo apenado.

-No es para tanto.

-¿No es para tanto dices? – Saltó enojado- ¿Esperas que me olvide así como así?

-Pues sí, no significó nada. Fue un beso completamente intrascendente.

-Perdóname señorita superada, no me resulta tan fácil ver a la mujer que amo besándose con otro.-se le salió de los labios sin darse cuenta. Ginny sintió como si salteara un escalón, una especie de aturdimiento en el pecho le impidió respirar. ¡Le había dicho que la amaba! Él entendió esa mirada y se arrepintió temiendo que ella no lo correspondiera…- No me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo… yo… ¡me voy de boca siempre! Y…- tartamudeó algo colorado.

-Shh…-lo calló Ginny mirándolo intensamente- Yo también te…- pero el teléfono de Harry sonó encima de la mesita ratona y ahogó la última palabra de Ginny.

_Ha sido divertido me equivocaría otra vez…_

Los dos miraron la pantalla sobresaltados. Era "R. Vane".

* * *

**Nota:**

**Si vieron algún error, lo siento! nunca se puede verlos a todos.**

Queda solo un capítulo y se termina este fic, así que a no desesperar (?). Es un fic "mediano".

Ojala me acompañen con sus reviews hasta el final, que supongo que actualizaré la semana que viene.

Gracias a todos por estar del otro lado. Espero sus impresiones sobre este capítulo!

Los quiero.

Joanne.


	12. Triángulo de amor

**Hola a todos! Acá vine a traerles el último capítulo de este fic que me ha dado hasta ahora innumerables satisfacciones... gracias a todos los que lo han leido y comentado, me hicieron enormemente feliz.**

**Por otro lado, debo avisar que me cerraron el facebook y me tuve que hacer otro. Deben buscarme como Joanne Pottershop, figuro otra vez con el mismo nombre. No sé quienes lo hicieron, ni a mi ni a Nattyta y Anatripotter, según lo que me comentaron fueron cierta gente, que me mejor ni darles promoción. A ellas, desde acá, las mando sutilmente a la mierda :) y les digo que se busque alguien que las atienda, como para ser sutil :) Hay gente que realmente no tiene nada productivo para hacer, pero bueno...**

**Pasando a lo importante, espero que les guste... me voy a explayar un poco más abajo...**

**Gracias Asuka Potter por los consejos. Te quiero**

* * *

**Tu mejor error**

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Triángulo de amor**_

-Shh…-lo calló Ginny mirándolo intensamente- Yo también te…- pero el teléfono de Harry sonó encima de la mesita ratona y ahogó la última palabra de Ginny.

_Ha sido divertido me equivocaría otra vez…_

Los dos miraron la pantalla sobresaltados. Era "R. Vane".

-¡Bueno bueno!-voceó Ginny enojada, por encima del ruido del teléfono- ¡Parece que a la zorra le gustan los llamados a altas horas de la noche!

-Ginny…- dijo él sin atender a Romilda- Quiero que sepas…

-¡Atiéndela! – le exigió ella poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-Cálmate, Romilda y yo no…

-¡Atiéndela Potter!

-¡No me grites! – dijo enojado- ¡No se porqué me está llamando!

-¡Porque quiere follar la muy puta!

-¿Quieres atenderla tú? –Dijo él con indiferencia, haciendo un amague de darle el teléfono.- A mi me da igual…

-¡Por supuesto que no la voy a atender! ¡No me vas a hacer quedar como una loca!

-No te ofendas, pero estás un poco loca…

-¡Vete a la mierda!

_Quisiera haber sabido lo que no he sabido querer…_

-¡No te enojes!

-¡Atiéndela Potter o te mataré! – gritó enojada- ¡Y pon el altavoz, quiero escuchar todo lo que te dice!

-¿Sigues desconfiando de mí? – dijo dolido.

-¡Si!- admitió sin remordimientos- ¡Atiéndela!

-¡Eres una cabeza dura! – Agarró el teléfono- ¡Hola! – dijo bruscamente y presionó el altavoz.

_-¿Harry?_ – Dijo la melosa voz de Romilda- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?_

-Hola Romilda –repuso él, y Ginny lo asesinó con la mirada- ¿Qué necesitas?

_-Saber porqué no contestaste mi mensaje de un par de semanas atrás_ – Ginny se ruborizó. _¡Porque yo lo borré, puta!,_ hubiera contestado, pero no era precisamente lo más adecuado. En medio de su tormenta de celos no pensó en la posibilidad de que Romilda fuera a perjudicarla.

-¿Qué mensaje? – escuchó decir a Harry, completamente desconcertado.

_-Te envié un mensaje para vernos._ –explicó Romilda con calma-_ ¿No lo recibiste?_

-La verdad que no, a mi no me llegó a nada. ¿Cuándo me lo enviaste?

_-No recuerdo el día exacto Harry… fue al otro día que nos encontramos en el bar_ – Ginny abrió la boca, indignada. ¡Se había citado con esa perra en un bar! Estaba conteniéndose para no empezar a gritarle. Harry se incomodó.-… _quizá la línea falló o quizá el teléfono no funciona realmente bien…_ -Especulaba Romilda. El cerebro de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina… y de repente unió las piezas y comprendió que él había olvidado el móvil en la casa de Aurores.

-Tengo una idea bastante exacta de lo que pudo haber pasado…– miró a Ginny severamente y ésta se señaló a si misma, negando la acusación que éste le hacía con sus ojos.

-_No te preocupes, a veces estos aparatos suelen fallar_ – dijo Romilda sin darle importancia- _Te llamaba porque me tienes abandonada, Harry. Te extraño… ¿cuándo vendrás a verme?_

-¿Te tengo abandonada? –Dirigió sus ojos a Ginny con cierta suficiencia, eso era una evidencia de que él no había estado frecuentando a Romilda- ¿Desde cuando?

_-¿Has perdido la memoria Potter?_ – dijo seductoramente y Ginny se mordió la lengua para no intervenir. ¡Era una maldita perra, eso es lo que era!

-No, solo dime desde cuándo tú y yo no tenemos sexo…- insistió Harry, intentando sonar normal.

_-Sino me equivoco, hace como dos meses…-_ Harry sonrió y Ginny no supo qué cara poner, estaba completamente anonadada.- _Aunque no entiendo porqué me lo preguntas…_- Romilda empezaba a incomodarse.

-¡Si, ahora lo recuerdo!- improvisó Harry.

_-¿Cuándo nos vemos lindo? _

-Romilda, debes saber algo… - dijo él pensando que era el momento propicio para terminar ese llamado telefónico.- Es importante.

-¿Qué pasa ojitos verdes? Cuéntame. – Ginny se puso roja de celos y se revolvió el cabello haciendo señas groseras hacia el teléfono.

-No me llames así… -dijo él, el malestar de Ginny lo ponía nervioso.

_-Cuéntame que te pasa mi amor, estoy para escucharte…_

-Tengo novia Romilda –le informó él con incomodidad. Se hizo un silencio repentino.

_-¿Novia tú?_ – Reaccionó ella riendo burlonamente_- ¡Me estás cargando Harry!_

-Es la verdad.- dijo convencido.

_-¿Y qué tiene de malo que tengas novia? Yo no soy celosa cariño… _

-Zorra hija de puta… - susurró Ginny, pero Harry le tapó la boca con la mano, haciéndole un gesto que lo deje encargarse a él de la situación.

-Tengo novia, me temo que no podemos vernos más… - le dijo a Romilda.

_-¿Cuántas veces has tenido novia y cuánto te han durado?_ – contestó con sorna la muchacha- _Nunca hemos dejado de vernos, Harry. Tengas o no tengas novia…_- volvió a reír, y él se quiso hacer un Avada Kedravra en las pelotas, las palabras de Romilda lo perjudicaban con Ginny.

-Esta vez es diferente- la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos para contener el impulso quitarle el teléfono y arrojarlo por la ventana.- Tengo que cortar…- Romilda no le hizo caso.

_-¿Diferente? ¿Y se puede saber porqué?_ – Repuso ella con un tono de voz enfadado.

-Porque sí, porque…- la miró y sus ojos chocolate lo atropellaron placenteramente- porque la amo…- Y con eso la compró definitivamente. A Ginny le temblaron las piernas, se le secó la boca y se no pudo evitar poner cara de idiota. Harry notó esa reacción y con la mano que tenía libre le acarició la cara, sonriéndole.

_-¡No puede ser! ¡Tú nunca te enamoras! -_ chilló histérica.

-Esta vez sí, ya te expliqué que es diferente – respiró hondo- Te pido por favor que no vuelvas a llamarme… -pero Romilda no lo escuchó.

_-¡Nunca cometiste esa clase de error Harry!_ – farfulló molesta.

-Mi mejor error…-dijo él en un susurro.

_-¡Me estás mintiendo!_ – Ginny rodó los ojos y gesticulando una tijerita con los dedos, indicándole claramente que le corte.

-Es la verdad y ya sabes, prefiero ser sincero contigo… voy a cortar Romilda.- Ginny sonrió de satisfacción.

_-¿Quién fue la zorra que te engatusó?_ – eso suficiente para que le pelirroja reaccionara, quitándole el móvil de las manos.

-¡No!- Quiso detenerla Harry, lamentando de no haber cortado antes.

-¿A QUIÉN LE DIJISTE ZORRA VANE? – Escupió al teléfono.

_-¿Quién habla? ¿Quién habla?_ – Romilda parecía avergonzada.

-¡La novia, esa habla! ¡Y cuando te agarre te voy a arrancar todos los pelos!

_-¿Ginevra Weasley?_

-¡Oh no me digas que tu cerebro ha podido reconocer mi voz, infeliz! – Harry se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos, eso era desastroso.

_-¡Vete a la mierda!_

-¡Deja de llamar a mi novio o te juro que te mataré! ¡Meretriz! (1)

_-¡Puta serás tú! Además, tu no puedes ser la novia de Harry… no le llegas ni a los talones _– seguía provocándola Romilda.

-¿Y tú si? ¡Me río de Janeiro, fracasada!- improvisó una risita sarcástica y Harry se tomó la cabeza.

_-¡Estás mintiendo, tu no puedes andar con Harry!-_ insistía Romilda con su incredulidad.

-¿Qué NO PUEDO? ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso a ti, infeliz?

_-¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡No eres la novia de Harry!_

-¡Si lo soy estúpida! ¿Acaso no escuchas? ¡Y para tu información estoy embarazada! ¡Harry y yo vamos a ser padres! ¡No te metas con mi familia! – eso aniquiló a la "zorra".

_-No puede ser_…-logró balbucear Romilda.

-¡ES LA VERDAD ASÍ CREÉLO!- vociferó triunfalmente Ginny.

_-¿Y luego me dices zorra a mi? ¡Lo has enganchado con un crío! ¡Con razón Harry quiere quedarse a tu lado!_

_-_¿QUÉ DIJISTE PERRA? ¡CUANDO TE AGARRE TE MATO!- La voz se le quebró.

_-¿A quién vas a matar tú? ¡Siempre fuiste una cualquiera!_

-¡Basta! ¡DAME EL MÓVIL GINNY!- intervino él, e intentó quitarle el teléfono, pero Ginny se alejó.

-No MI AMOR – dijo recalcando las palabras- ¡Tengo cuentas que arreglar con esta zorra!

-¡Dame el móvil!- decía gritando Harry.

-¡NO QUIERO, ESTA ZORRA ME VA A ESCUCHAR!- Dijo a punto de llorar.

-¡Ginny te está haciendo mal! ¡Dame el teléfono!

-_Harry…_- dijo Romilda haciéndose la inocente al darse cuenta que Harry había escuchado todo.- _Explícame todo esto porque no entiendo nada…_

-Lo que dijo Ginny es cierto- espetó él bastante cabreado- Es mi novia y vamos a ser padres. No vuelvas a llamarme.- le cortó bruscamente y miró a la pelirroja, que estaba llorando. Raro en ella, pero el embarazo estaba empezando a surtir efectos secundarios en su… novia. Aún no podía creer que lo fuera.- Ginny no llores… -la abrazó- ya pasó…

-¿Te encontraste con ella en el bar? – soltó ofendida y con el rostro surcado de lágrimas- ¡Antes de estar conmigo! –sollozó nuevamente.

-Fue casualidad, no fui a buscarla.- balbuceó él apenado- Si sabía que el llamado te iba a poner así, te juro que no la atendía…

-¡Quiero que borres su número! – le exigió.

-No tiene sentido Ginny. – dijo tranquilo.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo que no? – Decía tartamudeando de llanto- ¿Acaso quieres llamarla otra vez para fo…?

-Deja de desconfiar de mí. –dijo Harry con aspereza- Deja de comportarte como una niña o…

-¡No me comporto como tal!- dijo afectada-¿Te diste cuenta de todo lo que me dijo?

-No le hagas caso… - la miró severamente- Debes confiar en mí Ginny.

-Siempre he sido tan cornuda…-dijo y a Harry el comentario le pareció gracioso, pero no creyó prudente reír o las cosas se pondrían color de hormiga.

-Se que tus experiencias anteriores fueron nefastas, pero sino confías en mí esto no va a funcionar…- afirmó convencido.

-Yo…-se secó las lágrimas- lo siento… me puse celosa, me…

-Tranquila.-la abrazó y besó su frente- No tendrías que haberle dicho del embarazo, Ginny. Ni siquiera tus padres lo saben, y Romilda Vane es la persona más chusma que he conocido…

-Lo siento – repitió- Me fui de boca… te juro que no quise…

-Ya está…-después de unos segundos Ginny se sosegó.- ¿Estás mejor?

-Si.-dijo teniendo un espasmo, vestigio del llanto. En las últimas horas había llorado alrededor de cuarenta baldes de lágrimas. Ese pensamiento la hizo reír y así lo hizo, desconcertando a Harry por sus cambios de humor.

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo él sorprendido.

-De que he llorado mucho – dijo riéndose entre lágrimas. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Estás completamente loca, ¿te lo dije? – Ella asintió - ¿Qué te parece sin cenamos algo?

-Si, ahora tengo hambre…

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Ginny bostezaba de manera perezosa. Estaba cansada, habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día. Solo quería descansar y olvidarse de todo. Harry, que estaba muy sobre protector con ella, la condujo enseguida al dormitorio, obligándola a descansar.

-Pero tú no tienes sueño – dijo ella.

-Estoy cansado – llegaron a la habitación y miraron las dos camas. Ginny sonrió y lo miró.

-Quiero dormir contigo pero…

-Deberíamos hacer unos cambios en esta habitación…

-Tienes razón.- él la acarició – Mientras tanto, podemos juntar las camas ¿no?- Ginny asintió.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano. Sentía las cervicales entumecidas y le dolía el cuello… Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue a la pelirroja aferrada a él, cual oso de peluche favorito. Claro que habían juntado las camas, pero no fue lo que se dice fructífero, porque terminaron durmiendo en una de ellas, abrazados. Harry la miró detenidamente, tenía la boca cerrada y su respiración era lenta y pausada… acarició su cara, sonriendo de tenerla así. Habían acordado hablar con Arthur y Molly esa misma mañana, aprovechando que ella no debía ir a grabar. Sin embargo, el sí tenía que ir al cuartel para hablar con los aurores… y lamentablemente felicitar a Dalwish por su osadía.

-Ginny- intentó despertarla con cautela- Ginny mi amor…

Ella no le hizo caso, murmuró cosas ininteligibles y siguió durmiendo. Harry sonrió, esa chica lo tenía perdido. Quizá podía dejarla descansar un poco más. Se levantó, en boxers, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Fue hacia el comedor y miró por la ventana… era un despampanante día de sol pero nevaba copiosamente. Harry entró al baño, tenía una imperiosa necesidad de orinar. Después de hacerlo miró la ducha con terribles ganas… estaba acostumbrado a ducharse a la mañana, pero esa no era su casa. ¿No sería un atrevimiento utilizar su baño sin permiso?

-¡Al diablo! – Se dijo a sí mismo después- ¡Es mi novia! – rió, completamente feliz, abriendo el grifo de la ducha y quitándose los boxers. -¡Mierda!- es que el agua estaba helada.- Vamos, vamos, - dijo esperando que saliera caliente. Comenzó a higienizarse, no sin antes empezar a cantar.- _Ha sido divertido me equivocaría otra vez… quisiera haber querido lo que no he sabido querer… _- se sintió un tumulto afuera del baño que Harry no escuchó, muy compenetrado en su hedionda interpretación de ese tema- _ya se llorar una vez por cada vez que río, no sé restar... no se restar tu mitad a mi corazón_.- la cortina se abrió y Harry pegó un grito un tanto afeminado.- ¿Pero que…? ¡Ginny!

-Hola Harry – estaba completamente desnuda y sonreía- Desperté y me di cuenta que te estabas duchando…– Harry no podía pensar, el agua caía en su cabeza, a pesar de que ya la había visto desnuda, esa mujer le pulverizaba la vista como la primera vez- pensé que tal vez necesitabas ayuda… - el rió.

-Eres una…

Ginny asintió y se colgó de él, para comenzar a besarlo de una forma para nada inocente, sino todo lo contrario. El beso era sexual, violento, jugoso. Los dos se mojaron completamente…Ella enroscó sus piernas a la cintura de su novio, y gimió con ganas. Harry aún tenía shampoo en el cabello y Ginny enredó las manos en éste sin dejar de besarlo.

-¿Te saco la espumita?

-¡Estás como loca! – rieron.

-¡Por ti!

-Si me resbalo… ¡sería el mejor _blooper_ de la historia!

-¡Tienes razón! – rieron.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? – dijo él

-¿Qué? – lo besó otra vez y él jadeó.

-Que no tenemos que usar condón – Ginny sonrió y lo besó.

-No será solo la puntita… ahora puedes… - le dijo algo en el oído.

Rieron otra vez, y siguieron besándose y gimiendo a medida que la frotación aumentaba. Harry estaba completamente duro y desesperado. La apoyó contra los cerámicos del baño, para aumentar la fricción, sujetándole la nuca y haciéndose cargo de todo el peso de su cuerpo, estaba eufórico por hacerle el amor, era desesperante cuánto la deseaba. Harry mordió y lamió su cuello, mientras se acomodaba para penetrarla. Cuando lo hizo ronroneó con fuerza y la apoyó más en la pared, haciendo movimientos desesperados con su pelvis y gimiendo de placer. La mano de Harry descendió hasta su parte íntima para hacerla gozar a medida que la embestía aumentando la velocidad. Ginny sentía que se estaba prendiendo fuego de placer… Giró el cuello hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados… Harry le enderezó la cabeza ahogando su gemido mientras la besaba introduciendo su lengua en su boca, mordiendo aquella dulzura de sus labios estrepitosamente. Ginny deslizó la suya por la comisura, justo donde Ron le había propinado el puñetazo… Él éxtasis llegó para ambos que se abrazaron y desprendieron el contacto íntimo con rapidez, teniendo en cuenta lo incómodo que era mantener la posición.

-Adoro el sexo contigo –dejó salir él, aún agitado.

-Yo también adoro follar contigo.- dijo sin asco.

-¡Ginny! ¡Deberías ser más romántica!- repuso bromista.

-¡Adoro follar contigo a la luz de la luna! – reformuló Ginny, nostálgica.

-¡Apoteótico!

-Lo aprendí de ti… - Harry agarró la esponja y la llenó de jabón líquido.

-Date vuelta.-le ordenó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra que…! – si Harry si atrevía a… ¡lo mataba por desubicado!

-¡Date vuelta, quiero bañarte! – dijo riendo. Ella lo hizo y él empezó a pasarle la esponja por la espalda. Después la ducha la enjuagó, y Harry la abrazó por detrás besándole el cachete.

-¡Que mimoso!-dijo fingiendo quejarse.

-Te amo, pelirroja.-mordió su oreja suavemente.

-Yo también auror.- lo miró fijo- Será mejor que nos apuremos…- agarró el shampoo y se puso un poco. Harry no pudo evitar mirarle el vientre y Ginny se dio cuenta. Tomó su mano y la posicionó a la altura del ombligo, enredando sus dedos con los de él.

-¿Cómo sabías que quería tocarte el vientre?

-Me doy cuenta, soy muy inteligente- dijo grandilocuente.

-Eres tremenda.-se besaron y Ginny agarró su sexo, juguetona.- ¡Ey!

-Déjame divertirme un rato con _Harringui – _guiñó un ojo.

-¿Harringui?

-Tu…-bajó la mirada pícaramente- ¡Así se llama!

-No me gusta el nombre…

-¿Por qué?

-Suena a diminutivo…- los dos rieron estruendosamente y cuando empezaron fue difícil parar. A Harry dolía el diafragma de tanto reírse.- Basta… no me hagas reír más…no puedo respirar…

-Dame un beso.

-¡Eres una sexópata sin remedio!- dijo Harry riendo, mientras deslizaba la mano por su espalda.

-¡Te dije que me dieras un beso! – dijo fingiendo enojo.

Harry la alzó suavemente, con ganas de repetir el acto, pero Ginny lo cortó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¿Cómo que no…? Ni hablar… quiero morderte un ratito más…

-¿Qué crees? ¡Yo también, pero vamos a la cama! ¡Aquí es incómodo!- Harry volvió a reír, Ginny era un caso aparte.

Cuando retomaron "la acción" en la cama, el timbre sonó. Ginny automáticamente se interrumpió, intentando incorporarse.

-Olvídalo, no atiendas – el timbre volvió a sonar de un modo impaciente.

-Pero…

-¡Ginny! – protestó.- No atiendas…

-¡Puede ser importante! – Harry empezó succionarle un pezón con su lengua. El timbre volvió a sonar…

-¡Harry, sal de encima!

-Ni loco… estoy disfrutando a mis nenas…

-¡Idiota!- rió. Tocaron la puerta y el timbre varias veces más.

-¡Malditos pesados!- se ofuscó Harry. Ginny aprovechó el momento de distracción de su novio y lo empujó. Harry se cayó de la cama, completamente desnudo…- Maldita hija de…

-¡Potter!- se colocó la salida de baño.- Iré a atender, puede ser un vecino que me necesita…

-¡Yo también te necesito!- se quejó.

Ella sonrió y fue resueltamente hacia la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar de forma prolongada mientras ella buscaba las llaves y por fin las encontraba en el lío de la mesita ratona.

-¡Ya voy! – dijo quejosa. Le dio dos vueltas y abrió la puerta, quedando completamente helada del visitante.- Oliver…-susurró incrédula.

-Ginny…-dijo él algo rojo- Necesitaba hablar contigo… ¿estás ocupada?

-Yo… solo estaba…

-Quería decirte algo muy importante…-le tomó las manos sin dejarla terminar- he estado pensando mucho en nosotros, Ginny. –Ella quiso frenarlo- No, no me interrumpas. Estoy decidido a decirte todo lo que siento… eres la única mujer que siempre ha estado presente cuando necesité compañía… me gustaría seguir intentándolo – besó sus manos, Ginny estaba tiesa, no podía moverse- La verdad es que me di cuenta tarde quién eras, lo sé… pero te ruego que me des otra oportunidad…

-Oliver…

-Por favor Ginny, por lo menos piénsalo…-le acarició la cara y Ginny lo esquivó- Se que estás enojada por como te he tratado, pero debes creerme linda, estoy arrepentido y…

-¡Harringui te está esperando! – aulló Harry divertido. Ginny se puso del color de su pelo, pero tosió y evitó que Oliver oyera el alarido.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Oliver suspicaz, mirando por encima de su cabeza.

-Un gato – mintió automáticamente, en el afán de despedirlo cuanto antes.- ¡Si, un gato! Tengo un gato que no deja de maullar y…- dijo trastabillando. A Oliver le encantó su forma de expresarse, su rostro se iluminó.

-Como te decía, me gustaría proponerte que nos veamos seguido. Te prometo que jamás volveré a desaparecer, no quisiera perderte de esta manera. ¡He sido tan idiota! – dijo con auto crítica- Pero me he dado cuenta que…- se puso rojo- te amo… -Se sintió un tumulto antes de que Ginny.

-¡Clap clap!- aplaudió Harry con el rostro desfigurado de ira.- ¡Eso ha sido conmovedor Wood!

-¡Potter! – se sorprendió Oliver. Lo miró de arriba abajo, observando detenidamente sus fachas. Harry estaba con la camisa desabrochada y un pantalón puesto así nomás.

-Wood…-sonrió cínicamente y abrazó a Ginny por detrás- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-¿Qué significa esto Ginny? – dijo Wood ávido de explicaciones.

-¡Ah bueno!- dijo Harry completamente fuera de sus casillas- ¡Lo mismo me pregunto yo!

-¿Qué quieres decir Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Te dije que sería mi novia!- besó a Ginny en el cachete dulcemente, quién estaba muy incómoda.

-Quiero que hablemos a solas Ginny.- exigió firmemente.

-¿Ah sí? Háblale. – lo instó de mal modo Harry.

-Oliver ya se iba, ¿verdad?.-intervino por fin Ginny completamente tensa.

-No, yo no me voy. Quiero que hablemos.- Harry alzó las cejas.

-¿Y de qué tienes que hablar tú con mi mujer?

-Harry…-le rogó ella para que no lo provocara.

-¡Tu mujer, Potter! ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Ginny y yo…!

-¡Si, es mi mujer!- gritó Harry.

-¡Basta!- se interpuso Ginny entre ambos- ¡Les recuerdo que estoy presente! ¡Y no soy ningún trofeo!

-¿Podemos hablar? – susurró Wood acercándose.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! – lo empujó.

-¡Yo te mato!

-¡NO!- Ginny se interpuso entre ambos.- ¡Por favor, se calman los dos!

-Ginny y yo somos novios.-le informó Harry rojo de celos- No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, porque te juro que te haré puré.

-¡Hago lo que quiero! – rugió Wood.- ¡Todavía estoy a tiempo de recuperarla!

-Basta…-nadie escuchó a Ginny.

-¿Escuchaste eso mi amor? – ella lo asesinó con la mirada- ¡Dijo que todavía está tiempo!- rió burlonamente-¿No le contaste las buenas nuevas?

-Potter, basta.-le espetó cabreada.

-¿Qué quieres decir Potter?

-¡Harry!- le advirtió.

-Ginny está embarazada.-le tocó el vientre y ella rodó los ojos- Va a tener un Harryto… ¿no es tierno? – sonrió ante el espanto de Wood.

-¿Es verdad eso?- susurró Oliver anonadado.

-Sí – confirmó Ginny- Será mejor que te vayas…

Oliver no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Giró sobre sus talones, y entró en el ascensor, con cara de haber recibido una paliza. Ginny cerró la puerta con furia contenida y miró a Harry.

-¿Desayunamos mi vida? – dijo haciéndose el tonto.

-¡Eres un…!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? – dijo en un tono inocente.

-¿Y me lo preguntas? ¡Le dijiste del bebé!- se acarició instintivamente el vientre y Harry tuvo serios impulsos de besarla, pero sabía que no era lo mejor en tal momento de furia.

-¿Y qué? - se defendió serenamente- ¿No es la verdad?

-Si, pero ¡ni siquiera mis padres lo saben!

-Tú se lo dijiste Romilda…-le recordó con la misma serenidad-¿Por qué yo debía callarme? – bufó.

-¡Me hiciste poner incómoda! ¡Parecía que yo era tu mascota o algo así!

-¡No digas pavada Ginevra! – dijo rodando los ojos.-Agradece que no le rompí el hocico de una trompada…-Ginny rió- ¿Qué es gracioso, eh?

-Lo del hocico…-aclaró pero después borró su sonrisa, recordando que debía regañarlo.- Estuviste muy mal, ¿sabes?

-Wood estuvo peor… venir a cortarme un "mañanero" (1), ¡es el colmo! –Ginny lo miraba seria, cruzada de brazos.-Eh…

-Me voy a desayunar.-dijo altanera, e intentó a ir a la cocina, pero Harry la atrapó al vuelo.

-Quiero mimos.-afirmó.

-Estuviste mal…-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para no ceder a sus caricias.

-Cuido lo mío – guiñó un ojo y a Ginny ese gesto le pareció terriblemente seductor.- Y yo puedo compartir muchas cosas, pero no mi mujer…¿entiendes? –rozó su nariz con la de ella.

-No es justo ¿sabes?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo confundido.

-Que sean pero tan dulce y de que por eso, me ablandes tan fácilmente…-Harry le sonrió.

-Tu eres comestible…-lamió sus labios- y altamente follable…

-Harry... – él besaba su cuello.

-Qué mi amor…

-¿En dónde estábamos antes de que interrumpieran? – el se mordió el labio inferior y la alzó.

-Por llegar al paraíso…-susurró en su oído.

(…)

Después de desayunar, (y desayunarse entre ellos cabe aclarar) Harry y Ginny llegaron a La Madriguera tomados de la mano, y con un aspecto de haber ingerido una sobredosis de Felix Felicis. El enojo de Ginny por su posesión frente a Oliver Wood no duró demasiado. Tenía que admitir que ella había montado una escena similar con el llamado de Romilda, no podía reprocharle nada. Además, Harry era infalible a la hora de persuadirla. _Sobre todo Harringui. Ese siempre me convence de todo_… pensó descaradamente Ginny_. _La felicidad desbordaba el semblante de los jóvenes. Antes de tocar el timbre (Ginny tenía llaves, pero dadas de las circunstancias, creyó que lo mejor no era inmiscuirse en la casa de sus padres) Harry le dio un fugaz beso para darle fuerzas. Justo unos segundos después, una risueña Molly Weasley les abrió, quedando un tanto sorprendida.

-¡Harry! ¡Hija! – Se secó las manos con el delantal y los abrazó efusivamente, mientras los dos sonreían- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Pasen! – Giró la cabeza hacia las escaleras - ¡Arthur, vino la nuestra niña! – los testículos de Harry temblaron de miedo. El señor Weasley se apareció al pie de las escaleras con su típico gesto amable.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? – _mierda, _pensó Harry aterrado.

-Vinimos a visitarlos – se atrevió a decir Ginny, algo nerviosa.

-¿Está cocinando algo señora Weasley? – dijo Harry para descontracturar la situación.

-Tarta de melaza hijo… ¿desayunaron?

-Si – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se pusieron rojos._ ¡Me desayuné_ _a tu niña en la ducha!_

-De todos modos tomemos un café – intervino Molly, que no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de los jóvenes.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa. Harry no había tocado su café, sus pelotas aún temblaban de miedo. Probablemente Arthur se las ampute sin piedad. Era una suerte que los moretones en su rostro vestigio de la golpiza de Ron hayan desaparecido por completo, así se ahorrarían de dar algunas explicaciones.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Molly rompiendo el silencio- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice, señora Weasley? – ella rodó los ojos.

-Es evidente tienen algo para contarnos – fue su marido quién contestó- Los veo bastante nerviosos.

-Bueno, es cierto…- Admitió Ginny con una sonrisa forzada- Tenemos novedades…

-Cuéntennos- apremió su madre, curiosa, mirando especialmente a Harry.

-Es difícil saber por donde empezar- dijo él, con la boca seca. Eso era peor que enfrentar a Voldemort.

-Perdón, ¿es grave? – se empezaba a preocupar Arthur.

-Depende del lado en el que se lo mire… - puntualizó Ginny

-¡Me estás asustando hija!- exclamó Molly.

-No es grave – dijo Harry con decisión, pero eso era maquillar la verdad a límites insospechados.

-¡Hablen de una vez! – Apremió su suegro. ¡Suegro! Aún no podía creerlo.

-Bueno…- empezó Ginny titubeando- Harry y yo vinimos a contarles que… que…-tartamudeó.

-¿Qué qué? – la instó Arthur impaciente.

-Estamos de novios-reveló por fin Harry. Se hizo un silencio en el que los señores Weasley los miraban alternativamente, sin poder creerlo. Sin embargo Ginny notó que su padre era el más sorprendido de los dos.-Se que es sorpresivo, pero…

-¿Cómo es posible? Ustedes no tenían relación… ¿Cómo es que ahora están saliendo? – planteó el señor Weasley anonadado.

-Eso tiene fácil explicación papi – dijo Ginny con voz de niñita- Todo empezó cuando Harry me secuestró…- seis pares de ojos se clavaron en ella.

-¿Cómo dijiste Ginevra? – dijo Molly fuera de órbita.

-Cuando Harry me secuestró el corazón…-se rectificó ella y su novio hizo una nota mental de matarla cuando salgan de La Madriguera. De matarla a besos, claro- Y bueno, yo no me pude resistir a los encantos del Jefe de Aurores…- sonrió, algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué tienes para decir de esto, Harry?- dijo el señor Weasley fingiendo un tono severo que le salió demasiado bien.

-Ginny dice la verdad. Estamos saliendo.-ella lo abrazó acomodándose en su pecho, pero Harry lo hacía con precaución. Si el señor Weasley se descontrolaba, no iba a poder darle hermanitos a su primer hijo_… Estoy loco_, pensó, _¡ya pienso en tener otros y todavía no sabía si saldría vivo por el primero!_

-¿Cuánto hace que salen? – preguntó Molly.

-Seis meses – mintió automáticamente Ginny y Harry tragó saliva, aunque no sabía si era por lo bien que mentía o por la situación en la que se encontraba. Seguramente sus dotes de actriz la habían ayudado a salir de varios apuros. Los señores Weasley abrieron la boca y después la cerraron- No quisimos revelarles nada hasta no estar seguro de lo que sentimos…- sonrió de forma compradora.

-No lo puedo creer…- farfulló Arthur. La señora Weasley se recuperó del shock de la noticia, y su semblante se irradió de luz.

-¡Es maravilloso, Arthur!- soltó risueña- ¡Es maravilloso que estén juntos!

-¿Qué pasa papá? – dijo Ginny con voz de niñita, tomando las manos de su papá, con el fin de comprarle su aprobación- ¿No estás contento con que tenga novio? ¡Tanto que me decías que ya estaba en edad de merecer! – Harry se tomó la cabeza, no tenía filtro y no era momentos para hacer bromas.

-¡Ginny!- la regañó su madre. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy contento por esto, no me malinterpreten – Arthur por fin sonrió – Solo que estoy sorprendido, no los asociaba para nada…

-Yo sí – dijo orgullosa Molly.- ¡Me encanta la pareja que hacen! ¡Los felicito!

-Gracias señora Weasley – dijo Harry nervioso.

-Hay algo más.- dijo Ginny atolondrada. Su padre alzó las cejas…- Debemos decirles algo más…

-Ginny…- dijo él acobardado.- ¿Y si mejor no…?

-No seas cobarde – sonrió descartando con la mano – La verdad es que… - Harry tomó café de lo nervioso que estaba y se ahogó, empezando a toser- ¿Estás bien mi amor? – él la asesinó con la mirada.

-Toma un vaso de agua – dijo Molly haciéndolo aparecer con la varita.

-¿Qué pasa hijita? Cuéntanos.- apremió Arthur.

-Nada grave mamá – dijo ella respirando hondo- La otra noticia que debemos contarles es que Harry y yo… vamos a ser padres – sonrió, esperando las felicitaciones, que no parecían a punto de llegar: Molly se tapó la boca con la mano, incapaz de pronunciar sonido y el señor Weasley palideció. Harry casi se hace pis encima…

-¿CÓMO? –Gritó Arthur sacado.- ¿Cómo que estás embarazada?

-¿Cómo? ¡Mira lo que preguntas Arthur!- dijo Molly bufando.

-Arthur…- empezó Harry.

-¡Ya mismo me explican todo esto! ¿Acaso no pensaron en sus futuros?

-Papi no te enojes…-dijo Ginny de repente con los ojos brillosos- La verdad es que Harry y yo estuvimos pensando de hace meses tener una familia y al fin se nos está dando…

-¡ESTO ES COLMO!- aulló, enfurecido.- ¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE COMETER SEMEJANTE IMPRUDENCIA? ¡HACE SEIS MESES QUE SALEN! –Gesticuló el seis con los dedos, desquiciado- ¡SEIS MESES!

-¡Arthur cálmate!- rogó la señora Weasley.

-¡NO ME CALMO NADA! – Miró a Harry- ¡Exijo una explicación!

-Señor Weasley yo…-pero Arthur lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo es que…? ¿Me quieres hacer creer que tú deseabas esto Ginevra? –dijo escéptico- Siempre has tenido planes de viajar, nunca has pensado en ser madre…

-El hecho de haber conocido a Harry cambió mi vida – contestó Ginny.- Y ahora que esperamos un bebé nosotros…

-¿Ustedes qué? ¡Son dos críos! ¡Dos irresponsables! ¡Dos…!

-Arthur…- pero Harry interrumpió a la madre de Ron.

-Señor Weasley – dijo con firmeza- Yo me haré cargo de todo… yo…

-¿Qué te harás cargo Harry? – Lo cortó indignado- ¡Por supuesto que lo harás! De lo contrario…

-Ginny y yo somos una pareja –Se impuso Harry perdiendo los estribos – Estamos juntos, y queremos a ese bebé que está por venir…-Ginny le tomó la mano, pensando en que si Harry seguía siendo tan dulce pronto sufriría diabetes-Se que la noticia es muy fuerte pero no dude que daré lo mejor de mí, créame que haré lo imposible por verlos felices…

-Así es papá – continuó Ginny, aprovechando que su padre se había sosegado- Harry y yo nos queremos sinceramente… y todo estará bien.

El señor Weasley los miró alternativamente a los dos.

-En ese caso…- concedió jadeando- ¿Cuándo se casan?

Los dos abrieron los ojos enormemente.

-No tenemos pensado casarnos…-contestó Ginny, con su típica actitud rebelde.- Por el momento…

-¿No? – Dijo Molly- ¡Pero van a ser padres! ¡El niño merece tener padres casados!

Harry miró a Ginny dubitativamente.

-Yo no tengo problema en hacerlo – le dijo con franqueza. Ella le sonrió.

-Yo tampoco mi vida – los señores Weasley no lo podían creer- Pero no es el momento ahora.- miró a sus padres- Espero que respeten nuestra decisión…

-La verdad que nosotros vamos a respetar su decisión siempre y cuando se comprometan seriamente a… - se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y el señor Weasley se interrumpió. Giró la cabeza y vio al menor de sus hijos varones. Al parecer, se sorprendió bastante de ver a Harry allí.- ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Con que viniste a dar la cara, no Potter? – Harry bufó – No me pongas esa miradita… ¿saben que este hijo de puta se acostó con Ginny? ¿Qué traicionó a nuestra familia?

-Ron…- empezó Ginny con cautela.

-¿Saben que estuvo mintiéndome durante días hablándome de una supuesta chica sin decirme que trataba de MI HERMANA? –siguió sin hacerle caso a Ginny.

-¡Estoy presente Ron!- explotó la aludida cansada- ¡Y no soy ninguna nena!

-¿Se enteraron que la dejó embarazada? – dijo el pelirrojo, creyendo que estaba tirando una bomba, pero al ver que sus padres asentían con total tranquilidad, se desilusionó.- ¿Y no dicen nada? ¿Así se lo toman?

-Harry y Ginny acaban de comentarnos la situación – dijo Arthur con aire preocupado, pero mucho más tranquilo que hacía unos minutos- Están juntos y se harán cargo de ese bebé que viene en camino…

-¡Qué considerados! –siseó el pelirrojo enojado.

En ese momento, llegó Hermione por detrás de Ron.

-¡Querida!- se sorprendió la señora Weasley.

-Hola Molly… Arthur – su suegro saludó con la cabeza y Hermione miró a su novio.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te pedí que no armes líos!

-No me des órdenes Hermione, se trata de mi hermana.-ella bufó y Ron miró a Harry –Eres un desubicado…

-Ronald.- intervino Harry poniéndose de pie, harto de su actitud- Creo que ya es hora de que lo aceptes. Lamento que sea incómodo para ti, pero tu hermana y yo somos una pareja.- Ron se sorprendió-

-¿Así que ahora pretendes hacerte el gran padre de familia? – apuntó con aspereza. Harry quiso golpearlo por ser tan idiota.

-Me haré cargo de ese bebé, pero no es por eso que estamos juntos.- respondió acercándose al idiota.

-¿Sabes lo que eres tú, Potter? – chilló Ron enfurecido- ¡Un mentiroso!

-Basta Ron – dijo Arthur enojado- No tiene ni pizca de sentido discutir, Harry y Ginny son novios de hace seis meses.- Harry se estremeció.

-¿Seis meses? – Ron carcajeó mordazmente- ¿Eso dijeron? ¡Son dos mentirosos, eso es lo que son!

-¡Ron!- chilló su novia enojada.- Deja de…

-¡Pero si están diciendo mentiras!- saltó enojado.

-Por favor…- un dejo de súplica cubrió el tono de Ginny y su hermano se apiadó de ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Ronald? – Intervino la señora Weasley- ¿Acaso nos están mintiendo?

-¿Podemos hablar a solas? – Dijo Harry a Ron seriamente- De hombre a hombre…

-No…-se opuso Hermione por miedo a que se golpeen otra vez.

-Creo que no es conveniente…- coincidió la pelirroja.

-Tranquila, Ginny, todo estará bien.- Harry se acercó a Ron y le hizo una seña de ir al comedor principal, cerrando la puerta de la cocina. Su ex mejor amigo lo siguió, refunfuñando.

-Te escucho.-dijo con los brazos cruzados.- Quiero la verdad…

-¿La verdad? Estoy enamorado de tu hermana infeliz –se exasperó Harry.

-¿Qué pasa Potter, tienes miedo de que mi padre descubra lo traidor que eres? – siseó el pelirrojo amenazante.

-¡No estoy preocupado por mi! ¡Sino por mi mujer y mi hijo!-dijo Harry con firmeza y a Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, la sola idea le parecía aberrante.

-¿Qué mierda dices? – escupió.

-¡La verdad que tanto te cuesta asumir!- soltó él, enfadado- ¡Deja de angustiar a tu hermana haciendo escenitas de pendejo celoso! ¡Me tienes harto!

-¡Me meto todo lo que quiero, Potter! –Gritó envalentonado- ¡Soy su hermano y tengo todo el derecho de…!

-¡Solo estás complicando las cosas! – Harry mantenía los dientes apretados.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarla embarazada Potter! –Se sulfuró Ron- ¿Acaso no has aprendido a cuidarte, imbécil?

-Eso es cosa mía y de Ginny- lo atajó.

-Si llegas a…

-¡Es mi novia, cabezota! – Dijo cortante- ¡No me rompas más las pelotas!

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-¿Y tú no?-dijo Harry y Ron bufó sosteniéndole la mirada.- ¿Acaso no dijiste tú mismo que yo estaba enamorado?

-Sí, pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Me haré cargo del bebé! – Exclamó Harry en susurro cargado de ira, no quería levantar la voz más de lo suficiente.- ¿Qué más tengo que decirte para que dejes de jodernos la existencia? ¡Debes entender de una buena vez que tu hermana no es ninguna nena ni yo tampoco!

-Quiero que me jures que…

-¿Qué? – lo apuró.

-¿La amas? – dijo inyectándolo con su mirada color azul- ¿Amas a Ginny? – Harry sonrió.

-Estoy loco por ella.-dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Y ella?

-Le pasa lo mismo.- contestó con simplicidad.

-En ese caso…-dijo Ron incómodo y lo miró- ¿Se van casar?

-No por el momento. ¡Pero fue una decisión de ella!- dijo Harry viendo la cara que ponía.- Si fuera por mí…-respiró hondo, dejando la frase inconclusa- Tú sabes…

-Está bien- bajó la mirada, avergonzado. – Siento haber…

-Olvídalo. – dijo incómodo, haciendo una seña con la mano- No quiero seguir hablando de lo que pasó en el camarín…

-Yo…

-¡Ya te dije que lo olvides! – apremió Harry con poca paciencia. Se hizo un silencio penoso.- Eh… ¿No me vas a felicitar? – se le ocurrió decir a Harry.

-¿Me estás cargando?

-No, inútil – sonrió -. ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Deberías felicitarme!

Entonces, por fin, Ron sonrió. En ese momento, los señores Weasley y Ginny entraron al comedor, temerosos de lo que pudiera estar pasando. Los vieron sonriendo, y dedujeron enseguida que habían llegado a un acuerdo sin necesidad de molerse a trompadas.

-¡Por fin!- dijo Ginny aliviada- ¿Estás más tranquilo, hermano?- Ron asintió.-

-Deberían darse un abrazo – dijo Molly con los ojos vidriosos.

Harry palmeó su espalda bruscamente y después se abrazaron. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo aprovechó para decir en su oído: _si la haces sufrir te juro que te mataré hijo de puta._ Harry no se amedrentó y le contestó: _y yo te cortaré las pelotas si vuelves a lastimar a Hermione, pelotudo._

-¿Qué están murmurando? – dijo Ginny ceñuda.

-Nada amor – Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó posesivamente- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien…-dijo mirándolo intensamente. -¿Irás al cuartel?

-Sí, debo ir a ver cómo sigue la investigación de Malfoy- dijo Harry- Pero pasaré a buscarte a la tarde… ¿si?

-Sí, está bien – lo besó efusivamente, aunque Harry intentó no entusiasmarse, teniendo en cuenta que su suegro y el idiota lo estaban mirando.

-¡Estoy presente Ginevra! - se quejó finalmente Ron, disgustado, y sus padres no pudieron evitar reírse.- ¡Dejen de besarse!

-Vamos a la cocina- dijo Molly cómplice.- Dejemos que se despidan en paz.

Los tres se retiraron y Ron le hizo una mirada advertencia.

-Es un celoso insoportable.- dijo Harry divertido.

-Me recuerda mucho a alguien – sonrió Ginny.

-No me entretengas, debo irme pelirroja.

-Yo iré a los estudios.-dijo ella- Quiero hablar con Rita, quiero que sepa por mí lo del bebé.

-¿Estás segura? – Dijo preocupado- No quiero que te angusties, puede hacerte mal.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien – rodó los ojos- de verdad, Harry. Todavía no tengo síntomas, es muy reciente.

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos cuídate por favor.-el celular de Harry sonó y él, lo sacó presuroso.-Es Derek, está ocupando el lugar de Dalwish… ¡debo irme!

-Ve…

-¡Te llamaré!- la besó y sin decir más, desapareció. Ginny lo miró irse y suspiró.

La perspectiva de tener que hablar con su jefa y contarle que en nueve meses, iba a ser madre, no era para nada alentadora. Su celular sonó.

_Yo soy loca con mi tigre_

_Loca, loca loca._

-Hola…-atendió Ginny distraída.

_-Hola Ginevra-_ dijo la voz de su jefa.

-¿Rita? – dijo sorprendida.

_-¡No, Merlín!-_ parecía enfadada-

-¿Qué pasa? Yo debo ir a grabar a la tarde así que…

-No te llamo por eso…-dijo cortante- Estoy en la redacción de Corazón de Bruja y las reporteras trajieron un rumor bastante ridículo, pero siempre prefiero confirmar.- Ginny se estremeció- ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, si…-dijo nerviosa.

_-Me dicen que estás embarazada de Harry Potter_ – dijo Rita con una risita burlona- _¿Es una broma verdad? _

-Yo… yo…

_-¿Tú qué? ¿Estás embarazada o no?_

-Yo… -Rita lo tomó como un "sí".

_-¿Es de Harry Potter?_

-La verdad es que todo empezó como un error y…

_-¡Habla ya mismo Ginevra!_

-Sí, estoy embarazada.-suspiró – Y es de Harry pero…

_-¡Maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso!-_ Ginny frunció el entrecejo, no esperaba esa reacción, pero Skeeter era una loca de atar, nunca se sabía con qué podía salirle. Sin embargo supo que esa aceptación a las buenas nuevas, le darían más de un dolor de cabeza.- _¿Qué relación tienes con el padre de tu futuro hijo?_

-¡No permitiré que promociones mi vida privada en Corazón de Bruja!

_-¿Quieres seguir en Triángulo?_ – Ginny enmudeció- _Bien, así me gusta. ¿Estás con Potter?_

-¡Sí!- dijo enojada.

_-¡Perfecto! ¡Esto será genial! ¡No me equivoqué al contratarte Ginny!_

-¿Qué me pedirás a cambio, aparte de escarcharme en esa revista sensacionalista? –dijo con perspicacia la pelirroja.

_-¡Qué rápido aprendes el negocio chiquita!-_ dijo riendo socarronamente-. _Te espero esta tarde en estudios, tengo una propuesta para hacerles…_

-¿Hacerles? – dijo temerosa.

_-A ti y al padre de tu bebé.-_sonrió_-¡Qué guardado te lo tenías pelirroja! ¡Eres más astuta de lo que pensé! ¡Tienes los mismos vicios que el personaje que interpretas!_

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo crispada.

_-Mira que engancharlo con crío…_

-¡Maldita sea, dejen de decir eso! ¡Yo no enganché a nadie!

_-Los espero en el estudio a las seis de la tarde. Sino llevas al Elegido, olvídate de Ginevra Lestrange, ¿me oíste? En un plumazo consigo otra villana.-_ le cortó sin esperar respuesta, ni saludar.

-¡Desgraciada! - Ginny zapateó el suelo.

-¿Pasó algo Ginny? – Hermione se había acercado.

-Si, Rita Skeeter – dijo enojada- Debo irme…

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Luego te cuento!- y desapareció dejando perpleja a Hermione.

**0*0*0**

Apenas llegó a estudios, Ginny se vistió de Ginevra Lestrange para hacer la escena que habían quedado pendiente. Ese día, los ánimos estaban caldeados, Demelza traía un humor de perros, Ginny apenas había podido resumirle todas las novedades que tenía, tanto de Harry como de Rita Skeeter. Henry Lockhart tenía el carácter más podrido de lo normal.

_Te aviso que yo soy mejor así  
Que cuando te fuiste  
Perdiste lo único bueno de ti. _

-¡Apaga el celular Demelza!- la regañaba el director, Henry Lockhart- ¡Ya interrumpió dos veces una escena! ¿Cómo tengo que explicarte que le saques el sonido?

-Apágalo Del – dijo Ginny en un susurro.- Yo me voy a camarín, así no te pones nerviosa…

-Gracias por el apoyo.

-¿Quién era?

-Después te cuento.- Ginny asintió y se retiró por detrás del decorado. Era Timmy, el amigo de Draco Malfoy. En la noche la había llamado porque al parecer los ovnis lo habían liberado de su secuestro sin pedir rescate. Demelza lo atendió y hablaron cosas sin sentido, aunque en el fondo solo lo hizo para olvidarse de la indiferencia de Fabian Prescott. Su compañero de elenco la miraba fijamente, y demasiado serio, Demelza se sentía intimidada.

-¿Podemos continuar? – protestó Lockhart- Fabian, te pido que… ¡FABIAN!

-¡YA VOY!- Gritó enojado y salió detrás del decorado.

-¡Luz, cámara, ACCIÓN!

_Hermione Watson salía del baño de la servidumbre con una toalla envuelta al cuerpo. Estaba muy cansada, la señora Regina Radcliffe le daba la suficiente cantidad de trabajo como para que, por las noches, no sirva para nada. Gracias al cielo, el ama de llaves era un sol con ella y el único ser que le brindaba amor en aquella casa. Regina se había enfadado porque Hermione se quedó un minuto más de lo necesario, hablando con el jardinero, llamado Eliott Ripp. Elliot era un declarado pretendiente de ella, aunque se caía de maduro que Hermione solo tenía ojos para Harry Radcliffe. Lo único bueno de todo eso era que, la señora Radcliffe tuvo una reunión muy importante con los empresarios y esa noche no tenía que servirle la cena, sino que podía descansar desde temprano._

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, y Harry entró por ella. Hermione se asustó y pegó un grito._

_-¡Harry!-dijo alarmada.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entras sin pedir permiso?_

_-Vine a hablar contigo – recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione con sus verdes ojos. _Demelza enrojeció furiosamente ante la intensa mirada de Fabian.- _Quería saber qué pasó hoy en la mañana con mi madre…_

_-¿Puedes retirarte? – Dijo con un verídico enojo.- ¡Estoy vistiéndome!_

_-¡No me interesa!- saltó él enojado._

_-¿Qué te pasa… Harry? ¿Te volviste loco? - _ Demelza casi le dice Fabian, pero por suerte no cometió ese error.

-_¿Loco yo? – repuso Harry- ¿Acaso piensas que no me enteré que estás coqueteando con Elliott?_

_-¿Qué yo qué?_

_-¡Lo que oyes! ¡Estás coqueteando con ese don nadie! – la acusó desmedidamente celoso._

_-¡Estás delirando! –se ofuscó ella- ¡Yo no coqueteo con nadie!_

_-¡Vi como te acariciaba Hermione! ¡Los vi en jardín!_

_-¿Me estuviste espiando, Harry? _

_-¡Hago lo que quiero, ésta es mi casa!_

_-¡Yo no soy de tu propiedad! ¡Vete de aquí! – Escupió ella visiblemente enojada- ¡Tengo que cambiarme!_

_-¡No me retiro porque no tengo ganas!- dijo enojado y se acercó, mientras ella retrocedía.-¡Ya mismo exijo una explicación!_

_-¿Qué pasa Radcliffe? ¿Estás celoso? _

_-¡SI!_

_El la acorraló contra la pared y la besó con violencia. _Nuevamente, las lenguas de Fabian y Demelza se juntaron, aunque esta vez, el guión si indicaba que hagan algo parecido. La escena debía ser sexual, cálida, apremiante. Demelza se estremeció, como siempre, odiaba tener que hacer ese tipo de escenas, odiaba que no puedan estar solos, y continuarla realmente…él la miró a los ojos cuando el beso se cortó.

_-Me gustas mucho… mucho…_ - le confesó con sinceridad Fabian a Demelza.

_-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_

_-Yo… no quise presionarte a…_

-Eres un imbécil Fabian.- se le salió a Demelza sin contenerse.

-¡Maldita sea, Corten! ¡DEMELZA! – La regañó el director- ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?

-¡Lo siento!- dijo culposa- ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que este idiota es un…!

-¿Perdón estás hablando de mí? - saltó Fabian con furia.

-¡Me iré a descansar, me tienen harto!- el director apagó el micrófono.

-¡No!- Le espetó de mala manera.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Ginny había llegado de su camarín.- ¿Todo está bien?

-Nos dio un descanso. – dijo Demelza, suspirando.- ¿Te sientes bien? Debemos hablar…

-Todo bien, tengo mucho para contarte –sonrió y miró a Fabian.- ¿Y tú?

-Yo ando genial, … ¿acaso no se nota? – dijo altivamente y Ginny alzó las cejas y negó.- Me voy a mi camarín… - Se fue hacia él y cerró la puerta fuertemente, Ginny dio un respingo.

-¿Qué pasó Del? – dijo a su amiga.

-Es un hijo de puta, eso pasa- afirmó Demelza con rencor- ¡Está celoso porque me llamó Timmy!

-¿Timmy?

-¡El amigo de Malfoy!

-¡Ah! ¡Ni me acordaba que existía!

-Existe porque me llamó y…

-¿Aquí no trabaja nadie? – dijo la voz de Rita Skeeter. La periodista había salido de su despacho que tenía un lujoso cartel de PRESIDENTA. Sus ínfulas de diva eran incurables, definitivamente.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están charlando?

-Hola Rita ¿todo en orden? – ironizó Ginny

-Hola Lestrange- sonrió artificialmente- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó con la escena?

-Estamos en horario de descanso, es el mediodía.-dijo Demelza y notó cómo se miraban su jefa y su mejor amiga- ¿Pasa algo?

-Rita ya lo sabe todo – dijo Ginny apenada- Sabe que estoy embarazada…-se tocó el vientre instintivamente.

-Quiero creer que no va a echar a Ginny…-dijo Demelza mirando a Rita.

-¿Y tu novio? ¿Dónde está?– dijo su jefa, haciendo caso omiso del enunciado de Demelza.

-Ahora viene… debe pasarme a buscar por aquí, pero quiero pedirte que no lo metas a él en esto, Harry no…

-Claro que sí Ginevra –Rita sonrió triunfante ante la idea que tenía.

**Tres meses después**

Viernes por la noche, faltaba poco para Navidad. Nevaba copiosamente en Londres. Harry Potter estaba tirado en su cama y cambiaba de canal de forma compulsiva. El enorme televisor pantalla planta yacía colgado decorosamente en la pared. A los costados, había repisas con diez portarretratos: Harry y Ginny besándose, Harry y Ginny abrazándose, Harry y Ginny con Rose, Harry Ron y Hermione, entre otras con los Weasley. La habitación era espaciosa. Estaba pintada de colores pasteles y una lámpara muy vistosa colgaba del centro del techo. Haber comprado esa casa había sido una gran inversión, sobre todo porque con la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia, necesitaban más espacio. Constaba de varios ambientes, y cinco cómodas habitaciones.

Harry miró la hora por enésima vez y después alternativamente hacia la puerta del baño de la habitación. Odiaba que Ginny se ponga a hablar por teléfono con Demelza a esas horas de la noche, lo detestaba. Claro que Fabian Prescott opinaba igual que él, pero ya estaba más resignado. Hacía dos meses que Fabian y Demelza pasaron a tener una relación de noviazgo, y las revistas sensacionalistas estaban completamente emocionadas al respecto. Corazón de Bruja titulaba sus notas de tapa, diciendo "Fabian&Demelza: La ficción supera la realidad." Las protestas de los dos actores no bastaron para convencer a Rita Skeeter de que no expusiera a la luz pública detalles de su intimidad. La periodista no dio el brazo a torcer bajo ningún punto de vista. Ella decía que todo eso servía de promoción de Triángulo de Amor. A Harry no lo sorprendió su respuesta, después de lo que le había obligado a hacer… Bufó, con malhumor. Solamente Ginny y Rita Skeeter podían lograr convencerlo de semejante locura…

Triángulo de amor, fue a pesar de las críticas, un éxito rotundo. El público despedía fervor y entusiasmo por los avances de los nuevos capítulos, los actores eran entrevistados casi dos veces por mes, el revuelo y la repercusión que causó la tira fue tan inconmensurable como inesperado.

Harry miró el reloj: faltaban dos minutos para las diez de la noche. Por alguna razón parecía muy nervioso. Acomodó el acolchado para cubrirse mejor… en eso, Ginny, entró en la habitación. Lucía su pijama de Mickey Mouse, pero la diferencia es que ahora la cara del ratón estaba desfigurada por un abultado vientre de cinco meses. Lo miró, inspeccionándolo con su mirada, mientras se hacía un rodete. Acto seguido se acostó en la cama y se acomodó en el pecho de Harry, él levantó el brazo instintivamente sin dejar de mirar el televisor.

-¿Estás bien? – susurró Ginny besando su mentón.

-Sí.- dijo él poco convencido.

-¿No piensas que estás exagerando un poco?

-¿Exagerando? – bufó y Ginny sonrió.- Ron se reirá de mi durante horas.

-Ya encontrarás algo para vengarte de sus burlas-lo consoló su novia.

-Ya está por empezar, maldita sea.- dijo Harry- Mi reputación estará completamente arruinada en unos minutos…

-¡Cálmate! ¡Ha salido todo bien, en serio! – dijo Ginny divertida.

-Ginny no soy actor. Ha sido deplorable… -restregó sus ojos, cansado- ¡Todavía no entiendo cómo me convencieron de cometer semejante error!

-Ha sido tu mejor error, mi vida- Harry bajó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Qué?

-Nada.-la besó- Eres adorable, ¿te comenté?

-Yo adoro tus mimos…-dijo Ginny- No saludaste a James hoy…-imitó graciosamente la voz de un bebé. El sonrió y la destapó un poco para acariciarle el vientre.

-Hola campeón…-le dijo besándolo y Ginny acarició su pelo, sonriendo- ¿Cuándo saldrás de ahí? Siempre estás interrumpiendo cuando tu madre y yo…

-¡Harry!-se quejó Ginny riendo.

-Era una broma, pero apúrate porque estoy ansioso por jugar al Quidditch contigo.-besó el vientre y volvió a taparla, al tiempo que la besaba a ella.- Estás cada día más linda…

-Mentira, soy una vaca-dijo ella riendo entre besos. Se abrazaron

-Eres un lechoncito muy… - Ginny le pegó en la cabeza- Estoy bromeando pelirroja…- le mordió el cachete suvamente.

-¡Ya empieza! – Subieron el volumen.- ¡Ya quiero verte en acción Potter!

-¡Si, me verás cuando termine la novela!- dijo un tanto molesto.

-Sube el volumen, infeliz. – le espetó sonriendo.

-Bueno, dulzura.

-Estúpido.-sonrió.

-Panzona.

-¡Por tu culpa!

-¡Tu te dejaste!- rieron.

-¡SHHH! Está empezando… ¡quiero ver esta escena ya, _Lucius_!

-¡Cállate!- Ginny rió.

Los dos miraron el televisor, apremiantes. En ese momento, estaba la presentación, con una canción bastante melosa, mientras el TV era colmado de imágenes en donde aparecía Ginny besándose con Fabian y poniendo cara de maldita a la cámara. Harry desvió la mirada, aún era incapaz de verla besándose con Fabian, le daba mucho pavor.

_Una idea de Rita Skeeter, Canal Mágico & Asociados,_

Rezaba el titular.

-¡Maldita seas Ginevra! –ella rió, acostumbrada a sus quejas por su profesión- ¿Tenías que besarlo así?

-¡Ya viste la presentación mil veces, Harry!

-¡Mataré a Prescott! ¡No lo invites a cenar nunca más!

-¡Demelza quiere matarme a mí! – rieron.

_Fabian Prescott_

_Demelza Robins_

_Ginevra Weasley_

EN

**Triángulo de amor.**

**La emisión de hoy, es dedicada especialmente a Harry James Potter, nuestro Elegido.**

-¡Qué amable! –ironizó Harry y ella rió.**- **¡Al fin terminó la maldita presentación!

-¡Cállate bodoque que ya empieza! – Harry se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¡Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza! – dijo queriendo morirse.

-Shhh.

Los dos se quedaron mudos para mirar la escena.

_El departamento de Ginevra Lestrange estaba desordenado. Su cita estaba a punto de acudir. Tenía un vientre de unos cuatro meses, que era muy visible… Nadie podía saber que el hijo que esperaba no era de Harry Radcliffe sino de Lucius Riddley, su ex. Ginevra sabía muy bien que ese hijo no era Harry, ella misma había usado a Lucius para retener a Harry Radcliffe con un hijo… Comenzó a caminar, a ir y venir de un extremo al otro. Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas a Riddley. Su ex se empecinó en sobornarla durante meses, sin dar la cara, con llamados telefónicos extorsivos. Nadie podía enterarse de que ella estaba casada desde hacía años con él, porque sus planes de boda con Harry Radcliffe, serían imposibles. _

_Ginevra miró la hora._

_-¡Desgraciado!- farfulló para sí misma.- ¡Encima se da el gusto de demorarse!_

_La puerta del despacho se abrió. _Harry estaba completamente sexy vestido con una camisa negra, los pelos alborotados y brillosos por el gel, y un saco color marrón. _Le dedicó una mirada de profundo rencor._

-_Al fin te dignas a dar la cara Lucius.-siseó Ginevra cabreada._

_-¡Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi esposa! – murmuró con ironía._

_-No puedo decir lo mismo.-dijo enojada._

_-Es una pena que no quieras entrar en razones, Ginevra.-dijo con un aceptable tono de villano mal nacido.-Ya te expliqué muy bien que no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya…_

_-No me amenaces infeliz, déjame tranquila._

_El se acercó decididamente a ella y le tocó el vientre._

_-Los dos sabemos el bebé que esperas no es del imbécil de Radcliffe.-repuso él._

_-¡Deja de decir estupideces! – negó ella ofuscada._

_-¡No puedes engañarme! – señaló Lucius- ¡El bebé que esperas es mío!_

_-Si sigues importunándome, tendré que hacer algo contigo – lo amenazó maléficamente Ginevra.- Te aseguro que te torturaré hasta que me ruegues piedad…_

_-¿Me estás amenazando amor? – le acarició la cara._

_-¡No me toques imbécil!-lo apartó de un manotazo y el sonrió-¡No quiero tenerte cerca, me das asco!_

_-Sino me haces caso, hablaré con tu amorcito… y le diré que no es el padre de tu hijo-miró su vientre.- Le diré que ese bebé es mío…_

_-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz gusano? ¡No te quiero Riddley! –dijo hirientemente-¡Amo a Harry, entiéndelo!_

_-Por favor Ginevra… -dijo escéptico- ¡Lo único que te interesa de ese fracasado es su dinero! ¡Nada más!_

_-Como sea, tú me das asco._

_-¿Estás segura? – ella lo miró de forma horrible- ¿Recuerdas cuando, eras muy chica, y te secuestré? Habrás tenido quince años mas o menos… e hicimos el amor en esa casa…-ella enmudeció- y me dijiste que me amabas…_

_-¡Nunca podría amar a un don nadie como tú! – repuso con soberbia.- ¿Qué futuro tendría al lado de un delincuente?_

_-Me deseas –afirmó él sin inmutarse- Me deseas tanto…-deslizó su lengua por los labios de Ginevra sensualmente-que serás capaz de compartir la fortuna de Radcliffe conmigo…_

_Ella lo empujó._

_-Antes muerta,¡no compartiré mi trabajo de años con un holgazán inútil como tú!-escupió enojada.- Vete de aquí…_

_El volvió a acercaste y la tomó violentamente del cuello._

_-Mira perra inmunda – dijo amenazante- Si sigues sin hacerme caso, - ella gimió de dolor por como la estaba apretando- te aseguro que mañana mismo hablo con tu noviecito… y se cancela boda, ¿me escuchaste? Así él podrá irse tranquilamente a revolcarse con Hermione Watson…_

_-¡Suéltame idiota!_

_-¡No quiero! – dijo enojado._

_-¡No haré nada de lo que me digas!- el la apretó aún más._

_-Si lo harás, Ginevra, sabes lo que te conviene…-aflojó el agarre y la besó juntando sus lenguas de forma sexual e invitante. Ginevra quiso resistirse pero después lo correspondió metiendo una mano debajo de su camisa- Eres una zorra…- afirmó Lucius con una sonrisa- Por eso no puedes estar con Radcliffe… a él le gustan las buenitas…_

_-Pagarás tan caro esta extorsión mi amor…_

_-¿Debo tenerte miedo, Lestrange? – dijo burlón.- No me asustan las chicas malas como tú…_

_-Las chicas buenas van al cielo…-recitó ella.- y las chicas malas, estamos en todas partes…_

_Volvieron a besarse compulsivamente._ La escena rápidamente cambió, aparecía Demelza charlando con el ama de llaves. Harry bajó el volumen automáticamente. Estaba sorprendido… la escena, producto de una vil extorsión de Rita Skeeter, había quedado mejor de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera le resultó vergonzoso verse a sí mismo interpretando a Lucius Riddley, villano cómplice de Ginny. De repente comprendió porqué Ginny amaba tanto su trabajo… tenía algo de excitante verse en pantalla.

-¡Ha salido bien!- suspiró, incrédulo.

-¡Te dije que no era para que te preocupes, tonto!- lo felicitó Ginny.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –se rascó la cabeza, maravillado de su actuación.

-No te imaginas como me calentaste con eso de la lengua Lu…- susurró divertida.

-¡No me digas Lu!- rieron.

-Que lindos quedamos en pantalla mi amor, ¿no? – comentó Ginny.

-Hermosos.-concedió él torciendo los ojos.

-¿Lo estás poniendo en duda con esa mueca? – sugirió divertida.

-Para nada – sonrió.- Solo tu puedes convencerme de semejante locura…

-Rita es algo sádica con sus ideas… - dijo Ginny pensativa- ¡Pero siempre funcionan! Mañana tendremos el mejor índice audiencia, tenlo por seguro.

-Tu jefa está más loca que tú – Ginny alzó las cejas- Y con eso creo que dije todo…- Ginny le pegó en la cabeza.- ¡Ey! ¡Solo era una broma!

-Gracioso.

-¿Cuándo pasan mi segunda y última escena? ¡Gracias a Dios es la última! – agregó con júbilo.

-Mañana.-sonrió- Ginevra planea tu asesinato y terminas en una zanja tirado, por ser tan inútil…

-Qué mala es mi Ginevra Lestrange- la besó posesivamente.

-Si soy mala, ¿no? – dijo coquetamente.

-Deberías demostrarme cuan mala eres… - con destreza, colocó el cuerpo de Ginny encima del suyo.-Sería interesante verlo con mis propios ojos…

-¿Si? – apuntó melosa.

-Si…- se besaron con ganas.- Y dedicárselo a Harry Radcliffe, ese maldito ladrón de pelirrojas sexy's…

-¡Estás borracho!- rió.

-He tomado mucha ginebra…- Guiñó un ojo y se movió un poco.

-¡Ouch!- dijo quejosa.

-¿Qué pasa? – se preocupó.

-Nada, me duele la espalda…-dijo con una mirada de dolor- Cada vez me cuesta más…-lo miró apenada.

-Tranquila, eso tiene fácil solución.

-¿No follar? - Harry palideció ante la idea. Ginny lo había malacostumbrado en cuanto a sexo se refiere.

-¡Ni loco! –Dijo asustado-¡Sabes que los viernes son sagrados!

-¿El polvo de los viernes?- Harry la giró quedando arriba de ella, con cuidado de no aplastar a James.

-Los polvos de los viernes…-clarificó con las pupilas dilatadas.

-No me gusta esta posición, quiero tener el control Potter.

-No puedes…-dijo sensualmente-Potter dominará la situación…

-Eres un imbécil…- se besaron con ganas y cuando se separaron, ella lo miró fijo.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿De verdad no quieres…?

-Estaba pensando…-dijo de repente con los ojos brillosos y Harry supo enseguida que se había puesto melancólica, el embarazo le producía drásticos cambios de humor- que nunca te agradecí…

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué? – dijo desorientado.

-Por haberme secuestrado…-el sonrió y besó la punta de la nariz, al tiempo que acariciaba el vientre por debajo del pijama.

-Todo fue un delicioso error pelirroja.- se besaron de nuevo.

-Tu mejor error.

-_Ha sido divertido me equivocaría otra vez.-_ canturreó Harry riendo.

-Siempre me pregunto dónde estaría ahora si tu no hubieses aparecido en mi vida- susurró, emocionada- Y la verdad es que no tengo respuesta alguna, pero creo que nunca estaría mejor que aquí contigo…

-Adoro cuando te pones romántica. -la besó en la nariz- Le agradeceré a Philip Dalwish de por vida, por haber sido tan inútil…

-Pobre Philip… adoro la pareja que hace con Valery…

-Son insoportables – opinó Harry sonriendo- Pero he aprendido a quererlos, sí.- de improviso, Ginny puso una cara de sorpresa- ¡Gin! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele?

-¡No, pateó! ¡James pateó!

-¡Casi me matas de un infarto, no hagas esas caras! – rezongó molesto.

-¡Te digo que pateó Harry! –el quiso sentirlo posicionando su mano derecha- No, toca más arriba… -dirigió su mano- ¡Lo hizo de nuevo! ¿Lo sentiste?

-Si…-los ojos de Harry brillaron de emoción- Es increíble…

-Es un pesado como su padre.-sonrió.

-Te amo.-la acarició dulcemente.

-Yo te_ hamo_, con hache. – puntualizó Ginny.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un gran error.- rió.

-Maldita.- la besó.- Retiro lo de romántica.

-Habló el romántico número uno – repuso con sarcasmo.

-Soy romántico… Yo te hamo con hache amor…

-Sí – le mostró la muñeca en la que tenía el tatuaje- Y de Harry…- bostezó.

-Me temo que esta noche me voy a quedar sin postre…-ella lo miró apenada.

-Tengo sueño.-se excusó con algo de culpa- ¿Me perdonas?

-Descansa- besó su frente- _que mañana te despierto por mi postre._ – le susurró mordiendo su oreja.

Ella sonrió, asintiendo y se durmió en su pecho. Ambos no podían estar más felices: se amaban, estaban juntos y pronto serían una familia junto al pequeño James.

Era una constante en sus vidas: existían deslices agradables. Harry estaba feliz de haber cometido su mejor error… y Ginny de haber besado a Draco Malfoy aquel día en Las brujas… Pero lo importante es que las dos equivocaciones fueron las más sobresalientes de sus vidas. Después de todo, no hay nada mejor que demostrarle a alguien que cree que esta completamente equivocado, que esta totalmente en lo correcto.

_FINITE INCANTATEM._

* * *

__Nota: (1) Hacer un "mañanero", así le decimos a los polvos por la mañana, acá en Argentina. jajajajaja

El celular de Demelza suena con un tema de Gloria Trevi llamado "Me río de ti". La canción de Harry y Ginny, "Me equivocaría otra vez", de Fito y Fitipaldis, ya lo había aclarado me parece, pero por las dudas lo vuelvo a decir.

Otra historia terminada, ni yo me lo creo. Qué emoción, la verdad más feliz no puedo estar. Gracias a ustedes, que siempre me acompañan, a pesar de locos que sean mis proyectos!

Esta historia surgió hace meses, y me quemaba la cabeza rogándome una oportunidad. La idea rondaba a partir del secuestro. En un principio, Harry la secuestraba con razones verídicas, Ginny iba a ser una especie de delincuente, o estaba metida en algo ilegal, la historia iba a tornarse más dramática... pero luego desistí por cuestiones de que, no me hallé escribiendo otro drama, y menos teniendo una historia tan "triste" como Por eso te quiero. Entonces, viré al humor, y la verdad es que me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me ha divertido tanto escribir a Lucius a Nott, al pobre de Dawlish...

Entre otras cosas, considero que este es el mejor fic que he escrito. Y no porque sea una joya, ni mucho menos, sino por el hecho de que es el que más se acerca a mi realidad. No hablo de la trama claro, nadie me ha secuestrado hasta ahora (por mala suerte jajaja) sino por la esencia misma y las aspiraciones de los personajes principales. Son todos jóvenes sufriendo el "síndrome de los veintitantos", y creo que yo, a punto de cumplir 25, estoy pasando por algo parecido, y de alguna manera lo he canalizado por este fic. De hecho varias personas me han dicho que es el mejor, y sinceramente me alegré porque así lo siento yo. Adoro este fic más allá de todo, me dejó muy satisfecha como escritora. Por fin logré darle el humor que buscaba, sin tapujos ni nada.

Ha sido una gran catarsis personal y a pesar de que temí que no aceptaran lo alocada que es la trama, no me arrepiento de haber tomado el riesgo...

La verdad es que probablemente tenga epílogo, pero yo mejor ni les prometo nada. Por si no lo saben detesto escribir epilogos, me aburre un poco. Pero si sale algo, serán los primeros en saberlo.

**Gracias a todos por estar del otro lado y acompañarme con esta historia. Los adoro mucho, me hacen feliz de verdad.**

Por eso los quiero :)

Joanne.

**PD: Espero sus opiniones, claro está! jaja**


End file.
